The Baby Problem
by BonneyQ
Summary: Pre TimeSkip - Juvia, now a 23 year old woman, is pregnant with the baby of her long time crush Gray Fullbuster and she's freaking out. Join Juvia on this amazing journey discovering how to be a mother and still be a Fairy Tail's mage. - NaLu; GaLe - Complete and Bonus Chapter is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi! First Fairy Tail fic, so, please, be gentle :D

**The Baby Problem**

**-One-**

Juvia Loxar was in deep thought. No, that wasn't right. She was in deep shit, that's it. Deep, _deep_ shit. Only a week before she discovered she was pregnant with the child of the man she's been in love for almost 6 years. Good, right?

_Wrong_.

Juvia was _not_ dating the said guy. They've been having one night-stand's for some time now, more like friends with benefits, but 6 weeks ago he was drunk and she was drunk on Natsu and Lucy's marriage. She was one of the bride's maid and he was the best man, so they entered the church together. Then the booze was out and man, did they drink. They ended up having sex without protection and protection was something they both didn't take lightly. At the time, neither thought would be a big deal.

Yeah, that was a _big_ mistake.

Now she was pregnant and had no desire to end the pregnancy. Unconsciously she put a hand on her belly. Juvia was _not_ killing her baby because she was careless. That tiny person, with no evil inside him or her had the right to live and she was not taking it from her baby. The problem was the baby's father, Gray Fullbuster.

For God's sake, they weren't even dating! How could she say to him that she was pregnant? She loved him since the first day they met, literally. She was afraid he would accuse her of getting pregnant on purpose, or say he had nothing to do with it; she needed to take care of protection as well. Or worse, maybe he would ask her to marry him. _That_ would be a nightmare.

Gajeel was looking at her with suspicion. She, the Dragon Slayer and the Exceed Panther Lily were currently going on a mission. A difficult one, but not an S-class. She was so paranoid that she thought he knew what she was hiding something.

"So…" He said still looking at her. "Juvia."

"Yes, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia said trying to sound as normal as she could.

"You are odd today." He responded supporting his head on his right hand and smiling evilly to her. "Why's that?"

Ok, so he actually knew she was hiding soemthing. Maybe if she make herself sound convincent she could change the topics.

"No idea." She answered sustaining his gaze. "Maybe it's your imagination."

"Really?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Because Lily noticed too."

Juvia looked at the black cat who was too eying her.

"It's true, Juvia-san. You seem… different." Lily nodded at her.

"And your smell… You smell different as well. Right, Lily?" He looked at his cat.

"Yes." Lily nodded again.

"That's because Juvia changed shampoos." Juvia said looking outside the train window.

"It's not that. Every person has a scent that cannot change easily. And yours are _way_ too different. Something's going on and you are not telling me." Gajeel concluded calmly but she could feel he was mad. "And what's annoying me is that I can't put my finger on."

Juvia and Gajeel were best friends. She saw him as a big brother, the one she never had. Sure, everyone on the guild was friends with each other even when they were enemies, but Gajeel and Juvia had a deeper bond than that. Some things she couldn't say to no one else other than him. She passes through things that only he could understand. He talked to her about things as well. Like the time he needed to be the spy on Master's Ivan Guild. When he found out Gajeel was a spy, he really got mad and tortured him. The guild barely got there on time to find the Dragon Slayer alive. The things, the _awful_ things, he passed through, he told her. He couldn't talk with Levy about it, because she would just get worried about him; Natsu would get angry and try to break into the Council Prison's to beat the crap out of Ivan; and the Master would punish himself for the cruel things his son did.

So he told _her_.

Juvia was terrified to listen to the things that… _monster_ did to her friend, but she listened. She swallowed the desire to cry and hold him tight while he told her. Gajeel was stronger than she would ever be. When he was done, he finally looked at her expecting to see the crying face of the water mage, and actually was surprised to see her face normal.

"_So…? What you gonna say about it?" Gajeel asked Juvia._

"_Well…" She got up from the chair beside the Dragon Slayer's bed. "Thanks for telling me."_

"_Nothing else?" __He asked. __She took his hands on hers._

"_Nothing else." She smiled at him squeezing his hand tightly. He sighed relieved._

"_Say nothing to those stupids, right?"_

"_And make them worry about an idiot like you? Never." She passed a hand on his hair and kissed his forehead. __"Whenever you need, I'll be there for you. __Juvia will not let you pass though anything like that again without her."_

"_As if I need to worry myself with a stupid like you." He looked away rolling his eyes._

_She got out of his hospital room,and sighed. She knew she couldn't show any emotions at the moment. Gajeel would never forgive himself if she cried because of him being hurt. No, he would beat himself even more. And Juvia_understood_what he thought of all the things that happened. The same thing as her: they thought that the sacrifice they did for the guild would make them worthy being with them. Neither Juvia or Gajeel were actually bad per say, but they did make bad choices and decisions. And those bad choices still hunted them, even though their new nakamas apparently forgot all of it,_they_couldn't. The Water Mage and the Dragon Slayer had each other on their pain. That's why Gajeel could tell her what happened and that's why Juvia could tell him why she made herfself incapable of fighting when Luxus attacked the Guild and made them fight each other. Maybe after receiving too much punishment, they could be truly forgiven by themselves._

_Since all the Fairy Tail's mage were very loud, they couldn't stay around the rooms, so they were all the guild members were there, but on the hall of the hospital-. Waiting, because they knew Gajeel suffered while was with Ivan but he wouldn't talk with no one and everyone thought he would with Juvia. Levy was the first one to ask her_.

"_So… Is he okay?" Juvia thought for a few seconds before answer._

"_Yes. He is now." She smiled at the Solid Script's mage. "We talked."_

"_And…?" Lucy asked worried._

"_He is fine." Everyone looked relieved. "Just don't ask him what happen there." Every eye on the room was in her._

"_Why?" Droy asked. After everything, he and Jet were fine with Gajeel. Not enough to like him around Levy, but enough to get worried about his life._

"_Would you like to be asked every five minutes what happened when you were captive by the enemy, Droy-san?" Juvia asked and everyone understood what she said. Whatever happened, asking would only make the memories worse._

"_Got it." Droy nodded. __"Well, if he's alright, I guess we should go home."_

"_I'll stay." Levy said and when everyone was leaving, she grabbed Juvia and spoke to her quietly. "Juvia-chan." Her voice and the look on her eyes asked everything._

"_Juvia promises he'll be fine, Levy-chan." She smiled._

"_Thanks for be there for him, Juvia-chan." Levy said hugging her. "I'm gonna…" She glanced over the door Juvia came from few minutes before._

"_Please, go." Juvia smiled._

_Everyone was gone by then. She waited all of them go before leave. She didn't need anyone concerned with her. They were already too worried about Gajeel. Going home, Juvia fought all the tears. She could not risk Gajeel to hear or smell her tears. She would just cry on her room._

_Right in front of Fairy Hills was Gray Fullbuster, sitting. When she approached him, he just looked at her._

"_You're far enough." He said that. Just that and all of the things the Dragon Slayer told her came flooding her mind._

_So Juvia cried for her friend. Juvia cried because Gajeel almost died, because he was beaten, electrified, cut, drowned. Juvia cried for everything her friend passed through. And finally she cried because he was alive. Gray held her until she finished crying._

The bond behind Juvia and Gajeel's friendship was really strong, so made sense he would be mad for her not telling whatever was bugging her.

It wasn't like she didn't want to talk to him about being pregnant. It was because if she actually tells someone, it'll be real and at the moment, she was too confused. Once they finish the mission, she would buy another pregnancy test and confirm it for the fifth time what she already knew and_then_ she could talk to him.

So, to make his and her minds ease, she responded: "Yes. There's something Juvia's not telling you, Gajeel-kun." She sighed. "But right now we are going to a mission. If I tell you, you are going to be concerned and we don't need this, ok?"

Gajeel and Lily were looking at her with attention.

"With this talk I'm even more curious." The train was stopping on the city they were supposed to go.

"Juvia promises when we finish this she'll tell you, okay?" She patted his hand and got up. "Now let's destroy a Dark Guild, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Juvia woke up and had no idea where she was. What the hell happened?<p>

"So, you are awake, huh?" Lily's voice came from her left side, so she looked at him. He was sitting on a chair and Gajeel was looking outside of a window.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out during the fight." Lily responded now in his tiny feet and looking deadly serious.

"What? I did not." Juvia frowned. She wasn't one to pass out during a fight.

"Really? So what happened?" Lily raised one of his eyebrows and Gajeel was still on the same position.

"I…" She thought. What _did_ happen? She remembered crashing onto the Dark Guild building. She remembered using a few of her magic and then…

"_Water Slice!" Nothing happened. __Juvia's eyes grew huge. What happened? Was she out of magical power? Impossible! She was a former Elemental Four and an S-Class Mage! Her magical power was greater than that!_

_The problem was not that she was momentarily powerless: the problem was that she was momentarily powerless in the_middle_of a fight! Her opponent was the second stronger on the Dark Guild, so no small fry. She could've died if Lily didn't have jumped in front of her._

"_What's wrong, Juvia?" He yelled as he punched her; no, his adversary on the face._

"_I…" Juvia's world was moving around her. "I'm f…" She was going to say she was fine when the blackness came and take her senses._

_From distance, she heard Lily calling for Gajeel then everything was blank._

"I passed out." She murmured to herself.

"Yes, you did." Lily nodded.

"Did you finish the job?" She asked with her cool voice.

"_Really_? That's what you want to ask?" Gajeel spoke without turn to look at her.

No, it wasn't. She wanted to ask if her baby was fine. What if something happened to him or her because she passed out? By the tone of her friend, he knew what was bugging her.

"Is… everything all right?" She asked quietly.

"You're both fine." Lily said when Gajeel didn't respond.

Juvia let a small sigh of relief pass through her lips. What would have she done if she lost her baby because she was careless? Only the thought of losing the baby hurt like there was a knife in her heart. Was that what mothers feel for their children? So much love that suffocates? And she was only a few weeks pregnant. That means would it grow even more?

"Juvia…" Lily said gaining her attention again. "We finished the job and the doctor said you were fine to travel as long you didn't use magic. He also said you should see your own doctor back in Magnolia."

"Thanks, Lily." Juvia said, and realized her hands were on her belly protectively probably since the moment she woke up.

"So, let's go." Gajeel was at the door by the end of the phrase. "I want to sleep on my bed tonight."

Lily looked at Juvia and changed to his bigger form.

"C'mon, Juvia-san." He smiled at her while helped her get up. "If we do not go after him, he'll eat the train."

Juvia chuckled, because it was _so_ true.

**çççççççççççççççççççç**

The ride back to Magnolia was silent. Gajeel didn't even look at Juvia's direction the whole two hour trip. He just stared out of the window. She knew he was mad at her and expected him to yell at her. _That_ she could take, that she would know how to react. But what she could say or do when she had no idea what the Dragon Slayer was thinking?

Lily was also lost in thought. Juvia liked the Exceed. He was very smart and took care of Gajeel when she couldn't and she also considers him a close friend as well. Whenever she was with the two of them in a mission, she would feel happy talking to the cat, but that day he was so silent.

She should've said something before, right? She should've said 'no' to missions as soon as she found out she was expecting but when she realized that there were a possibility, she was on a mission and it didn't affect her performance at it. Nor the next two other missions she took. So, why that one?

The moment the train stopped on Magnolia's Station, Gajeel got up and was gone before she could say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Five pages!_Five_! Please, tell me I did _not_ spend almost 2 hours making a crappy fic. Please?

Oh yeah, I'm gonna explore the Gajeel/Juvia friendship as deep as I can. After Juvia, he's my favorite character on FT. And I love thinking how much of good friends they are. But don't worry. We'll have _plenty_ of Gray x Juvia as well. I just need to take things slow. I rush too much on writing so I'm trying to stop it; I hope this one can help me out.

English's not my first language, so I don't mind you people pointing my mistakes out, ok? Just do it kindly, 'k?

Oh, and about Juvia thinking it would be a nightmare to marry Gray, it'll be explained later. Let't not rush things. :)

Anyway, please review. It makes my day. :)

PS: After a little research I found out it was really Gajeel, so I changed the name from Gazille to Gajeel :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Chapter 2 is up! Thank you all for your support! :)

**The Baby Problem**

**-Two-**

The next day, she arrived early on the guild. She needed to talk to Gajeel no matter what. She almost didn't sleep at night thinking about all the mess she was on: pregnant of a guy who wasn't even her boyfriend, nobody knew but her best friend (who was currently so mad at her for not telling him about expecting a baby in the first place and learn it from a doctor, not herself) and she was having problems to control her water.

The _joys_ of her life.

She asked Mirajane a cup of juice and waited for the Dragon Slayer. Her stomach was really messed up and she threw up a bunch of times already during the night. She would probably throw up multiple times during the day as well. She just hoped it would be after she talked to Gajeel.

The water mage looked at the Mirajane. She and Fried got married two years ago and one year after the wedding, she had a baby boy named Luke, Luke Justine. How did she tell her husband about the baby? Did she hide it for some time or she said once she found out?

And there was Visca. She and Alzack had a baby on their own 8 months before, after a three year marriage. On their case, it was a girl that they named Polvora, or Polly, her nickname. And the truth is that Alzack would love anything that came out of his beloved.

But of course they were both married when they got pregnant so they weren't afraid of rejection like Juvia was. She sighed. She needed some advice but she didn't know anybody on her situation.

When Gray entered the guild she forced herself to be normal so nobody could notice how on edge she was. She went to stay beside him calling 'Gray-sama' and asking how was the mission he took the other day. He rolled his eyes but told her nonetheless with a small smile on his lips.

That was one of the things she loved about him. No mattered how much she annoyed him, he would smile at her and humor her in the end. He didn't change when the started to sleep together six months ago. He was still her 'Gray-sama' and she was still his fan-girl. And actually she didn't mind. She already accomplished more than she would ever hope for.

Right?

While she was hearing him talk about some evil monster he took care of, she wondered how he would react when she tells him about the pregnancy. His eyes, she noticed, had tiny little stars while he talked and talked about the mission. How could she take that away from him? How could she put the weight on his back as well? She loved him so much to do something like that.

"…right, Juvia?" Gray looked at her expectantly.

"Sure, Gray-sama!" She said pretending to be cheerful.

"So, I went and made a sword to cut its tail then…" Juvia wondered off again when she saw Gajeel sitting next Lily and Levy, who was smiling at him with a lovely look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Gray-sama, but Juvia really needs to go." She left a dumbfound Gray on the table and walked to Gajeel's. She _never_ lets him talking by himself.

"Morning, Levy-chan." Juvia smiled at Levy, who smiled back. "Gajeel-kun?" She called him expectantly.

"She's talking to you, Gajeel!" Levy poked him when the Dragon Slayer didn't respond the water mage.

"I heard." He said eating his iron.

Levy looked from Juvia to Gajeel. She saw the guilty look on the girl's face and the angry one on her boyfriend's. Did they fight? Oh no. That was bad. If they fought then Gajeel would be _real_ bitchy later on their date. Then she realized the bags under Juvia's eyes.

"You look sick, Juvia-chan. Are you alright?" Those words made Gajeel look to his friend. She was indeed paler than usual and she had dark circles underneath her eyes.

He groaned and got on his feet. "Did you sleep at all, stupid?" He looked mad but he was actually concerned. The day before she passed out. _Passed out_!

"A little." Juvia responded and with a wave from her hand she dismissed the subject. "I really need to talk to you, Gajeel-kun."

"Oh, _now_ you do. Great." He was sarcastic. That made tears appears on her eyes.

"Gajeel…" Lily said with a tone.

Levy was the only one who didn't know what was happening, but whatever was, was really serious.

"I'm gonna leave you two to talk, ok?" She got up but Gajeel stopped her.

"No. We are not talking right now." He prepared himself to walk away when Juvia grabbed his arm.

"Please? I can't do this without my friend." She murmured and Levy almost didn't hear but Gajeel did. Loud and clear. He stopped on his tracks. He could _not_ leave her when she talked like that.

"I'm going now." Levy mumbled, knowing very well that they were now on their own little world. So, she got away and went to sit with Gray, who, from a few tables away saw the whole thing.

"What is all that about?" He looked the way Juvia and Gajeel were talking on their feet really quietly and back to Levy.

"I guess they fought. Gajeel was really mad." Levy said opening her book. "She said she couldn't do something and needing her friend."

"Doesn't make you jealous?" Gray asked now looking at both Juvia and Gajeel leaving the guild without Lily; who was also looking at them.

"Curious of what the fight was about, yes. But not jealous. I've wasted too much of my time being jealous, but not anymore." She looked briefly over her book. "Why? It makes _you_?"

Gray did not respond.

* * *

><p>Juvia lived on her own apartment. She was now 23 years old and a dormitory did not worked for her anymore. She liked to have her own space, not that she didn't enjoy living in Fairy Hills. All of the girls were the best roommates she could ask for but she got older and she needed to be able to live on her own. Plus, she could afford a better place.<p>

She was now living on the same building as Lucy and Natsu, the newlyweds. After getting married, they both thought they needed a bigger place, since there was the two of them plus Happy. Their apartment had three rooms and was on the penthouse, taking all the space for itself. Natsu didn't want to move to a different place, but Lucy persuaded him.

Juvia lived on the third floor, in a two bedroom apartment. She could've rent a smaller one, or even Lucy's older apartment but she thought it was more practical. She would never know when she was going to have visitors: the girls could want to throw a pajama party, so as the host Juvia needed to make everyone comfortable. And there were her nights with Gray.

That was where Juvia was currently with Gajeel, on her living room.

He was silent and so was she.

"Why didn't you tell me before we go?" He asked now looking to her.

"Would you take me if I told?" She asked.

"Of course not!" He passed his hand through his hair. "Shit, Juvia! That's the kind of thing you tell your partner! Do you know how much you scared the shit out of me? Lily yelled at me saying you passed out! How do you think I felt when I just saw you laying there?"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Sorry do not change the fact that you didn't fucking told me!" He growled. "I don't know if I'm madder as you team partner or as your friend."

She put her face on her hands.

"I didn't know I would pass out like that. I took other missions before and I was fine."

"Well, now you have to think of the kid, not you." He said. "You cannot go in missions anymore."

"I know."

And she did. If Gajeel and Lily weren't strong enough to beat the guys on their own, Juvia could've been killed. And Gajeel was right. She needed to think about her baby. Everything now was _to_ her baby.

"You didn't tell Stripper." It wasn't a question. He knew she didn't.

"No." She took courage and said what've been bugging her since the say she found out about the pregnancy. "I don't even know if I will."

Gajeel looked livid.

"_What_?"

"I don't want to burden him with something that was my fault and…" She started but he cut her.

"_Your_ fault? If I'm not mistaken there were two of you making that freaking baby!" He said loudly. "Don't give me this 'I can't tell him' bull! You need to tell him and he has the right to know!"

"Don't yell at me!" She cried. Juvia was full of hormones and Gajeel yelling at her was _not_ helping.

"Don't cry! Shit!" He stopped talking and sat beside her on her couch. "I was just saying that one way or another he'll find out."

"I know." Juvia was trying to dry her face but more tears came. "But I can't help but think he'll be mad!" She started crying harder.

"He won't." Gajeel tried to ease her. "If he does, I'll kill him so your problem is solved! Now stop crying!" Gajeel never liked when she cried. Juvia had this amazing bright side that he only saw in her and in Levy. Even after he was mean to her while in Phantom Lord, she knew it was only superficial; that inside he was a loner not because it was an option, but because it was imposed. She was the same way. It is like people say: It takes one to recognize the other. Even when they were not nakama from Phantom Lord anymore, she was worried about him being alone and talked in his favor to Master Makarov. So, if the Fullbuster guy ended up mad at her, Gajeel would have to kill him and enjoy it; being expelled or not from the guild. He owed Juvia that much.

"You cannot kill him, Gajeel-kun!" She was now desperate.

"Only if he gets mad at you. Now put yourself together, woman!" He tried to cheer her up, but she cried even more. The damn house was almost flooded. "Oh, c'mon! Don't cry!"

"I can't hold it!" She said loudly. "I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't take a job and the money I saved it'll only last a few months because I need to buy things for the baby and there's the rent and, and…" She hugged him for his desperation. "Oh, Gajeel. I don't know what it'll happen!"

She continued to cry while he clumsy patted her back. He tried to remember what Levy had told him about having an upset friend.

"_You tell them everything's gonna be alright. No matter if you think it or not. You tell them that he or she's not alone and that the both of you are going to try and make it better. As a friend, that's what you need to say."_

So, he did.

"Listen, Juvia." He started _really_ bothered by what was coming out of his mouth. He did not talk about his feeling and all the sissy business. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"You think so?" She let him go of her embrace. And now was looking at Gajeel with her big watery eyes full of hope.

Damn. How could he say otherwise while she was looking so hopeful?

"Sure. Whatever happens, the jerks of the guild will be there to help you, no matter what Stripper says." He hesitated. "And… I'll be there for you as well." He hoped he got that right. If she cried a little more, she would drown them both.

"Thanks, Gajeel-kun! You really made me feel better!" She hugged him. Again.

'What is with her and hugs?' Gajeel thought and seeing her smile, he couldn't help but think that hormones were a nasty thing. 'If she cried a little bit more, she would be dehydrating".

"Juvia, you really need to tell him." Gajeel said after she calmed down.

"I know. But I have no idea how." She got up and started to go to her kitchen.

"See, a man needs to know if he's a father." Gajeel said following her. "If Levy got pregnant and didn't tell me? I would be _so_ pissed. You have no idea."

"Why?" Juvia asked and Gajeel stopped on tracks. 'Y_eah, Gajeel. Why? You never saw yourself as a father, so why would you be angry if your girlfriend got pregnant and didn't tell you?_' He thought. '_Actually you should be relived the girl is responsible enough to know you're not parent material._' So why? Why?

'_Because I want a family of my own_.' He realized. Sure, he had a family, as crazy as they all were. He had the best father in the world, even though he was a Dragon, Metalicana taught him everything he needed and, in his own way, showed him love. Juvia ended up changing to him; instead of only his nakama, she was now a little sister like Wendy. In the Guild, everyone was like brothers and sisters to him (not that he could ever admit it). And then he fell for the most unlikely person ever: Levy McGarden. And more impressive? She fell for him as well.

Gajeel gave up love once he saw the horrid things people did to each other. He wasn't as lucky as Natsu for finding Fairy Tail, or Wendy who entered Cait Shelter. He found the worst kind of guild: the one people only cared for themselves, not caring about no one else.

He grew up with it: the selfishness.

Only because he was scary, people always thought the worse of him. He grew up and locked all his feelings, only to come to the craziest guild of all the times to be unlocked. For the first time in almost 10 years, he felt loved and that warm feeling was what made him resist Master Ivan's torture. If something like it happened before he entered Fairy Tail, after losing all the ways of getting away, he would just give up. Who would ever come to rescue _him_?

He didn't remember much of his rescue; he was too injured. But he remember thinking they were all crazy to go after Master Ivan and his freakishly strong subordinates for him. Didn't they see he gave his life up for them to get away unharmed? Then why?

He heard the answer from Natsu. And Laxus.

_Gajeel was almost losing conscious; Lily had taken him to Wendy and she was in a place close where the combat between Natsu, Laxus and Ivan were happening. _

"_Why did you came here for, young Dragon Slayer?" Ivan had Natsu on the floor, covered in blood. Laxus had leaned against a wall and appeared to be as beaten as the younger of them._

"_To save…" Natsu tried to mumble._

"_To save who? Gajeel? He's scum, kid." Ivan laughed. And walked around Natsu. To Wendy, Lily and Gajeel's luck he was ignoring them. "He was a spy."_

"_He wouldn't." Natsu said with a little more of force. _

"_Really? All because you want, right?" He kicked the Dragon Slayer on the stomach, making him curl up on a ball. Ivan, then, started walking to Laxus. "And you, useless child of mine. Why did you come here? Not for a family reunion, right?" He chuckled with his own joke. _

"_I…" Laxus tried to talk._

"_You what?" Ivan leveled eyes with his son. "You always wanted to be like me. And you were on the right path for it. I heard you made all those fools fight among them." He pulled Laxus hair to make him look at him. "The only time I was almost proud of you. But then you lost to the Dragon Slayers even with Lachryma inside you." Ivan shook his head. "Tsc. Always so weak."_

"_I will never be like you!" Laxus said with anger._

"_Yes, I know. _That_'s why you're weak." Ivan let go of his son's head. "Then, I shall go to the Guild and kill them all. The weaklings."_

"_You won't kill anyone!" Natsu gave his all and stood up. Gajeel was almost closing his eyes when he heard Natsu's strong voice. "We came here to take Gajeel back and we won't go away until we do it! We'll not lose anyone for you!"_

"_You still have the strength to stand? You're tougher than you look, young Dragon Slayer." Ivan looked at Natsu. "Gajeel will be dead soon for betraying me, child."_

"_NO!"_

"_Why are you doing all this for him?" Ivan asked really curious._

"_Because he's our nakama! A Fairy Tail mage!" Natsu was looking angry at Ivan._

"_And because…" Laxus said; now standing as well, from behind his father. "Fairy Tail is the home of all of us! I'll not let you destroy it! Jiji taught me that and I won't let you tear our home apart!"_

"_Because the Fairy Tail's mages will _never_ fall! Our bond is stronger than you!" Natsu and Laxus said it together and started attacking Ivan._

_The last thing Gajeel remembered was Wendy's voice saying to Lily: "I did all I could. Now is up to him to heal and come back for us."_

And he did. Against his best judgment he fought and woke up. He healed and came back to the guild. He had a family. And that's why he would've become angry if his girlfriend didn't tell him if he got accidentally pregnant. Because he wanted even more. He wanted _deeper_ bonds. He wanted a little blue-haired kid of his running around bugging him to learn the magic Metalicana taught him.

He wanted a life.

"I understand, Gajeel -kun." Juvia was looking on her freezer for something while he was concentrated on his thought and startled him a bit. "But right now I need to distract myself from all my problems."

Gajeel nodded. She was in deep shit and was probably thinking about it for the last week or so.

"Fix me a sandwich, woman. You pulled me out of the Guild before I could eat properly." He leaned on the door of her kitchen.

"Right away!" She giggled as he rolled his eyes on her sudden happiness. Hormones sure were freaky. But he would humor her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, not much of Gray and Juvia, right? Well, I promise next chapter we gonna have some flashbacks towards their relationship, 'k? As I said, I'm taking it slowly. With all my strength that I didn't uptaded sooner, but it can't be like that, right?

Guys, _Polvora_ in Portuguese means 'Gunpowder' so I thought it would be a great name for Visca and Alzack's baby with them having Guns as weapons and all. Exotic, but with a cute nickname like Polly. :)

And Luke… I don't know. I like the name and I thought it fit with the Justine surname.

Ok, I'm shocked. Eleven reviews? Eleven! Even in spanish and portuguese (**rsula:** obrigada! É tão bom ver que tem brasileiros lendo! Da uma saudade, ja que eu não to no Brasil. Obrigada mesmo! Espero que você mande mais reviews! :D)! You guys wanna make me cry, is that it? Well, keep going and I will! A special thanks for everyone who add it as their favorite story and Story Alert! Oh, and the readers in general! All of you guys totally rock! :)

Any mistakes you can point it kindly. English's not my first language, so I know I made them. :)

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I wrote this one listening Elton John's "Can you feel the love tonight" It's all the influence of it. Blame Elton, not me. So, here's the chapter. :)

**The Baby Problem**

**-Three-**

After taking a nap, Juvia woke up feeling like a new person. Gajeel knew her secret and said he would be on her side every step on the way; which actually surprised her. Maybe Levy was changing him more than she thought. When she looked to her watch she couldn't believe she actually slept all day long; after talking a little more with Gajeel he went back to the guild telling she should be resting and she did.

Her stomach made a noise and she remembered she didn't eat lunch.

Juvia decided she didn't want to cook. She was inside the house for almost the whole day, so she would go out to eat. When she was changing her baggy shirt, she heard someone knock on her door.

Only with a short, that was covered by her huge shirt, she went to open it, only to find the source of all her troubles standing there; Gray Fullbuster.

_Man, he is handsome_; she thought. And he was. With his messy black hair falling right into his deep black eyes, the smile that clearly says: 'I'm good and I know it', the bare chest with the guild crest and…

Wait, what?

"Gray-sama! Your clothes!" Juvia said blushing a little. She saw him strip lots of time but it still makes her blush. Heck, she did a lot more than see it since she was pregnant to prove her point!, but it still makes her heart race like it was the first time.

"What? Dammit!" He put his shirt back and tried to change the subject. "Had dinner yet?" He entered her apartment when she moved enough for him to do so. He spent some time in it, so he was familiar with it, and sat on her couch.

"No. Juvia was actually going out to eat." She smiled at him and she couldn't help but notice he was comfortable on her couch.

"Looking like that?" Gray smirked at her obvious sleeping clothes. She blushed.

"O-of course not! I was going to change!" He laughed at her reaction while she ran to her bedroom, leaving him alone.

Gray got up from the couch and started looking around the room, seeing if she changed anything on the week he was away on his mission. He spotted her picture frames and went to take a look. The bigger one was the entire Guild together on Laxus's return. Everyone was smiling and almost didn't fit them all the on the frame. He smiled at the memory of that day.

The picture next to it, was one with all the girls who lived on Fairy Hills years ago; Juvia, Levy, Erza, Cana, Visca, Wendy, even Lucy and Charle. They were all smiling, even if Juvia didn't like taking pictures and she was always so serious, on that one she was truly happy.

The third one was Gray's favorite. It was on Visca and Alzack's wedding, almost four years before. Juvia was dancing with him. The memory of that night hit him.

_Everyone was having a good time; Visca and Alzack finally were getting married. Sure, everyone knew they would end up together but the reality was so much better: She was glowing and he was all smiles. After dating for 2 years, they were finally tying the knots._

_Erza had said before he was out searching for Juvia: "Find someone to dance, Gray. It's a wedding, love is in the air. Even Natsu's dancing with Lucy. If I look at you in five seconds and you're not dancing…" She didn't even have to finish the sentence for him to run to find someone to dance. Erza was scary enough without making threats he _knew_ she could keep. Since Erza made him dance with someone, he needed to find Juvia. He spotted her looking lovingly to Visca and Alzack's first dance, a little flushed and with a small smile on her lips._

_Juvia was one of the bride's maid and was wearing a similar light purple dress as other 5 girls, but it didn't matter, she was unique. Her hair was on a plait that fell over her shoulder, leaving her back free for everyone to see the smooth skin, and there were even some white flowers along the plait as well, which was different of her normal nun looks. She looked a lot younger than her 20 years of age. And anyone could see how happy she was for her friend. Visca and Juvia were the type of friends where one (Visca) teased the other (Juvia) for being a little shy about some things, but they got along well. Visca would kick ass for Juvia and the water mage would do the same for her._

_It was understandable for Juvia to be happy: Visca had been in love with Alzack since forever! That marriage made her hopes hit the top. Maybe Gray could like her like that someday. Maybe one day Visca and Alzack would be on _her _wedding with the ice mage._

"_Hey, Juvia." She jumped a little with the voice of her beloved from behind her. She turned to see him in his black tuxedo, smiling at her. "Wanna dance?" He was super scared of Erza but Juvia didn't need to know about that. Plus, he was running out of time._

_She was actually surprise with his request. Inside, her mind screamed like a little girl getting a pony._

"_Sure, Gray-sama." She said, other than squealing, which she was sure would freak him out if she did._

"_It's only Gray, Juvia." He rolled his eyes while pulling her hand to the middle of the dance floor._

_She didn't respond. Her heart was pounding too hard for her to even think straight. Her Gray-sama was going to dance with her!_

_Gray saw everyone on the guild look at them with something on their eyes. Something he couldn't tell what but looked almost as… approval? The freaks. It was only a dance; it wasn't like they were going to make out right there on the middle of the dance floor._

_With the hand already on his, Gray just pulled her closer to him, for her delight, putting the other one on her back. With quickening breaths, she put her other hand on his shoulders._

_So they start swaying on the rhythm of the music._

All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

_Her heart was pounding so loudly that she was surprise Gray didn't ask her if she was alright. And if she didn't know better, she would think her heart was coming out from her mouth. Was she dreaming? Was he really dancing with her?_

Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight

Now I'm here, suddenly I see

Standing here, it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

_Juvia couldn't be happier. Her crush was dancing with her, holding her tight like he meant to hold her forever. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, but for the moment, she would enjoy._

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

_People think just because Gray's magic is cold that he is too. They couldn't be more wrong. He was warm and his heart was beating strongly; he was not the cold person thought he was, but she knew it already. As she made a brave action, letting her head fall into the crook of his neck, she thought of how much she wanted that moment to last an eternity. He seemed a little startled for a bit but made no mention of moving her._

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you

_Juvia was sure she was dreaming and she wished she could stay like that forever. She smelled his scent as they continued to sway together, as one. Afterwards she would like to remember everything, since she thought she would never be like that with him again. She was going to memorize everything. A moment like that wasn't coming back._

All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

_Gray let Juvia rest her head on him and he actually liked. And the smooth and flawless skin of her back was so warm and real on his hand. Was it wrong? He wasn't stupid, he knew she had an… _affection _towards him and he didn't want to make her believe in something that wasn't there. _

Now she's here shining in the starlight

Now she's here, suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go

_But he liked the girl. She was a little bit crazy, but he couldn't say he didn't like her. She was strong, pretty and he was frequently amused by her actions. They first met as enemies and there she was, on a wedding of people from his, no_, their_ guild, being maid of honor. Talk about crazy fate, right? He also noticed she smelled like summer rain. Refreshing. The kind of smell that makes people gets out of their houses to dance on the rain. He liked that. _

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog is lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

'_No!' He shook his head. What was he doing thinking about how she smelled? She smelled like his _nakama_. That was it. _Only_ that. But he couldn't help but notice how warm her body was leaning on his as well. He sighed. That dance was giving him a headache. 'I am dancing with a pretty girl', he thought. He could beat himself up later. At the moment he would just enjoy it. And the truth is that he was confused of why the first person who came in mind when Erza gave him the order for him to dance with someone, he thought of Juvia._

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything is different

Now that I see you,

Now that I see you

_The music stopped changing to another one with much more tempo than the last. As if she was waking up from a dream, Juvia let go of Gray with hesitation. He let go of her as well._

_Looking up to him, she said:_

"_Thank you, Gray-sama." And she was. For some minutes he held her. For some minutes he was _hers_. No matter what happens later she had that one moment with him. That one _perfect_ moment was something she could remember and nobody could take from her. She was happy._

_Gray also smiled back at her, a real smile, making her even happier._

"_Anytime, Juvia." He was holding her hand like he was about to kiss it and was a little bent as well, looking straight to her eyes. That's when they saw the light from a flash and a smiling Happy holding a camera._

That was the picture he had on his hands. He laughed of how shy he was after he realized what Happy did. That night he let go of Juvia's hand and didn't even look at her directly for the rest of the party, but he heard her asking the blue cat for a copy.

"Juvia's ready, Gray-sama. Are you going too?" He heard her voice from behind and turns himself to see her. He caught his breath seeing how she was dressed: shorts and a tank top making all her good… _areas_ to be improved. Her legs were showing the Guild mark on her thigh and God, how did him like where she was marked. Her hair was short again, differently from the picture he was seeing a moment before.

"Let's go, then." He said nodding. She moved to the small closet to get her purse. Without containing himself he approached her from behind and put his hands on her hip, which made her jump a bit in surprise. "Are you _sure_ you wanna go out?"

"Yes." She whispered breathless as he started to let his hand down to her thigh, slowly. "Juvia's… hungry." And God knows that if she didn't have to eat for survival she would stay inside that house as long as she could.

"Oh, Gray's hungry as well." He murmured close to her ear, making goose bumps pass all over her body. His warm breath on her ear and neck were _so_ seductive, plus the fact his hands were traveling around her body made her shiver. "But it's _not_ food what I want."

Oh, boy.

Juvia was almost melting with Gray's ministrations. He was so passionate when they were alone that she asked frequently to herself how the hell she didn't just passed out the first time he kissed her a year ago. But she couldn't function enough to think about anything other than his hands on her, his body pressing into hers and his breath on her neck.

Why did she want to go out anyways? She knew it was something important but couldn't remember.

Her baby! That was it. Her baby needed food. For her baby to have food, she would have to eat. So she needed to stop Gray. Yes, stop Gray. _His hands were now going up for her breasts._ Stop Gray? _He planted kisses on her neck_. What was she thinking again?

She only woke up from her trance when he passed a hand through her stomach. Her eyes opened, _when did she close them?_, and she was conscious again.

"Gray-sama. I _really_ need to eat." With calm and against her will she moved his hands from her body, making him groan in protest.

"C'mon Juvia. It's been a _week_!" He whined sounding as if has been a year, as she finally grabbed her purse and headed for the door, because she knew that if she didn't go at that moment, she would be inside her apartment until morning.

"Later, Gray-sama." Giggling, she opened the door and gave him a smile that promised him that after, they would have fun.

He scoffed and followed her. It's been a week. He could hold for another hour.

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" Gray was growing impatient. They were out of Franky's, where they ate the famous Franks Caramade, he liked and she too, because it was the very first meal they ever ate together, only the two of them right before the Edolas thing. He could never forget the Gray from that place: drooling all over Edo-Juvia. Sure, he thought she was hot, being all bossy, but not like that. The loser. No man should go after a woman like that. Men were men.<p>

'Great, now I sound like Elfman'; he thought.

"Just one ice-cream, Gray-sama. One moment." She said ordering a vanilla one from the man on the store. He looked at her back while she smiled politely for the man, who was smiling like he saw the love of his life. The waiter said something funny to Juvia because she giggled a little while receiving her ice cream.

The waiter looked to Gray, who stared back coldly. Couldn't he see that Juvia was with him? Not _with _him, but they were walking together; any other person would make the conclusion. The man's eyes became huge when he saw the Ice Mage's glare and fast looked away. She didn't see the interaction because she was with all her attention to her ice cream.

"Now we can go, Gray-sama." She smiled at him and he nodded. She couldn't be slower. It had been a week since he last spent the night with her. First he went out on a mission and when he returned she was away as well. And when they finally met each other, she was hungry. '_Hungry_!' he thought as if the word was kind of insult.

Well, now that he fed her, she better be ready. He wasn't in a good mood with all the men looking at Juvia licking the ice-cream. God, did she know how she looked doing something like _that_? The more incredible was that she had no idea the effect of her acts. Gray groaned. Why her apartment was so far from Franky's?

"…, isn't it right, Gray-sama?" She was talking this whole time and he was too focused on himself that he didn't hear her.

"What?" He asked without even trying to hide the fact that he didn't pay attention. "I didn't hear you."

"Juvia was saying that Luke-kun and Polly-chan are getting big." She said smiling at him. They were passing through a baby store when she stopped to look at it, the same store him and Juvia bought the presents for Mira and Visca's children. "I remember them so small, and now Luke-kun can walk and Polly-chan crawls real fast. They grow so fast."

"I guess they do." He sighed. He liked Luke and Polvora but he didn't see the sentimentalism behind all what Juvia was talking about. Children grow! Neither of them would be small forever and everyone knew it, but when they made a little thing as sit or crawl, everyone went nuts about it. Crazy people.

"What you think of children, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked trying to make herself sound nonchalant about it, but he caught something he couldn't identify it on her tone. Why was she so curious about it?

"Hm… I guess they're alright." He shrugged. "I mean, children are part of life, right? Without kids we can't continue to exist."

"Oh…" She sounded… disappointed? What? She wanted him saying he wanted thirty children because he _liked_ them? Well, he didn't. He would have one some day, but not anytime soon.

"Why?" He asked.

"Nothing much." She smiled brightly but he noticed how uneasy she was. "Let's go? Weren't you on a hurry?" She started to walk again and looked at him with suggestive eyes.

He smiled and followed her. He could always find out things later.

* * *

><p>Gray sat on the bed he was on. Juvia was hugging a pillow, a thin blanket covering her from her hip to her toes. He smiled and put the blanket up to cover all of her. Not that he didn't like the view, but the last thing he wanted was to have her sick. Looking to the clock beside her bed, Gray saw the time.<p>

4:30 a.m.

What the hell was he doing up at four in the morning? He had so much _exercise_ he did that night, he would be lucky if he moved himself for another twelve hours! But he was thirsty. Groaning, Gray got up and made his way to her kitchen.

Right before opening her refrigerator, he saw two dirty plates on her sink. His eyebrows got together in question. Two? Juvia always cleaned after eating (which sometimes he had to participate for his annoyance) and now there were _two_ plates? When he got there she was alone and looked like she had just awaken. Was somebody with her earlier?

Then it hit him: Gajeel.

Forgetting about his drink, he starts to walk around the kitchen, thinking about Juvia and the Dragon Slayer. They were all secretive with each other lately, like that morning on the guild. Something was happening that he didn't notice? What were they doing alone on her apartment earlier? Was something happening _between_ them?

Well, she did call him Gajeel-_kun_ while called him Gray-_sama_. She had more intimacy with Gajeel? Was that it? And what _kind_ of intimacy they were talking about here? Holding hands? Kissing? Oh, god…_sex_? No. Juvia wouldn't. And Gajeel was dating Levy.

Not that dating ever stopped cheating. He remembered how Loke was with his '_girlfriends_'.

Gray and Juvia never talked about seeing other people on their arrangement, and he thought that he wouldn't be bothered if she found someone else. So why was he making plans on how to murder a Dragon Slayer without leaving clues?

That was it. Gray Fullbuster was going crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Holy. _Fucking._ Shit! Guys, you…! **Twenty One** reviews between chapters one and two? Am… Am I seeing right? Plus all the Story Alert and Favorites? You all are freaking AWESOME! Brought tears to my eyes! And such kind words from all of you! _Thank you_ so much! I thought I'd have a couple of reviews, but all that? I hope I continue to write to your liking to make you all happy! :) **You guys rock**!

Changing subjects how did you like the Gray x Juvia interaction? Is the flashback good? Is it too much flashbacks? The moment when Gray was all hot on Juvia, was it good?

Not much of Gajeel OR Gajeel x Levy, but we'll get there eventually. Next chapter we're gonna see how Juvia and Gray slept together for the first time. Wanna see it? :)

And the thirty children comment from Gray I couldn't resist! I laughed SO hard when Juvia fantasized about it on the anime!

PS: The song's name is '_I See the Light_' from Tangled. I thought it fit the lyrics and the rhythm for them to dance was just amazing. And c'mon! Juvia _literally_ saw the light when she met Gray! And he was kind of realizing he liked her a little too. :D

And again, english's not my first language, so please point it out my mistakes kindly. :)

(By the way, I'm so happy to see how many brazilians are giving me support! Thanks, guys! I recieved reviews in portuguese _and_ spanish! I was so happy! Please, continue! :D)

Send a review and make a writer happy (and eager to write more!). *-*


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Sorry for the wait, guys. I meant to post this waaay earlier but I had some problems writing, but here we go :)

**-Four-**

When Juvia woke up the next morning, she was alone on her bed. Sitting and blinking with the sunshine that was coming in from the window she recalled what happened last night. Smiling, she let herself fall again on her pillow. Her nights with Gray were always satisfying. They could barely keep their hands out of each other when they were alone. Maybe that's why she ended up pregnant.

Juvia put a hand on her belly and murmured to herself:

"Good morning, Baby. How about we find something to eat?" She put clothes on and walked to her kitchen. On her refrigerator, there was a note with Gray's handwrite on it. Curious, she picks it up to read. It said:

"_Gonna get a mission on the Guild. See you in a few days. Don't sleep all day again, eat properly; you lost weight. See ya when I get back. - Gray"_

She smiled at his words. Her Gray-sama wasn't one who used words to express how he felt, he was a man of action but he did always left a note for her when they spend the night together and he needed to go before her wakes, which was better than what she did before. The first time they slept together she was the one who left him.

_Juvia knocked on the door in front of her. She was a little wet because of the rain outside. She was currently trying to reach Gray on his apartment. The moment she heard of what happened while he was on mission, Juvia ran to his place even when her nakama from the Guild said otherwise, that it was better to let him be alone for some time to digest it all. In one hand she held a casserole with chicken soup. She knew that a soup wouldn't make him feel better, but it was all she could do._

"_Gray-sama? Are you in there?" Juvia knocked again, worried. Gray's mission ended up really badly; with the death of a young boy and he blamed himself for it. She had no ideas about the details but it was devastating for a man like him._

_Hearing a bit of noise coming from inside, she tried the door's knob and it surprised her for being open; and even more surprise to find out the state of the apartment: everything was trashed over. Pieces of glass on the floor, a broken ceramic jar with dirty all over, the centric table of the living room upside down; the curtain lied on the floor._

_It looked like a hurricane had passed there._

"_What're you doing here?" Gray was standing on the door that probably led to his room, arms crossed. Juvia saw the bags under his eyes and she knew he hadn't slept at all since the incident._

"_Juvia's here to check on you." She said with the chicken soup on hands. He looked exhausted._

"_You checked. Then go." He turned around to go back to his room._

_She wanted to make him feel better, so she told what she never told a soul before; one of her darkest secrets._

"_What happened to you, happened to me as well." Juvia said and he scoffed._

"_Are you telling me you killed someone too?" He laughed with no emotion._

"_Yes." That single word stopped him because she said it with such a shaky voice that surprising him._

_He turned around. The rain was pouring outside, making the apartment darker than it would be, so Gray couldn't see her expression very well. Seeing that he didn't say a word but was paying attention, she continued._

"_I was fifteen and already an Elemental Four back in Phantom Lord. I was assign to a mission. A retrieval mission. Like Lucy's." Gray was shocked with the declaration. Years after that day and no one talked about the issue anymore and there Juvia was, talking about it. "The mission was to take a boy who ran away from home with an employee's daughter. Like Lucy, that boy was the son of a very rich man. Back then I had a partner, Drogo McCallister. He was older and a close friend with Master Jose. He was there to test me on my mission." She sighed and Gray still hadn't move from his spot. "When we found them, Drogo took the boy and told me to capture or finish the girl, he didn't care."_

"_Did you…?" Gray asked and Juvia shook her head._

"_I tried. I thought that I could do it. And if I did Master Jose would be pleased." Juvia looked at Gray and he saw the pain on her eyes. "But she made me change my mind."_

"Juvia's sorry, but the mission is the mission." The Elemental Four girl said to the brown haired woman lying on the floor. Her hands were tied and the tears she shed marked her white skin. When Juvia was about to transform herself in water, the other girl asked her:

"He's gonna be ok?"

Juvia blinked. That woman was about to die and she was concerned about the boy? She thought people begged for their lives on the edge of death, so why that woman was different?

"His father paid us enough to get him back without a scratch." Juvia responded, curious.

"Thank God." The girl said smiling.

"You'll be facing a very harsh punishment back in the house if you return and in here you can die." Juvia said, holding her pink umbrella. "Why are you happy?"

The girl looked Juvia in the eye.

"You never loved." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You don't know what's like to know the person you love is gonna be alright, even though you gonna be hurt."

"You know your future and still smiled. Why?" Juvia lost her parents in a very young age and grew up on an orphanage where the kids didn't like her because of her rain so she didn't experience the feelings that girl was trying to explain.

"Because during the two weeks we ran, I was in heaven." The girl still stared at Juvia. "Those precious moments were worth anything that may come, good or bad. Jon made me feel like we were the only people in the world, like the laws didn't exist, like his family didn't exist, like our troubles didn't exist." She smiled at Juvia. "No matter what they do when I come back, I'll have those two weeks. He was mine and I was his. And deep inside, I am sure that's the way it'll always be, even when his family marries him with some other woman."

Juvia was surprise with what she was listening. That girl was saying everything Juvia only read about and her eyes… She was being completely honest: she was happy. The romances the Water Mage read had the impulse by that feeling; the feeling that Juvia wanted to know so badly.

Love. True love.

Making a decision, Juvia turned to go away. She couldn't fight that. That girl _needed_ to be free.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, you ran away while Juvia was distracted." The water mage looked over her shoulder. "Since this is the first big mission Juvia takes, it's to be expected some kind of failure. And the request _did_ say to take only Jon-sama back, and only if we manage, you too. But you got away."

"And Jon?" she asked getting up.

"We have to take him back." Juvia turned to look at the girl. "If this feeling you talk about is strong like you said, you will find each other again."

"Yes, we will." The girl smiled. "We definitely will!" She starting running and then stopped just to turn back to the Water Mage again. "Deep inside you're a good person, Juvia-san. I'm sure you'll find love someday too." She waved and Juvia started to walk away when she heard a scream. Quickly she looked over her shoulder only to see the girl lying on the floor with blood coming out of her chest from an open wound, dead; Drogo was close to her with Jon tied up over his shoulders screaming.

"… _Drogo said 'The special request the boy's father made to Master Jose was to bring her back dead or alive. She ran, so she chose death'." Gray's apartment was quiet, only the drops of rain on his window made a sound. "I still remember how Jon-sama screamed over her body. I still remember the look he gave to me."_

"_It wasn't your fault. The other guy killed her." Gray said quietly and Juvia smiled sadly at him._

"_Doesn't feel like that." Juvia tried to dry her tears. "It's been almost seven years and I still remember, and still hurt to know that if I did the mission right, she could've ran away with her lover again and this time really vanish, have kids and grow old together. When we were traveling back, Jon-sama was quiet, different from the way we met, where he fought with all his strength to get free. That day I might as well have killed the two of them."_

_They were in silence. Gray had no idea she passed through something like that._

"_So, the day Phantom Lord took Lucy...?" He asked._

"_Yes." She nodded._

_He understood her actions then. She was afraid of letting anyone else go after of what happened to the girl. She couldn't go against orders anymore because she was afraid of the collateral damage. She was afraid to 'kill' someone else. Lucy was going back to a big house, full of servants who'd do anything with her command. In general, sounded like a good place._

_Of course one thing Gray wouldn't know it was that that day she fell in love for him and fought with Lucy (inside her head) for him, since he was so determinate to get her back. But yeah, she was afraid of the history repeating itself._

"_What Juvia's here to say, Gray-sama" She said coming closer to him, still with the chicken soup on her hands "is that I still remember her, I still feel guilty but I wasn't the one who killed her per say. There is a little voice in my head that still points at me saying awful things, but you'll learn to ignore it with time. You'll learn to live on." She hand the casserole to him. __"You'll be fine, Gray-sama. __In time, you'll be fine. You'll find something that will make you feel alive."_

_Gray was impressed. Everyone who knew what happened told him it wasn't his fault, which he was going to realize soon. But not Juvia. She told him he would still experiment a little pain, that he was going to remember it, but in the end, he was going to be ok. So he took the casserole._

"_You probably want some time alone. Juvia's going now. Be well, Gray-sama." She turned to leave when he grabbed her forearm. Confused she looked back at him, only to find him staring at the floor._

"_He was twelve." He said weakly putting the casserole on the floor, but never letting her go. "When I get there on his city to kill the demons, he asked me how to be stronger and I told him that protecting what you love is the real strength." Gray gulped. "When a demon was about to attack his house, he tried to stop it because he wanted to be strong."_

_Juvia hugged Gray, like a mother does when her son comes to her crying. Letting her hold him, he put his face into the crook of her neck and let his tears flow._

"_He could've run if I hadn't told him those words. He could've grown into a man and…" He sobbed. It wasn't one of his proudest moments but he couldn't hold anymore. "He could've done so many things in his life and I…"_

_Juvia hugged him and passed a hand on his back on a stroke motion, to calm him. She had been there, she knew how it felt, but she would never guess he was going to talk to _her_ about it._

"_It's gonna be alright." Juvia hated to see her beloved in that state, unhappy and suffering. But she knew that in the end he would be okay, he was strong like that._

_Gray stopped the crying but didn't let go of her. They were there just enjoying not being alone when Gray, without taking his hands off Juvia, removed his head from its spot on her neck. His eyes were a bit red but he did seem better._

"_Thanks for stopping by, Juvia." He nodded once. They still were holding each other._

"_No problem, Gray-sama." She offered him a small smile and looked up to him._

_His gaze was so intense that Juvia was actually lost in those black eyes of his, it was like it were hypnotizing her, calling her to jump in it to lose every sane thought and just do whatever she wanted._

_They didn't know who moved first or if it was synchronized. They didn't know what triggered the advances from both parts. But they did know it wasn't stopping anytime soon._

_They kissed._

_They didn't know how much fire the little spark of them would cause. They didn't know how the hell she ended up pinned into a wall gaining hot kisses from him. They didn't know why he just _couldn't_ stop kissing her, but she did know why she was kissing him back._

_They touched._

_They didn't think that Juvia's clothes would be so difficult to take off in their situation. They didn't know that the flesh to flesh connection they would get was so damn good, but they _did_ know how much they would like extra pairs of hands to help explore._

_He asked._

"_Do you want me to stop? If you want me to stop, you better say now."_

_She responded._

"_Don't stop."_

_He didn't._

_Juvia still remembered the thrill to be with Gray-sama on that rainy afternoon and the rest of the night, but the next morning she left him sleeping on his bed._

_She had to._

_They didn't make love; actually love had nothing to do with it. They were suffering and had each other to share it; it was a physical response and Juvia wasn't going to dream about Gray proposing to her after one night. She had grown. If something even remote of what happened that night had occurred five years earlier, she would actually faint before they could even do a thing._

_No. Juvia wasn't a child anymore. She knew the difference between a one night stand and making love._

_She looked at Gray sleeping soundly on his bed, not covered at all. She laughed quietly with it. He was really an Ice Mage. She put her clothes and walked around the bed and sat beside him, lookin his sleeping self. She knew Gray didn't sleep at all since the incident with the boy and now he was finally resting. She passed a hand through his hair and smiled a little._

_In the end, the girl who Drogo killed, Mariska, was right: those hours Juvia spent with Gray were worth whatever comes. Juvia closed her face with his, making their foreheads touch. She sighed and held back the tears._

_No. She was happy she could help him with his pain. She was_ happy_. With a final kiss on his lips, Juvia left him alone, determined to never talk about it again._

Juvia sighed and started to make her breakfast. She was going to see her doctor and she was too worried to start to remember things from her past. She was literally carrying the future and that was what she was going to focus in.

"Would you like eggs, Baby?" She asked and her stomach growled and she giggled. "Good choice, even if I know you'll sent it all back later."

* * *

><p>What is it with pregnant women that they just <em>can't<em> pass through a Baby Store that they need to stop by? Juvia couldn't respond when she sat on her couch with a bag full of clothes. She was done with her consult when she passed in front of the store she and Gray talked about kids the day before.

So she went in; and when she got out, half of the store was with her.

She bought all the little clothes she could, choosing carefully the colors, because if she did have a baby boy, she wouldn't want to dress him up with pink. So he bought green, red, yellow and light blue that could go either way. And of course, she bought a Baby Book to document all the pregnancy.

Feeling inspired she found a pen and started writing.

"_Hi, Baby. Mommy (it's so strange to write that) just went to the doctor and she confirmed through a blood test that I am indeed carrying you. Right now you're almost 7 weeks, as we calculate. I am so excited that I went into a store and bought many clothes and this book, where I'll be writing down everything that happens to me during these nine months. Right now you are as big as a grain of rice! So tiny and yet I love you already. Does it make sense? Our doctor's name is Marcella-san and I was a little concerned about my loss of weight but she said it is normal for women to lose weight because of the morning sickness, so I shouldn't be worried, I just need to eat healthy things." _Juvia stopped writing and smiled to herself and started again._ "And... I am not scared anymore. Today when I was choosing the clothes, I realized that you are a blessing, my Baby. So I decided that I'm gonna tell your father about you as soon as I find a good opportunity. Everything's gonna be alright in the end because I have you; and we have each other, right? __Love, you mother"_

Juvia liked that word; mother. And she was one.

"Everything's gonna be alright. You and me." She put a hand on her belly, smiling.

Little did she know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sixteen reviews! *-* You guys are SO awesome that makes me jump all over my bedroom! *-*

And a flashback inside a flashback. I'm pathetic. One thing is only flashbacks and other is to have one inside another. But I thought that you should see the scene where Juvia changes her mind, her thoughts and her feelings.

And we will see Gray's thoughts with Juvia's reaction for leaving him alone the morning after, we all need patience; it'll come.

This chapter was quite hard for me to write because I needed to do it in a way people could relate to the reality, you know? "Is it something Gray would do? Is it the way Juvia would react?" I need to ask myself that every time I start to write and this was a difficult one. And well, for me it came out good enough, but I'm really afraid of your opinions, guys.

A special thanks to _Sabaku no T._ , who helped me a lot when I was feeling that something wasn't right about this chapter! Thanks a lot! :D

Let's make it clear: Juvia still loves Gray, but Gray doesn't love Juvia yet. At that point he likes her and is comfortable with her, but it is not love. So, you guys understand Juvia's feelings? She can't force him to love her, and things will occur in its time, okay?

Guys, I promise I'll get a Beta to take a look at this, ok? Some grammar errors Word can't identify and English's not my first language, so some of it I can't find on my own. :D

Oh, a question… Is it a little too angst-y? I swear things will lighten up, okay?

I know you know by now but I am not a native English speaker so I am aware that there are mistakes. Point it out kindly and I'll fix them! :)

And thanks a lot you guys for all the support! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Here's the chappie! Hope you enjoy it! :)

**-Five-**

Juvia was deadly tired. Try to be wake the whole night throwing up and still be beautiful the next day. She was currently at the Guild. Not that she was going to take any missions, but if she didn't show up, people would get suspicious and the last thing she needed was everyone knowing about her _condition_.

The Guild was the same, noisy and cozy; Juvia smiled at the sight of everyone. They were her home.

"Juvia-chan?" She heard the voice of Master Makarov behind her. When she looked up, there was Laxus and his grandfather coming towards her direction on the bar.

"Hello, Master; Laxus-san." Juvia smiled at the tiny man and the tall blonde behind him, who just nodded.

"Everything's alright with you?" Master asked sitting next to her. "You seem a little down lately."

Inside her head, Juvia panicked. Did Master know?

"Juvia's just worried about Gray-sama." And it was true. Gray was supposed to come back days earlier but he was still on the mission.

"Yes, yes. It's been two weeks, no?" Makarov smiled at her. "Don't worry. It's Gray."

She couldn't help but smile back. He was right. Gray was one of the best, besides, he did send a letter to Mirajane three days earlier telling he was fine, but the man he was chasing was still on the run.

"I know. But I can't help it." She sighed. "But I swear I'm fine."

Laxus was looking at her and she felt a little uncomfortable. She was never close to the man. She thought of him as a little creepy and she was sure he thought that about her as well. But he was a nakama and she was ok with it.

"Well, the reason I came here was mostly because a certain mission I received." He was serious now. "It requires a water mage to destroy some demons that are only defeated by your element, so I thought of you; since you are the stronger one here."

A month ago she would accept it in a heartbeat, but now she couldn't anymore.

"I'm sorry, Master." She said. "But I can't take that mission."

Master looked at her confused, since Juvia loved to take missions, especially when he was the one who asked her to do it.

"Are you sure is everything alright, Juvia?" He asked, suspicious. The last thing a father wants is to one of his children to hide something to not worry them; and she was this kind of girl. She would be dying before she could ask for help and that concerned Makarov.

"Yes!" She said too quickly and he raised an eyebrow that clearly said he didn't buy it. "I mean, yes, everything's fine." She said more calmly. "It's just I'm taking a little vacation time." She smiled nervously. "I'm too stressed these past few days so I need to chill a little." She ended up more confident. She wasn't lying, just omitting things. Fine, she was omitting _important_ things but she couldn't say any more before talking to Gray.

Master looked at her then to her drink; an orange juice. Juvia always had a glass of wine during the afternoon, right after lunch and there she was, drinking juice.

"I see…" He sighed. "I'm happy for you and your_… vacation_, Juvia." He nodded and then smiled. "Whenever you want to talk about _it,_" Makarov looked at her pointedly. "the Guild will be here."

Juvia was pale. Did he figure out? Nah… he couldn't. She was being very careful with hiding the signs of her pregnancy.

"Hm… Thanks, Master." She got up quickly and stormed out from the guild.

"Jiji. What was that all about?" Laxus asked with a confused look on his face when Juvia was out.

Makarov smiled at him.

"The family's getting bigger, boy."

Laxus was still confused when his grandfather left, laughing like he just heard the best news of his life.

* * *

><p>Gray was deadly tired while he was wondering Magnolia's streets. It was nighttime and he had just arrived in the last train for his town; no way in hell he would sleep in a freaking hotel when he could go home. He looked at his options: he could go to his apartment, and walk 10 more blocks, which he was sure would kill him before arrive, or he could go to Juvia's. He had no idea if she was on a mission or not, but he could make a key with ice Make to enter like he did some times before when his house was such a mess that even <em>he <em>couldn't get in.

"Screw it." He took the left and walked a block and saw the Water Mage and the newlyweds Dragoneels building. "I'm gonna sleep on a place that do not smell like feet."

The doorman recognized Gray and let him in, informing that Juvia was indeed at home. After a few stairs, he knocked on apartment 7.

"One moment!" Gray heard Juvia's voice from inside.

Wow.

'_What was that?'_ He thought when his heart started to beat a little faster. _'It's just Juvia!'_

When the door opened, he saw Juvia in her baggy shirt that looked like a dress. The moment she realize it was him on her door, she smiled so brightly that could light up a whole town.

"Gray-sama!" She squealed and threw herself on him, hugging him in the process. "You're back!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. She was just _so_ happy to see him returning.

"Yes, I am." Gray said as he hugged her back. "Now let me in. I smell awful."

She let go of him and let him enter her house.

"You just arrived, Gray-sama?" She asked looking at him while he let his backpack on the floor and headed to her couch.

"Yeah." He threw himself at the blue couch and left a moan. "God, this feels good. Never move me from here. I'd die happy right now."

She giggled and went to sit in a small place he left. Gray was lying on his stomach, arms on the side of his body.

"How was the mission?" She asked resting her head on her hands, observing him,

"The son of a bitch was a sly bastard. Took me two whole weeks to track him down and capture." He talked funny because his face was half buried on her couch.

"Did you get hurt?" She asked a little concerned.

"Please." He scoffed. "Besides sly, the man was nothing."

She giggled again. "Gray-sama's the best." She gave him a small kiss on his cheek and he groaned.

"Don't go kissing me." He said.

"Why?" She looked at him confused.

"Because we can't do anything while I'm like this. It's freaking torture." He looked at her with the eye that wasn't buried on the couch.

They said nothing more while she laughed at him again.

When he was almost dozing off to sleep, he felt her hand on his hair and the other on his back.

"Gray-sama, let's go. I'll help you get into the shower."

"Hmmm." He groaned.

"Come on." She said closer to his ear, making goose-bumps all over his body. "I'll help you."

"In the shower?" He mumbled.

"Maybe." He could almost hear the smile on her lips.

"Fine." He gathered his forces to get up while she was too standing and helping him out. "I'm only doing this because it's your place. If it was on my house I'd just sleep it off the smell." He said while she took his hand and started to lead him to her bedroom, which was a suite.

Juvia had to laugh with his statement. "Juvia knows, Gray-sama."

When they reached the bathroom, he was already on his boxers, the gods knows how.

"Get in." She said turning to leave.

"You said you would help." He said fast. Just because he wasn't going to play the game, it didn't mean they couldn't kill some time.

"I'm going to take a towel for you." She smiled and left the bathroom, closing the door.

Gray sighed. Took of his boxers and entered the cabin, turning the shower on, he let the warm water hit him. Now _that _was heaven. He was an Ice Mage, sure. But he couldn't help but be pleased with the hot water on his back, relaxing his muscles. He put his head on the wall and let the water do its job.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia knocked.

"Hm?" He couldn't say a word. He was getting sleepy.

"I'm letting the towel here on the knob outside, ok?" She said through the door.

"Come in, Juvia. It's not like this is the first time you see me naked." He managed to say. He removed himself from the position he was able to put his head on the wall and started with the soap on his body.

"E-excuse me." Juvia said entering the bathroom and not looking towards the cabin, which was made of glass and could see everything inside.

"Oh, c'mon." He scoffed at her.

She put the towel and a clean boxer on the hang up thingy in there and was about to run away when he called.

"Juvia, I can't reach my back. Could you…?" He smiled to himself when she stopped on her tracks to go out.

"Y-your…" She stuttered.

"My back." He said it again holding his laughter. She was _so_ embarrassed that it was funny. If _she_ was the one taking a bath,_ he_ would've joined her long time ago.

"But G-Gray-sama! You…" She turned herself

"I just came back from a _very long_ mission. I think I deserve it." He looked at her pointedly and making a hurt face.

"Hm… ok, I g-guess." She decided.

Juvia opened the glass door and stayed in between because she was still with clothes and didn't want to get soaked.

"G-give me the s-sponge." She said quietly and he passed to her.

She was incredibly gentle rubbing the sponge on him, making him sighs.

"J-Juvia thinks she's done." She said after a few minutes. Hearing that, he steps underneath the shower and some of the drops get on her when he shakes his hair. "Gray-sama! You got me all wet!"

Gray looked at her with a smirk. Realizing what she had just said, Juvia gets really red.

"I…! You…! Gray-sama you pervert!" She said almost black with all the redness of her face.

He couldn't help but laugh with her reaction.

"I didn't say a thing!" He manages to say before she ran through the door slamming it.

Gray finished his bath laughing.

* * *

><p>"It was really funny the way you react, you need to admit." Gray said after he got out of the bathroom, wearing a boxer and with the towel on his shoulders, while he dried his hair.<p>

"It wasn't!" Juvia said finishing arranging the bed for them. She had changed her baggy shirt for a purple baby doll that pretty much hid nothing. "You and your talk!" She hit the pillow.

"You don't seem to mind when we are _both_ naked, Juvia." He said with a smug face. What is about her that he just couldn't help but tease until she was red with embarrassment?

She was crimson with his words. "T-that's different."

"I fail to see how." He smirked.

"Just is, ok?" She said fast.

"Fine, fine. I'm too tired for this." And he was. He usually makes her really embarrassed and then makes his move. But that night he was just too tired to do anything. He jumped on the bed.

She took his towel and went to the bathroom to put it on place and when she returned, Gray had his eyes closed.

Making no sound, she turned the lights off and went to bed, going under the blanket, when she felt strong arms embracing her from behind.

"Juvia thought you slept, Gray-sama." She mumbled putting her arms above his.

"That would be really fast." He responded, putting her closer to his body.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia mumbled again.

"Hm?" He answered, sleepily.

"Why you came to my apartment instead of going to yours?" She asked, but afraid of the answer.

"Mine was too far away." He said. "And after two weeks locked, my place must be stinking like something died and started to rot." She was silent. "Why?" He asked.

"It's rare for you to do that. Usually is after a very difficult mission." She said caressing his hand, which rested on her stomach, without even know that inside it was their child. "So I wondered."

"Was it bad that I appear today?" He sounded harsh, even for his own ears. "Were you expecting someone?" He let go of her.

"What?" She turned around to look at him and quickly seated. "No! Juvia was just wondering why, that's all."

He looked at her scared eyes and sighed. She wouldn't bring anyone else to her apartment to... Gray was being crazy to even think of it. He never acted that way.

"I know, I know." He said lying on his back and putting his forearm on his eyes. "I'm just tired with the mission, that's all."

Juvia chewed her lower lip and quietly laid on her pillow while Gray stayed in silence; both of them uncomfortable at that point.

"Let's just sleep, ok?" He said without moving from his position.

They stayed in silence for some time before she spoke. "Gray-sama? Are you awake?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Tomorrow I have to tell you something, ok?" She said looking to the ceiling.

"Yeah." He said.

Timidly, she moved and put her head on his chest. Before he could protest, she said almost as a whisper: "Let me have this tonight."

He nodded and passed a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't going to admit to anyone, but it was good to have her close to him like this. It felt like… _the gods be good_; it felt like coming home.

* * *

><p>In the morning, when Gray woke up, he was alone and he felt a little panic as he sat on the bed looking around. Why was he alone? Something had happen? Where was his family? Was Deliora there?<p>

Blinking fast he recognized Juvia's bedroom and his heart slowed down a bit. He let himself fall into the pillows passing a hand through his face; he hated when he woke up like that: knowing he had slept with Juvia and she wasn't there anymore. He remembered the first time they had sex, how the next morning he was alone on his bed, thinking he had dreamt it all.

_Gray sat on his bed a little tormented. Did he really dream about Juvia and him having sex? '_Hot_ sex, you may say' he thought. There was no evidence whatsoever that anyone but him was on his apartment. Sure, he was naked but he couldn't count how many times ho woke up with nothing and had no idea why or how. That's one of the main reasons he got smacked by Erza on missions, right after fighting with Natsu._

_But it was so real._

_She was so warm in the dream, and the way their bodies fit together, it was like they were made for each other. Gray shook his head. What was he thinking? Juvia was… Juvia, for god's sake! She was weird and… _

_Incredible; when you meet a person you have one opinion and when you get to really know him or her you get surprised with how much there is underneath, something you'd never learn if you never talked to the said person. When Gray met Juvia she was the enemy: weird, bipolar, bad and strong; that's why he fought with all his strength to defeat her._

_But then she helped them getting Erza back and joined the Guild._

_Juvia was still strong (stronger if he had to guess) and a little weird, but it was a good weird; a weird that fitted with their little family. He understood she wasn't bipolar as he thought, but real passionate to whatever she decided to do or protect; he liked that. And bad... Juvia was never bad, she was lonely; and lonely people tend to become harder within time and do bad decisions to try not be alone anymore. _

_Even after five years being part of the guild, she was still a little closed. Heck, Gray was in the Guild for more than ten years and _he_ still had his dark secrets!_

"_I'm being crazy." He shook his head. "Juvia is Juvia." _

'_But you _did _dream of her…' A little voice inside his head said and he groaned._

"_I'm a healthy man and she's hot. You do the math." He mumbled to himself. And it was true. Gray was 23 and he was on a phase that he was going to dream about women and that night it happened to be Juvia. "But it really felt the real thing." He said passing a hand on his face while he walked to his living room. __Looking around he saw._

_The casserole._

_Juvia's casserole._

_Juvia was inside his apartment._

_Holy. Shit._

_If there was a dead goat bleeding on an altar in the middle of Gray's living room he wouldn't be as surprised as he was at that moment._

_Gray Fullbuster had slept with Juvia Loxar. _

_His eyes were at the size of the moon when he finally thought something other than: Holy shit._

"_Think, Gray." He started to walk around his apartment carefully to not step in any broken glass; he was pretty angry the days before, that he destroyed half of his place. _

"_Oh, man. She'll be really annoying now." __He realized. __If she gave her a wave with his hand, she thought it was him confessing to her. He knew she liked him and he was actually waiting for it to go away, but now, he lost every chance to be free of his stalker._

_He put some clothes on and went to the Guild find Juvia. He needed to get her before she started to tell everyone they were going to get married._

* * *

><p><em>When he arrived at the guild, he had no idea it was already past lunch time. He had slept almost 12 hours.<em>

'_Except when you and Juvia were…' The little voice inside his head said laughing evilly._

"_Yeah, I know." He murmured under his breath and the people around him looked at him strangely like he was crazy or something. Like _they_ were normal, right?_

_He ran to the bar, where Mira was with the little Luke on her arms, trying to put him to sleep. She was surprised to see him there, because for the last few days he was recluse to his apartment and really angry when people came over and tried to talk sense to him._

"_Gray!" Mira smiled brightly and Luke, with his green hair like Fried's and blue eyes like his mother looked at him as well, as if he was saying 'Please, take me away. She's trying to put me to sleep.' But Gray didn't have time for baby looks or Mira's squeals. "I am so happy to see you here and… where are you going?" She asked when saw him walking towards the tables and then returning._

"_I…" He took a breath. "Did Juvia passed through here?" _

"_Yes." Mirajane had a confused look on her face. "She said yesterday she passed in your house and talked to you. __Why?"_

"_That's all?" Gray asked with incredulity. __Juvia hadn't said a word about their night together? What the hell was happening? _

"_Yes." Mira was really confused and Luke was now trying to reach Gray and run away from his mother's arms that he probably figure it would bring him to take his afternoon nap. "Luke, baby. Gray doesn't want to carry you. He's looking for Juvia." Mirajane said calmly to her baby, and then looked to Gray. "She's probably with Gajeel. I heard they were going to take a mission together."_

"_Thanks, Mira." Gray said and started to search for the Dragon Slayer or the Water Mage. He spotted them talking close to the door that leads to the pool. Gray marched there with a lot of confidence, ignoring all the people who tried to stop him and talk about the incident or to say how good was it to have him back._

_He didn't say a word when he grabbed Juvia's arm and dragged her to the infirmary, and lock the door, don't even bothering about people seeing them._

_"G-Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed. She wasn't expecting him to do that, especially at the guild. "W-what are y-you...?"_

_"Why did you left?" He asked turning to look at her. She was paler than usual and was obviously surprised._

_"Why d-did I...?" She asked, confused._

_"Yes! Why did you left the apartment while I was sleeping?" He asked stepping closer to her, making Juvia take a step back. "You know, when I woke up I thought I was having a dream, or something because you weren't there."_

_"Gray-sama I..." She tried but Gray lift a finger and she stayed quiet._

_"Men don't like to wake and see that the girl left, Juvia." He narrowed his eyes to her. "Sure, we all have a time when we leave, but we don't like to be left. So, tell me; why did you?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "We are nakama, I'm sure we could talk this out." He waited for her answer._

_"Juvia's sorry, Gray-sama." She sighed. "B-but she couldn't stay." Juvia walked and leaned on one of the beds there. "Juvia understands, Gray-sama."_

_"Understand what?" He was confused._

_"That yesterday you were hurt and needed something to hold on to." She said smiling sadly. "And Juvia was there."_

_"Wait, what?" Was she insane? She thought he would've done it with any other girl who was standing there? 'Well, would I?' He thought._

_"Don't worry, Gray-sama. Juvia will not mistake your actions, if that's what you're worrying about." They were in silence. Yes, that was what Gray was worried about but why was he bothered by her reaction instead of being relieved? _

_Seeing that he had nothing else to say Juvia started to walk and open the door, but before she said. "Juvia will never say nothing about last night, Gray-sama. You can trust Juvia." She opened the door and got out probably facing the curious looks of their nakama, but one thing bothered Gray; he knew that she would keep her word and saying nothing ever again, then why did _he_ wanted to talk about?_

Gray heard a noise outside the bedroom that made him snap out of his thoughts and sit on the bed.

"Juvia?" He called out for her, looking at the clock beside her bed. 11:30. Ow. He slept about twelve hours. No wonder he was in good shape.

"In the kitchen, Gray-sama!" She responded and he got up. When he opened the door up, he smells the scent of food. "That smells, wonderful." He says entering the kitchen, seeing her cutting something on the sink, while there was a pan in the oven.

"Good morning, Gray-sama." She looked to him over her shoulder and smiled. "You woke late."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He waved at her, dismissing her words. "What are we gonna eat?"

"I am making..." She turned around and looked at him fully. And man, it was _fully_. He was completely naked, and she closed her eyes fast and yelped. "Gray-sama your clothes!"

Gray looked down and saw that indeed, he was as free as he could be.

"Oh." He said. "I thought I was too comfortable somehow." Gray was calm. It wasn't like he was at the guild or something. He was in Juvia's apartment and there was no one else but them; and she did saw him naked a bunch of times. "So, what are we going to eat?" He asked again.

"I..." She still had her eyes closed. "G-Gray-sama, c-could you put s-some clothes on?" She muttered.

Gray was divided. He could put some clothes on, sure. But what would be the fun in that? Juvia was so adorable when she was shy.

'Stop right there, pal.' He thought. What was he thinking about Juvia being adorable? She was Juvia! Gray shook his head.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes before walking out of the kitchen slowly, to tease her even more. He wasn't going to think about the weirdness of his own mind at that moment.

Entering her bedroom, he looked around for his boxers.

"Where the hell did I put it?" He murmured to himself. Last night when Juvia led him to her bathroom, he knew he threw it somewhere in the bedroom, but where? "Under the bed?" He kneeled over and look under it.

"Not here." He said and was beginning to get up when a book caught his attention. His eyebrows united in question; what a book was doing under Juvia's bed? He reached out for it.

The book was light green and there was a brown bear, a multi-color ball and a blue pacifier on the cover with two words: Baby Book, in yellow. At that point he was two times more confused. A Baby Book? What the hell?

'Maybe it's Juvia's. From when she was a baby.' He couldn't help but think how many things it must be there that he could tease her about. Laughing, he opened up.

The first page there was a large questionnaire, that it was like:

"_My name is:_" Nothing on it. Gray thought it was strange.

"_Mother's name: __Juvia Loxar_" He recognized the Water's mage handwriting. And wait. 'Mother's name?' What the hell?

The 'Father's name' was also blank. Blinking in confusion, he passed the page.

"FAMILY TREE" was written on the top of the page. There was a huge tree painted in there and where was supposed to be the Mother's place, there was a picture of a smiling Juvia. Above her, there was a picture of a couple; a blue-haired woman smiling brightly and a blonde haired man, with a small smile. Gray realized that they were Juvia's parents; because they were both where it was supposed to be the 'grandparents' spot. Above the couple's photo, at the "great grandparents" it was blank, and the father's side of it was completely blank.

Gray couldn't help but continue the reading. There was no way in hell that... Nah. No way.

After the Family Tree, there were two pages, which in the top of them was written: 'While I was expected!' and Gray noticed there was a photo of Juvia, where she was on her side, in front of a mirror holding a camera. She was wearing only a dark bra and shorts. She also wrote something under where the picture was. There was an arrow from her belly to the writing.

'_You with 8 weeks. Small, isn't it? :)_'

Gray's mind began to work. Who had 8 weeks? What was going on?

He started to read the first entry on the page that was like: "_Hi, Baby. Mommy (it's so strange to write that) just went to the doctor and she confirmed through a blood test that I am indeed carrying you." _He read it all and he was in shock. Juvia was pregnant? Pregnant as: in with child? Nine months and then a baby? Was that it? But why? How? Did he...?

"Are you dressed, Gray-sama?" He heard Juvia's voice from the door. She was laughing a little. "Lunch's almost ready and..."

She saw him with the green Baby Book on hands and with a shocked look on his face, she stopped on tracks. Finding his voice, he asked.

"You're pregnant?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> That's it, I couldn't delay anymore! Gray knows, There we go. So, what's next? Review and the chapter will come sooner. :D

And, man... this chapter have 10 pages! TEN! :O

And did you like the fluffiness when Gray arrived on her apartment? Last chapter was angsty and this one a little happier, well, except for the end. :O And yes, jealousy is a nasty, nasty thing. Even when the person has no idea it is it. And Gray has absolutely no clue at that matter, so he ends up saying things he didn't mean. o/

And I swear, I'll not bitch about flashbacks anymore. If you guys liked having a flashback inside a flashback, I guess you can endure a normal one, right? :D

Twenty one reviews! *-* You never cease to amaze me, guys! Thanks you all for your lovely words! And thanks to 4nim3r0cks, burningxdrake and iza for the reviews! I can't respond it because you have no account when you reviewed, but thanks a lot for the support! :D

Oh, and for the Gajeel x Levy fans, next chapter they're back! ;)

And well, if you review I will write faster. How about it? *-*

**PS:** I know you all are tired to read this but here we go: Any mistakes you can point it kindly. English's not my first language, so I know I made them. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I want you all to remember that Juvia's pregnant and _hormonal!_ Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**-Six-**

Gajeel was getting lucky. He and Levy were currently on his old couch after a very good meal she prepared; Lily was out (under Gajeel's orders) and his hand was pretty much under her shirt.

He was _so_ getting lucky, he thought while kissing his girlfriend.

"Gajeel…" Levy said breathless stopping the kiss they were sharing.

"Hm?" He growled, reaching out for her neck, giving her hot open mouthed kisses.

"B-bedroom." The Solid Script Mage managed to say in a whisper, but the Dragon Slayer heard loud and clear. He smirked while getting up and pulling her to him.

Giving Levy a toothy devilish grin, he had his hand in her waist and said: "Wherever you desire, bookworm." He pulled her shirt, making her being only in her white bra. "I like it when you wear white." He growled. That woman was going to be the death of him. He could hear her fast breaths and when their chests met, he could feel her heartbeat; or was it his?, he could smell her and God, she smelled like vanilla and Levy. Her scent was intoxicating. It made him wild every time he knew she wanted him and she wanted him at that moment.

"N-not fair." She said referring to him being fully clothed while she was without her shirt. He chuckled. Gajeel loved when she was breathless because of his ministrations. He knew that he was the only one that could make her like that. Levy was tiny, pure and naïve; and he loved to make her found out the other side of herself. Once he promised to her that he would make her big. Well, she was the perfect fit for his arms around her. The pure Levy is replaced every time she moaned and the naïve disappeared all the times she had that fire in her eyes. His woman had so many layers to be found out.

_His_ woman.

"We can resolve this issue." When he was about to take his shirt off, when he heard a knock on his door. He growled. Who the hell was knocking on his door? He was Gajeel, the Dragon Slayer for God's sake! People don't knock on his door. Ever.

"T-the door…" Levy said covering herself with her arms, changing back to the 'pure' mode.

"Your imagination." He said ignoring her and grabbing her hands to stop her to cover herself and invested to kiss her again. Probably the person at the door would go away if he ignore.

The knock on the door was heard again.

"G-Gajeel-kun?" He heard the small voice of Juvia. He frowned and looked at the door stopping his ministration towards Levy. "A-are y-you there?" His Dragon Slayer's hearing was great and she knew it. Gajeel frowned even deeper when he smelled tears. What the hell?

"It's Juvia." He said to Levy asking for permission. She looked at him confused and nodded, saying that it was okay for him to go talk to his friend. Gajeel took off his shirt and gave it to his girlfriend. "Put it on." Yeah, Juvia was a woman, but he wasn't going to let anyone look at Levy's chest like that. Female or not.

He went and opened the door.

Juvia was wearing her old outfit that remembered a nun's outfit, her hair was short and spiky, showing that she put anything and went out, usually she only used that cloth only with her hair like it was back in Phantom. Tears were coming down her face, and her eyes were red.

"Juvia?" He asked in shock. He never saw her cry like that and _he_ was the one who had to hear her worries every time the Stripper went on a mission and got injured somehow.

"Oh, Gajeel-kun! He knows it!" She didn't need to tell him what 'it' was and who was 'he'.

"Juvia-chan?" Levy was too surprised by the state of the Water Mage. She appeared behind her boyfriend and was now wearing Gajeel's shirt. Juvia stared at her with surprised and looked back and forth from Gajeel's naked chest and Levy's clothes.

"Oh, god." Juvia realized. "You two were on a date and I… Oh, god. I'm going now. I'm sorry!" When she was ready to turn around, Gajeel and Levy said at the same time.

"No!" Grabbing her by the forearm, Gajeel led her to his girlfriend, who pushes Juvia inside the house.

Gajeel was _not_ getting lucky tonight.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Juvia was saying between her sobs. Gajeel was in panic since he had no idea of what to do, he was happy Levy was there. She handed Juvia a glass of water while she sat next to Juvia on the couch that only moments ago she was making out with Gajeel.<p>

"Don't worry about it, Juvia-chan." Levy said calmly while put a hand on her shoulder. "You scared us."

"I'm sorry." Juvia mumbled.

They sat in silence while she drank the water. Gajeel, who was walking around his living room, couldn't contain himself anymore.

"What did stripper do?" He was angry. He understood that Gray had done something to upset his friend, and people did _not _upset people Gajeel liked.

"Nothing." Juvia mumbled again looking at the floor.

"It wasn't 'nothing'! You appeared in my door crying and saying 'He knows it'! I am not the smartest man on earth but I can do the math here!" He said almost yelling.

"Gajeel!" Levy said with warning. Juvia was already in bad shape, she didn't need to add a yelling and angry Dragon Slayer to whatever was troubling her.

"Shit!" He punched the wall with his iron fist. "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"No, Gajeel-kun!" Juvia said loud this time. "It was me, not him. I didn't say I was pregnant…"

"You're pregnant?" Levy asked with wide eyes.

"…he found out because of the book I bought and he was mad and I got mad, and we said things..." Juvia was crying all over again. "It was my fault he left."

Levy was looking at Juvia still in shock. She was pregnant? That was the big secret? Well, it was big news.

"Juvia, what happened?" Gajeel asked with all the calm he could manage, that wasn't much, by the way.

Juvia looked down to the floor.

"_You're pregnant? Gray asked looking at her from his spot on the floor._

"_I…" Juvia didn't know what to say. Gray had the Baby Book on hands, so he knew the truth._

"_Juvia, I'm asking you a question!" He said getting up. _

_Remembering of why she went there in the first place, she threw his underwear at him which she found it lying on the floor close to the door._

"_Put this on. I'll be on the living room." She left._

"_Wait!" He started to put his underwear. "Shit, shit, shit!" He tried to run while putting his boxers. He reached the door now using it. Gray went to Juvia, who was standing in the middle of the living room. "Oi! __Juvia! Are you pregnant?"_

_Juvia turned around to see him. She took a deep breath and said: "Yes, I am."_

_Gray knew. He knew because he read it all on the Baby Book, but he couldn't believe until he heard from her lips. They both stayed in silence._

"_Since when did you know?" He asked._

"_Three weeks ago." She answered chewing her lower lip._

"_Three w…? And you didn't tell me?" __He said with indignation._

"_I found out when I realized I lost my period, and I am really punctual, so I took a test." She said quietly. She could feel his tension. "I didn't believe it, so I took more tests. And I couldn't tell you because I went to a mission, that's when Gajeel-kun found out and…"_

_Gray stopped listen. _

'_Gajeel knows?' He thought. Why the hell did he knew and Gray didn't? Why would she tell him and not the supposed father of her child?_

"_Is it mine?" He mumbled, and Juvia stopped her speech._

"_What?" She didn't understand his lower voice._

"_I asked if it is mine." He looked up to her. She had a startled look on her face._

"_If…" She realized what he was implying. "Are you asking if this baby's yours?"_

"_Yes."_

_She didn't know what to say, really. What he thought she was? _

"_Of course it is yours." She said frowning._

"_Are you sure?" He asked angrily. "Because apparently I was the last one to know, since you told Gajeel first." The air was literally cold. Gray did that when he lost control, freeze the air around him. _

"_Gajeel-kun found out because…" She tried to explain when he continued to speak._

"_And you're friends with Levy, right? Does she have any idea that you and Gajeel are sleeping together?" __He asked_

"_That we are _what_?" Juvia was exasperated. __What the hell was he talking about? "I never saw him that way and…"_

"_Oh, really? Because you two are real close since Phantom Lord." __Gray was pointing at her. __"You were the one who was all worried about him being alone and asked Master to bring him to the guild. Why? Couldn't be without your lover?"_

"_Gray-sama…"_

"_Oh, yeah. You call me Gray-sama and call him Gajeel-kun. See the difference?" The room was even icier._

"_Stop it, Gray-sama." She mumbled, with her eyes watering._

"_Why did you seduce me to sleep with you if you already had a lover, han?" He got closer to her. The fury he was feeling was something he felt only a few times in his life. Who was she to cheat on him? And who was she to make him this angry because of a _woman_?_

"_Gray-sama I…" She tried to say, but he didn't stop._

"_And the Baby Book? Why didn't you put the name of the father? Gajeel didn't accept the kid so you would put the blame on me? Is that it? Well, I'm not falling for this one, Juvia. But smart. _Really _smart." He laughed without humor. His mind was blank while he said it all that. He was so angry taht he just said things. Things he didn't mean, things he was saying because he was hurt. "I didn't think you had this on you, but bravo. I meant it; bra-vo." He got even closer to her. __"How many lovers you have out there? __Two? Well, a pretty girl like you wouldn't have only that right?"_

"_There was never anyone besides you." She mumbled._

"_Oh, really?" He snorted. "Because you weren't exactly a virgin when we slept together for the first time."_

_It was the sound that happened first, then the pain on his left cheek._

_Juvia Loxar had _slapped_ Gray Fullbuster._

_He was hit harder during his life, sure. But the surprise was the greatest he ever felt. The only times she had harm him in any way was when she was a Phantom Mage and that one time back when they were attacked by the Seven Kin; which she never intended him to get hurt in the first place._

"_Get out." She said in a whisper._

"_What?" He was sure he heard her wrong. _

"_I said get out of my house!" Juvia's voice was stronger this time._

"_Get out?" Gray was confused. What was going on? That wasn't how it was supposed to be. She should've explained to him, saying 'no, I would never do such a thing', not slap him and command him to get out. She was supposed to beg him to listen, and start saying how much he meant to her. _

_Instead she was telling him to get out. What. The. Hell?_

"_Out of my house." She was deadly serious._

_Gray didn't move mostly because he was in shock._

"_OUT!" She yelled and turned her arms into water, hitting him._

_Gray could've stopped if he had any idea that she was going to attack him, but he didn't. That was not _his_ Juvia._

"_Juvia, stop it!" He said between his gasps of air while she attacked with her water. She was pushing him towards her door._

"_Juvia does not deserve those words when she did nothing wrong." She said when he was finally on the hallway. Soaked wet and with wide eyes. She entered her house while he was on the floor, confused. Juvia came back with his backpack and threw it at him. "Today I was going to tell you everything. Everything!" She was yelling at that point, her arms were water again and he could see the steam coming from it, meaning that she was really, really angry. "I am not that seventeen year old anymore, Gray Fullbuster! I loved you from the moment I first saw you, when we were enemies, because I knew that you were special. I know you're confused with all of this, I was too."_

_Gray was speechless. Juvia _loved_ him? A crush, sure. But love?_

"_I didn't put the father's name on the Baby Book because I had no idea if you would like to become part of the baby's life, and clearly you don't. It's not just me anymore, my baby's here too. Do you want to hear that the child isn't yours? Well, guess what? It isn't! This child is _mine_. Clearly you think poorly of me, saying that I was screwing around, but whoever the father is, this baby is mine!" _

_She came closer to him and Gray literally held back in fear. God knew what _that_ Juvia would do._

"_What? You think I was trying to put a leech on you? That I was trying to make you stay with me forever?" He was in shock but yeah, it passed through his mind that she was trying to do something like that. But it was Juvia. She wouldn't do something like this just to be with him. Love potions and wrong spells sure, but not something like _that_. "Well, I am not! I can't stop loving you because I want to, but you and I are done. Forget about everything that concerns me that I'll do that too!"_

_She entered her apartment and closed the door with a loud 'bam'._

_Gray was there, on the floor speechless and confused, when he heard Natsu's voice and the said man looking at him from the stairs._

"_Man, you screw up."_

"I said these awful things!" Juvia was crying non-stop. Levy and Gajeel were also surprised by the Water Mage's actions. She would _never_ do such a thing with Gray. Ever. "I didn't even know what I was doing! I got so angry and I couldn't stop anymore!"

"Juvia-chan…" Levy said with caution. "You said that you're pregnant, right?" Juvia nodded. "Then there is an explanation. Pregnant women have mood swings because of the hormones."

"But I am only 9 weeks pregnant." Juvia said confused.

"Well, you _clearly_ started your mood swings." Levy said calmly.

"But…" Juvia hesitated. "I said I loved him..." She said in a whisper. "It wasn't suppose to happen like this..."

Levy smiled with comprehention. Nobody wants to confess like that. Sure, everyone but Gray knew, but still... Juvia was romantic, she would want to that differently.

"Don't worry, Juvia-chan." Levy said. "I'm sure everything will fall into place."

"Can I still go out and beat the crap out of Stripper?" Gajeel asked putting a shirt, since he gave his other one to Levy.

"No!" Juvia said quickly. "Didn't you hear the horrible things I did to Gray-sama?"

"Well, he deserved it after saying you were whoring around." Juvia started to sob again and Levy sent him a deadly look. Kicking himself mentally, he tried to make it better. "I mean…"

"It's okay, Gajeel-kun. He practically said that." She sobbed.

"And what was that about you and me, for god's sake?" He asked surprised.

"Juvia didn't understand too." Juvia nodded in agreement.

"Erm…" Levy said embarrassed from her spot on the couch. "Actually I thought that as well."

Juvia and Gajeel were looking surprised to the Solid Script Mage.

"You thought we were…?" Gajeel asked and then let out a loud laughter. "Me and Juvia?"

"Well, yeah. You _are_ pretty close." Levy indignantly. She really thought the two of them had something going on. "Anyway, congratulations, Juvia-chan. Your baby's gonna be really cute. And don't worry about Gray. He'll come around. He's just stubborn and it was a shock to learn about it like this. Men do stupid things all the times and some of these things are to show us that they care."

"You think so?" Juvia said drying her tears. "Because I think I said that I didn't want to see him anymore."

"If anything, Gray is responsible. He will come to you again." Levy squeezed her hand.

"Well, if he doesn't can I go and kick his ass?" He was going to do that anyway when he sees the Ice Mage for making Juvia cry and called her names, but he preferred to do it with Juvia's consent.

"No!" She shook his head. "Even if he doesn't, the baby and I will be alright." She put a hand on her belly and smiled. That teeny tiny human was her strength, while she had it, nobody could defeat her.

"We're here for you." Levy smiled at her and they hugged; and stayed like that for a while. Gajeel was looking uncomfortable with all the girly stuff, but there was _two_ of them and _one_ of him and he knew when he had lost a battle.

"I'm gonna wash my face, ok?" Juvia said letting Levy go and getting up.

When she entered the bathroom, Gajeel asked Levy: "You really thought Juvia and I had a thing?" He was smirking.

"Yeah." Levy said nodding. "You and she are always so secretive, on your own little world. I got real jealous, even when I knew Juvia was nuts about Gray, I thought you two had something else going on."

"It's Juvia, Bookworm." Gajeel laughed a little. "She's water and I'm metal. Not a good match."

"I know that _now_." Levy said scoffing.

"Besides, Juvia loves the Stripper bastard. Even though I have no idea why." Gajeel said frowning.

Levy laughed and hugged him.

"I am with _you_ and have no idea why."

"I thought it was clear: It's because I'm awesomely strong and cool." He said giving her a smirk. "And I know why I am with you."

"Why's that?" She asked looking up to him, grinning.

"I love your legs." He said looking at her pointedly. "And your ass…" He stopped when he smelled something. Looking up from Levy, he looked around, serious.

Why did he smell _it_?

He looked at Levy, who was asking what was wrong, and she was fine. He was okay, no injury. So, what the…?

His eyes widened. Juvia.

Letting Levy go, he ran to the bathroom door, he started to knock on it.

"Juvia!" He yelled. "Open up!"

"What is it, Gajeel?" Levy was worried with his sudden outburst.

"Something's wrong with her." He said to Levy and knocked again. "Juvia, open up or I'm breaking in!"

When he finished saying that, the door opened and Juvia was open eyed and paler than usual.

"I'm bleeding." She said as her world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I need to say this: 101 reviews in 5 chapters? I… You guys are awesome, really. I never thought I'd get that many reviews! One or two, sure but 101? I'm shocked. Thanks to: Lianne Sabrina, Bluekid, Kelley Spalsh, jUSTMiNAA, Darth Hawk 32, ningyobaka, Yellow, Bahamut PURE, Hestiana, HeartGold12, akiba of the north, Dlkg., Sullla, ICEBREAK94, CaribbeanPrincess07, Shiro-Kitsune8, 4nim3r0cks, burningxdrake, Sabaku no T. -, Minagi Soryu, Omni-chan, an1995616, darkchocol8807, edievalentine, 19DTj89, Chu, latafmodginkianp1618, ShyButterflyKiss, Midnight – Forever, xTyranityx, Harlett, GakuenAliceGRL, us4gi-ch4n, DeadlyNightshade1313, mcr77, Yuro-Faita911, Ree-Vance, Chibi Waru-Chan, Sturm and drang, Mary Akataki, Yuro-Faita911, Suisho x Hirako Shinji, xxSweetPastryxx, ValeurStories, iza, Tamika, Shiz-Chirisaa, Slashvenom, MinjiRoxx, Jun'Hee Hyoma Hayagriva (Hopefully I didn't forget anyone)! It's because of your kind words that we arrive at chapter Six with 101 reviews! You are _all_ awesome!

I'm gonna thank you all for the THIRTY TWO reviews (WHAAAAAT? I'm **shocked!**) and run, because I know you will come to me with the torches and forks because of this ending! (Personally I think this chapter sucked majorly but I looked and looked but I couldn't change anything. I guess that's the way it's suppose to go.)

Ok, before you all pick the rocks to throw at me, remember: pregnant _hormonal_ women are anything but rational. Juvia would never reacted like that with Gray, but she's hormonal and God knows that they're unpredictable.

And I'm sorry the chapter's so small and took me all that time to update! I wrote it right after I finished packing things to move from my current apartment to another one and when I finished making my bags to my trip back to Brazil for vacation. This chapter was written at my place, an airplane, a car and a boat. So, please understand my mistakes. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading, guys! You are the best!

And next chapter Gray talks to Natsu and we're gonna find out how they slept together the second time. Wanna see it? Review and will come out faster! :)

I hope I portrayed Gajeel and Levy's relatioship okay...

And again (I know you all understood by now, but I have to say it): Any mistakes you can point it kindly. English's not my first language, so I know I made them. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Warning: This one's really big. I hope you enjoy! o/

**-Seven-**

Gray liked to drink. He drank since he was fourteen and he usually did it because he liked, not because he was at the dog house. He never drank because he was at the dog house because things like that don't happen to him.

Guess what? He was drinking _because_ he was at the _freaking_ dog house.

"I mean…" The Ice Mage said to his pink haired friend. "Just because I maybe, _maybe _said that the kid wasn't mine, that doesn't give her the right to throw me out of the house!"

"Yeah, it gives her enough reason, pal." The bartender said cleaning a cup and nodding.

Gray looked at him in confusion: "Who…? I don't even know you." He shook his head and looked at Natsu Dragoneel, his friend/rival. "See… wouldn't you be suspicious if Lucy was too friendly with… I don't know… Loke, for example, and says that she was pregnant?"

"Nope." Natsu shook his head. "Lucy would never do such a thing. Besides, if she was with anyone else I'd smell it and kill the bastard." He said nodding and with a matter-of-fact tone. No one would mess with a Dragon Slayer's mate and get away with it. Stellar Spirit; nakama or not. There are some boundaries that cannot be crossed.

"Thank you!" Gray said. "I was ready to freeze Gajeel to the bone, but Juvia got all crazy and the next thing I knew I was all wet on the floor with her saying that she doesn't want to see me anymore? What the hell did _I _do?"

"Sure, sure." Natsu nodded. Gray was on his sixth cup and was starting to get a little fuzzy. "But there's one thing I still don't get it."

"That's because you're stupid." Gray mumbled.

"I am not stupid, Ice Head!" Natsu was getting up to start a fight with the black haired when he stopped. Smirking, he said: "At least I can go home to _my _girl without getting my ass kicked."

Gray couldn't believe his ears. Did Natsu just… outsmart him?

Ok, that was it. It was _not_ his day.

"What you don't understand, Natsu?" Gray sighed. He was too depressed to fight at that point. Besides, if he fought at the bar, some liquor could get wasted and he was intending to drink it all.

"You said you were pissed at Juvia because she didn't tell you she was pregnant, right?" Gray nodded. "So, you are not pissed about the kid?"

Gray didn't think of that. _Him_ with a baby? Nah… Couldn't work. What did he know about kids? Sure, he played with Luke and Polvora but that wasn't even compared to be responsible for his own kid. He only took Luke or Polly when he knew their parents made sure they were both clean and with no intention of throw up, poop, pee or whatever other things babies need to put out of their little bodies.

He would be a disaster.

When he was 7, he lost his whole family to Deliora. What did he know about being a father? What did he know about loving someone above himself? Above _everyone_ else. He wasn't suitable. He would spoil the kid, teach how to break things and get away with it. Was _that_ how a father's supposed to be?

"I don't know." Gray said honestly, because he really didn't. Was he upset because Juvia was pregnant?

"You see, I can't wait to be a dad." Natsu said giving the Ice Mage a toothy grin.

Gray arched his eyebrows in surprise. Natsu a father?

Somehow he could see it, but he never guessed his friend actually wanted to have a kid. Did they ever talk about it? All they thought about was fight and fight; the serious conversations were rare and usually _during_ a fight.

Well, they were Fairy Tail's mages and the guys _did _bond over fists.

He could totally see Natsu as a father. He would be great. He raised Happy, didn't he? And he was good with kids in general. Gray remembered how he had fun with Romeo. But him? No. He scared kids. They never liked him at first sight like they did with Natsu. What if Juvia had the baby and it didn't like him?

He could be rejected by a piece of himself. And that thought was scary.

Since he had lost his family, Gray had been having trouble to trust people. When he found Ur and Leon to lean on, Ur was killed by something he kind of triggered; and Leon began to hate him. When he found Fairy Tail and was trying to restart, the Guild was always putting its member on tests of loyalty with all the troubles they passed, but he was trusting again. He knew his nakama would protect him with their lives as he would do with them.

But a _baby_?

That tiny person would depend on him to everything. It would need him to feed, change, clean and protect. Could Gray be fine with a mission _this _big? It wasn't a babysit job; it was for his whole life. _F-o-r-e-v-e-r_.

And there was Juvia.

Now _she_ would be a great mother. She was caring and full of love to give. He thought of how much Polvora loved when she gave her baths, making the water move around the little one, tickling her and cleaning at the same time. Or how Luke, despite his tendency to not touch people much like his father, loved how she played with him of running around and hide and seek (the kind a toddler like, hiding the person's face and appearing again. Silly, but it is what they like).

"Are you and Lucy thinking of having a baby?" Gray asked sighing. Since they were at the subject, he felt compelled to ask. Maybe if he heard Natsu's thinking he could see things better.

Yeah. And hell just froze over.

"Sure." Natsu gave his friend his toothy grin while Gray coughed with his beer. They were thinking of actually having a baby? What the…? They were only twenty three! And married for only like… 2 months!

"You are?" It was all he could ask between coughs.

"Yeah." Natsu took his own beer to his mouth. "Life's too short." Gray looked at his now serious friend. "We are always going on dangerous missions, not knowing what life will bring tomorrow. God knows if I will live until Jiji's age or if I'm going to drop dead tomorrow, so, why not having a baby with the woman I love?" He finished laughing.

Gray was really on the bottom of his life. Listening to Natsu? But he did have a point there.

Life _is_ too short, especially for mages. And Juvia? She was going to be an excellent mother so why not? The Fullbuster name needed to last in history as the best mages ever. He could teach his son to be a better Ice Mage than he and Leon together! Sure, could be a girl too. Gender never made a difference for him in strength. Erza and Mira for example, they were ones of the strongest of the Guild. And Juvia was pretty scary too, as he saw an hour ago. Their kid would be so freaking _awesome_!

How he never thought of that?

His genes were perfect, giving that he was handsome and strong; and so were Juvia! That would be a _lucky_ kid.

"Natsu, I never thought I'd say that but: You're right!" Gray grinned at the pink haired. "The baby will be a good thing!"

Natsu gave him a smile.

"Yeah, but didn't your lady kick your ass earlier?" The bartender said.

Gray stopped grinning.

"Oh, hell. I forgot about that." The Ice Mage looked at Natsu. "Oi, when Lucy's pissed at you what do you do?"

Natsu started to think.

"I guess that I buy her something nice." Natsu nodded. "Usually we fight because I burned her clothes off her body, so I just buy her another one."

Gray looked at Natsu, confused.

"Natsu, I practically said to her that she cheated on me! I can't buy her a new shirt and be okay!"

"Oh yeah, that." Natsu put his hand under his chin, thinking.

Gray groaned and put his forehead on the table, sighing. He was _so_ screwed.

"Wait…" Natsu said making a confused face. "Are you and Juvia dating?"

Gray looked at Natsu. "What?"

"You said 'cheated on'." He was frowning. "I thought you two weren't dating just playing around."

"Well…" Gray tried.

"And if you're only playing around, doesn't matter if the other person sees someone else."

"You see, I…"

"But you got all pissed when you thought she and Gajeel were…"

"Okay, okay, alright!" Gray said, stopping Natsu. He took a breath. "Juvia and I are seeing each other but nothing serious."

"Hm…" Natsu closed his eyes on thought. "Did you see someone else during the time you were _not _being serious with her?"

Gray thought. He didn't find anyone else after that rainy day with Juvia at his house. Gray always had his one night stands, since he was very good looking and a healthy young man; getting girls was never a problem; and he had his fair share of them on his twenty four years of life. But after Juvia… somehow he could only think of her. That's why he came to her on the second time.

_Gray had heard that Juvia returned from an S-Class mission and she was a little injured. He had just arrived from a mission himself but he felt compelled to go check on her, like she did with him two weeks before. She completed the mission, it wasn't like him, but he wanted to go check on her._

_Was something wrong with him for being concerned about a nakama? Yeah, he slept with the said nakama, but he was _still_ concerned. Deal with it._

_He arrived at her door and knocked. He heard her steps through her apartment and she opened the door, wearing a tank top and shorts. Her hair was short, different of two weeks before. Gray liked it her hair like that. Reminded him of how much she changed since the Phantom Lord battle. And she was lighter with it._

_When she saw him standing there, her eyes were huge with surprise._

"_G-Gray-sama?"_

"_Hi." He half smiled at her because that was exactly the reaction he expected, since he never appeared at her house. Ok, only when Gajeel was injured and only was to talk to her about it he went to Fairy Hills and comforted her for a bit, but he never _entered _it._

"_What…?" She looked around. __"What are you doing here? Something happened?" She asked concerned._

"_I was just by the neighborhood and I thought of come here to check out your new place." He looked pointedly at her half opened door. "You're not going to let me in?"_

"_Sure!" She opened the door completely and let him in. "Juvia's sorry for the mess. She was going to clear everything up before let people come over."_

_The apartment was a mess. Boxes were everywhere at the living room, some pans lying around, clothes, and her mattress on the floor; her bed into pieces. But the apartment itself was big enough for a young lady._

"_Nice place you have here." Gray said looking around._

"_I'm sorry for the mess." She was trying to put everything together to make it all clean._

"_It's alright." He looked at her serious. "I heard you got hurt on your mission."_

_That made her stops on her tracks._

"_Yes. But it was nothing. It's just a scratch." She turned around and looked at the floor ashamed. "Juvia's such a fool."_

"_What happened?" He put his hands on his pockets and looked at her expectantly._

_She sighed and started to collect some clothes that were around._

"_This mage Juvia was after was a Lightening Mage." She said. "That's how he managed to hurt Juvia on her Water form."_

_Gray's forehead wrinkled in surprise. Few things could hurt Juvia when she was in her water form; and unfortunately to her, the opponent had a power that could actually damage her._

"_How did you manage to win?" He asked, concerned._

_Juvia looked up and smile._

"_Since when a Fairy Tail mage give up anything? Especially during a battle?"_

_He couldn't help but smirk at that as well. She was right. If she was hurt, she would still fight with all she had, he saw it so many times that he was actually worried about how much she fought. Sometimes she took 3 jobs during a week, sometimes it was an easy job; and in others she would come back with her clothes torn apart. She was a hard worker but being like this makes her nakamas worry._

"_You're right, sure." He looked at her with intensity. "But what the doctor said about your injury?"_

"_Juvia didn't go to a doctor." She said starting again with the cloth picking._

"_You what?" Gray was startled._

"_It was just a bump. The cut healed properly, just the bump that is really annoying." Gray took two steps and grabbed her arm gently, startling her. "G-Gray-sama w-what…?"_

"_Show me." He said._

"_B-but…"_

"_Show me." He said more softly and looking into her eyes with intensity. She chewed her lower lip and that made him shudder a little. She was sexy without even trying. He was concerned and all but it wasn't his fault she was sexy!_

_She freed herself from him, putting the clothes inside of a box, on the other side of the room. She turned around and lifted her tank top until under her breasts. Her right side was purple right above her ribs, it was a medium size wound and there was a little cut that was almost healed as she said._

_He felt the rage coming._

"_Did you kick the bastard's ass?" He asked._

"_Yes." She put her shirt back on. "He's on jail now."_

"_Good." They stayed in silence. Gray's anger was quickly turning into something else. Was he wrong for feeling that way?_

_He looked at her with his dark eyes, full of emotion. He stepped closer to her and she crossed her hands over her stomach. When he got closer enough to touch her, he didn't do right away. He kneeled in front of her first. He lifted his head and met her gaze._

_Putting his hands on her hips, he started to lift slowly her top. Every inch the shirt uncovered, his hands touched after, making the contrast between the warmth of her skin with the cold of his hands. She didn't dare breathe, she didn't dare think; she just _felt_._

_When he uncovered her injury, he looked away to look at it. It was purple, like she was kicked. He felt anger again, but he would deal with it later. He made his hand get colder and touched the bruise._

_She yelped in surprise._

"_Gray-sama what are you doing?" She asked confused._

_He looked back to her._

"_You don't have a refrigerator yet, so I doubt you put ice on it like you should." She still looked confused. "I'm an Ice Mage."_

"_Oh…" She said realizing, and then she blushed._

"_Why are you blushing?" Gray asked a little confused._

"_Juvia thought…" Juvia said in deep red. "Never mind." She looked away of him._

_Gray had his eyebrows together in confusion when he realized what she thought was going to happen. She wanted him as well. His heart quickened with the thought. Did she _want_ him to start something? _Should_ he start something? _Would_ he start something?_

_Hell with all of that. He was horny for two weeks and couldn't get her out of his head; maybe if he slept with her again it would go away! Yeah! That was genius._

_Without leaving his hand out of her bruise, he got up. Juvia was still looking away from him._

"_Juvia, look at me." He said. And she did reluctantly. Gray put a hand under her chin and met her gaze. "Juvia, I'm going to kiss you now." She took a breath and he notice how darker her eyes suddenly became. "Are you okay with that?" __She nodded._

'_Thank god she agreed', Gray thought while leaning on and kissing her lightly on the lips._

"_Juvia?" He asked, gulping and she opened her eyes, blinking. "If I do that again, you know what will happen, right?" She nodded. It seemed like she couldn't speak anymore. "It'll be like two weeks ago."_

"_I know." She said breathless._

_He removed his hand from her injury and put on her back, making her be closer to him. Since her back was unprotected because her shirt was lifted, his cold hand made her shivers; or was it because it was him who was touching her? Probably both._

_He leaned on and kissed her deeply._

_Gray realized why he was thinking of her for the pass weeks. She was so… real. Her reactions were so natural, like she knew exactly how make him crazy without even realize. She was innocent, giving herself completely. He never had anyone who did that. They were always trying to get something from him, but Juvia… she just wanted to give: comfort, happiness, pleasure; anything he wanted._

_Was he an ass for taking it?_

_He liked her company too. She was a reliable mage to go on missions with, she was a nakama that went through a lot like him and she was… sweet, yet strong. And somehow, that appealed to him._

_When things were getting hotter between them, he stopped kissing her and grabbed one of her hands, leading her to the mattress on the floor. They said nothing while he, kindly, helped her lay down, placing himself over her._

_When Gray was about to kiss her again, she whispered: "You're gonna hurt me."_

_He didn't think of her injury. "Am I hurting you?" He put a cold hand on her bruise. He was horny, sure. But if it would hurt her, he didn't want it._

"_No, not there. Juvia's fine." __She looked at him. __"But I know you will."_

"_What…?" He asked confused and still in place. "I won't hurt you, Juvia. You're my nakama. I'd rather die than to hurt any of my friends."_

_Juvia smiled softly and put a hand on his cheek. "Since the day I met you, it was never an option."_

_She looked at his eyes for a second before kiss him with all the desire she was feeling. He let go at that moment. But he promised to himself that he wouldn't hurt her. No matter what._

* * *

><p><em>Gray looked around for his left shoe. It was getting dark when he woke up next to Juvia. Naked.<em>

_He looked to the mattress on the floor and sighed; he had done it again._

_He knew she wouldn't tell a soul of whatever happened between them, but he was bugged by something he couldn't identify. She was so beautiful lying on the mattress; looked like she was hugging the sheet, because all her womanly parts were covered, but the rest was out. And he needed to gather all his will to get up and actually get out of her house._

_He was a little mad at himself too. He thought that after a second sleepover with Juvia would made him satisfied with her, like it happened with other girls but even at that moment, he wanted to jump on the mattress, wake her and repeat what they've been doing for the whole afternoon until neither were able to walk straight anymore._

"_Is this one of the times men walk away?" He heard her voice and snapped out of his thoughts._

"_Leave, when men leave." He corrected her gently. "I'm not walking away from anything."_

_Juvia sat on the bed, covering herself while Gray was still on his shoe hunt._

"_Gray-sama?" She asked._

"_Yeah?" He was looking behind some boxes._

"_Juvia does not regret anything." She said serious. And he straightens himself up._

"_Me neither, Juvia." Gray smiled at her. And, with a quick movement, he threw himself at her side on the mattress. Lying on his back; and with his arms under his head. "Actually, if I could, I'd be repeating it aaaaaaaaall right now…"_

"_Gray-sama!" She exclaimed as read as a tomato._

"… _and many of new things that I have on my mind." He smirked with her reaction. She lay back to his side and covered herself toe to head with embarrassment, and he found that amusing. "C'mon, Juvia. I was joking." He thought. "Nah, not really but you don't have to be ashamed; I am not!" He smiled._

"_But it is embarrassing talking about these things." She said from under the sheet._

"_Fine. From now on, we're not talking about, only doing it." He said trying to be serious. A small 'kya', made him chuckle. He uncovered her face and laughed at how red she was._

"_Gray-sama is so mean." She said covering her eyes._

_When she was blushing, he thought that was _so_ hot. It made him remind of when they were having sex, with her sweaty body, her voice calling his name and…_

_Oh, screw it. The boys would survive Gray ditching the bar that night._

_He started to take his clothes off. Juvia, between her fingers looked at what he was doing and asked._

"_What are you doing, Gray-sama?"_

"_Well, I said that if I could, I'd stay here. Guess what? My schedule just cleared up. I'm staying."_

_He took the last piece of clothing and kissed her again. They were going to have a busy night. They wouldn't want to waste a second of it._

"No, Natsu. I didn't sleep with anyone else while I was not being serious with Juvia." Gray groaned and knocked his head again on the table. He was _so _screwed. He broke his promise to never hurt her, but in the end she was right; it was inevitable.

He decided: never again he was going to let her down.

"Oh…" Natsu stopped to think about it. "So, I guess you guys were dating."

"We were not!" Gray said offended.

Nothing wrong with Juvia. Or dating. Or dating Juvia. He was the one that wasn't suitable for it. He would never be able to be with someone for the rest of his life. It would hurt too much to lose it all afterwards.

"Well, you only had sex with each other…" Natsu stated.

"Yeah." Gray responded.

"Have you ever gone out?" Natsu asked.

Gray thought about.

"We did go out sometimes to eat, but only as friends. Nothing more; I knew and she knew it too. No dates or anything."

"It counts." Natsu nodded. "Obviously you got jealous…"

"I did not!"

"And now you are going to have a baby together." Natsu smiled. "I guess that you are dating."

"Natsu, I'm gonna kill you…"

"Natsu! Gray!" They heard Lucy's voice coming from behind him.

"Hey, Lu." Natsu gave her a grin. But when he saw her face, he quickly changed. He got up and came closer to her, concerned, and so did Gray. "Lucy, what is it?"

She looked to her husband and then to Gray, with a sad expression.

"It's Juvia." Gray's heart stopped beating for a second. "She's…"

"She's what?" Gray yelled. "Tell already, Lucy!"

"Hey, easy there, Gray." Natsu defended his wife.

"She's on the hospital, Gray." Lucy didn't get offended by the Ice Mage's outburst. She knew he and Juvia had something going on, so it was normal that response.

Gray's eyes became huge as he ran out of the bar in direction of the hospital. The only thought on his mind was: Please, God, no!

* * *

><p>"You bastard!" Gajeel came to Gray the second he appeared at the Emergency on the hospital. The Iron Dragon Slayer did justice to his name and became iron while pushing Gray on the nearest wall. His forearm on Gray's throat, making the Ice Mage suffocate.<p>

"Gajeel!" Levy tried to release Gray while Natsu was running with Lucy to help as well. "Don't do this, Gajeel!"

"Listen to me, Gray Fullbuster." Gajeel's voice was low and threatening. "If anything, _anything_ happens to Juvia or the kid, you are dead."

The emergency, usually a chaotic place was in silence with Gajeel's killing intent and for a moment, everyone knew that he was telling the truth. He would kill Gray and be okay with it.

He released Gray, who fell down on the floor trying to make his lungs get enough air.

"I didn't mean to…" Gray tried between breathes.

"Shut up!" Gajeel yelled at him and it looked like he was giving a roar from a dragon; so Gray shut up. He was wrong and he knew it.

"What's going on here?" An elderly woman appeared to the emergency. She was wearing a white coat. "You Fairy Tail Mages are never quiet, are you?" She sighed. "Are you the family of Juvia Loxar?"

"Yes!" They all said on the same time and the elderly woman raised an eyebrow.

"Usually you came in larger groups, but well…" She put her hands on her coat pocket. "My name's Yuna Normand and I took care of Juvia." Everyone was gathered around her listening with attention. "I understand that Juvia's pregnant. About nine weeks?"

"Juvia's pregnant?" Lucy asked in shock.

"I'll tell you later." Natsu said and made a movement with his head to let Dr. Garry talk. He wasn't as close to Juvia, but she was an important nakama. Carrying the future nakama of _his_ children.

"She passed out and lost a little blood." Dr. Garry said seriously. "My guess is that she used magic earlier, right?"

"Yes." Gray said remembering her outburst with him earlier.

"That maybe the trigger of her passing out." She nodded.

"But how's she?" Gajeel asked concerned, which was really rare.

"She's fine. And so is the baby." She said and everyone took a breath. "She's resting now, and when she wakes up, I'll allow visitors, okay?"

"Thank you, doctor." Levy said smiling. When the doctor left, she hugged her boyfriend. "I told you everything's gonna be alright." Gajeel nodded in relief.

"Ok…" Lucy said. "I saw you two" She pointed at Levy and Gajeel. "running with Juvia on his arms and Levy-chan asked me to find Gray and bring him to the hospital and I discovered that Juvia's pregnant? What's going on?"

"Juvia's pregnant and almost lost the kid." Natsu said simply.

A vein popped on Lucy's forehead. "Yes, darling. I got _that_."

"I'll tell you, Lu-chan." Levy said and let Gajeel go. "You better behave and not hurt Gray while I'm away, ok?" She whispered to him. He groaned. "Gajeel…" She said in a warning tone.

"Fine." He mumbled. She gave him a look. "I said 'Fine'!"

"Come on, Lu-chan. Let's grab a cup of coffee and I'll tell what I know." Levy said grabbing Lucy's hand.

"Natsu, I don't know what's going on, but don't let him" Lucy pointed at Gajeel. "fight with him." She pointed at Gray. Then, turned around to follow Levy, saying to herself "Who am I kidding? He'll most likely _start _the fight."

**çççççççççççççççççççç**

It had been about thirty minutes since the girls came back from the cafeteria when a nurse came to inform that Juvia had awake. Gray and Gajeel got up and were about to go and enter Juvia's room, when Levy grabbed Gray's arm.

He looked at her in confusion.

"What is it, Levy?" He asked.

"Maybe it's better if I come in first, Gray." Levy responded with caution. "You two fought. I'd like to make sure she's fine with you coming in, okay?"

Gray thought about it. He'd like to talk to Juvia of his plan of having the most amazing kid on the planet, but Levy was right, of course. She was Juvia. She was going to want to see him.

"Knock yourself out." He said pointing to the direction of Juvia's room.

Levy went with Gajeel, hand with hand while Gray waited to be called.

After a couple of minutes, Levy got out and walked on his direction with a different look on her face. He stared at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"She said she doesn't want to see you, Gray." Levy said and Gray's world crashed around him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _Forty seven_ reviews between chapters five and six? I'm gonna pinch myself right now to see if I am sleeping because this is a dream! I… I don't deserve so much kindness! You guys are so awesome! I… love you! Marry me! All of you! :O I don't think this would be legal, otherwise I'd do it! Thank you so much to you all! You are the best!

Honestly, when I describe the flashback scene and said that there was a mattress on the floor, you all knew what was going to happen. :) Did you like the fluffy? :D

Changing subjects… you think that this is going too slow? :O

Oh, and some chapters I do not respond your reviews, but it's because some situations may come and I really can't (Mom is _pissed_ at me for writing, so I kind of need to post this under the radar, that's why sometimes I can't respond you); but I need to know that I read and **love** every single word you guys say to me!

Oh, and for the first time, I'm not going to tell that English in not my first language, so there will be mistakes, ok? Waaaaait… does that counts? :O


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **I'm really sorry for the delay! Writer's block's a bitch. But here we go! To the chapter! :)

**-Eight-**

Gray was staring at Juvia's door, with a big plastic bag. He had been there for almost an hour, just… staring. What would he say? What can _anyone_ say when you accuse your… '_girl_' to be having some other man's baby and trapping you to be the father?

See why he was just staring? The Ice Mage had _really_ screwed up.

It had been a week since the whole disaster, right there on that very same hall; Juvia had almost drowned him and said all the things he deserved to hear. And she was right. During those days they were apart, Gray thought about it over and over again.

Hell, of course she was scared to have a baby! Of course she would be reluctant to say it to a guy that she's seeing with no strings attached! Of course she would expect the best time to tell him.

Gray sighed and passed a hand through his hair, still in place staring at the door.

That week had been really good for him to lighten up a bit; he had a plan; now he needed the courage to knock on the door.

"Man you still here?" Natsu's voice came from behind him. The Dragon Slayer had a paper bag full of food. "I left to buy some stuff and you were there, and when I come back you still in the same position?" Gray gave him a look. "Or maybe she opened and closed again on your face and you are standing there until she opens again?"

"Shut up!" Gray said turning to face Natsu.

"You know, Lucy did that one with me. She said that if I kicked the door down, she would be done with me, so I just stayed on her door the whooooooooole night. Singing that elephant song which never ends. Her neighbors begged for her to take me again." He laughed. "Oh, _that_ was fun."

"Good for you. But I haven't knocked the door yet." Gray returned to stare the door.

"Wuss." Natsu smirked.

"Shut up!" Gray looked back to the Dragon Slayer. "What if she hits me again? I can't fight back! She's _fucking_ pregnant! I could harm the kid, or something." He mumbled the last part.

"You won't know if you don't do it." Natsu took a few steps and put a hand on Gray's shoulder. "Good luck, man." He leaned a little bit and knocked on the door.

"Natsu! What the hell?" Gray looked to the door and back to Natsu, who was already on the stairs.

"You'll thank me later." The pink haired gave the Ice Mage a toothy grin and disappeared.

"Shit!" Gray heard footsteps coming closer and closer inside the apartment. "Shit, shit, shit. What do I say?"

The door opened. It was time for Gray to face the mother of his child.

* * *

><p>Juvia had just wake up when she head the knock on her door. The nausea she was feeling was really annoying, but she could hold for a moment to answer the door. Except she wasn't expecting the person that was standing on her hall.<p>

Okay, she was kind of expecting him to come. She _knew_ he was coming, but to see him there in reality was so crazy! She thought of the scene a million times of: how to receive him, how to treat him, how talk with him. But it all seemed to vanish from her mind. All her plans of action were gone.

"Hi." He said very serious.

"Hi." She responded, holding a breath.

They were both in silence for a few seconds, when Gray said:

"Can we talk?" He asked. "Without the name calling or drowning?"

Juvia smiled a little. "Yeah." She opened the door more and let him enter the house.

The entire situation was very crazy; the air was heavy with the questions, the responsibilities, the unsaid things and the things that were said. When she closed the door behind them, he took what was on the bag and showed to her.

In each hand he held a small stuffed animal.

"I… I didn't know if the kid is a boy or a girl, so I bought them both." He hand it over to Juvia.

The first stuffed animal was a pink rabbit, with big teeth and really long ears. The second one was a green smiling dog, also with big ears… Juvia's eyes watered with the gifts from her beloved.

"Thank you, Gray-sama." She took the animals. "Juvia's sure the baby will like." She hugged them and offered him a smile.

But her stomach was not happy about anything at _all_. Her nausea was really bad, like never was before. Juvia was sure she was kind of green, because Gray was looking at her funny.

"Juvia, are you alright?"

She couldn't answer him. If she opened her mouth, god knows what would come out of it; so she ran. The bathroom was right in front of the guest room and was with the door opened, as she remembered. She didn't even bother to close it.

While the sounds of throwing up came from the bathroom, Gray stood in the living room speechless.

After some seconds, he went after her. The sight in front of him was frightening. Juvia was one of the most powerful mages he ever fought with, an S-class level mage; and there she was, bending over a toilet, throwing up everything she ever ate.

Gray was in shock for a moment before bending over her and held her hair, while she finished. He felt so powerless at that moment; he knew there was nothing for him to do at that point but she was suffering and he couldn't help at all.

After a moment, she stopped and just stayed in there, breathing heavily, like she had run a marathon. One arm was on the toilet and her head rested on it. She had her eyes closed.

"It's over?" Gray asked quietly.

"Until the next one in about two hours or so." She mumbled from her spot. Juvia opened her eyes. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Nah…" He smiled, moving a hair from her face. "I don't even count the times I was drunk and you helped me go home and saw me throwing up. You deserve the same courtesy."

"I'll wash up and…" She tried to get up, but fell again on the same position. "Well, as soon as I can, I'll wash up."

She was getting sleepy. It was odd, but she felt really tired for some time now. She knew it was probably because of her pregnancy, since she never felt this way before; and waking up during the night to throwing up wasn't helping either.

"Come here." Gray helped her get up and saw that she was really tired. "Did you sleep at all?" He asked, guiding her out of the door.

"Mmlittlemm." She mumbled and he almost didn't get what she said.

He guided her towards her bathroom, one of her arms around his neck, while he opened up a mouth washer and poured some on the glass she always keep on the sink.

"Here." He gave it to her. "Do this and you can sleep a little, 'k?"

"Okay." She was really groggy, but did as he said.

* * *

><p>Juvia woke up frowning. There was some noise inside her house. What the…?<p>

She got up and got dizzy for a minute, reminding her that she didn't eat yet; and she needed to do it quickly, as soon as she found out what the noise was about. She went out of her room blinking with the light; who opened the curtains?

She was pretty sure she wasn't seeing what she thought she was seeing.

Gray Fullbuster was _not_ lying on her couch playing with two stuffed animals and making sound effects with them. No. Way. In. Hell.

Juvia actually needed to blink a few times before believing on the sight in front of her.

"Gray-sama?" She asked, confused.

"Hey!" Gray said, getting up and sitting. "That was a good nap."

"H-how long was I out?" Juvia asked sitting on the couch as well.

"About half an hour." Gray shrugged.

"Oh." She said.

Silence.

"You know we need to talk, right?" He asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Are you available now?" Gray smiled timidly to her.

"Yes, I am." She smiled a little to him as well.

"So…truce?" He asked.

"We were never at war." She sighed. "I think we were just frustrated with the entire situation."

"Yeah…" Unfortunately they chose the worst ways to show it; yelling and fighting. Gray wasn't one to call his nakama names or assume things without real proof; Juvia would never hurt her friends, even if it killed her. But that day a week ago, things got out of control for both of them. Their emotions got raw, they lost control. "Let's just…" Gray sighed.

He would love to forget that day, he _truly_ would; but he couldn't. He couldn't forget the way Juvia's eyes were full with fear and rejection, and then changed to hatred and pain. He had hurt her, he made her cry, he made her hear the awful thing he said and he expected her to ask for forgiveness. Gosh, he was such a douchebag.

"Juvia, before we talk I'd like to…" Gray was saying when he felt her soft fingers on his lips. His expression changed to confusion.

"Me too, Gray-sama." Juvia was serious. "Let's not… think about it right now." Gray nodded.

They never sat _that_ apart since they started to sleep together. She was always close enough for him to grab her and he was always close enough so she could touch him; but not that day. They sat in opposite sides of the couch, in silence.

"How did you find out?" Gray asked, supporting his elbows on his legs.

"Four weeks ago I realized I was late." Juvia told him. "And I'm as punctual as a clock, I never miss my period. Ever."

"_Juvia, you're going insane. There's no way you're… pregnant. No way." The Water Mage said to herself as she walked through the drugstore in a small town two days away from Magnolia where she was currently on mission. She directed herself to the place that said 'Pregnancy tests' and stood there contemplating how many different ones existed._

"_Oh, god." She mumbled to herself. She just wanted one, the test everyone gets; but apparently there was a lot more brands than she knew. "Okay, I'm gonna take the pink one." She grabbed it. When she was about to leave, she came back and grabbed a green test. "This one too." She turned to go away, but after three steps she came back and took a light orange one. "Just to be sure." She said to herself. "It'll be no mistake in taking three different tests. They can't all be wrong!" She nodded at her intelligence._

* * *

><p><em>Juvia was walking in circles on the small bedroom. She had just come back from the drugstore and had rushed to her paid room at a B&amp;B to take the tests she bought. She never lost a period since the day she had her first. But she was being crazy, that's all. She was just too stressed out, working a lot. There's no way she would be expecting a baby. No way in hell. But she needed to cover all her bases.<em>

_Well, thinking back, yeah… there was a way. Before Natsu and Lucy's wedding she stopped taking her medicine to not get pregnant for a week because it run out and she forgot to buy more with all the preparation for the marriage; dresses, hair and make-up _do_ take more time and organization than she thought._

_And after the wedding, Gray and she came back to her apartment deadly drunks so she didn't remember to ask him to use extra protection. By the time it was day and they were sober, the Ice Mage decided to hold her hostage for the weekend._

_So there was a _little _possibility. But nah… It wouldn't happen with _her_. Things like this wouldn't happen with Juvia Loxar_

"_Oh, gosh… Is it five minutes yet?" She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that had only passes two. She knew that the test needed only three minutes to give an answer but she thought it would be best if she gave it two more minutes to really decide what it was gonna to say._

"_It's gonna say that I'm not pregnant and I'll laugh about the situation." She laughed a little hysterical. She sat on the bed, stayed two seconds and started to walk again. She wasn't a person to get nervous like that. She was controlled, most of time. But that situation was too crazy for her to take on._

_Gray and she were only seeing each other for six months now. She couldn't be pregnant when she didn't even know what they were! They weren't only friends and they weren't dating either. What a baby would bring to their relationship (could she really say that about them?)?_

_But she wasn't pregnant. Not at all._

"_Oh, screw it." She said it the second the three minutes were up. She was barely able to hold 'til then, she wasn't going to wait another two minutes. If the label said it would give the result in three minutes, it would. She ran to the bathroom, where she put the three sticks side by side on the sink._

"_Ok, Juvia. Breathe." She took a deep breath and took test number one._

_Two lines. It was positive._

"_No freaking out." The water mage said to herself, taking a deep breath, her heart beating fast. "There are still two others." __She took the second one._

_Two lines again. Positive._

"_That's odd." She laughed nervously. "Two positive tests." She grabbed the third one._

_Two lines again. _Freaking_ positive._

"_You. Have. To. Be. _Fucking_. Kidding. Me." She said breathless. She didn't curse much, but that situation called for it._

'_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.' __It was all she could think of at that point._

_She was pregnant with Gray's child._

"So, after that, when Juvia came back to Magnolia, she bought another test and confirmed it a fourth time. That's how she found out." Juvia was looking to her enlaced hands on her thigh. "After that, she got really scared."

"You should've told me." Gray shook his head lightly.

"Juvia knows!" She said fast. "But she was scared and confused."

"Confused I get it. But why scared?" Gray united his eyebrows in question. She mumbled something he didn't understand. "Sorry, what?"

"Juvia was scared of your reaction." She still had her eyes on the floor; that seemed really interesting at that point, in shame.

Gray was surprised as well. During that week he thought every scenario of whys and becauses. But… scared? Did he scare her? Did he ever do something to make her feel that way? The only time he was really rude and mean towards her after she left Phantom Lord was that time when she hid him inside her while Erza was taken as hostage. After that, he didn't do anything that could inspire fear on her, so why?

"Why scared?" He asked softly. He wouldn't be mad at her no matter what.

She mumbled something again, looking at the floor.

"Juvia… look at me." He said more strongly and she did as he asked, with her eyes full of water. "Why were you scared?"

"I… I thought…" She started to say, stopped and took a breath before continue. "I thought you'd be mad at me, or think that I did it to put a leech on you, or something. That you'd… leave."

Well, Gray was _getting_ mad with that response.

Did she think _that _poorly of him?

Then it hit him; that was exactly what he did. He said horrible things and left. Fine, she threw him away of the house, but he could've knock on the door again if he wanted.

She was right and wrong at the same time.

He didn't want to say those things; he didn't want to get mad, but the feeling of… what's the word again? Not jealousy because Gray Fullbuster didn't get jealous. Betrayal? Yeah, that could work. He felt betrayed by the thought of her seeing someone else while he remained faithful for her. No, not faithful. Faithful implies that they were in an exclusive thing.

Oh, shit.

"Juvia, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did." Gray took a breath. He was overthinking things all over again. "I was caught by surprise, so I stopped thinking and started to just say stuff and I…"

"Juvia knows, Gray-sama." She shook her head. "She shouldn't have acted the way she did. That's why she didn't want to see you at the hospital."

"What?" Gray asked confused. He was sure she didn't want to see him because he was, well, an _ass_.

Juvia sighed and started to twist her hand once again remembering that day and everything that happened then, when she thought she almost lost her baby and fought with Gray.

_Opening her eyes, Juvia was feeling strange. A little too groggy; unusual to her. She frowned as she looked around; a nurse was looking the other way and writing something down._

"_What happened?" Juvia managed to say, her voice a little rough._

_The nurse turned around and smiled at Juvia, who was looking around and trying to remember what she was doing at the hospital. Wasn't she at Gajeel's? She was there because Gray discovered she was pregnant and they fought. She went to her friend's house to talk, Levy was there and comforted her, and she went to the bathroom and…_

_Her baby!_

"_My baby!" Juvia sat fast. She took the nurse's hand and started to talk in desperation. "I'm pregnant, I started to bleed and I probably passed out! Is my baby fine? Please, tell me it's fine!"_

"_Calm down, Juvia-san. We know everything about your situation." The nurse tried. "Please, calm down. Large amounts of stress can stress the baby as well. And you want your baby safe, right?" Juvia nodded. "So, breathe in and out." She did. "Feeling better?" Juvia nodded again. "Good. Now I'm gonna go and call your doctor, okay? __Try to be calm while I do this, alright?"_

_She nodded and the nurse left._

_Juvia started to think of what she had done to deserve such a punishment. Was she being punish for not telling Gray about her pregnancy? Then why her baby? It was innocent and had no evil inside. Did she jinx it when she bought clothes so early? People do say that you can't buy things until the first trimester's over… Did she put her baby in danger because of something like that?_

_The door opened revealing the doctor. She was old and small, with a gentle face, blue eyes and white hair; the perfect Grandma type._

"_Hello, Juvia-san." She smiled kindly. "My name's Yuna Normand, I was your doctor today." Juvia gulped. "You gave us all a scare."_

"_How's my baby?" She asked concerned. "Please, tell me it's alright!" She was desperate with the lack of information she had at that moment. She could've lost it and nobody told her._

"_Your baby is alright." Yuna smiled at Juvia, who sighed in relieve. Her baby was fine and it was all that mattered._

"_Thank you, thank you." She started to cry of happiness._

"_I did nothing." Yuna shook her head. "You see, during the first trimester it is normal for women to experience a little bleeding. One in four has it and carries a normal pregnancy after towards."_

"_Are you saying this was normal?" Juvia's eyes were huge in surprise._

"_Yes." Yuna smiled kindly._

"_But…" Juvia was confused. That meant her baby was safe and what happened was completely normal?_

"_Your friends outside said that you used magic earlier, is that right?" The old woman asked, sitting on the bed next to Juvia._

"_Yes." Juvia tried to block her fight with Gray off her mind. It was too painful to think about it._

"_I guess that's why you fainted." Yuna nodded again. Juvia looked at her in confusion. "I saw on your file that your doctor is Marcella Garry. __She's a very good friend of mine." Yuna smiled. __"I saw that you had a consultation with her about two weeks ago?"_

"_Yes. But it was just for a confirmation of my pregnancy. We'd have an appointment next week to talk about everything." Juvia said._

"_Well, so let me explain how this works, okay?" Yuna tapped gently one of Juvia's legs. "When a woman is pregnant, it is a huge change. Lots of hormones began to work on you to protect the little one in there." She looked pointedly at Juvia's stomach. "When you eat, a part of the nutrients you ingest are going to your child, so your body needs to adapt to it and so many other changes." Juvia was paying attention as if her life depended on it, and in a way, it did. "You see, everything's gonna change to protect your baby, right? Your magic is like that as well. Instead of be there for you to use, it's around your uterus, making your baby safe."_

_Juvia frowned but it made sense. If everything was changing in her body why not her magic, the thing she always had inside her?_

"_Let's say that the baby and you share the magic, but its amount is bigger because the priority on your body is the child. When you used your magic earlier, you used the little amount that's reserved for you and started to pull it from the baby's. So, your body reacted making you faint."_

"_But… Why did I only faint when I was in my friend's house? Not when I was in my apartment right after use magic?" She asked._

"_Well, maybe it was psychological." Yuna shrugged. "Maybe you felt safer in the company of your friend than at home alone, when nobody could rescue you. Who knows? It's one of the mysteries of the body." Dr. Normand said._

"_I… I see." Juvia sighed relieved. "But if it happens again…"_

"_Oh, no. You come immediately. Especially if you have any pain." Yuna said with emphasis. "_That_ would be really worrying. The bleeding is only a normal thing during the first trimester, afterwards is very worrisome." Juvia nodded and they stayed in silence for some time. "There are some friends of yours at the waiting room. Do you want to see them? They looked worried."_

"_Yes, please." Juvia smiled sadly and put a hand over her belly. "And I'm sorry for coming for no reason."_

"_Not at all. Pregnancy is a sensitive matter, and it's better if we treat it gently and carefully." Yuna got up. "Besides, I noticed your weight and we started to give you a supplement by your vein to take care of your iron deficiency to make it better." Juvia nodded. "I'm gonna let your friends come over, okay?"_

"_Ju-chan! I was so worried!" Levy threw herself at Juvia; then got up quickly. "Oh, god. Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby? Is that even possible? Why am I talking? I'm gonna stop now."_

_Juvia smiled at Levy. Gajeel was in the wall looking to the both of his girls. He was relieved that Juvia and her kid were fine; but he still wanted to kill Stripper badly._

"_You just needed to come over to my place to pass out, didn't you?" Gajeel rolled his eyes. "I was getting lucky tonight, you know?"_

"_Gajeel!" Levy said in shock and embarrassment. He shouldn't be talking to Juvia like that, or about herself like that._

"_Juvia always do these things to you, doesn't she?" Juvia gave him a small smile. "Sorry about that."_

"_Well, it would be worse if you were all alone in your apartment, right?" Gajeel shrugged._

_They were in silent for some seconds, before Levy talk again._

"_Juvia-chan…" She started carefully. "Gray's here." Juvia's eyes were huge with surprise. Gray? What was he doing there? "And he liked to come in and talk to you…"_

"_No. No, please, Levy-san. Please, don't let him in. Please, please." Juvia's heart began to beat really fast, she started hyperventilating._

"_Calm down, Juvia." Gajeel came closer to her bed. "Oi! Calm down." Juvia was shaking her head. Gajeel put his hands on her head and made her look at him. "He will not come in if you don't want, alright?" She nodded. "Okay, now calm the _fuck_ down. I don't need you passing out again." He looked at his girlfriend. "Bookworm, go tell Stripper that she doesn't want to see him. God knows that if I go there, I'll kill 'im." Levy nodded and walked out from the room; leaving the ex-Phantom Lord Mages alone. "Don't freak out anymore, okay? I can only handle one woman crisis at time."_

_He let go of her face because she was calm enough._

"_I can't see him after all of that." Juvia was shaking her head. "I said so many mean things. Gray-sama still came to see Juvia even after that. He's such a nice person…"_

_Gajeel was looking at her like she was from another planet._

"_He's a nice person?" He asked. "He said you were screwing around and…"_

"_I said awful things as well!" Juvia said. "I hit him!" She said in horror. "I got so mad that I hit him! Juvia can't face him after that. Not now. Juvia's too ashamed."_

_Gajeel was in silence for a minute before saying: "You _are_ nuts, woman."_

"… that's why Juvia didn't want to see you, Gray-sama." She was looking at the floor and Gray was gazing at her.

God, he thought she was mad at him for the things he said, the things he implied, with the whole situation and there she was, beating herself over something _he_ did, that _he_ was guilty. Juvia was like that.

"Juvia…" Gray sighed. "I wasn't mad at you. Actually, I thought you were right for kicking my ass like you did." Gray leaned over the couch putting his hands under his head. "I was an ass. A _gigantic_ ass. I knew you'd never do anything I said you did."

"And I'm sorry for hitting you, Gray-sama." Juvia looked up.

"Nah… I needed to take a bath anyway." He half smiled at her and she, timidly, smiled back.

And that's how the tension slowly broke off between them.

"Want to eat?" She smiled at him. "I'm really hungry."

"Sure. Let's eat." Gray nodded, smirking.

"So, you're pregnant." Gray said in a matter-of-fact tone. Juvia nodded. They ate breakfast and were at the moment back on the couch. "Okay. We can deal with that." It was his turn to nod. "I want to know if you considered the _all_ the possibilities."

Juvia's eyebrows got together with his implications and, when she realized what he meant, she got up from her couch in anger.

"Juvia would never, _never_ do _that_! And the fact that you are implying this, Gray-sama, is really insulting and…" Gray had got up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"No! I wasn't implying anything!" He said desperate. When he finally got her to talk to him, he screw thing up again. That was Gray Fullbuster, Screwer in full time. Is that even a word? "I was just asking if you considered all the possibilities, that's all." He shook his head. "Besides, you wouldn't be the girl I know if you thought of getting rid of the kid." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head, surprising Juvia. "You are way too good, you know?"

And she was. She never left him alone when he needed someone, she was always making him bentos, remembering him about change his bandages when it was time (offering herself to do it for him), supporting him in things he said and did, as a partner for missions they complemented each other, and inside a bedroom too.

Juvia was startled for a bit but wrapped her arms around him and let his warmth give her comfort. They stayed like that for some time. Both of them needed it.

"You _know_ that our kid's gonna be awesome, right?" Gray said grinning without moving.

"Really?" She asked looking up.

"Oh, yeah. He's gonna be really powerful." Gray put his hands on Juvia's shoulders and pushed her a bit. "The baby we will produce will be way more powerful than Natsu and Lucy's."

"Is that so?" Juvia giggled. She was used to Gray talking about his rivalry with the Salamander.

"Of course! I am powerful and so are you. Combine our powers together and we gonna have a little bomb on our hands! But don't worry, we're gonna train him to be good with his friends, and blah, blah, blah. He'll live with our Guild motto." He sounded really excited.

"It could be a girl too." Juvia said sitting back in the couch.

"Yeah, yeah." Gray waved his hand. "I know. It makes no difference. But saying 'he' sounds better than say 'it'." He too sat back on the couch, that time close to her, putting his arm behind her, like he used to do when they were alone.

Juvia's eyes watered with that.

"Thank you, Gray-sama." She cried a little, making Gray a little desperate.

"Oi, why are you crying?" He asked and she cried even more. "What the hell did I do?"

* * *

><p>Gray was alone at Juvia's living room, while she was on the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. They didn't speak much about what happened, or where they go from there, but they need to.<p>

She came back and sat next to him.

"Juvia, we need to talk seriously." Gray said looking at her.

"I know." She sighed. "But it's just… frightening."

"Tell me about it." It was Gray's turn to sigh. "I know nothing about fatherhood." He took a small break and started to talk again. "You know… I lost my family when I was eight. Mom was the best and Dad… I wanted to be him when I grew up." He smiled a little and Juvia looked at him surprised with his declarations. Gray didn't open up like that. "He worked on the factory back in our home town. He was the leader, you know? If anyone was in trouble, he went and helped, no matter what. He was my… hero."

Juvia smiled a little at him. Sounded beautiful, his early childhood.

"But that's not important." He shook his head and reached out the back pocket of his pants. He took what he found and gave it to Juvia. It was a photograph of a young couple. The man had black hair and looked a lot like Gray, while the woman had caramel hair and a bright smile. Juvia looked at it in confusion. "Those are my parents." He said and her eyes went huge.

"Y-your…"

"My parents." He nodded.

They stayed in silence while Juvia looked at the picture, without knowing what to say.

"Why…?" She asked.

"I want in." Gray said.

"You want in?" Juvia frowned.

"I want in in the baby's life." He said. "I want to be here every step of the way with you, Juvia. That baby inside you, I realized that this is my chance to get a real family again. The guild is nice and we're still family, but after that day which my parents died, I've been… wandering around, finding surrogates." He shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Gray-sama, I…" Juvia tried, but Gray held up a hand to interrupt her.

"I'm gonna be honest with you: I don't know what the heck to do." Gray got up from the couch. "I don't know how to be a dad, since I lost mine when I was young; so I know nothing about parenting and giving children punishments or something like that. But I want in." He looked down at her. "I want to try if you let me, Juvia."

"Gray-sama…" She tried again.

"Oh, the picture is for the Baby Book. I have a copy, so you can put glue on it." He was a little bit nervous with all that.

"Gray-sama!" She giggled with it. He was putting his weight on one foot and then on another, appearing that he really needed to go to the bathroom. "I would love to share this baby with you. I'm really glad that you decided that you wanted the child."

"I do." He smiled at her and sat next to her, putting his arms around her.

They stayed in silence for a bit, when he remembered another thing that has been on his mind for the whole week.

"Oh… Juvia." He said and she looked at him in confusion. "There's one thing that we should do too…"

Juvia frowned.

"You see, a baby needs a family and…"

"Please, Gray-sama, don't." Juvia got away from his grip.

"And I think we should get married." Gray said and Juvia looked at him in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> You know… I was surprise on the first chapters with all the reviews, like… eleven in one chapter? And now this story just received in chapter seven _forty _reviews? You are creating a monster, you hear? Now I'm gonna be all spoiled by you! But you are all in my heart, okay? Please, continue to spoil me. I could get used to it! ;)

I'm so, soooooooo happy! Someone made a **fanart** based on Baby Problem! I'd never thought that it would happen! Thank you so much Twistedkorn! It is really an awesome drawing! I'm using as my desktop background! The link of the fanart is on my profile! Please, check it out this amazing art! And thanks again Twistedkorn! :)

And also, looking at the fanart's comments, I was like: wow… they really know Baby Problem! I'm gonna to be sooooo spoiled! :O And thanks to you all on Deviantart!

And, please don't kill me because she didn't want to see him because he was an ass, just because she was ashamed. He would deserve that she wouldn't see him because of his actions, but well… This _is_ Juvia we're talking about. And as Gajeel said: She is _nuts_. But we all love her!

Regarding the late update, I'm really sorry! Last week I had to go to the doctor and then I wrote the chapter and complete hated it, so I needed to rewrite it. Some of it I re-used in here, but it's still different. Anyway, I hope this one didn't suck as much as the other one.

Before anyone says it, I am aware of how OOC Gray was on this chapter (at least I think he is). That was one of the reasons I needed to rewrite and review it all over and over and over. But, there's a reason. Let's be patient.

Oh, and next chapter we're gonna see what happened to Gray during the week they were apart and why he came up with **the** question and is so cute with Juvia. And also more Lucy, Natsu and Gray time!

Reviews please? *-* (Oh, and I'll respond your reviews as soon as I can, okay?)

Please, point out any mistakes! :D

**PS:** And chapter 239? WHAT. WAS. _**THAT**_? *-* Man, I literally jumped of my chair to celebrate it. Freaking awesome! Ok, no more comments, otherwise I'd stay here all day talking about Gray x Juvia. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Just remind you that Lucy can be scary! :O And the reason for the delay is on the other AN. I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

**-Nine-**

"Lucy, the door!" Natsu said from their bedroom, where he was currently in, lying on the bed with a bunch of potatoes chips and Lucy's latest chapter of the new novel.

"I didn't hear a thing!" She responded from the bathroom. They were going to the Guild and she was getting ready. She didn't wake up looking like a goddess. It needed time and patience to become gorgeous. Plus, she _really_ didn't hear the door. The Dragon Slayer was the one who had the good hearing, not her.

"Fine, I'll go." Natsu said annoyed and getting up from the bed.

By the smell that was coming from the hall, he knew who was. Natsu opened the door and smiled to his old friend.

"Well, you're alive then." He leaned on the door, smirking. "Did she kick your ass?"

"Shut up." Gray shoved the pink haired inside and entered the apartment.

"Why so touchy? PMSing?" Natsu laughed while closing the door, but stopped when he saw Gray's face. He was mad, real mad. "Okay… What happened?"

"I proposed to Juvia." He said throwing himself on the couch.

"You what?" Lucy appeared on the living room in a second. In one hand was a brush and in another a hair dryer.

"Sure, _now_ you hear it." Natsu mumbled to himself.

"Shut up, Natsu!" Lucy snapped and looked to Gray. "What did you just say?"

"I proposed to Juvia." The Ice Mage sighed.

"Oh. My. God!" She shrieked and started jumping. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" Lucy laughed. "Juvia's probably passing out right now!" Lucy threw the things on her hand on the other couch and grabbed Natsu's shoulders. "It's _finally_ happening! Can you believe it?" Before her husband could answer, she continued to talk. "This is gonna be the marriage of the year! Well, after ours, of course." She smiled, and then got serious. "I need the perfect dress! And my hair! Maybe I should wave it. What do you think, Natsu?" He opened his mouth to answer, but she interrupted again. "Why am I asking you? What do _you_ know about hair?" She shook her head and turned to Gray, who was looking at the ceiling. "When's gonna be the wedding? There are styles for every season, you know?"

"There's no wedding." Gray mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lucy asked smiling. She was sure she didn't understand what he had just said.

"There won't be a wedding." He sighed. "She said no."

One steamboat. Two steamboats. Three steamboats.

"Who said 'no'?" Lucy asked still smiling.

"Juvia." Gray responded.

"She said 'no' to what?" The smile didn't fade from her face, while Natsu just kept looking from one to another.

"To my proposal."

One steamboat. Two steamboats. Three steamboats.

"Juvia?" Lucy frowned.

"Yes." Gray answered.

"_Our_ Juvia?"

"Yes!" Gray was getting pissed with all the questioning.

"_Juvia Loxar_ said '_no'_ to _your_ proposal?" Lucy was trying to get things straight.

"Yes, Lucy!" Gray got up mad.

Everyone was in silence for a full minute. Gray cooled down a bit and sat again.

"Gray?" Lucy asked and Natsu shrieked. He had to live with that monster a few days every month, so he knew _what_ was coming.

"Hm?" The Ice Mage felt a murderous aura coming from his side, when he turned around, he saw a very creepy Lucy.

"What did you do?" She asked. Half of her face was hidden by her hair, but one of her eyes was out and he could see she was angry.

"Whaaaat?" He backed a little. He didn't like when Lucy turned all Erza on him. "_I_ proposed to her, remember! She's the one who said no! Go stare at _her_ like that!"

"Oh, yeah? You did nothing?" Lucy poked his chest. "She likes you since the first day you met," Poke. "_she_'s the one who makes you the bentos you share with everyone," Poke. "_she_'s the one who cry rivers when you get injured," Poke. "_she_'s the one who's carrying your child! And then you come to my house and tell to my face that _she_ refused to marry _you_? What. Did. You. Do?" Poke, poke, poke, poke.

Gray removed Lucy's hand and got up. He considered leaving and actually gave a few steps towards the door.

"You better answer her, man." Natsu said, from his spot on the living room (in a safe distance from his wife). "She'll probably just hunt you down if you don't." He nodded. "Besides, Lucy's a girl. She can help, I guess. Right, babe?" Natsu smiled to her, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Shut up." Lucy said, now on her feet and hands on her waist, patting her foot impatiently.

"Yes, ma'am." And he did.

Gray thought of it. Lucy _was_ a woman and friends with Juvia, so she probably knew what the heck was happening on the Water's Mage mind at the moment. But, for that, he needed to tell everything that happened at Juvia's apartment a few minutes before.

He passed his hand through his hair and started to walk, one side to other.

"Things were working out fine. I said that I wanted the kid too, we hugged, things like these. We were getting along again, but when I brought up marriage, she went psycho again!"

_Juvia was silent with Gray's words and he was growing nervous with her silence. Her eyes watered a bit, and she seemed like she was fighting some thoughts._

"_I can't marry you, Gray-sama." Juvia said shaking her head and finally breaking the silence; while Gray was looking at her strangely. What did he do wrong? _

"_You can't or you won't?" He asked confused. What was happening? During that time they were apart, he thought about the situation and realized that a baby needed a family and since Juvia liked him, it was the reasonable outcome, but apparently he was wrong. _Apparently_ Juvia was saying 'no' to his proposal._

"_I can't."_

"_Wait a second…" It was his time to shake his head lightly. "Last week, you said that you…" He took a breath. "That you loved me." _

"_Yes." She took a breath. "_I_ love _you_." There, she said it. Well, it wasn't like Juvia was hidden it, but it felt strange to tell him that. She always thought he would freak out with the simple thought of it. "Marriage is the celebration of love between two people." She took his hands on hers and smiled sadly. "Two." Juvia shook her head. "It wouldn't work."_

"_But…" Gray tried, but she cut it off._

"_We've been nakama for six years and seeing each other for seven months. If you loved me, I think you should've known by now." He stayed in silence and looked down to the floor. "Do you love me, Gray-sama? Not as your nakama, but as a woman."_

"_Juvia…" He sighed and looked up to her. Why was she pushing this subject? Okay, he was the one who started it, but she was supposed to say 'yes' and they were over with it._

"_See?" She smiled sadly. "We better off not married." He opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted. "When I figured it out that I was pregnant, I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to not burden you with more than what you need to do. And marriage is way too serious."_

"_Having a baby together is serious!" Gray removed his hands off hers. "Don't you see that? You grew up without your parents too, right?" __She nodded. __"So you know that the best thing we will ever give to the kid is a family; is to have a mother and a father when he gets home; is to be able to hug a mother and a father." He said a little nervous. "You know that's the bigger issue here, Juvia."_

"_This baby," she put a hand above her stomach "is already loved, Gray-sama. This baby already has a mother and a father that are, right now, discussing about its future." She looked to him. "You are the father, and if you want you will be there, present, during our baby's life. I won't deny you any access, ever. We made this baby together, but that's no excuse to get married."_

"_Do you know how hard was to me to decide that?" Gray groaned and something changed in Juvia's eyes, but just for a moment it looked like she was hurt._

"_Exactly. If you really wanted to marry me, you would've snapped and realizes that you couldn't live without me." She said dreamily with her eyes watered. "And it's not like that, is it?" __Again, she gave him a sad smile. __"Maybe I read too many love novels, maybe I'm too naïve, but I still think that love needs to be the reason for marriage." Gray sighed. She was stubborn when she wanted to._

_He stared at her for a few seconds before allowed his head to fall._

"_You just _need_ to make things harder, don't you?" He groaned and she giggled because of his exhausted expression. _

"_Life is never easy, Gray-sama."_

"… then we changed topics and she talked about her next visit to the doctor and I asked if I could be there. That's it." Gray finished, while Natsu was looking outside the window and Lucy was frozen in her spot.

Gray kicked himself mentally. He should've pushed the subject. He should've just say to her that they were going to get married and it was final; but no… he had to ask. Women never do anything a man asks, they do the opposite, god knows why.

"You…" Lucy was with a pillow on her hands and threw it at him. "You insensitive moron!" She took another pillow and threw it again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Another pillow. "Men! You are all so…" With nothing more to throw at him, Lucy just growled. Yes, growled. "Argh! None of you have a single romantic bone inside you!"

"Hey!" Natsu tried to defense himself.

"And you shut up! You are as dense, or denser, than him!" Lucy walked to the apartment door, and opened it. "I'm going downstairs and try to save your ass, Gray. Just because I know that all men are stupid and you'll come around someday." She shook her head in disapproval. "Argh." And left.

Natsu and Gray just stood there confused.

"Thank you so much, stupid." Natsu said after a minute of silence. "Now with this little story of yours there's no way in hell that I'm getting lucky tonight."

* * *

><p>Gray was walking around Magnolia's park in deep thought. What would be his next step after all that? Juvia was going to have their baby, but didn't want to get married. He never thought that his life would turn out like that.<p>

"That's a face you don't usually have." Gray heard a known voice and looked to its direction.

Fried. He was sitting on one of the benches from the park, with his usual clothes and a serious face, as always.

"Oh. Hi." Gray said without energy.

"You seem a little down. What's the problem?" The green haired man asked politely and Gray thought about if she should tell the other mage. They were nakama for a long time, but they weren't friends to exchange secrets. But hell, he was married and had a kid. Maybe Fried was the person for him to talk this whole time.

"Can I sit down? This is gonna take a while for me to explain." Gray said and Fried took away the small green bag that was there.

"Please, do." He sounded almost eager for the company.

When Gray sat, he understood why. Without realize, he walked directly to the park for children, with the toys and the moms. The moms. Apparently Fried was the only man in there.

"Wow." Gray was surprised. "I didn't even know I was already in here." They were on the most distant bench possible. And the moms seemed to ignore Fried completely. "Why… why are they so far like that?" Gray asked.

"Well, some of those mothers are single or widows." Fried said calm. "And I understand that some of them are very propitious to, as people say, throw themselves at me."

"Man, they're not even glancing at you." Gray frowned.

"Yes. And I also believe that they know that I am married. And with Mirajane's old reputation as the 'Satan', my guess is that for them, I'm invisible." He sounded relieved.

"I… I see." Gray nodded. "Mira was very scary back in the day. I guess people didn't forget."

"No, they did not." Fried agreed.

"So, where's Luke?" Gray asked trying to find the boy.

"With his nanny." Luke had a nanny a few times a week when Fried was in mission, and since Mira worked at the Guild, they paid a girl to watch him.

"And you're here too?" The Ice Mage found it strange.

"I just got back from a mission." Fried responded. "At the guild Mirajane told me that he was here so I stopped to see him." Luke got out from a house-like toy and waved to his father, who waved back, smiling. "He's… refreshing after such tough mission."

Gray observed the interaction with curiosity. Fried was such a closed man, always hiding his emotions, but when his son waved at him, it wasn't just his face that lightens up. His whole body changed with the sight of the young boy, he was truly and purely… happy.

"What is it like?" Gray mumbled and Fried turned to look at him in confusion. "To be a dad. What is it like?"

Fried seemed a little surprised with the question, but responded anyways. "In two words? Amazing and terrifying." He said looking back to his child playing with some other kid. "Terrifying because you need to do everything right, and sometimes you can't, and because you know how dangerous the world is and you need to protect him of it all. Shield your child of all hurt and pain, even though you know you can't. That's… terrifying." He was serious. "But… it's amazing." Fried shook his head lightly. "I never thought that you could love something as much as I love Luke. Every little thing he does makes me so proud."

Gray was looking at him the whole time and saw the differences on his face while talking. When Fried was talking about the terrifying part, the muscles of his jaw were tight; but when the subject changed, he, again, was lighter.

"If you have to choose between now and before what would you..?" Gray started to ask but Fried cut him off.

"Now." He said and Gray didn't doubt for a second.

They stayed watching the kids playing for some minutes in complete silence.

"Why did you ask those questions?" Fried asked. "I doubt that it was just curiosity. Is it something related to your state of mind when you came over here?"

"Yes." Gray sighed; while Fried was waiting for his reasons. "Juvia's pregnant."

Fried Justine was literally open mouthed, a very rare sight.

"I…" He was trying to recompose himself. "I didn't know you two were dating." And probably none else, otherwise Mirajane would be saying to the world about them.

"We are not." He said fast, like he was used to. And then responded again, frowning. "I mean… I guess we kind of are now."

"Wait, how that happened?" Even Fried was aware of Juvia's interest in Gray and was really curious about how they ended up… pregnant!

"Natsu and Lucy's wedding." Gray said.

"Oh…" Fried recalled, that day they both were drinking booze as if it was water. It wasn't surprising that they ended up having sex after. "You two were pretty drunk."

"Yeah. That whole weekend we were at it, man. We could've done this kid on the bed, the floor, the bathroom…" Gray was shaking his head. "I don't think I walked straight that Monday. I knew it was too good to be true."

Fried was nodding and stopped, after thinking of what he just heard.

"Wait. The whole weekend?" He was confused.

"Yeah." Gray looked at him strangely.

"That whole weekend you were together?" Fried was surprised. "I thought that after spending the night together you would get away from her the minute you woke up."

"What?" Gray frowned.

"Well, since Juvia was always so… obsessed with you, I thought that after realized what happened you'd run away fast." Fried was confused too.

"Nah… That night we were drunk and we kind of laugh about everything we did, but after we sobered up, we were as good as before." Gray smiled.

"'Good as before'?" It was Fried's turn to frown. "Did… did you two sleep together before the night of the wedding?"

"Yeah. We've been meeting for about… hm.." Gray stopped to think. "About 6 months."

Oh, yeah. That was the afternoon to surprise Fried Justine.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight…" Fried put a hand on his chin. "Six months ago you two started to 'see' each other" He quoted with his fingers. Gray nodded. "Then, about the time Natsu and Lucy got married, she got pregnant; and when you figured out, you yell at her, she slapped you and ended up at the hospital?"<p>

"Yeah." Gray had his elbows supported by his thighs, and had his head down facing the floor.

"So, Juvia refused to see you while at the hospital." The green haired man continued.

"Yes." Gray, in the same position as before, responded.

"But earlier today you passed through her house and you two talked and resolved most of the things, but when you asked her to marry you, she said 'no'." Gray nodded. "Wow… When Mirajane hear this…" Fried half smiled. He knew his wife; she was going to move earth and heaven to make Gray and Juvia end up happily married. She was a disaster as matchmaking, of course, but sometimes, just sometimes, she got it right, like when she helped Alzack finally confess to Visca, or talking Levi out to go and say her feelings for Gajeel. But that was it. She messed up more than helped most of the time but everybody knew she meant well and _no one_ could be mad at her.

"Oh, no. Don't tell Mira." Gray said raising his head fast. "She'll do something and dig my grave even more."

Fried nodded at that. He knew what the other man meant. He remembered how many times she already tried to match Gray with Juvia. At first, Juvia participated; giving her ideas, helping with the details. But a year before, something happened and she stopped. He had no idea of what it was, but she stopped and as crazy as it seems, Mirajane stopped as well. Fried thought it was strange for his wife to give it up like that, but she didn't bring the subject again with him or anyone else at the Guild.

"Yes, but... You know people will realize pretty soon she's pregnant, right?" Fried raised an eyebrow. "They will notice Juvia getting… bigger."

"I know, I know." Gray sighed. "But I need time to figure Juvia out. She's driving me crazy. First I'm insensitive when we argued, then I'm insensitive for trying to marry her and make this baby have a family?" Gray growled in frustration.

"I see." Fried nodded.

"Give me a tip, man. You're married!" Gray looked at the other man desperate for some advice.

"Don't ask me." Fried shook his head. "You'll never understand her. Even today, after two years we got married I don't get all Mirajane's actions."

"Crap." Gray cursed. "What's with women that when we try to make something right, they have to be the ones to complicate things even more?"

"You got me." Fried looked back at his son, now walking towards him with some toy and his nanny following close behind. "Thanks, Kara-san. I'll take him now. You can call it a day." The young girl smiled and waved good-bye and left after giving Luke a kiss on the cheek.

"Pa!" The small boy yelled and threw his arms up, happy.

"Hey." Fried smiled at the boy. "What you have there, little man?" He asked and Luke started to mumble something looking at the green elephant on his hands. Fried was serious at that point, but with a soft look on his face. "Is that so?" The boy continued to talk more baby non-sense and his father just nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yeah." The boy stopped to talk and looked up smiling at his father and noticed Gray.

"Ga!" He smiled brightly, showing his baby teeth all white and shining to him.

"Hey, Luke." Gray smiled back. "Having fun?" The baby talk started all over again. "Yeah… I don't really get it, but the way you are all dirty, my guess is that you had a great time."

"I'm lucky that he likes to take a bath." Fried sighed and got up, taking the baby bag and Luke afterwards. "We have to go, mud-man." He said to his son who started to whine because he didn't want to leave just yet. "Yes, we _are_ going. You'll eat and take your nap; otherwise dad will not rest tonight." As the boy continued his whining, Fried looked to Gray and offered him a sympathetic smile. "As for you… good luck."

"Yeah, yeah." Gray waved a hand. "We'll figure something out sooner or later."

"Do. Trust me, you do not want to miss the pregnancy." Fried said changing his whining son to his other arm. "Some of it will drive you crazy but it's the most amazing thing you'll ever experience." He turned to leave. "Luke, don't pull dad's hair!"

* * *

><p>Gray entered his apartment and leaned on the door while sighing. Why life was doing things to make him crazy? First he thought she would do fine without ever having a family, then when he accidentally started to build one; he realizes that he indeed wanted it on his life. When Ur said that when she held her daughter it was like a light was shining into her heart, he was a kid and didn't get it, but looking at his sensei's face, he knew she meant and the thought gave her comfort when she needed it.<p>

Would he feel it too?

He walked through his place, already on his underwear. He already ate lunch before going home, so he decided to just sleep and see if things looked better when he wake up.

Throwing himself at the mattress, he let out a sigh of contentment. Hugging a pillow and lying his head on another one, he tried to sleep but the only picture that came to his mind was Juvia and how things were just fine just a month before.

_Gray woke up with the sound of water. He frowned in his sleep while moving to grab Juvia; he was an Ice Mage, but the warmth of a woman on his arms was something he really enjoyed having. But he found it empty._

_He blinked and looked around. Where was she? She knew he didn't like to wake up alone. He liked to have her there to wake up _properly_._

_The sound, he realized, came from his bathroom, where she was probably taking a bath. Then he suddenly had an idea. He got up smiling and as silent as he could he sneaked into the bathroom, while Juvia was, in fact, in the shower, distracted singing some song he never heard before._

_Getting in, he grabbed her from behind making her yelp in surprise._

"_Gray-sama!" She exclaimed._

"_Gotcha." He smirked at her._

"_You can't stay here! It's too tiny!" She turned around to look at him._

"_Now _there's_ something you should never say to a naked man." He laughed at her embarrassment. It was so easy to make her blush that it was ridiculous._

"_J-Juvia d-didn't mean like t-th…" She said and then felt Gray pressing her on the wall. "G-Gray-s-sama…?"_

"_Well…" He smirked and leaned closer to her. "Since we're already here…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Gray-sama is so mean." Juvia, hair still wet, said lying on her stomach on Gray's bed facing the opposite side of where the man was.<em>

"_Why's that?" He asked amused. Changing his position, Gray turned to look at Juvia and stayed on his side using his hand to support his head._

"_Juvia was taking a bath and Gray-sama didn't let her finish it." She was still looking away from him._

"_Are you gonna say you didn't enjoy it?" He smirked. He knew she did._

"_What? No, Juv…" She raised her head and turned to Gray but he predicted her movement and interrupted her midsentence with a kiss._

_And he knew that she liked his kisses._

"_Not fair." She said after he let her go. Her face was red all over again. He wondered why she always blushed like that. They've done it so many times that she should be already used to all that._

"_You won't get fair in here." He smirked and closed the distances between their bodies. "I play dirty. You should know by now."_

"_Y-yes!" She got even redder. "But t-there are somethings you can't do, G-Gray-sama."_

"_Really?" He smiled at her. His hand on her hips. "What, for example?"_

"_L-like k-kissing Juvia at the G-Guild." She murmured like it was something very wrong._

"_But nobody saw us." He laughed. "I closed the door of the infirmary. __Don't worry."_

"_They could've!" She exclaimed._

"_Well, it was your fault." Gray said in his defense._

"_What?" Juvia asked confused._

"_You were wearing that shorts and top that I like." Gray said and remembered the white strapless top that hugged her body like it was drawn on her and the shorts that showed how amazing her legs were. To even think of that outfit on her made him horny all over again._

"_It was hot!" Juvia was the one to defense herself this time._

"_I know, that's why I kissed you at the Guild." Gray frowned in confusion._

"_No!" She was exasperated. "The day! It was a hot day!"_

"_Yeah…" Gray thought. "Well, anyways…" He made a movement with his hand and it went a little higher, right on her waist, and Juvia giggled. "What was _that_?" He smirked. It was what he thought it was?_

"_N-nothing." She tried to stop her giggle once he did it again._

"_Don't tell me you're ticklish." He asked laughing as he repeated it and she laughed as well._

"_S-stop it, Gray-sama!" She asked between laughter._

"_How come I never realized?" Oh, he was having fun._

_After some minutes playing like two children, they finally stopped to get some air. Gray laughed hard as well, seeing Juvia laughing like that was extremely rare and he liked it._

"_Don't tickle me!" She said catching her breath. She was again lying on her stomach. Arms supporting her head._

"_It was fun." He laughed and looked to his side, only to match a smiling Juvia. "What?" __He frowned._

"_Juvia likes when you smile, Gray-sama." She removed her arms from underneath her head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips._

"_Gray likes when you smile too, Juvia." He was about to repeat her action when she got up, with a sheet around her body. "Hey! Where are you going?"_

"_Shower." She entered quickly the bathroom._

"_You and I know that it's not gonna happen." He sat at his bed. "I live alone, you live alone and nobody will come to neither our places, so you can stay here until morning." He looked outside from his window. "It's not even night time yet!" He got up and went to the bathroom, following her. "Oh, you are so _not_ going home yet!_

"_Kya! Gray-sama!"_

That was it!

Gray sat on his bed while the entire plan was forming in his head. God, how didn't he think of that before? It was the perfect plan!

He got up and started to gather his things. He was finally going on the right track.

* * *

><p>Juvia had just finished having dinner and started to clean her kitchen when she heard the knock on her door. She frowned and went to see who it was. Maybe it was Lucy to check on her again like she said she would earlier.<p>

When she opened her door, she was not expecting what she saw.

"Hi." Gray smiled at her. He had a backpack and in each hand a big suitcase.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia frowned.

"I'm moving in." Gray said as walking inside her house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry, sorry and sorry for the delay! But I have a good excuse, okay? On chapter eight, I told you in an Author's Note that I went to a doctor, well, I went through a surgery two weeks ago, so I couldn't write while was at the hospital (Mom didn't let me :O), and I just arrived home Saturday so I could had only type Sunday and I was lucky enough to type half of it before going traveling (I live in the country, and my doctor's from the big city). The surgery was easy peasy but Mom didn't let me use my laptop while I still had the stiches. Yeah, it was freaking torture. My cousin and I needed to lie to my mother (which is very difficult. She's kind of a ninja. Really.) so I could read the mangas that were released while I was at the hospital and when I was bed resting!

If I knew the surgery was going to be that day, I'd write a lot faster, but it was like: "Hey, hon. The doctor just called, your surgery is tomorrow" and I was like: "What?" And I have to say this: total anesthesia is AWESOME. The very first question I made when I woke up, very groggy was: "Am I alive?" the nurse said yes and I: "Good." and slept again.

Anyway, I'm back and kicking, so… (H) How did you like the chapter? Boring as hell? :O

How did you like Gray and Fried's talk? And Luke? Isn't he the cutest?

**PS:** Oh, about chapter 242, it's just me or you also think that Meredy will be really close to Juvia? If I was to write it, I'd make her enter the Guild and be jealous of Juvia when she's with Gray, but well... Mashima is the genious here. So, he'll work things out perfectly like he did giving us the Gray x Juvia fanservice this last five chapters! :D

**PPS:** Chapter ten is already done. I'll update as soon as I respond your reviews! There are forty reviews, so I guess that it'll be up in an hour or so. Double chapter to compensate the delay! I hope you guys like. Review in both, okay? :)


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Two chapters in a row! Man, I'm tired. I hope you enjoy it!

**-Ten-**

"I'm sorry, what?" Juvia was sure she heard him wrong.

"I'm moving in." Gray let the suitcases on the floor and opened his arms smiling.

"You are moving in _here_?" Juvia was confused. What was happening?

"Yes." He continued to smile brightly at her again.

She frowned. Her Gray-sama was acting weird and she wasn't sure of how to deal with it. Usually, _she_ was the crazy one between the two of them. Without a choice, she tried to understand his actions.

"Why are you moving in?" She tried with caution.

"We made a baby, so I'm staying." He nodded and Juvia shook her head.

"Gray-sama, we talked about this, marriage isn't the best solution and…"

"No, no marriage." It was Gray's turn to shake his head. "We need to get to know each other better. I get it." He raised his hands in defense. "But while we're doing this, I'm staying right here."

"Gray-sama…"

"Wait. Don't say no just yet. Just… let me explain." Juvia looked at him in expectation. "You said that if I want to be a part of the baby's life, I can, right?" She nodded. "I want and I will. We're going to need money, right? Advantage number one is that we will pay only one rent, so we can save the rest for the baby." He had a point. "I'll go to the missions and you stay here gestating in peace, forgetting the worries about money. I have some that I saved a while ago from an S-Class mission. We don't have to do badly in that aspect. And you are going to need help during the pregnancy, so, here I am. I'll do whatever. And when the kid's born, you'll need even more help."

"G…" She tried again, but he stopped her.

"I'm volunteering to clean poop, Juvia. I am _excited_ with the chance to clean poop. Can you understand?" She did. She was too.

"I want to be here with you while we pass through this. I was never a father; I don't know what is like to feel that a baby smaller than a bean is more special than anything. I don't know what is like to decorate rooms or choose names. But I want to find out." He grabbed her shoulders. "Today I was talking to Fried and he said to me that this," He looked at her belly. "is the most amazing thing that it'll happen to me. To _us_. And I have this feeling that if I miss this, I'll regret it." They stayed in silence for some seconds. "I wasn't exactly jumping when I found out about it, but I am now. I see how Fried looks at Luke or how Alzack treats Polvora. I want that." He looked deep into her eyes. "Please, don't take that away from me."

Juvia chewed her lower lip and remembered Lucy's words for her earlier.

"_Juvia?" The Water Mage heard through the door and after a knock. It was Lucy. She got up from the couch where she was since Gray left. _

"_Hi." She dried her tears, but they continued to flow even after she tried to stop it. _

"_Hi." Lucy smiled sadly at her and in a second, she hugged Juvia, who was surprised but recovered and hugged her back, crying freely at that point. "It's gonna be alright, Juvia."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sorry about that." Juvia said after calming down and letting Lucy enter her apartment properly. "Juvia was out of control at that moment."<em>

"_It's alright. We all have our moments." Lucy smiled kindly at her. They stayed a few seconds in silence before the blond talk again. "Juvia, Gray's upstairs in our apartment. He told us what happened."_

"_Oh…" The Water Mage mumbled. "Did he?"_

"_Yes." Lucy took one of Juvia's hands on hers. "Men are so stupid sometimes." Juvia offered the Stellar Spirit Mage a sad smile._

"_It's nothing like I dreamed of." Juvia said shaking her head. "There weren't any flowers, or music or just the love words. Everything was a duty. He _had_ to ask because the _baby_ needs a family. He never said: '_I_ need you' or '_I_ want to marry you'. And I can't marry him like this. Am I too naïve?"_

"_No. Of course not." Lucy held the other woman's hand harder. "We all dream about our perfect man saying the perfect words and doing the perfect things. But isn't like that. Look at me! I dreamt about a prince and ended up with Natsu instead." Lucy said, trying to lighten up thing a little. "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade him for anyone, but I was expecting this handsome, intelligent and rich man who would say the most beautiful things to me. And we both know how Natsu is."_

_Juvia gave a small smile._

"_I mean, he is handsome." Lucy stopped to think. "Intelligent when he wants to. And since we aren't homeless yet, so it means we have enough money." She frowned. "And he does say good things sometimes, so I guess I did end up marrying my prince after all." The blond woman smiled. "Life won't just give you things, Juvia. You'll have to see underneath it and help out a little."_

"_How?" The Water Mage asked curious._

"_I don't know." Lucy shrugged. "Maybe this baby was sent to you and Gray in order to bring you closer. Have you thought of that yet?" Juvia frowned. No, she didn't think of that. "Gray isn't a guy to open up like that, he has his luggage and that made him a little harder with relationships. I mean, destiny did its part to unfreeze his heart, now is up to you. I know Gray for seven years now and I can say that he wouldn't be with you for all this time if he didn't like you." Lucy said with certainty. "And he _certainly_ wouldn't ask just _any_ girl to marry him."_

"_But…" Juvia tried, but Lucy cut her off._

"_I'm not saying to accept his proposal. I don't know if I would. I'm just saying that Gray's blind like that because he is a man. And in his own insensitive way he tried to be close to you and the baby. He's trying to fit in this whole situation. If you don't want to marry him like that, at least keep him close. Don't shut him down just because the things aren't the way you planned, okay?" Lucy asked and Juvia nodded. "The best things come to us as the most unexpected situations." The blond smiled and point it out to the Water Mage's belly, and she put a hand above it with a small smile._

"_Natsu and I are going to the Guild, but when we come back, we're passing here to check on you, right?" Juvia nodded between tears. "If you need anything, just call me and I'll be here as soon as I can." Lucy hugged the other woman again. "Don't worry, okay? Things will look better soon enough."_

"_Thanks, Lucy-san." Juvia waved at the Stellar Spirit Mage while closing the door._

_She was right. Things weren't as she planned so Juvia was just thinking that everything was wrong and nothing was going to be right anymore. And she was never like that; she liked to see the bright side of things but her life was so upside down that she wasn't seeing things straight anymore._

_Gray was right in one aspect with the entire marriage thing: a baby needed a family but she wasn't going to accept his proposal because of it. She would probably be alone for the rest of her life but a marriage because of love was one of the things she appreciated the most._

"_Mommy is being silly for not saying 'yes' to your Dad, baby?" She asked to her stomach. "I just hope you don't turn this on me someday."_

Gray's plan made sense: they would live together without the strings of marriage, but together nonetheless. Raising the baby like they were supposed to do.

"And if someday…?" Juvia tried and again Gray cut her off.

"We're not talking about someday, Juvia. It's the 'now' that I'm concerned. If we face a problem later, we'll deal with it when it arrives." Gray dismissed her troubles. "We work fine together, Juvia. You and I have been partners in missions before and we always won. We've been seeing each other for half a year and I know your body better than you…"

"Gray-sama!" She exclaimed, red.

"It's true and you know it." Gray waved a hand with the comment. "And we are good together."

"Good together?" She frowned.

"When we're together we have fun." He shrugged. "We ended up laughing about something or talking about important things, but we are never bored and I like the company." Juvia smiled a little. Gray had no idea of what he was saying or how it meant to Juvia. He was dense like that and Lucy was right. He was trying to fit in the best he could and she was pushing him away.

Not anymore.

"You can stay, Gray-sama." She put a hand on his cheek. "We'll do this together."

"Damn right we will." He smiled as well and they stared at each other for some time before he talks again. "I think I'll go put my things on the bedroom."

"Yes. Sure." Juvia was so caught up on the situation that it looked like she had woken up. "I'll get this one." She was about to take one of his luggage when he dismissed her.

"No way. It's heavy and you're pregnant." He said taking both of the suitcases.

"But…"

"No buts!" He said entering her bedroom. "I said that I would be here to help out and make things easier, not harder for you."

"Gray-sama!" She tried to help again.

"Juvia, leave the freaking luggage!" He said.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock." Lucy said when Juvia opened the door later that night. "Sorry for coming in so late, but Natsu got into a fight with Elfman again and…" She stopped talking and walking when saw a half-naked Gray sitting on the couch. "Gray? What…?" She frowned and looked at Juvia in question.<p>

"Hey, Ice Brain." Natsu smiled at his friend also entering Juvia's apartment.

"Yo, Fire Breath." Gray waved at him.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, still not getting what she missed.

"I live here now." Gray smirked at her reaction.

Lucy's eyes became as huge. "You li… What?"

"Gray-sama and Juvia talked and we figured that it would be best if we lived together." The Water Mage said with a small smile. "He was right about the baby needing a family, so we thought it was the best."

Juvia gave Lucy a look that the blond understood.

"I see." The Stellar Spirit Mage smiled. "Then I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks, Lucy-san." Juvia also smiled.

"So, when are you telling the rest of the guys?" Natsu asked sitting next to Gray.

"Yeah… we need to think of that." Gray looked in question to Juvia. "People will notice sometime."

"Yes. Juvia was thinking in other things so she never gave it too much thought." The Water Mage said deep in thought. "And since Gray-sama moved in here, they'll notice even more."

"Don't worry. They'll love the idea of another Fairy Tail baby!" Lucy said excited.

"Not Erza." Natsu said smirking. Gray went pale as Lucy gulped.

"Why not?" Juvia asked, confused.

"You should've seen her when she found out Lucy wasn't a virgin anymore." Natsu laughed. "Now that was a good fight."

"Natsu, I had to interfere and tell her we were going to get married so she would stop beating you." Lucy said in exasperation.

"Details." Natsu waved his hands, smirking.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Gray asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Well, if just because Lucy and I slept together before marriage she went insane, imagine when Erza figures it out that not only you had sex before married but you also got Juvia pregnant?" Natsu tapped Gray's back, laughing. "You are so dead!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> A baby chapter, I know! It's just that I wanted to give you all a little gift after all the waiting! Hope you like it! Please, review in both chapters, okay? Your thoughts are always considered! :D

And about Erza, it is about time that she appears correctly, right? And I am sure that she would freak out to know about Juvia's pregnancy. Remember chapter 47 when she didn't let Lucy alone with Natsu and Gray, even though they had some kind of past with bathing together (by the way, what was **that** all about? :O). That was what I based.

And again, I hope it wasn't too OOC. :O But they needed to get along in some way and Juvia needs to see that not everything's gonna be how she likes, right? :)

Next chapter, the Guild will know about Juvia's pregnancy. How's Erza gonna take the news? :O

Oh, and some people asked about the elephant song...

The song goes like this:

Um elefante incomoda muita gente

**One elephant bothers many people**

Dois elefantes incomodam muito mais

**Two elephants bother even more**

Três elefantes incomodam muita gente

**Three elephants bother many people**

Quatro elefantes incomodam, incomodam, incomodam muito mais.

**Four elephants bother, bother, bother even more**

It's freaking annoying! Oh, man. I sang it so many times! I wasn't even aware that there didn't exist in English. You probably have your own in your own language, but this one… And the fun thing is the "bother" because you have to say it many times! Anyway, it's fun/annoying, that's why I put Natsu to sing it.

And anyway, my grandma had **eleven **children (Mom's the youngest) and those eleven children married, so I have like **twenty** uncles and aunts. And they had children, so my brother and I have only **twenty six** cousins. And those cousins are getting married and having babies (adding more cousins on the counting), so far there are **eleven** second degree cousins. And pretty much everyone was here this weekend to see me, so you can imagine the mess and another reason I couldn't write right this weekend! I tell everyone that our family's gonna take over the world if we keep procreating like that! :O

See why I like babies and make people pregnant? In my house, if you don't know how to hold a baby you can't come in. Seriously. We have white babies, black babies, oriental babies, blond babies, brunette babies, fat babies, thin babies, smiley babies, stubborn babies, annoying babies, sweet babies. You kinda can choose which one you want to hold. ;D

Ooooookay… there was a bunch of useless info… :O Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And sorry for the jibber jabber! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: ***Dodges the stones* Please, don't kill me because of the delay! *puts the fanfic in front of herself* You'll damage the story!

**-Eleven-**

Juvia and Gray were lying on the bed of her, no... _their_ apartment. That night was the night Gray moved in and both of them couldn't sleep.

"Are you awake?" Juvia whispered in the dark.

"Yeah." Gray responded.

"Oh…" She said and they fell into silence again.

"Okay, this is strange." Gray said after a while; bothered. He reached out the lamp that was on the side of the bed. "How can _this_ be odd when for the past six months we've been screwing each other's brains out?" Of course, Juvia blushed at that point. "I mean, we're just _sleeping _here!"

"Well… maybe that's why it's strange." Juvia mumbled and Gray looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I… don't know. Maybe while we've been seeing each other we didn't bother with sleeping because before fall asleep we've been real… intimate, so we didn't get concerned about it." Juvia tried to explain and Gray looked at her, apparently thinking about what she just said.

"Nah…" He shook his head. "No way. People don't need intimacy to sleep. After the parties at the Guild, everyone sleeps in there." He scoffed. "I think that we're not tired enough." Gray turned to look at Juvia and stayed on his side using his hand to support his head. "Let's talk."

"About what?" She mimicked his position and with it, they were facing each other.

"I think it's pretty clear that our most popular subject in the next seven months or so will be." He smirked.

"Yes…" Juvia also smiled and put a hand on her stomach. Gray looked to where her hand was and frowned a bit.

"What it's like?" Juvia looked up, frowning. "To have the baby inside you, I mean. Has he moved yet?" The Water Mage giggles with that.

"No. It's gonna take a while for the baby to move so I can feel it."

"How do you know that?" Gray asked curious. Did every woman was born knowing about being pregnant?

"I bought a book." Juvia shrugged. "When I was at the store buying baby clothes a few weeks ago."

"You bought clothes? Already?" Gray found it strange. Was he supposed to buy stuff as well? Wasn't it too soon? Or was it? What the hell did he know about buying clothes for anyone else but himself? The only thing he bought for the kid was the stuffed animals.

'_Awesome. I buy stuffed animals while she bought clothes, which the kid will _actually _need.'_ Gray thought hitting himself mentally. _'Great start on parenthood, Fullbuster. Really.'_

"I bought it because they were so cute…" Juvia smiled. "I had just left the doctor when I passed in front of that store close to the river." Gray nodded; he knew where it was. He and Juvia had bought presents for the babies from the Guild in there. "I was so happy that I couldn't resist."

"So, this book… what else does it say about what we can do right now?" He asked, curious. "Do we have to buy something specific?" Juvia looked down thinking for a second.

"I guess not." She sat and reached out for the lamp on her side of the bed. She opened a drawer and took a book from inside. Gray mimicked her and sat as well. "Found it." She said reaching the chapter she was looking for. She looked to the Ice Mage. "We, the doctor and I, calculate that the baby's about 9 weeks by now. Here," She handed him the opened book. "read this."

Gray took the book and started to read out loud.

"_We have elbows! Your baby is now approximately 13-17 mm crown to rump length, or about 0.51 - 0.66 inches. S/he also weighs in at 1 gram! Toe rays are present as the toes begin to form. Gonads have become testes (for boys) or ovaries (for girls). Baby will move away if touched through the uterine wall, and can spontaneously move as well. Ossification (hardening) of the bones may begin._"

Right under the text, there was a picture of a fetus, still in the womb. It was a very good picture because Gray could see the little guy's form.

Gray was shocked with the euphoria that took over him.

"Does…" He gasped. "Does ours look like this one?" Juvia hugged his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder; nodding with a smile on her lips. "Wow." He let out a breath, but laughing at the same time. "I… I thought the kid was still, you know… a little ball, or something. But look!" He pointed out to the picture. "It looks like it's human." He laughed. "What else does it says?" He started to read the text that was under the picture.

"_Although the baby is still very small, it is beginning to look more like a human being." _Gray stopped reading and looked to Juvia. "Told ya it looked human." Juvia smiled back at him as he restarted his reading._ "Your baby's back is straightening out and the tail is shrinking." _He stopped reading to laugh. "A tail! Oh, boy. This sure is fun." Then continue to read._ "In proportion to the rest of his body, the head is large and remains curved forwards onto the chest. The head is erect and the neck is developing well. Even though the eyes are well developed, they are covered by a membrane lid. The eyes will not begin to open and close for quite some time still. Your baby will begin to make tiny fetal movements as the muscles start to develop. You will not be able to feel any of these early movements, but you might be able to see them during an ultrasound." _

Gray frowned. "An what?"

"Ultrasound." Juvia murmured sleepily. "It is how people manage to take that picture above."

"We are _so_ having one." Gray smiled. He was excited to have a way to see their baby. That little picture was great and all for motivation, but wasn't _his_ child. "_The arms and hands are progressing faster than the legs and feet at this point. By this time of fetal development, the hands have defined finger ridges and the tissue between them will die off to leave separate fingers. It is impossible to distinguish a male from a female at this time because external genitalia look very similar at this point."_ Gray scoffed. "Yeah, right. If our baby's a boy, he is already showing his business. Right, Juv…?" Gray stopped talking when he looked down and saw a sleeping Juvia. Her short hair was a little messy and she was still hugging his arm.

He smiled at her. She looked like a child with the pink pj's and the innocent expression on her face. Gray returned to the reading, leaving Juvia in the same position. He would put her in a better way later. For the time being, he would read about the eight weeks previous to know what he missed and he'd like to have her close to him like that.

Before continue to read, he thought of what she said earlier about the intimacy. Was it anything more intimate than share a child? He smiled and shook his head. Juvia was going to drive him nuts anytime soon.

* * *

><p>After a week living together, Gray learned about something about pregnancies: it sucked. Really. He knew that girls were strong but what Juvia's been through was torture. Every day, he would wake in the middle of the night only to find her bending over a toilet, throwing up everything she ate. And when she was done, she would come back to sleep, only to throw up again early in the morning.<p>

Gray was concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Gray asked in the kitchen while pouring some water on a glass for her. "You don't look so good." He grabbed some crackers and hand it over to her. She was currently resting her head on the table.

"I don't _feel_ so good." Juvia raised her head and took the food. She ate the crackers because it was a duty. She needed to eat something and in the morning, and she couldn't eat anything else that early.

"We need to talk to the doctor about this. It can't be normal." Gray sat beside her. He woke up before her and ate his food. He learned in the hardest way that she didn't like the smell of coffee in the morning. Besides, she was tired and deserved more time to sleep. And he would've let her rest if it wasn't the day of the first consult with the doctor. Well, _his_ first anyways.

"It is normal." Juvia mumbled. "Unfortunately."

Gray smiled a little. "Finish eating and we'll be off."

* * *

><p>Gray's eyes were huge to see how many pregnant ladies were in there. Some of them already had a small kid and was big again, expecting another one. Some men were there as well. There was a fat one that Gray was sure was competing with his wife to see who had the bigger belly.<p>

"Woah. Magnolia will have an epidemic of babies soon enough." Gray said surprised and Juvia smiled at him. She was feeling better and was in good mood.

"What did you expected? We're in an OB." She giggled and went and sat on an empty chair, beside a woman that Gray thought it was going to explode anytime soon while he stayed on his feet because of the lack of place for him to sit.

"Juvia Loxar?" A nurse called after half an hour, which while they waited, Juvia talked with the woman next to her about babies, of course, and Gray listened about swollen ankles and sketch marks. He was pretty sure Juvia was worried after the talk.

Juvia got up and followed the woman with Gray by her side.

"Good morning, Juvia-san." The doctor said when they entered the room.

Gray was surprised with the woman. She seemed… crazy. The woman was in her mid-thirties, brown messy hair in a loose ponytail and glasses so thick that he couldn't tell what color her eyes were.

"Good morning, Marcella-san." Juvia smiled to the woman and Gray nodded.

"And who is this?" The brunette asked looking to Gray with curiosity. "He wasn't with you before, was he?" She frowned.

"No, he wasn't." Juvia sat on the chair in front of the doctor's desk. "This is the baby's father."

"Gray Fullbuster." The Ice Mage offered his hand, which Marcella took it and started to shake uncontrollable and started to make some noise that he assumed it was her laughter.

"Gray! Hahaha!" She laughed and he frowned. "See? I'm Marcella _Garry_! Hahaha! Gray, Garry! Gray, Garry! Gray, Garry! Gray, Garry! Garry, Gray!"

When she finally released his hand, she sat on her chair and makes a move with a hand to let him know that he could sit next to Juvia. The Water Mage was smiling the whole time and smiled even more when Gray sat beside her and whispered:

"_This woman is _crazy."

"So, Juvia." Marcella said looking to a paper on her desk. "You had some bleeding?" Both Juvia and Gray were surprised with her acknowledge on the subject. Noticing that, she cleared things. "Whenever a patient of mine is admitted at the hospital, they send the files to me."

"Oh." Juvia said.

"So, wanna tell me about it?" Marcella looked a little bit serious at that point.

"I had some bleeding two weeks ago and passed out." Juvia mumbled uncomfortable. She didn't like to think about when she thought she was going to lose her baby and had a fight with Gray in the same day.

"Okay." Marcella said after some time looking to Juvia. "Your doctor was Yuna Normand, right?" Juvia nodded. "She's a friend of mine and a terrific doctor; so I know you were treated very well." She smiled and Juvia did too. "So, should I explain how magic influence your pregnancy?"

"Doctor Yuna explained it to me when I was at the hospital." Juvia said and Marcella nodded. "She thought it was best for me to know about it soon."

"I see." The brunette looked to Gray. "And you? Are you familiar with it? She can perform small magic, but no fighting at all." The doctor sent him a severe look. "I mean it."

"Yes. Juvia explained to me all about it." He nodded. "And I'll make sure that she won't fight."

"Good then." Marcella smiled. "So, Juvia. Let's step on the balance?" The Water Mage looked apprehensive for a moment and the doctor giggled at it. "It doesn't matter who is it, about 99% of women doesn't want to, but it's necessary to know your weight in order to see if your baby's getting enough nutrients."

Juvia got up and went after the doctor. Gray didn't pay attention on the whispering coming from there, because he was interested in the photographs on the wall.

"Hey doc. You know Mirajane and Visca?" Gray asked finding pictures of both of them on the wall with Luke and Polvora.

"Yes. They were my patients." Marcella said returning to her spot behind the desk. "Lovely girls. Love-love-lovely." She sang the last part and Gray frowned. How that… _woman_ became a doctor?

"That's why Marcella-san is my doctor." Juvia said softly. "I figure it that she already had the experience with mages mothers, she would be perfect for the job."

"Oh, I see." Gray said. "So, how's the weight thingy?" He asked.

"Let's say that is normal." Marcella said amused.

"Oh, how much you gained already?" Gray asked to Juvia.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia blushed. "Y-you don't need to know that!" She looked away from him, and he was a little surprised with her outburst.

"Okay." And looked to Marcella in confusion.

"It's very traumatizing to women when they gain weight like that." Marcella smiled.

"But… they know they will get even bigger." Gray frowned and Juvia made a sound of exasperation.

"They just do. Well, now I'm gonna prescribe some pre-natal vitamins for you, Juvia. You really need to take those." Marcella started to write things down. "Take these every morning." She looked up. "Oh, yeah. How's the morning sickness?"

"Normal." Juvia said at the same time that Gray said "Awful."

Marcella raised her eyebrows.

"It is horrible." Gray said. "She wakes in the middle of the night to throw up! That is not normal at all, Juvia. You know."

Juvia hesitated and finally gave in to Gray's look.

"Yes, Marcella-san." Juvia bit her lower lip. "It's a little too much, I guess."

"You don't need to make a strong façade here, Juvia." The doctor shook her head in disapproval. "You need to tell me everything. It's your baby we're talking about here." Gray nodded in agreement. She almost looked like a doctor when she was serious.

"I'm sorry." Juvia's eyes watered.

"No need to apologize, dear." Marcella looked like a crazy person again.

"Oh, right. And about an ultrasound? Can we have one?" Gray sounded excited. Juvia looked up with expectation as well.

"Well," The doctor dropped her pen. "if Juvia was a normal pregnant woman, we could have one with the equipment we have here, but since she's a mage, I'm afraid we can't."

"Why's that?" Juvia asked confused.

"Because of the magic surrounding your womb." Marcella said. "It interferes with the ultrasound and we can't see or hear a thing." The doctor, noticing how down they were, added. "I'm sorry." She returned to write down, but stopped almost in the same time. "Oh, but there is a Magical Research Laboratory two towns down here that probably have the equipment that could…"

"No." Gray shook his head.

"What? Gray-sama she's saying that they can show us the baby." Juvia said excited.

"No." Gray was irreducible. Juvia frowned with his reaction. The days before he wanted to have an ultrasound to see the baby, but at that moment, he was shaking his head lightly, like he was thinking about something and refusing the idea.

"Okay. We won't go." She said softly. "In seven months we'll see our baby, right?"

"Yes." He responded while she grabbed his hand, which he squeezed a little. They looked into each other's eyes for some time.

"You two are so cute!" Marcella said and they forgot she was even there. "No wonder there's a baby on the way."

"Oh, right. That reminds me that I need to ask you something." Gray was serious. "can we have sex?"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed with horror.

"What? She's the baby doctor, Juvia. It's not like she thinks I got you pregnant by holding your hand!"

* * *

><p>"So… this is it." Gray said to Juvia, and she nodded.<p>

Both of them were in front of the Guild. During the week they've been living together, they came up with lots of plans to deliver the news about their child on the way. And they were finally ready and with a plan.

"Remember, if Erza comes to kill me, you…" Gray was saying but Juvia interfered.

"I put myself in front of you, out a hand on my belly and yell 'The baby, the baby!'" She said amused. After he moved in, Juvia was a little more comfortable around him, even making some jokes. He kind of liked it.

"Yeah, funny." Gray rolled his eyes while she giggled. "If she comes for me, you get out of the way, got it?"

"Yes." Juvia was still giggling.

"Juvia…" Gray growled. "I meant it. Let her, okay. Don't throw yourself in front of me like Lucy did with Natsu." Juvia nodded. "Okay, let's get inside, then."

Gray took her hand on his and they started to walk in

* * *

><p>Mirajane was having such a nice day, so far. She woke up with the sound of her husband and her son playing on the living room; Luke ate everything she put on his plate and Fried promised her to stay in Magnolia for another week before taking a job. It wasn't getting better than that.<p>

At least that was what she thought before seeing Gray and Juvia. Together. Holding hands.

She stopped talking to Erza. She stopped cleaning the glass she was holding. Heck, she even stopped to breath for a moment there.

'Ohmigod!' she thought. 'Is it _finally_ happening?'

When people started to notice the couple, everybody was with wide eyes and in shock. The guys stopped to fight, the girls stopped to gossip and even Cana stopped her drinking. Gray cleared his throat to get attention. As if he needed with every single person looking at both him and Juvia.

"So, guys. Listen up." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm gonna say this once and not gonna repeat myself." The Ice Mage looked down to Juvia, who gave him a small smile. He looked up again and said "Juvia and I are…"

"DATING!" Mirajane yelled in delight, at the same time when Gray was talking.

"…having a baby."

"I KNEW IT WAS A MATTER OF TIME!" Mira squealed as everybody stood there in shock. Realizing what Gray had just said, she stopped again. "Wait, what?"

"Oh, man." He groaned. "I said that I would tell just once." The guild was so silent that if a needle was dropped, everyone would hear it.

"I…" Juvia said timidly, hugging Gray's arm. "I'm pregnant."

One, two, three, four, five and the Guild exploded with party.

"Congratulations you two!"

"Wow, a baby? That's so cool!"

"You scored high, Gray. Juvia-chan is a very nice girl."

"Juvia, I'm so happy for you!"

People was surrounding them and making all types of questions, while Mira was still in shock herself.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Mira's squeals were heard by everyone. Even Polly woke up from her nap in Alzack's arms with it. "OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD!" She jumped up and down and ran towards both of them, and, putting an arm in each Juvia and Gray, giving them a hug. "I'm so happy for you!" And, the way she was crying, she certainly was happy for them.

"Thanks, Mira-san." Juvia smiled and returned the hug.

"Thank God I saved some of my maternity clothes! You'll look a-do-ra-ble!" Mira let them go. Gray was rolling his eyes while Juvia was still with the happy face.

"Oh, I did too!" Visca appeared next to Mirajane with Polvora on her arms, trying to figure it out what everyone was happy about. "Anything you need, Juvia, all you'll have to do is ask." The green haired woman smiled to the Water Mage.

Alzack was patting Gray's back with a big smile.

"You will be a good dad, Gray." He said and Gray hoped he was right.

But they forgot about one person.

"A baby?" Erza muttered from her spot and Mira snapped out of it feeling the pissed angry aura.

She was happy for Gray and Juvia, but Erza… Mira knew that the Titania would be also happy, but sex before marriage was something she was against and the red haired tended to be a little… _rough_ to make her point. So she left the newest couple of Fairy Tail to join her old friend.

"Erza…" Mirajane said concerned. "Don't." The Titania had a confused face. If Juvia was pregnant, it meant that she and Gray became _intimate _before properly married.

"Pregnant?" She whispered in shock.

"Erza…" Mirajane tried again, whispering. She looked up to see that Gray and Juvia were still together, receiving congratulations from every single person and then looked to her old friend again. "Don't go ballistic on them, okay?"

"Gray! Juvia!" The red haired yelled and everyone went silent. The couple gasped at the sight of Erza. She was on her feet, letting all of her bad aura come out. Her hair was actually covering her eyes, making her look even scarier. "I'd like to have a word with you two in the infirmary." Nobody moved. "Now!" She yelled the last part and went to the place she asked them to go.

They gulped but started to follow her, but before give a step, Visca handed Polvora to Juvia.

"Here. Take her." Visca mumbled.

"Why?" Juvia took the girl anyways. Polly had the dark hair of her father and her mother's brown eyes and she was just cute with her green dress and short hair, with a small ribbon on top of her head.

"You're not showing your pregnancy yes, so, if she goes crazy, use Polly as a human shield." Visca nodded. "She's too adorable and Erza would never hurt her." She looked to Gray in sorrow. "It was great to meet you, Gray. When you're gone, we'll take good care of your child."

"Thanks, Visca." Gray said rolling his eyes.

When the four of them, Erza, Juvia, Polvora and himself were inside the infirmary, he closed the door and looked to his doom; Titania.

'_Okay, my new goal is to get out of this room alive to at least see the kid I'll be beat out for!_' Gray thought groaning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry and sorry for the delay! Things were a little too crazy in here, but… I'M BACK! *-*

Ok, I need to tell this: Marcella was supposed to be a kind and old woman, but when I realized her last name was Garry, the "Gray, Garry" thingy came on my mind and I decided to make her a little nuts. And I loved how she turned out. What do you think?

I _know_ that Zeref said "I'm glad you're both okay" to Juvia and Meredy, but I can't help but think that Juvia was open eyed when he did his magic, unlike Meredy. I **hate** to see her down like that and until I see her bugging Gray again, I'll be _deadly_ worried.

And, btw… WTF was that Creepy Meredy looking at Ultear? I don't like it.

Anyway, THANK YOU for reviewing! And I was surprised when I saw that even when I didn't updated there were still 901 visitors on this story! I love you all so much! *-* Please, continue to make me this happy, okay?

So, this chapter sucked? I hope not! ;D


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Ok, please don't go cursing me and the next thirteen generations of my family because of the delay!

**Chapter 12**

It was quiet. Quieter than he would like. The only person making a noise was the oblivious Polvora, whom was getting annoyed with everyone doing nothing. She liked action, not three adults who were not speaking with her or each other.

"Ah!" She finally got enough and made noise, so someone could do something about it.

"Hush now, Polly." Juvia silent the girl softly.

"How…" Erza finally said from her spot on the other side of the room. For safety measures, the couple and the baby were as away as her as possible. "How did you" she pointed at Gray "got her pregnant, Gray?"

"The usual way…" Really, he never intended to make the Titania a little madder that she already was, but the question was just too stupid.

"Gray…" Erza was at the moment with an evil aura and he backed down a few steps. "You are not married! And as far as everyone knows, not even dating. So how…"

"A few months back." Juvia answered, when Gray failed to do so, probably scared of the red haired woman's stares. "Gray-sama and Juvia started to see each other then."

Erza looked towards Juvia for a second and then back to Gray, who was at her side.

"See each other?" She was confused and when Juvia blushed to every shade of red that existed, Erza caught on what she meant. "GRAY!" She yelled and gave a few steps towards them.

"Eeeek!" He put his hands in front of him and closed his eyes. "I didn't mean to! I swear!" Juvia looked hurt for a moment, before giving a confused Polvora to Gray, who opened his eyes to see that Juvia was between him and the mad Titania.

He took the baby clumsily. Polly let it out a happy squeal. She liked Gray.

"Juvia, get out of the way and get Polvora with you." Erza said looking like she was about to murder the man.

"Juvia won't do it." She shook her head. "There's no reason, Erza-san."

"Juvia, he took your innocence away." Erza said exasperated. "He deceived you for months and even got you pregnant! I think he deserves the beating of his life for it."

"He didn't." Juvia said softly.

"He didn't what?" The red haired frown her forehead.

"Take my innocence away. Or deceived Juvia in any way."

"What?" Erza asked.

Juvia was blushing a little, and she wouldn't want to tell people what she was about to say, but she couldn't see her beloved getting beat for something he didn't do.

"Gray-sama wasn't…" She looked everywhere but the people in there. "Juvia had a boyfriend before."

Silence happened again for some seconds.

"Wait, what?" Gray asked confused. He knew Juvia wasn't exactly a virgin when they slept together, but she never… He never thought about the person before him…

What the _hell_ was going on?

"You had?" Erza was confused. It was just _impossible_ for her to see Juvia with anyone else but Gray after all those years. She joined Fairy Tail when she was what?; seventeen? Did she even have the proper _age_ to date anyone?

Well, apparently she did.

"Yes. Gray-sama was nothing but a gentleman." Juvia nodded. "She was the one who seduced him."

"That's not entirely true." Gray forgot about Juvia's ex for the moment, and changing Polly to his other arm, he approached Juvia. "I did it too."

"And Gray-sama never deceived Juvia. She had full knowledge of what we were doing." The Water Mage said once again. "It wasn't planned or anything, Erza-san. But when it happened, Juvia was not a child anymore. She was twenty-two and if she wanted, she could've prevented Gray-sama of touching her and besides, Gray-sama would never do anything to a woman if she didn't want him to." Erza gave her that: Juvia was very strong to protect herself and she herself knew Gray pretty much for their whole lives and she knew how good hearted he was.

"But Juvia, how are you getting a baby if you're not even in a relationship?" Erza said calmer this time. "It's already hard for people that are together for a long time, but you two..."

"We'll make it." Gray said cutting her off. "It's not the way we actually wanted, but it happened and we'll make the best of it." He put his right arm around Juvia's shoulder. "If we were apart, you would be probably right. But we are together in this. And neither is backing off." He was serious.

Erza was about to said something, but stopped with the sight in front of her. Gray was with his arms around Juvia, who had her own arms around his waist, while on his left arm, he carried Polly. They looked like a family, even though Polvora wasn't theirs, it was easy to imagine the two of them with a child when they were together like that.

And family was something she couldn't fight with.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine." Gray's eyes were huge with the statement. "But you better take care of them, Gray." Erza and the Ice Mage locked eyes and they were both very serious, like they were having a conversation.

"I will." He said at last. Polly was now struggling to be let go, so he put her on the ground, while Juvia bended over to assist the baby, Erza stepped over closer to Gray and hit him right into his face, really hard. "Erza! What the hell!"

Erza nodded getting out. She couldn't lose her credibility. Just because she approved their little weird family, didn't mean he didn't deserve at least a punch.

"Gray-sama! Are you alright?" Titania heard Juvia asked in horror.

"I'm fine!" He responded, holding his broke nose, so it sounded like '_I__'__b__bine_'. "And what did I tell you about stepping in between me and Erza?"

The said woman smiled. Yeah, they would work it out.

* * *

><p>After everyone seeing that he survived Erza's wrath, Polvora was finally returned to her parents and everyone partied in honor of the new Fairy Tail baby. Even Laxus seemed happy with it.<p>

When it was night, he dragged Juvia to their apartment. She had enough emotion for a day, and he would not approve her sleeping at the Guild. She needed her own bed for comfort.

And he was right. She was a sleep the second her head hit the pillow. But he couldn't.

Gray was pretty quiet after the talk inside the infirmary. He knew Juvia wasn't exactly 'unprepared' when it came to sex. He knew she had experience, but hearing her talk it to Erza was kind of crazy and he didn't like it. Gray sighed and looked to the sleeping woman beside him.

What the heck happened to her before she joins Fairy Tail? Sure, Gray well aware that she was member of Phantom Lord, since _he_ was the one who fought her almost five years before, but really, Juvia was quite a mystery for him yet.

Where did she grow up? How was her childhood? Who was her best friend? Why did she join a guild like Phantom Lord in the first place? That… _boyfriend_ she had, who was him to her? And why did they break up? Was it mutual? She still had feelings towards him? Who the _hell_was the guy anyway?

Gray groaned as quietly as he could.

A little voice inside his head pointed and mocked him, saying: You're jealous! But he shook his head to let the thought slide, but it didn't work. He was bugged by what she didn't tell him. They were having a baby together! They were supposed to tell things to each other. Like that day they slept together for the first time, when she spoke about that awful time years ago and he spoke as well. But besides that? Nothing. Zilch. Nada.

Fine, it wasn't like he went all out talking about _his_ past, but they were living together now and with a kid on the way, they needed to… share things. Gray decided: he was going to find out who that last boyfriend was. Well, he would find out many things and _one_ of them would be the ex. If _she_ wanted to talk about it of course. If she didn't, she didn't. It wasn't like he wanted to know that badly anyways.

'Yeah, right.' The little voice came back.

"Shut up." He whispered to himself and finally lied to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm SO sorry for the delay, guys! But I'm pretty much without a laptop. Mom kind of broke mine (And when I say 'kind of broke' I mean she literally pick it up and threw it at the floor. It's beautiful how non-aggressive our fights are. :D), so now I have no computer to work on until I get a new one (maybe Daddy will give me another one, but my hopes are not exactly up.), so I need to borrow my Mom's laptop and I can't use it much or she gets cranky.

Sorry for the small chapter!

Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! Review, alright?

PS: I'm gonna respond all your reviews as soon as I can, all right? I loved every single of them! More than 330! I'm so happy. I hope you continue to like, review and faving!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Two chapters in a row. I hope it makes it up for the long time without one!

**Chapter 13**

"Gray-sama! You're back!" Juvia threw herself at the man whom had just entered the apartment. He got away on a mission with Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Erza. They didn't need to take missions together anymore since they were all strong enough to take a job alone but for the old times' sake the five of them decided to travel together.

Juvia missed him more than ever.

"Hey, Juvia." He smiled at and hugged her back, dropping his backpack on the floor.

Gray had too missed her more than ever.

"How was it?" She asked tapping his chest kindly, hoping not to find any new scars or injuries. "Are you hurt? Do you need anything?"

"It was fine and easy, Juvia." He rolled his eyes in annoyance but he had a small smile. "And no, I don't need anything right now." He let go off her and started to take off his clothes without notice while she giggled. "Okay, so _maybe_ I need a shower." Gray said after smelling himself while taking off his shirt. He sat on the couch and sized her up. She was wearing one of his shirts, loose shorts and, surprisingly her hair was in a pony tail. "And you? What did you do while I was out?"

Something lighted up on her face.

"You're gonna _love_ this, Gray-sama!" She clapped her hands and started to lift the shirt she was wearing.

"Oh yeah. I'm loving it already." His eyes were getting darker with her display of flesh.

"No, not that." She blushes a little and turned, so she was in the 'profile' pose.

"What, then?" He rolled his eyes. She wasn't making any sense.

"It's showing." She smiled brightly. Gray looked confused for a second before looking to her belly and there it was.

The baby bump.

It was small but it was there. He got up from the couch hypnotized by it.

"It wasn't like that four days ago." He mumbled close to her. Gray caressed her belly softly with the tips of his fingers and she shuddered with the touch of his cold hands on her warm belly. "When did you notice?"

"Just yesterday." She whispered as well. It was such a perfect moment they were sharing that neither wanted to ruin the homey atmosphere they were in, so they talked quietly, as if a little raise of their voices, things would shake as well. "While Juvia was changing clothes."

"This is great." He mumbled when she hugged him, putting the shirt back on its place. "In just a few days you started to show." And suddenly he felt sad he wasn't there with her when it happened. Gray wanted to be there when Juvia found out she had the baby bump. Sure, she discovered just a day earlier than him, but he wanted to be there. "Sorry I wasn't here."

"You're here now." Juvia looked up and smiled to him. And for the moment, it was enough for both of them.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Juvia?" Gray yelled from the kitchen to his girlfriend. He still thought it was a little bit weird to call Juvia his girlfriend, but what else would she call her? <em>The-mother-of-my-unborn-child<em> would be too long and it would raise more questions than answers, so she was his girlfriend. "We're gonna be late."

"Juvia's not going!" He heard her saying from the bedroom and walked over there.

"What? We agreed we would spend the day at the Guild." He entered the room, only to find her in her underwear sitting on their bed. "You're not even dressed yet." He was surprised. With all the time she spent in there, he expected she was more than ready to go.

"Dressed with what?" Juvia's voice indicated she was angry, confusing him.

"You have so many clothes, Juvia. Just choose one." He waved at the wardrobe, which he only owned 1/4 of it, because she _really_ had that many things.

"Juvia did choose!" She said it loudly pointing to a small bunch of clothes lying next to the bed. "But they don't fit Juvia anymore." And with that, she started to cry.

Gray was dumbfounded. She went from eight to eighty in one second.

"They don't fit anymore?" He asked in shock. "Every single cloth you have doesn't fit you?"

"No, Gray-sama." Juvia stopped the crying to look at Gray with anger again. She got up from the bed. "But since everything Juvia has had the same size, she's guessing that after six different try outs the point is perfectly clear: none of them will fit!"

"Wow, calm down." Gray put his hands in front of his body making her blink a few times in realization of what she was doing.

"Juvia's so sorry, Gray-sama." She started crying again.

He blinked once. Twice. Then stepped closer to her.

"Calm down, okay? You _can't_ be too stressed out." He hugged Juvia clumsily. Gray thought it would be better if she was restrained in his arms instead of probably trying to hurt him in any way.

"Juvia thinks it's the hormones working." She mumbled softly with her head buried on his chest. '_Yathink?_' Gray's yelled sarcastically on his mind. "But when she tried the clothes and they didn't fit…"

"I get it." He didn't. "But remember when you stressed yourself too much last month? You need to stay as calm as you can, okay?" Thank god he had a less explosive personality and he read the book and the part where it said that often pregnant women do not accept very well the clothes not fitting anymore.

"Okay." She nodded. "But Juvia still have what to wear today." She pouted.

He groaned. This pregnancy would be the death of him.

* * *

><p>Six weeks passed in a very slow pace for them. After the clothing fiasco, Gray asked the girls to go out shopping with Juvia for more suitable things to wear, but at least once a day for two weeks she would try out her old clothes just to see if they magically got bigger or her thinner.<p>

She wasn't.

Juvia was actually showing her pregnancy very well at that point. The baby bump was bigger and anyone could see she was expecting, and truth be said, every one of them was just drooling over her. Juvia was a very beautiful pregnant woman; her belly was round and her new clothes made her cuter. She liked to wear smock tops and elastic pants, or a dress.

The Guild members were nicer to her than they ever were in those 5 years they spent together. She couldn't even get up to have something to drink before someone saying that she needed to stay put that they would find something for her.

Gray was the bigger sucker of them all, of course.

He was very committed with fatherhood and he very much liked every step of the way so far. Except the morning sickness (that ended 4 weeks before, _thank_ _god_) and the mood swings Juvia eventually had, mostly because she was getting bigger and couldn't have a diet, since she actually _needed_ to eat in order to gestate in peace. But besides it, Gray was happy.

Well, not entirely.

Two weeks before, Juvia experienced the first baby's movement.

"_So, what color will we get?" Gray asked rolling his eyes. They went to the Baby Store to buy some things. They agreed to buy stuff for the kid slowly and to just prepare the room for their unborn child when the second trimester was over. It was kind of cheaper that way, so that day they were buying some diapers (Mira and Visca told Juvia that diapers were the thing she needed a big stock of) and a few other minor things, and they decided to buy more clothes as well._

_That's where they were stuck on: they had no idea if they were having a boy or a girl._

"_Maybe we should buy green." Juvia said biting her lower lip in thought._

"_Again? The kid will only use green, Juvia?" __Gray was annoyed. __He liked green, but it was getting old._

"_Juvia wears a lot of blue and she doesn't think it's inappropriate for her." She put her hands on her hips stubbornly. She was a lot more daring after moving in with Gray. And of course she was full of hormones._

"_…" Gray met her eyes and backed off. "You know what?Green it is. If we have a boy, green is manly enough and if we have a girl, she can use green as well." He was _not _starting a fight with her over the color of clothes._

"_But yellow is unisex as well…" Juvia stared at the colors and looked at them really thoughtful, like she was deciding the color her baby would wear forever, instead of just a few weeks._

_He groaned._

"_How about we pick one blue and one pink?" He tried. "I can't stand to buy any more green stuff and if we have a girl, we can donate the blue and if we have a boy, we donate the pink. I'm sure Lucy would enjoy the gift."_

_Lucy was 4 weeks pregnant, much to her desperation and Natsu's happiness. She used medicine to not get pregnant, but somehow, Natsu still managed to knock her up. And of course the Dragon Slayer was babbling about his '_super sperm_', earning smacks from Erza._

_Gajeel was kind of concerned about the epidemic of babies on Fairy Tail and was denying bed privileges to Levy, whom wasn't enjoying _that_ much. She told him many times that she took some medicine and there were condoms to make it unlikely for them tohave a baby without planning. But he didn't bulge. Yet. Everyone knew that Gajeel wouldn't last very much._

"_Well, okay then!" Juvia was happy putting the yellow and green clothes back to the shelf. She was dying to finally know which one she had to buy things according to the gender. But Gray was very stubborn and didn't let her go to the Lab to get the ultrasound. "Let's get a pink dress and that blue dungarees and…" She stopped midsentence, making Gray stare at her in confusion, while she had a surprised look on her face and a hand on her belly._

"_Juvia, what is it?" He asked concerned and putting an arm around her shoulder._

"_I… I guess the baby just moved." Her eyes sparkled._

"_What?" Gray said in shock._

"_The baby moved." She had some tears on her eyes. He put a hand on her belly to find out if he could feel as well. _

_He couldn't._

"_How was it?" He asked eagerly._

"_It was like… How can I explain?" Juvia smiled widely. "It felt like butterflies, I guess. But it was lower. I just know it was the baby."_

He wanted to feel the kid as well. Was it asking too much? It was _his_ too! Gray knew he would feel as well in a few weeks, but it was kind of annoying when Juvia stopped mid-tracks or mid-sentence to put a hand on her belly and smile like an idiot.

Stupid baby; playing favorites already.

But besides Gray's jealous thoughts, everything was fine, until that day.

* * *

><p>It was raining heavily, even though it was early spring. Juvia and Gray were curled up in their bed after making love waiting the time for them to get up to grab some dinner. They were talking, but she stopped for a bit when she felt the baby move again.<p>

"I don't think the baby likes me." Gray growled out of nowhere.

"What?" Juvia sat on the bed to look to the man lying next to her with surprise.

"It doesn't like me!" Gray sat as well. "It only moves for you!"

"Wha…?" Juvia was confused for a moment, and then busted on laughter. "Gray-sama, the baby will move for you when it grows more. Juvia can only feel it because, you know… the baby's inside her." She finished softly.

"I know, I know." He sat as well. "But I…"

There was a knock on the door and they looked to each other.

"Are you expecting someone?" Gray asked getting up.

"No." Juvia was confused as well, while getting up too, but a little slower because of her growing stomach. Gray found his own trousers lying on the floor and put it on.

"I'll get that." He said after another knock and went to see who it was.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see a small old lady there. Blue-ish hair in two buns above her ears. She was a little wrinkled and she was dressed in a turtleneck blue dress with long sleeves and it was long, covering… everything. She even wore white gloves, leaving only her face out.

"Can I help you?" Gray asked and he could tell she was taken back by his naked chest and looked down to the paper she was holding.

"I'm sorry. I knocked in the wrong apartment." She looked around, lost.

"Who are you looking for?" Gray asked interested. That woman somehow remembered him of someone but he wasn't entirely sure of whom. "Maybe I know who it is."

"Her name is Juvia Loxar. She is a mage." The old woman said with an emotionless face and pointing slightly to the mark on his chest.

"Oh. Juvia's apartment is right here." He nodded to her, as the woman's eyes went huge with his statement. He got out of the way and made a movement with his hand to let her know she could come in. "Come inside. I'll get her for you."

The woman entered with caution inside. Gray closed the door and yelled towards the room "Juvia, someone's here to see you!" He looked to the lady. "I'm Gray Fullbuster." He offered his hand, which she even glanced at, looking straight to his face, expressionless.

"My name is Tempestade Lancaster." She said after some time of silence. Gray put his hand on his hair to scratch it when she ignored it.

"So…" He was uncomfortable. "Where do you know Juvia from?"

"Aunt Tempe?" The voice of a surprised Juvia was heard and Gray looked behind him, just to see the young woman pale.

"Aunt?" He asked confused. Wasn't Juvia an orphan?

"Juvia, what this man is doing so indecent in your apartment?" The old lady, Tempestade, asked and her eyes fell into Juvia's swollen stomach. She was wearing a white tank top, which revealed her bigger belly, and black old shorts that she used to stay at home. "You're… pregnant?" The old woman was really surprised.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Gray asked looking from one woman to another.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Lucy expecting, Natsu bragging about super-sperm, Juvia emotional about gaining weight, Levy being sexually ignored by Gajeel, jealous Gray, Juvia having an aunt…? I'm so nuts that I wonder _how the hell you guys read this_! :O

Next chapter we'll know more about Juvia's childhood! o/

Anyways, **Tempestade** in Portuguese means **Storm**, that's why I chose it. Seeing that Juvia is very close to 'Lluvia', rain in Spanish, I thought it would fit. Oh! And Tempestade's hair is just like Princess Leia from Star Wars!

Para os **brasileiros**, um '_smock tops_' é a nossa bata, a batinha que as grávidas adoram usar! E, por falar nisso, obrigada pelo apoio, todos vocês! s2

Oh, oh, oh! And the baby's 18 weeks! So, _baby bump_! *excited*

I'll try harder to write the next chapters as soon as I can, okay! I hope I'll finish this by Christmas or New Year's Day! Actually, I wrote this chapter before chapter 12. See? _Completely_ nuts.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Oh, Tiny chapter ahead. Sorry about that. I'll promise it will get better.

**- Chapter 14 –**

Gray was looking from one woman to another in confusion. What the hell was happening? Juvia never said anything about an aunt! But he had to adimit to himself that the hair color and the crazy clothes were kind of obvious they were related.

"You're pregnant, Juvia?" Tempestade asked again in horror. "You…! Are you out of your mind?"

"Aunt Tempe, Juvia was…" The younger girl tried but was cut off by her aunt.

"Do not speak in third person, missy. You know how much I hate when you do that."

"I'm sorry." Gray heard Juvia mumble like a child who was caught in the middle of a prank.

"And speak up! I can barely hear you like that." Tempestade put her hands on her temples and closed her eyes like she was in pain. "I can't believe on how you didn't send me an invitation for your wedding."

"We're not married." Gray said and looked confused to Juvia when she gasped.

"You're not?" Tempe looked to their hands and saw the ring one without any. "Juvia, you got yourself pregnant by some punk…"

"Hey!" Gray protested. That woman as annoying him.

"…from your guild," The older woman didn't even blink at Gray's interruption. "You know what happens to women in our family and you still…"

"Wow, wow, wow. Hold your horses." The Ice Mage held up his hands. "What happens with pregnant women in your family, Juvia?" He stared at the said woman.

"It's complicated…" The water mage said groaning.

"What a rude boy!" Tempestade was surprised with Gray's interruption. "To talk when an elder's already speaking! The Donavan boy would never do such a thing."

"Donavan?" Juvia searched the couch for support.

"Who do you think guided me here?" The elderly woman looked sharply to her niece. "He is quite a good young man."

"Marcus' here?" Juvia mumbled to herself.

"Who's Marcus?" Gray was not enjoying the fact that he was clueless during the conversation.

"Juvia, how could you get yourself pregnant? It's too dangerous and not worthy!" Tempestade said and Gray frowned on her direction. _What__ did __she __mean__ by__ '__not __worthy__'_?, he thought while tightening his fists in a overprotective manner.

"It wasn't planned, Aunt Tempe!"Juvia had a protective hand on her stomach. "But it happened."

"I've always knew you would turn up like your mother, with no regard of how life truly is." Tempestade was half-yelling by then.

"Okay, that's it." Gray stepped between the two of them. "Ma'am," he glared at Tempe. "You can't come into our house and start a scene. Juvia cannot have troubles like this." The woman held his gaze. "Look at her, she's shaking!" He was the angry one at that point.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia tried.

"No, Juvia. She dropped by unannounced and starts to criticize everything she have no Idea of? She could've done it with me, but I cant' let her bad mouth you or tell our baby is a mistake." There was silence for some seconds. "Look, it's nighttime already. Where are you staying?" He asked Tempe.

"Makino's." She responded against her will.

"Ok, fine. It's clear that everyone's surprised with everything that's happening, so… how about you two meet tomorrow, after all this…" He searched for the right word. "tension vanishes?" Juvia nodded at her boyfriend's suggestion.

"Aunt Tempe?" The Water Mage asked. "Can we talk tomorrow?"

The older lady was expressionless while looking at the young couple.

"Fine. Meet me for breakfast. 8 am sharp." She stared at her niece for a few seconds before turn around and get out of the house.

"Yeah, good night to you too." Gray said sarcastically when the door closed after her.

Only when her aunt was out that Juvia let herself fall into the couch with a troubled face.

"Hey…" Gray kneeled before her, concerned with all the stress she just was under.

"She only gets out of the island once in every ten years. Why now of all times?" Juvia mumbled to herself.

"Juvia." Gray tried to get her attention. "It's alright now. She's gone." It was like she was waking up with those words.

"She's not. Tomorrow we're gonna meet and…" She was breathing faster. "How can Juvia explain everything to her aunt?" The Water Mage has been trying to overcome talking in the third person but when she got nervous she couldn't help it.

"_We_" Gray emphasize the word "are going there together. I'm not afraid of her. And you shouldn't either. You're a grown woman now."

Juvia was a little skeptical about it.

* * *

><p>Makino's was a very good hotel, not too fancy but not too pricy either. Gray was holding Juvia's hands while they entered it, soaked wet because of the rain. She explained that her aunt was the responsible for it, since she was a Water Mage as well.<p>

Entering the dining area, they found the lady fast, with the way she dressed it was difficult not to. She was sitting ina corner with a man about 30 years younger than her. He had brown hair and was wearing a cape.

A _cape_.

'_Loser._' Gray thought.

"Aunt Tempe." Juvia said grasping his hands harder while trying to get her aunt's attention.

"Is that Juvia?" The man looked up and opened a big smile while getting up, hugging the young woman during the process. Gray let go off her hands and crossed his arms above his chest, impatient. Juvia was a little embarrassed about the hug, but accepted it.

"Hello, Marcus-kun."

"You look beautiful, Juvia-chan." He looked down to her stomach and his eyebrows arched in surprise. "And… pregnant." She nodded. "I see… that's why Tempestade-san was so agitated last night when she talked to you." Marcus spotted Gray and looked at him in confusion. "And you are…?"

"That is my…" Juvia blushed with the thought of calling Gray her boyfriend. "His name is…"

"Gray Fullbuster. Juvia's boyfriend." The Ice Mage responded, serious.

The brown haired man laughed and offered him a hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Marcus Donavan. Juvia's ex." He grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Aaaaaaand we finally meet Juvia's ex! Sorry for the delay, but I kind of needed to write it on paper before typing it because now I have no computer. :O Poor me. TT-TT

I know, I know! This chapter sucked and it was teeny tiny, but I wrote about 3 more pages on hand and I got lazy with the thought of typing it today and I really wanted to update, so I divided the already tiny chapter to two, but I'll probably add some stuff, since I didn't even finished writing on paper, but I have a super boring class tonight, so I'll finish it and Saturday or Sunday we're gonna have the next chapter, alrighty?

Please don't kill me for introducing Marcus and finishing the chapter with it. Oh, by the way, on the manga not once the name of Juvia's former boyfriend appeared, so I am following it, since I almost never see the anime, okay?

If it's any consolation, next chapter we're gonna talk about witches, curses and unrequited love. Ok, not much to look forward to, but please be patient with me it all has a purpose. ;O I mean, The Baby Problem was born from my thoughts of next chapter.

Oh! I created a **poll** about the baby's gender! :D Make sure to vote, okay? *never did a poll before* I'm so excited!


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Now _that_'s a chapter I can be proud of! :D

-**Chapter****15**-

Gray stared at the man and slowly took his hand to shake it. It was difficult but he did have manners sometimes. Marcus, still smiling openly while shaking hands with the Ice Mage.

"I bet you heard a lot about Juvia and me." The brown haired man released Gray's hand.

"Nope." Gray looked stoic. "Only knew you existed yesterday." Marcus raised his eyebrows in surprise and Gray was pleased to himself for getting the stupid grin out of his face. He conduced Juvia to sit next to her aunt, while he sat next to Marcus.

Cape-Man was far away of Juvia, while he was close enough for the Ice Mage to punch him in the face if necessary. In his mind, Gray thought it made sense. After what he heard about Juvia and the other man, he didn't want any close proximity.

After the sitting arrangements were made, they stayed in silence for a minute, before Marcus break it.

"How long have you two been dating?" He stared at Juvia, but Gray was the one to answer.

"Ten months." The Ice Mage realized that it would be best if he started to count from the first time they slept together, since it would be awkward to have them thinking that the baby came first, then the dating status.

Tempestade was still serious and Gray couldn't help but notice that she didn't have any laugh marks on her face, which was a little sad. They older people he met had it but that woman didn't and he couldn't understand why. Juvia smiled a lot but her aunt was a little stoic.

"And the baby?" Marcus asked again. "How far along…?"

"Eighteen weeks." Juvia offered him a small smile.

"There's still time to get rid of it." Tempestade said for the first time since they were there. And with those words, everyone else went silent and looked towards the woman, who just took a sip of her tea.

"What?" Juvia asked. She was sure she heard wrong. Gray, on the other hand, grabbed his chair's arm harder.

"The fetus." Tempe said calmly. "There's still time to…"

"Don't." Gray breathed angrily. "Even. Repeat. It." Juvia was looking at her aunt with confusion written all over her face and he knew that she was still processing what the older woman was implying.

"If my niece continues this pregnancy, she will die." Tempestade looked straight into Gray's eyes.

He sustained her gaze while fear passed through his spine as he remembered the talk he had with Juvia the night before.

_While his girlfriend took a bath, Gray went out to grab some food, since there was nothing she wanted to eat in their apartment. So he made her take a bath while he ran to the nearest restaurant to find the mac and cheese she wanted._

_He sighed putting the food on its own plates, getting rid of the aluminum plate that the food was before. He knew Juvia for almost seven years, been 'seeing' for ten months and was having a baby with her, but she was still a mystery sometimes. She wasn't like Erza, Mira, Cana and Lisanna, the girls he grew up with. And she wasn't like Lucy and Levy, who joined the guild later, but were very transparent. Juvia had a past. A past he didn't know or was part of. _

"_Hi." Gray turned around to see Juvia standing there, using one of his old shirts. Not that he wear them as much as he take them off, but he liked when she used his clothes._

_It's a male thing._

"_Hey." He responded. "We're having mac and cheese. I know how much the little one likes it."_

"_Yes." She offered him a shy smile. "See all the grease makes both of us real happy right now." After some seconds, she lost her smile. "You probably have a few questions…"_

"_I do." Gray tried to sound nonchalant. "But if you never told me after six years, you don't have to."_

"_No." The Water Mage said quietly. "It's just… Juvia's past is very difficult to understand."_

"_Juvia," Gray sighed. "the past is in the past. What's done is done."_

"_It's just… Juvia's future depends on that past." She sat on the chair in front of where her plate was positioned on the table. "The curse her family's under is very strong."_

_He blinked._

"_Are you high right now?" Gray looked at her suspiciously. She shook her head. "Because I just heard you talk about a curse."_

"_There's one." She nodded while eating a little of the mac and cheese._

_He waited a few moments before saying: "I'll probably regret it, but please, elaborate."_

"_Three hundred years ago there was a witch living at the island, and…" Juvia started, but Gray cut her off._

"_Woah. Wait a second." He held a hand up. "A witch? Seriously?"_

"_Yes." She nodded._

"_Okay, you lost me." Gray shook his hand. "Start from the beginning."_

"_Juvia's from an island, located north of Fiore. And her family has been the only one with magical powers. The Lancaster of the North. The history says that they were very powerful water mages." She said shrugging a little._

"_Your family's that important?" He was genuinely surprised with that information._

"_Yes. From Juvia's mother side. That's why Juvia always had trouble controlling her powers. Especially when she's upset. And that's why it's raining so strongly." She pointed to the window._

"_Your aunt." He nodded in understanding._

"_Yes. She controls it very well but she's probably shaken up right now." Juvia looked down guiltily of making her aunt feeling that bad._

_Gray tried to take her mind out of it. "So, about that witch you were talking about…"_

"_Yes!" She shook her head lightly, as if to clear her head. "Three hundred years ago, there was this witch. She was called Fan. Nobody knows her last name of that if 'Fan' was her real name. She had a relation with the Lancaster's second son, Julio. As the second, his obligation with the family was smaller than his older brother. He and Fan fooled around sometimes…"_

"_Did you just say 'fooled around'?" Gray smirked._

"_Hush." She rolled her eyes. "But they didn't have a solid relationship. It was just a teenage thing. But not for her." Juvia was completely serious. "She was really in love with him. When his elder brother died after an accident all the responsibilities towards the family went to Julio and he couldn't see Fan anymore. She was the weirdo of the island."_

"_That sucks." Gray commented._

"_It __gets __worse.__" __Juvia __sighed.__ "__Julio __went __away __from __the __island __in __a __business __trip __that __would __last __at __least __eighteen __months __for __him __to __try __to __make __more __money. __Fan __promised __to __wait __for __him. __The __thing __is__… _he _never __promised __to __wait __for _her._" __Gray __arched __his __eyebrow.__ "__During __these __eighteen __months, __Julio __found __a __woman __and __married __her.__"_

"_Ouch."_

"_Yes. Once he returned to the island, his wife was already pregnant with their first child. When Fan found out, she went crazy." Juvia stopped for a second. "She put a curse on the Lancaster family, since she couldn't get close to Julio's wife or himself."_

"_What does this curse says?" Gray asked curious and Juvia hesitated a second. _

"_That every man with Lancaster name will suffer the lost of their loves after only a little time with their beloved and every Lancaster woman will die on…" she hesitated. "childbirth. Afterwards she killed herself."_

_They stayed in silence for a few seconds. "Well, that was creepy." Juvia looked at him expectantly. "What?"_

"_That's all you're gonna say?" She asked surprised._

"_C'mon Juvia." Gray scoffed. "You believe in all of this?"_

"_Of course!" She nodded. "Every Lancaster man lost his wife and every Lancaster woman died on childbirth! Even Juvia's mother and her sisters."_

"_What?"_

"_Juvia's mother died after giving her birth. And since Juvia have Lancaster blood, Aunt Tempe thinks that it'll happen to her as well."_

"_That's ridiculous, Juvia." Gray was surprised with the information. "There's no such thing as curses."_

"_Look, Juvia's grandmother had four daughters: Aunt Tempestade, Aunt Mizu, Aunt Rainey and Stormi, Juvia's mother. Grandmother was fine because she was not a Lancaster, but died soon after having Juvia's mother and completed the curse for Grandfather." She said sadly. "All of their children, except Aunt Tempe of course, died in childbirth. And with Juvia as exception, their children died as well."_

"_What?" Gray asked weakly. It was too much information and to tell the truth, he was starting to believe that something wasn't right._

"_That's why Aunt Tempe reacted that way when she saw the baby bump." Juvia explained. "She believes in the curse, that's why she never got married."_

"_No surprise there." The Ice Mage mumbled._

"_B-but she's really good hearted!" The Water Mage said fast. "After Juvia's father passed away, Aunt Tempe took her in. And when Juvia was four, there was a tsunami on the island and a lot of people died. So she opened up her house and took sixteen children into her house." She really wanted Gray to see that her aunt wasn't as bad as he thought she was._

"_Juvia…" Gray sighed. "She's your family and you love her, but…"_

"_She's just worried. You'll see it."_

"_Fine, fine." HE rolled his eyes. "Eat your food. It's getting cold."_

* * *

><p><em>As they were preparing for bed after having dinner and Gray taking a bath, something occurred to him.<em>

"_Wait a second." He stared at Juvia, who was standing close to their bed fixing her pillow. "You're pregnant."_

"_I… am… aware of that?" She asked not knowing where he was going._

"_And there's this… curse!" Gray's eyes were huge. "Are you saying you can die having the baby?"_

"_Well…" Juvia got nervous. "It's one scenario."_

"_One sce…" Gray said in exasperation. "You can die Juvia and you didn't even tell me."_

"_There was no need for both of us to freak out." She looked down._

"_No need? No need?" He raised his voice a little. "Is that your answer?"_

"_Gray-sama…" Juvia put her pillow on the bed and started to go after Gray._

"_Don't start." He passed his hand through his hair. "You said that your mother, your aunts and a handful of women in your family died giving birth!"_

"_Gr…" She tried._

"_What if you die, huh?" Gray snapped at her. "You thought of that?"_

_She stared at him for a moment before answer calmly: "You will be a terrific father, Gray-sama. With or without Juvia here."_

_Gray stared at her speechless for a moment. _

"_What if you die?" He asked again, but in a hopeless tone. He couldn't have his and Juvia's baby without her. He couldn't see how he could be without her there anymore. He couldn't lose her or their child. Not when he was getting happy. Not when things were finally working for him._

"_See, Gray-sama…" She came closer to him. "Juvia thought about it since the moment she knew about this child. It all will turn out fine if this baby gets out of me healthy."_

"_Are you giving up without a fight?" He asked exasperated._

"_What? No." She shook her head. "Juvia's not giving up."_

"_But you said…"_

"_No buts." She put a hand gently over his mouth. "Our child is top priority. Over anything and anyone. I'll fight for him or her to get out of me alive and with health and if means that I'll not survive, I'll go with pleasure but it doesn't mean that I won't put all my efforts to stay alive."_

_Gray __put __his__ arms__ around __her.__ "__No,__ you__'__ll _have _to __live.__" __He__ said __quietly.__ "__I__'__d__ screw__ up __the __kid __too __much __without __you.__" __She__laughed__a__little._

"_You wouldn't." She looked up to him and gave him a peck on his lips. "Juvia promises that she'll try her best, alright?"_

"_You better." He rolled his eyes despite his worries. With all the information he was freaking out inside. He couldn't see himself with a baby and without having Juvia there to instruct him and preventing the screw ups that would be inevitable. "And by the way, what's the deal with the guy named Marcus?"_

"Did you…" Juvia started to talk while Gray and Tempestade stared each other. "Did you just say that Juvia should kill her baby so she can live?"

"Do not speak in…" Tempe was cut by her niece.

"How can you be so cruel about my baby, Aunt?" Juvia looked at the older woman with disgust all over her face and Gray never heard her voice so cold. Not even when they were enemies. That was not his Juvia.

That was a mother protecting her child.

"It's not a baby yet, Juvia." Tempestade was also using a cold tone. So much that Marcus shifted on his chair. "You know it will jeopardize your life if you carry it full term. Your mother was a victim herself and so were your other aunts…"

"You would never understand the decision they made." Juvia got up half-yelling and people started to look at their table. Gray stood up as well, staying close to Juvia. "I do! If this child has the slightest chance of surviving, I'll take it. What's my life compared with this littler person's?" She put a hand on her belly. "This child was made from love with the man I love. I don't care to die if this little piece of me stays."

"Well, I do care if you die, so you better not." Gray said looking at her pointedly.

"We talked about it already, Gray-sama." Juvia came closer to him.

"I know. And we also agreed that you wouldn't die." He responded serious and Juvia stared at him for a second before turning to her aunt.

"If it's only this, Aunt, we're going." She looked at Tempestade. "Since Juvia was four, you were her only family and it would be great if you could accept her child, and if you can't then we have nothing else to talk about. Be well, aunt. Marcus." She nodded to the brown haired man and started to walk away. Gray looked at the two people left and followed his girlfriend. He knew full well that she was heart broken; and he was needed to pick up the pieces.

* * *

><p>Gray knocked on the door again without patience. He left Juvia sleeping after she cried all she could and returned to give a piece of his minds to her aunt. He couldn't do it in front of Juvia; she was already too stressed about all the situation.<p>

The door opened revealing Tempestade with the same hair style, the same nun clothes and the same expressionless face.

"What are you doing here, boy?" She asked.

"You and I need to talk without Juvia and Mr. Cape Guy." He said seriously. "Can I come in?"

The woman eyed him carefully and they had a stare contest for some time before she let him in. When inside, he waited for her to close the door.

"If you're here to speak about the fetus, you're losing your time."

"No." The Ice Mage shook his head. "You won't change your mind about it. I'm here to talk about Juvia."

"What about her? You heard what she said. We have nothing to talk about anymore." For the first time Gray detected emotion on her voice.

"You don't want that." Gray pointed out. "You love her like she's yours. You raised her."

"Yes, but only because Sylvian Loxar passed away and had no relatives." Tempestade raised her chin. "She's my blood. A Lancaster."

"No. She's half Lancaster." Gray said. "Our baby will be only a quarter. This so called curse will be extinguished, since there's no more of your family out there. The thing is that you love Juvia as the child you never had because you were to afraid of dying."

"What are you talking about?" Tempestade seemed scandalized.

"Juvia I understand why you received in your house. But how about the fifteen children you received in your house after that tsunami?" The Ice Mage asked.

"Sixteen children." She responded quickly and seemed a little startled.

"My bet? You probably did the exactly same thing you did to Juvia earlier today with your sisters. And you watched them die." Gray stared at the woman. "You love your niece and you don't want to see anyone you love having that fate again."

"Why would I love such a stubborn child?" Tempestade walked towards the window and looked outside.

"You love her. Believe me, I get it. It's hard not to." Gray said fast. "And she loves you back. You're like her mother. You could've seen how much she defended you for me not to think of you as a giant bitch." Tempestade turned around surprised with his statement. "Yeah, you were."

"I don't know what she sees in you, boy." The old woman glared at him.

"Me neither." Gray smirked. "But you know what I see in her? She's a very good person seeing the good in other even though we don't see it in ourselves. And she's caring, funny a little bit crazy and she is willing to have her life cut short for the ones she loves." He smiled and started to walk towards the door and opened. Before leaving, he turned away and completed. "You're stubborn as well, Tempestade. But you raised a good woman. Now you need to just see that she's not a child anymore. She can make her own decisions and your job is to support her, even when you think it's a silly decision." He nods at her. "You know where we live if you change your mind."

He got out of the hotel room leaving a surprised Tempestade. Gray was happy with himself. He looked to the door in front of Tempestade's. Now he only needed a private chit chat with Cape Boy and he would be on his way to his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, a witch cursed Juvia's family! :O And Tempe's not as bad as you thought she was, right? :D I like her, despite of all. I mean, she's pretty much Juvia's mother. Of course she would be concerned, she just didn't expressed herself right before.

Anyway, when Gray said: "_You__love__her.__Believe__me,__I__get__it.__It__'__s__hard__not__to_." Anyone realized what he implied? La la la, next chapter we're gonna have a romantic scene. Not _a_ romantic scene, _the_ romantic scene. My favorite so far, actually. Review and encourage me to post it.

I'm such a blackmailer. :O

Wait, is that even a word?


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:**Sorry for the delay. I had a major block. :O

**-Chapter 16-**

Gray knocked on Marcus' door a little impatient. He still had no idea of what the man was doing there with Juvia's aunt but he didn't like it. Not at all. It was strange and he would be damned if he wouldn't find out what the hell was going on. Juvia's business was his business too. They were having a baby together. He could do whatever he liked.

Include chat with her ex.

"Yes?" Marcus opened the door and for a change he wasn't wearing a cape. Gray wondered if he was feeling naked without it. The brown haired man realized who it was. "Oh, you're Gray, right?"

"Can I come in?" The Ice Mage looked inside the hotel's apartment.

"Sure." Marcus thought it was strange but let the other man enter. He closed the door, turned to face Gray. "So, what can I do for you?"

"You can tell me why you came to Magnolia for starters." Gray crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because Tempestade doesn't get out of the Island alone I was in there and offered to go with her." Marcus sounded confused by Gray's questions.

"Really?" Gray rolled his eyes in annoyance. "So the fact that her niece happened to be your ex-girlfriend had nothing to do with your decision?"

"Well…" Marcus pondered for a moment. "I knew Juvia was a Fairy Tail mage and saw an interview she gave a few months ago to Sorcerer Magazine and I kind of wondered how she turned out." He shrugged. "It didn't say she had a boyfriend, though."

"She has." Gray growled at him. "You saw her. No more nostalgic crap, get it?" Gray turned to leave.

"Insecure much?" Marcus snickered and Gray turned back to look at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You came here to face me." Marcus grinned. "If you were secure about yourself you wouldn't bothered with it." Gray narrowed his eyes. "You said it yourself, she didn't even mentioned me until yesterday, right? Why is that?" Marcus had an air of fake innocence all over him. "Maybe she forgot to mention?" He smirked. "But we both know that it isn't like that. I damaged her pretty bad when we broke up."

Gray closed his hands tightly on his side and for a moment, he considered to punch the man until he was nothing more than a red stain on the floor. But Juvia's words came into his mind.

"_And by the way, what's the deal with the guy named Marcus?" He was confused._

"_We grew up together." Juvia looked away. "He was one of the children that aunt took into her house."_

"_Oh…?"_

"_And when Juvia was fifteen, we started dating." The Water Mage was feeling uncomfortable, but not as nearly uncomfortable as Gray was feeling at that moment._

_He finally had a name to Juvia's mysterious ex, but the fact that he was this close… It bothered him._

"_I see." Gray said quietly. "How long since you saw him last?"_

"_Four years ago." She shrugged. "Juvia was on a mission up North, close to the shore, and he were there. Juvia almost didn't recognize him, because he was so nice to her. When he broke up with Juvia, he was a little bit mean." She sighed and hopped into her side of the bed, putting a blanket over her body. _

'_Four years?' Gray thought. 'She was already a member of Fairy Tail when it happened. Why she didn't tell me?'_

"_Is that so?" He sounded nonchalant. "Why don't you tell me about it?" _

"_About what?" She sounded confused._

"_You and that guy." Gray lied on the bed as well, over the blanket. "If I got anything right earlier today, is that he is here. I don't want to walk in into a place where everyone knows something and I'm the only idiot that doesn't." He rolled his eyes._

"_Oh… Well, there isn't much to tell, actually." Juvia was getting nervous. She didn't share her relationship with Marcus to nobody. Ever. She was too ashamed. "We grew up together, we dated, kissed a few times and that's about it. Good night." She turned into her side._

"_Juvia…" Gray let out a groan. "C'mon. You're telling me nothing." Silence. "Juvia?" He stared at her back for a full minute before sighing and giving up._

"_We weren't happy as a couple." She mumbled and Gray stayed quiet while she took her time to tell the story. "Juvia never had friends and he was the first. After that… situation with Mariska-san and Jon-sama, Juvia went to the Island to seek a little peace." She stopped for a moment. "And Marcus-kun was very kind, telling how beautiful Juvia was, that the rain was something that he liked and that he liked me." She took a breath, as if to control tears from falling. "He was the first to tell Juvia nice things. Everyone else called her Ame Onna. And didn't like her because of the rain, but Marcus was different." _

_Gray had no idea she was so bullied when was a child._

"_So Juvia started to have a crush on him. We started dating. And it was fine until a month later when he wanted more than… kissing." Gray could hear her blush. "And he was very passionate about… it."_

_Gray saw red when the implications of what she was saying sunk into his mind. "Did he force himself on you? Because if he did, I'll…"_

"_No." Juvia suddenly turned to look to him. "No, but he did… threaten to leave Juvia if she didn't do… it with him." She looked down. "And Juvia gave in." Gray looked at her in disbelief._

"_Why?"_

"_When would Juvia find another person to be that nice to her? In her mind, there wasn't anyone else out there." The Water Mage was embarrassed about all she was saying, but Gray did have the right to know. "It wasn't like they say it is on the books." She smiled sadly. "But that made him stay for a couple of weeks more. And then he dumped Juvia, saying that he couldn't handle the rain anymore. The same rain he said he liked." She sighed. "So he went away and Juvia returned to Phantom Lord."_

_Gray didn't say a word. He was surprised with all the information he just received. _

"_And years later, when Juvia found him, he was in a hurry, but said hello to me and bragged about being an independent mage. And all Juvia could think was 'How did I fall for this guy? Was I crazy?'" And for their surprise, he actually laughed a little with that statement. "Seriously, Gray-sama." She offered him a small smiled as well. "Thank God Juvia grew up and learned with her mistakes. And Marcus was definitely one of them."_

_Gray couldn't resist and kissed her fully into her mouth, still smiling. Heck, he knew how many 'mistakes' he had over the years and he too caught himself thinking the exactly same thing she did. _

"_Sorry to be the one to break in for you, but you're still very crazy." He became serious and looked her into the deep blue ones of her. "Juvia, you are beautiful. You don't need anyone telling you that. You're one of the hottest girls in Magnolia. There is probably a bunch of women who hates you because of that." Juvia's eyes watered with it. "The freaking rain doesn't bother me. Actually, I think that is a very good thing it is still raining. We have an excuse to not leave the house." He pressed his body onto hers and she let out a gasp. "Right now, I'm going to make love to you until you forget your own name." She blushed with that comment. "I don't freaking care if it is raining cows outside or even in the room. I'd still want to have you by my side. And hell, I wouldn't even feel if a lightening hit me when we're like this."_

_Juvia's heart melted with Gray's words. He was so different of Marcus, because she was confident that he was telling the truth and that meant more to her than he would ever know._

"_And you could freeze Juvia on the spot that she wouldn't even feel either, Gray-sama." Juvia put her arms around his neck._

"_No. For my job to be right, I need to make you hot, not cold."_

_And that night, they forgot about crazy aunts, witches, curses and ex-boyfriends that were morons. That night, while the rain was falling, neither could care less about the weather, because when in each other arms, the rest of the world didn't exist._

Gray shook his head and looked at Marcus.

"I'm not even remotely threatened by you. Juvia told me about your relationship and frankly, I am impressed that she could stick with an idiot like you. And you let go a very good girl, god knows why." Gray gave him his best 'you-are-trash' look. "She didn't tell me earlier because she was embarrassed that she even met you once." Marcus was actually surprised with Gray's words. "So, as I said, no more nostalgic crap. She doesn't want a trip down Memory Lane. If I see you around her again, I'll personally kill you, get it?"

As turning to leave, Gray felt Marcus raise his magic for an attack. As Juvia said to him, he was a Fire Mage. Being used to fight one all the time, that small flame was nothing compared to a Dragon Slayer's. Gray didn't even raise his magic that much. With a fast feet movement, Gray dodged the hit, gave one step and punched Marcus into his face.

Gray grabbed the man by the collar and said with choleric rage. "I'd froze the flames of hell before letting you hurt Juvia again, you piece of shit. Be glad that I'll let you live after all you did. I could freeze you with a single thought, but that would be just a waste of my magic. You don't even deserve it." Gray let the man go, and walked away.

He opened the door and said: "By the way, there's no way you can wear a cape, so get over it." And he went away.

Oh, yeah. That feels good.

* * *

><p>Tempestade didn't show the next day to Gray's surprise. He thought that the woman would appear and tell Juvia how much she cared for her. On the good side, CapeBoy didn't appear either. Not that Gray thought he would, but he really hated seeing Juvia down like she was. Usually she was like this little sun, getting excited about the smallest things but she was really down, until a package arrives a week later.<p>

"It says that it is for you, Juvia." Gray put the big box on the floor. Juvia was confused.

"Juvia didn't order anything."

"Let's open." Gray started to rip off the box and he saw a smaller blue box with a ribbon and a letter on top of it. Juvia took the card and opened.

"It's from Aunt Tempe." She said surprised.

"What does it say?" Gray frowned in confusion.

"It says….

'_Dear Juvia,_

_I hope you'll be well after giving birth. Now I'm certain that if_

_anyone can beat this curse, that person is you._

_You sure are the daughter of Stormi._

_If you need your aunt, you know where to find me._

_You'll need to come here. I don't like the continent._

_Let me know when the child is born._

_Send my regards to the little prick of boyfriend you chose._

_Tempestade Lancaster'_

"…Tempestade Lancaster." Juvia was very surprised with this letter. It was the closest thing to a show of affection that her aunt ever gave her. Gray was also startled.

"Did she call me a prick?" He said, insulted and she just giggles.

"What did she send us?" She opened the blue box, only to find a transparent mobile. She took it out carefully only to see that where it was supposed to be animals or other stuff, it was little raindrops, made of pure crystal, and in the light, it really looked like it was raining. "It's very beautiful." Gray nodded. "It has been passing thought generations of our family. It was mine when I was a child." Her eyes watered a bit. "When I was really small, I liked to take it out of the box and look how beautiful it was and wish that I could make such gorgeous rain falls so people would like me for giving them such a gift."

"Does that mean that she's alright with the baby thing?" Gray asked taking the mobile off his girlfriend's hand and putting it back to the box before she cried a river because of good childhood memories.

"Yes." Juvia gave him a big smile. "And I'm not letting her down."

"That's the Juvia I know." He returned her smile. God, he missed see her smile like that.

Life was fine again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, Meredy is freaking _gorgeous_ right now. I'm totally having a girl crush on her. Her sweet moment with Juvia was so cute! Well, anyways… not a very large note today!

And Juvia giving in to Marcus approach to leave her if she didn't have sex with him? Unfortunately it happens a lot. I say: have all the sex you want, as long you want. Nobody should be coerced to do anything because of pressure. That's why I freaking hate Marcus. Stupid jerk. *pissed off with a fictional character* And unfortunately again he represents so many guys…

Anyways, to save men, there still decent guys, so I'm not going to throw feminist crap over you. God knows I already do that a lot.

I liked the little romance. Gray finally saying that he was going to 'make love' to Juvia, and defending her honor with CapeBoy.

And, good news! **Gajeel****'****s**** back**** next**** chapter**! *-* YAY! I missed him so much! And we're gonna have some development in his relationship with Levy! :D

Review and make me happy? *-*


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** And we have Gajeel and Juvia time! I missed him so much! Oh, and if I were you, I'd find Bob Dylan's "**Make**** you ****feel**** my**** love**' with _Adele_ singing. Just a hint.

**-Chapter 17-**

After the visit of Tempestade, Gray became even more overprotective with the health of Juvia, refusing to let her do anything on her own. It was his crazy way to let her know he was terrified with something happening to her or the baby.

She didn't seem to mind him helping her, but after a month of it and she was getting tired of being treated like a baby. When they went to the doctor and mentioned the 'curse' Juvia was under, Marcella Garry was unpleased with the water mage.

"_You need to tell me these things, Juvia-san." Marcella's hair became even messier with her outburst. "Even though I don't believe there's a curse, it may be something genetic. This is crucial information! Crucial information!"_

"_Told ya." Gray smiled in triumph. The water mage didn't want to tell the doctor, because she thought it wouldn't be important. 'She can't undo a curse', she had said. But Gray told Dr. Garry everything._

"_You're gonna have to be even more careful now, Juvia-san." Marcella started to write down on her notebook. "I'm going to prescribe some vitamins you'll need to get now that we have the suspicion that you have a risky pregnancy due to your family's history." She finished writing and gave to Juvia, but Gray was the one who took it. "I want you to forget about lifting any weight. Walk about an hour or two a day for your blood circulation, but no big efforts. Oh, and no magic at all. Your body is way too fragile now that I know about this so called curse."_

"_Juvia will be more careful, Marcella-san." The water mage nodded quietly. _

Everyone was making such a fuss about it. But she was certain that the problem only happened during childbirth, not before, so all the extra care was a bit pointless, but Gray was really convincing when he wanted to be.

When he needed to go out for a mission, he always made sure that she wasn't left alone. Levy, Lisanna, Wendy, Charle and even Kana stayed at their apartment so she wouldn't have to be solitary. Lucy would've volunteered herself, but Natsu was also trying to make her stay put during the pregnancy. Both the dragon Slayer and the Ice Mage thought it was better to have someone that could do magic there to help if something were to happen.

Even so, everyday Juvia went to the Guild. Her excuse being that she takes half an hour to get there and another half hour to get back to her place; so she walked for an hour like her doctor ordered. While going, she was in her own pace, talking to people and buying small things the house needed. And of course, everyone was way more attentive when they realized she was pregnant.

Dr. Garry said that she was a little bigger than other women on the 23rd week, but nothing too alarming. It meant that the baby would be a little bigger than expected. Juvia had stuck into her head that it meant that her baby would be healthy. It's like people say: the bigger, the better.

Gajeel was her companion for the day while she was seated in one of the outside tables of the Guild. He had been in a difficult mission for two weeks and had returned the day before, only to realize that Levy went to a mission with Shadow Gear and would come back in a few days.

He was grumpy, of course.

"… I'm bored." He said hitting his head on the table.

"You just miss Levy-san, Gajeel-kun." Juvia giggled.

"No." He looked up boringly. "I'm just bored."

"Does that mean Juvia's not fun anymore?" Her eyes watered and the all mighty Dragon Slayer looked terrified.

"Wha…? No! Shit." He spoke fast. "I'm just in a mood today. Nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me?" She sounded offended. "Gajeel-kun is saying that he doesn't want to be friends with Juvia anymore?"

"No! What the hell?" His eyes were huge and he yelled a bit, earning looks from some people that were around. "How you did even came to this conclusion?"

"You said that you are bored because Juvia isn't fun anymore and wants nothing with her." Her eyes watered again.

He blinked a few times before saying: "Are you insane?"

"And you're calling Juvia crazy!" She was letting the tears roll on her cheeks at that point.

"Oh, fuck." Gajeel was panicking. What did he know about how to calm a woman "Fine, I miss Levy and I'm in a mood because of it. You…" He was going to continue when she cut him off.

"Ha! Knew it." Juvia said with a smile of triumph.

Gajeel looked startled for a second, before giving her a smirk. The woman was messing with him! With the Iron Dragon Slayer!

"You became sneaky, Juvia." He smirked. "It suits you."

"Thanks, Gajeel-kun." Juvia giggled and looked around the guild. It was a very sunny day and there were people on the pool and playing around enjoying the good weather. "Ne… Gajeel-kun?"

"Hm?" He was supporting his head with his hand and was looking boringly to wherever.

"Have you ever thought seven years ago that we would be this happy?" Juvia was stroking her belly without even notice.

"What?" He frowned in confusion and stared at the Water Mage.

"Juvia and Gajeel-kun were so… _bad_ back then. In Phantom Lord." She sighed, remembering her time with sorrow. "But we still ended up here."

"You're being way too sentimental today, woman." Gajeel rolled his eyes but he understood what she was thinking. They weren't the best people and life still had made them find Fairy Tail, like it was a reward. That they didn't deserve. "Besides, you weren't half as bad as I was." He smirked.

"Was too!" Juvia pouted. "Juvia was really bad!"

"Yeah, right." Gajeel laughed with her reaction. He had missed her craziness for the past few months. She was always surrounded by people talking about the baby, so they were never alone like they used to be, to just talk about… stuff. Few people had no fear of saying anything to him and Juvia was one of them. Besides, they had a past together. "So, where's Stripper?" He asked confused with the fact that the Ice Mage wasn't with her. For the past month he was clinging into her like she would be disappearing if he didn't.

"Gray-sama is talking to the Master about a mission." She shrugged and drank a little of her orange juice. "Juvia misses missions." She added sadly.

"Yeah, well, you're not getting any." Gajeel said fast. Was the woman crazy? Everyone knew that she was having trouble during the pregnancy and she was missing missions?

"Of course not." Juvia rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It's just that Juvia has been using magic since she was seven, so she misses the feeling of it." The water mage looked to the pool. "The thrill of feeling the magic flow on you; the adrenaline of needing to complete a mission. It's good."

Gajeel understood what she was saying and honestly? He couldn't believe she could live without practicing magic. For Mages, magic was like breathing; freaking essential.

"Well, let the shrimp get out of you first. Afterwards if you want I'll spar you if it makes you happy." Gajeel tried to be nice in his own way.

"Thanks, Gajeel-kun." She smiled, knowing that he was trying his best to cheer her up. "Oh, is that Levy-san that Juvia sees?"

He got up so fast that Juvia almost didn't saw. He was by his girlfriend's side in a moment, while she wrapped her arms around him and he seemed annoyed by it to maintain appearances. But Juvia knew better. Gajeel loved Levy more than his own life.

"Hey." She heard Gray's voice behind her. He approached her and sat in the chair Gajeel just left. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes." The sun was starting to cool down, meaning that it would be setting soon. "Did everything go well with Master?"

"Yeap." Gray nodded. "But it's a log mission, Juvia."

"How long?" She asked afraid of the answer.

He sighed. "Two weeks, maybe more."

"Oh." She tried to not sound sad. It wasn't like Juvia didn't understand the missions; heck, she was a mage herself. But the thought of being without Gray for two weeks was unbearable. If she wasn't expecting a baby, she could come with him.

"I know." Gray passed a hand over his face. "I wasn't going to take it, but the money is really good, Juvia." He sighed. "We're gonna need. Since after the baby's born, neither of us will be working." They (Gray) had decided that after the birth, he would stay put for at least two months to help out as much as he could.

"Juvia knows." She put a hand over her stomach. "And she will be alright, Gray-sama. Two weeks? It'll pass in a moment." She smiled towards him and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

The book he was reading said that when men see their mates carrying their child, they think that she is more beautiful than before because in his primal thoughts, she is his and is carrying his baby. Or some other nonsense. Gray was proud of Juvia's round belly, yeah. But the true fact is that Juvia was fucking gorgeous. Her hair was in pigtails, her bangs to the side, she was wearing a pink summer dress with some blue flowers in it. She looked so much younger than 23 until you look to her stomach. And her smile was…

'Wow. When did I become such a woman?' Gray shook his head to clear it. Her pregnant hormones were getting to him.

"So, I'll go tomorrow morning." He said and she nodded. "Who am I gonna ask to stay with you now?" He started to look around the guild.

"Gray-sama. It's not necessary to…" She tried.

"Oh no. You're not going to be alone while I'm out. No way." Gray said fast. "Crap, Lisanna's in a mission right now. She likes staying with you." Lisanna actually enjoyed it very much staying with Juvia. Her siblings were still very overprotective of her and she liked to be the one protecting, not being protected. Plus she and Juvia would play every board and cards games on the book. They were good friends.

"Yo, Stripper." Gajeel approached looking bored, with Levy's arms wrapped around his own with a big smile.

"Hello." Levy said happily.

"Hi! How was the mission, Levy-san?" Juvia smiled at the petite woman.

"Boring. No big fights." Levy pouted.

"You're rubbing off her, Gajeel-kun." Juvia giggled.

"You have no idea." He said in a malicious tone as his girlfriend turned all shades of red that existed.

"Gajeel!"

"Hei, Levy…" Gray started to talk, when Juvia interfered.

"Gray-sama! She just arrived!"

"I'm going on a mission" He didn't even bother to stop to hear Juvia's protests. "and I really didn't want to leave Juvia alone, so…"

"Yeah, I'll stay with her." Levy accepted in a heartbeat.

"Hey!" Gajeel protested. "How about me? Weren't you staying over my place?"

"Well, this is more important." Levy raised an eyebrow. "Juvia's pregnant, Gajeel. She needs our help."

"There are plenty of people who can…" He tried.

"Gajeel, I'm going." Levy said in a final tone and for a moment, the couple just stared to each other and it looked like he was about to choke her, when he let out a growl.

"Fine! But today I'm taking you hostage!"

"Fine." Levy agreed, very red, and looked to Gray. "There we go."

"Well, I'll be going tomorrow. The train leaves at 9, so…"

"I'll be there around 8:30." Levy smiled while looking to a very annoyed Dragon Slayer. "I have to go now or Gajeel will explode something." Juvia giggled with that. "See you tomorrow, Juvia-chan!"

"Bye bye, Levy-san. Gajeel-kun." The man growled to Juvia and she took it as a good-bye.

"Thanks." Gray nodded to Levy. She turned around and went to Gajeel, saying some words. His face was visible calmer with her words. She took his hand and leaded him out of the guild. "Problem solved. Now let's go home."

* * *

><p>"Gray-sama! Come quick! The baby!"<p>

Gray was so startled with Juvia's screams that he ran from his shower totally wet and only managed to grab a towel before running off the bathroom while his mind was screaming that he was going to lose both to that damn curse. He couldn't lose them. He wouldn't survive if it happened.

"What? We're going to the hospital! Don't worry!" He entered the living room, only to see Juvia bending over a little bit and with both of hands on her stomach. "Oh, god." He started to panic even more. "We'll get you to the hospital. Don't worry."

"What?" She looked at him confused. "No. The baby moved, Gray-sama!"

He blinked. "You're not in pain?"

"No." She shook her head.

"You're _both_ fine?" He asked to make sure.

"Yes."

"Then why you screamed like that?" He got nervous with her.

"The baby…" She started.

"Moved! I heard!" He interrupted her. "See, Juvia. You can't make such a fuss every time the kid moves!" He passed a hand over his wet hair (with shampoo still in it). "I thought you were dying or something!" He was finally calming himself when he realized that there was music playing. "And what the hell were you doing, anyways?"

"Dancing." She stated simply.

"Dancing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Gray took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Juvia was getting crazier with the pregnancy or what? Was every woman this… insane when pregnant? Crap, he was feeling a migraine coming.

"And why was that?"

"The book said that now the baby can sense Juvia's movements, so dance is a very good way to stimulate him or her!" She was excited. Se straight up, and with her hand still over her belly, she started to swing a little, moving her hips.

Gray stared at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow in question. He remembered very well how sexy Juvia was dancing at a club they went 8 months before, but the movements she was doing right now were very awkward. What she was doing was everything but dancing.

"What are you doing?"

"Juvia's trying to recreate the moves she made, so the baby moves again." She swung her hips in a crazy way and Gray couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, do _not_ laugh at Juvia!"

"It's not that. C'mon, don't get mad." He said when saw her pout like a child. He made sure the towel around his hips was firm enough and approached her. "I'll dance with you." He grabbed the remote control and put the next song of Juvia's playlist. A soft beat started.

"Weren't you taking a bath?" She smiled when he put her closer to his body and took one hand on his.

"Yes."

_When the rain_

_Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world_

_Is on your case_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

As Gray and Juvia danced around the room, he thought of how he liked her unexpected behavior and how in the end he would fall for her face and compiled of whatever she wanted him to do. When did he let her get inside his thoughts that much?

_When the evening shadows_

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no one there_

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you_

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

Maybe he did it from the moment they met. He definitely thought of her as a friend when they went to save Erza, and he certainly noticed how hot she was, since Gray was a very healthy seventeen years old guy. And without him notice, Juvia became such a big part of his life. Well, before the baby, that was. She was a big part of his life even before they slept together and he didn't even know.

_I know you_

_Haven't made_

_Your mind up yet_

_But I would never_

_Do you wrong_

_I've known it_

_From the moment_

_That we met_

_No doubt in my mind_

_Where you belong_

She sang that part in a soft tone and he looked down, surprised.

"You sing well. How come I never heard before?" He asked, without stopping the rhythm.

"Juvia doesn't do it in public." She shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not 'public'!" Gray said and she giggled, he let go of her, and raised her hand, so she could spin around herself, while laughing a bit. "Is there anything else you can do?"

"Juvia can roll her tongue. It's very difficult." She offered Gray a very big smile when he pulled her close to him again.

"Don't I know it." He said in a malicious tone and she slapped him in the arm very lightly. He laughed at her and stopped dancing. "C'mon. We danced. Now it's time for you to rest. No big efforts for you."

"Oh, but…" She tried to protest.

"No buts." Gray rolled his eyes. She opened her mouth to protest again, when she stopped on tracks and put a hand over her stomach. He frowned. "What is it?" Juvia just smiled and took his hand and put where hers was a moment before. "Juvia? What is…?" Then he felt.

"Are you _really_ hungry or is that…?" He asked and Juvia just nodded, smiling.

Their baby.

Gray couldn't breath. Couldn't think. Couldn't do a thing while feeling the baby move inside Juvia's belly. That was their child. His heart was whelmed with such… pride? Love? Contentment? All of the above? It doesn't matter. It was amazing. Now he knew why Juvia stopped and looked like a fool when she felt the baby move: it was… perfect. It lasted about thirty seconds and it stopped.

"Wow…" It was all he could say after the experience. "Wow that was…"

"The baby likes you too, Gray-sama." Juvia giggled and he gave her a big smile.

"Maybe it does." He let her stomach go and put both of his hand on each side of her face and looked straight to her deep blue eyes. "Thank you for that."

"It was the baby, Gray-sama. Not Juvia." She put one hand over his, in a caring way.

"Thank you for the baby, then." He approached their faces and kissed her lightly on the lips.

_(…)_

_Go to the ends_

_Of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

The last verses of the song they were dancing echoed through the living room. They had just shared a special moment and while Gray thought that yeah, that child and the woman he was holding, they were the most special things he had on his life. And he would spend the rest of his life trying to make them feel loved.

* * *

><p>After spending the whole night watching Juvia sleep like a real creep and with a hand over her stomach to feel their baby, Gray went to his mission in a bad mood. He felt his kid for the first time and was going away on a stupid mission to get stupid money. Stupid grown-up life.<p>

He realized the mission as quickly as he could, in exactly fourteen days and arrived in the last train. He was very excited about getting home. All he could think about was the feeling of fulfillment while holding Juvia and the movements of their child.

Yeap, he was going to be a sucker for the kid.

When he arrived home, he opened the door, threw his bag in a corner and walked right to the master bedroom and realized that none was on the guest room. He entered his and Juvia's room and found her lying on the bed, full of pillows, reading some chick book and eating what appeared to be a piece of pineapple covered in honey?

"Hey." He said getting her attention. She gave him a big smile.

"Gray-sama! You're back!" She put the book down and tried to get up, but he was faster and sat by her side, letting her hug him. "Juvia missed you so much!" Gray hugged her back. "We both did." She put his hand on her belly and surprisingly, the baby kicked at the very moment his hand made contact with her stomach.

"Wow!" Gray grinned. "Is it me, or it's more active?"

"It's been two weeks, Gray-sama!" Juvia rolled her eyes. "Juvia almost can't sleep with all the party in there."

"Really?" He noticed the bags under her eyes and got worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "But Juvia always sleeps better when you're here with her."

"Good thing I'm back, then." Gray grinned and _really_ kissed this time and he could taste the honey. After a moment, he broke it off. "Where's Levy? I thought she would be here."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Juvia jumped a little on the bed, real excited. "Earlier today, Gajeel-kun proposed to Levy-san!" Gray was surprised. _Gajeel_ was going to get married? Wasn't that the first sign of the Apocalypse? "Oh, it was so romantic! It was so beautiful!" Juvia was acting like the best thing in the world was happening.

'Imagine how she'll get when it's our turn.' Gray thought while hearing the story of how Gajeel and Levy got engaged. Oh, no. He did not forget about getting married so they could provide a better family to the baby. It was inevitable for them to get married.

There were only two questions: 'When will he propose the right way' and 'How is the right way, anyway'?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> OMG! Gajeel proposed! :D I'm so happy! When will Gray make his move, right?

And who else is throwing up a rainbow with all the fluff in this chapter? I certainly am! I love rainbows.

So, anyone noticed that Juvia's a little bigger than expected? What are your theories about it? Should I write a dramatic labor? Like, the baby gets stuck? I mean, I don't want to make Juvia be in pain, but the curse… Anyways, I hope you like it!

And Gajeel proposing will be an One Shot! I'll be posting it soon! And it's called 'Wedding Bells'. Lame name, I know! But I hope you guys read it, enjoy it and leave a review!

Oh, and for this one too! I love your comments! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Okay, this chapter has nine pages! N-I-N-E! Big chapter ahead as Christmas gift, yay! ;D

**Chapter 18**

After the 2 week mission, Gray didn't take one for quite sometime. They finally had enough money to stay put for sometime, but they knew it wasn't forever and soon enough, he would have to go and take a mission so they could save more money. At least, they were together.

Besides that, a week passed very smoothly. Except for Juvia's weird cravings. She took a liking on sweets and it was almost disgusting to see her putting honey or syrup in everything she ate. Gray could just watch it; he would not find the heart tp tell her that honey and noodles weren't meant to be together.

But what she really was into was cake frosting. She could eat the whole frosting and leave the cake. It was nighttime and they were in bed. Gray had a magazine in hands, while Juvia was eating frosting. Again.

Juvia ate a piece of the lemon flavored cake frosting and let out a sound of pure pleasure. Gray raised an eyebrow with it.

"Do I need to leave you two alone? I don't think _I_ ever made you moan like that. And since you're actually very loud, that's saying something!"

"Shut up!" Juvia blushed. "This is the best frosting Juvia ever tasted. It's from heaven." She offered him a bite and he shook his head. "Alright, then." She ate it.

"You know, a few months back, you would've been begging me to eat that, instead of giving up on the very moment I say no." Gray smirked at the blushing Juvia.

"Well, Gray-sama said he didn't want it, so…" She looked ashamed.

"Don't worry." He waved a hand. "I'm not bothered with it. I was just stating a fact." He returned his attention to the magazine and they were in silence until Juvia finished the cake (she actually ate it this time).

"Gray-sama?" The man raised his eyes from a picture of a motorcycle to stare at his girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Juvia thinks it's time to set the guest room for the baby." Juvia said, looking to the man next to her. He put the magazine away.

"I was thinking about it too." He frowned. "We only have 4 months to go and who knows how long it will take to make that room a good bedroom for a kid."

"Yes. Juvia was thinking about that too." She nodded. "We need to paint it, buy a crib, shelves… That room is very plain and Juvia doesn't think that the baby will like to see in the future that we didn't prep the room for its arrival."

"How about we go out tomorrow to see some furniture, then?" Gray put his arms around Juvia's shoulders.

"Yes." She smiled. "I'd like that."

"Good." He smiled back. "And we need to think of names too."

"Names!" Juvia became excited. "Juvia can't wait. We need to choose very carefully, Gray-sama." She was serious, despite of her excitement. "The name we choose will determinate how well our child will fit in."

"This is nonsense." Gray laughed. "We just need to pick a name that won't make the kid hate us in the future."

Se thought for a moment. "Juvia thinks that if we have a boy, we should name him Gray Jr. It's a very awesome name, if you ask Juvia."

"As much as I _love_ the name…" He gave her a little peck on her cheek. "I think that the baby needs a name of his own."

"Fine." Juvia pouted. "Oh, I know! Graysina for a girl! What about it?"

Gray laughed. "And what in that name will make our baby _not_ hate us?"

* * *

><p>During the next week, Juvia and Gray went out a lot, searching for the perfect crib to match the curtains, or something. Gray wasn't paying attention anymore. He just wanted Juvia to pick one that could hold a baby. Was it hard? After some thought, they decided to paint the room light blue, since they had no idea if the child would be a boy or a girl.<p>

When the crib was finally chosen, things started to speed up. Gray, Natsu and Gajeel painted the room while Lucy and Levy went with Juvia to buy some small things like a cute lamp and toys to decorate the room. The boys figured that they needed to work fast, so the smell of paint didn't bother Juvia. Once the room was 'cleared' to her, Juvia started to spend a lot of time there, thinking of exactly where put everything.

One day, Gray arrived home and searched for Juvia just to find her on top of a stairs, with a mask in her face to not breathe the strong smell of the paint, brush on her hand and reaching for the ceiling. He stood a moment without reaction. When talking about the room, Juvia suggested that the ceiling looked like a sunny day, that's why they chose the light blue for the bedroom. They would paint some white clouds and the lamp would be the sun. Juvia came up with the idea and Gray liked it, since the first time they met, the sky became clearer, as Juvia explained to him. He just remembered fighting her. And groping her boob.

They (Juvia) decided that it was good for the baby to see the clear sky, even inside the house.

But the task became dangerous with Juvia climbing stairs.

"What the _hell_ you're doing?" He recovered and was by her side in a second, jumping a mattress that was on the floor.

"Gray-sama! You scared Juvia." She put a hand on her chest, and looked at him frowning.

"_I_ scared _you_?" He offered her a hand to help her down, which she accepted. "You're the one pregnant and on top of stairs!" She reached the floor and he started to check if she was hurt, even though he knew she didn't fall or anything. "Are you crazy? You could've fall!"

"Juvia put the mattress on the floor. In case something like that happened." She took off the mask and looked very calmly at him, while Gray was almost having a heart attack.

"You put the mattress…" Gray started to count to ten in his mind. "Juvia. You. Are. Pregnant." He was taking short breaths to calm himself down. "You can't just climb stairs!"

"But you said that we should start to paint the sky." She didn't understand what the commotion was about. It wasn't like she was being careless while up the stairs. She was very concentrated, actually.

"When I said 'we' I meant that _I_ painted and _you_ looked." He was exasperated.

Juvia rolled her eyes. "Fine, Gray-sama. But make sure that the clouds are pretty." She pointed up. "Juvia was trying to make that one look like a bunny."

Gray put a hand on his temple. One of those days, Juvia was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>Another week passed and the room was put to a rest for some days, while the smell of paint fade away, and, for everyone's surprise, a reporter of Sorcerer Magazine came to interview the male mages for a special issue about the Hottest Bachelors Mages in Magnolia.<p>

Juvia sat close to Mirajane and Levy while watching the reporter work with the guys. The woman, Veronica Jason, was very beautiful. Long caramel wavy hair, green eyes and a body… It was just like Juvia's used to be: thin waist, good sized thighs and her breasts… Juvia looked down to her own. They were so big at that point that it made her disfigured. She was talking with Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Loke and Natsu. Even though they need to tell her that some of them weren't available anymore.

"Juvia doesn't like her." She mumbled and Mirajane looked at her with sympathy, knowing what the Water Mage was probably upset about: her appearance.

"Don't worry, Juvia. You look beautiful." The barmaid said with a small smile.

"Absolutely." Levy agreed and looked back to the woman that was currently speaking to her fiancée and she too felt jealous of her. The Solid Script mage had always been self conscious of her breast size.

"When I was pregnant, I was envious of all of you." Mira giggled and the other girls stared at her in shock.

"Really?" Levy asked, still not believing.

"Oh, yes." Mirajane smiled. "Fried had to tell me a thousand times that I was beautiful for me to finally stop crying about it."

"Juvia would've never guessed." The Water Mage was in awe. If a gorgeous woman like Mirajane felt that way, she could too. She stared back to where the reporter was talking to the guild men. "Anyway, why is she only speaking to men?" Juvia saw that Veronica person laugh at something Laxus said, even thought his face was as serious as always.

"Last time, it was girls only, remember?" Levy said and Juvia nodded.

It was a special edition that was only for the single hottest girl mages. And Juvia was one of them. Number two; only losing to Erza. Master was proud that the two most beautiful mages of the world were in his guild. Of course, they did have gorgeous women, but they couldn't appear on the magazine because they were in a relationship, like Mirajane (had a husband a small baby at the time), Visca (the same as Mira), Lucy (days away of getting married). And back then, Juvia was in her best days. Her body was more beautiful than ever, since she was already seeing Gray and she wasn't the serious woman she used to be, because she was finally having attention from the man she loved.

And Juvia knew that her body wasn't going to look like a blowfish's forever and that Gray was still stealing kisses and touching her like he did before she became pregnant, but the moment he laughed at whatever the reporter said, something inside her snapped.

Without realize, she release a little magic and the water from the pool started to go in the same direction as Veronica Jason was. And she would have been hit if Gray hadn't been fast enough to pull her from where she was standing. And of course, he landed above the gorgeous reporter.

No one said a word for a few seconds, as Gray helped the woman get up from the wet floor and looked around to search for Juvia. He knew she had something to do with it, since she was the only Water Mage at the guild. He wanted to know what happened to make his girlfriend use magic, since she couldn't. He was actually prepared for battle for a moment.

When he saw her standing with fury in her eyes, while Mirajane and Levy were next to her, looking worried. In that moment, he knew that what he did something wrong. He had no idea what, but it was written on her face that he would pay for whatever he did.

Gray got up and before he could speak to her, she walked away for the infirmary. He helped the reporter to get up and ran towards the infirmary, giving confused looks to Mira and Levy on the way. He entered the room and before close the door behind him, he could hear Veronica ask someone:

"What just happened?"

Gray found Juvia breathing hard as if trying to calm herself down, walking from one side of the room to another, like a caged tiger who wanted to get out.

"Juvia?" Gray asked with caution. He could tell by her actions and the vibe she was expelling at the moment that she was beyond pissed with something and the least thing he wanted was to make her angrier, for the baby's sake.

"Not right now." She growled as continued to walk from side to side.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking towards Juvia.

"_What's wrong_?" She turned to look at him and he stopped on the spot with the rage that was coming from her words. "You were all over that woman and you want Juvia to pretend she didn't see it?"

Gray understood now why she was mad. Honestly, he thought that she could deal better seeing him with other women by then. It's been almost seven years and she was really jealous back then, but she got better with time. She didn't even get mad at Lucy anymore. Well, maybe it was the fact that the blonde woman was married… Whatever. He wasn't expecting Juvia to attack another person when she couldn't do magic.

"Juvia…" Gray sighed.

"Oh no! Don't 'Juvia' me!" The Water Mage was seeing red at that point. She pointed to Gray with her eyes narrowed. "You were the one being all…" She searched the right word. "_friendly_" Juvia said the word like it was an insult. "with _her_!"

"I'm friendly with everyone!" Gray said exasperated.

"Juvia knows!" She yelled and he was surprised. He could count on his hand how many times she yelled at him: twice! And it never ended well. "For the past 7 years, Juvia's been very condescending with those women."

"You were being _condescending_?" Gray asked sarcastically and his plan to not piss her off ran out of the window. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah!" Her eyes narrowed again. "Juvia didn't drown any of the women that she saw with you, did she? No! If she was a little less tolerant, they would be in the bottom of the ocean. Or a river! Whichever was the closest!"

"You weren't very _condescending_ when you offered a smaller bubble of air to Lucy, remember _that_?" Gray asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I do!"

"If Juvia wanted, Lucy-san would've been dead before Gray-sama or Natsu-san could notice." She raised her chin with pride. And it was true. The blonde woman was strong enough to keep up with her team, but Juvia was way stronger, she worked alone for a long time, she needed to know how take care of herself.

"And you say it like that?" Gray growled. He liked Juvia, they were living together and having a baby, but he couldn't let her say nonsense like she was doing.

"Do you even know what's inside Juvia's heart, Gray-sama?" The Water Mage straightens up her body as much as she could because of her stomach. "Do you even know how self control she needed every time you dismissed Juvia's feelings? Do you?" He just stared at her. "Juvia's selfish. She doesn't like to share. Oh no, she doesn't!" The woman took two steps towards her boyfriend, who almost backed down, but his own pride didn't let him. "If she could, Juvia would lock you up somewhere and have you all for herself." Gray was a little surprised with her words. "And you don't really appreciate her efforts!"

Some seconds of awkward silence.

"Do you want me to _congratulate_ you for not being a kidnapper?" He asked, truly surprised.

"Argh!" Juvia growled. "Gray-sama does not understand Juvia!"

"I'm sorry, but when you start to talk crazy I tend to get lost!" Gray was with only in his underwear by then. And of course, he didn't even realize that he took his clothes off or where they landed.

"Juvia's not crazy!" She said with indignation. "You're the insensitive one!" Juvia put her face between her hands and started to cry.

Gray could just look at her in disbelief.

"Ju-Juvia isn't p-pretty anymore." Her voice was muffled, but was heard between sobs. "Her b-body now is u-ugly. H-her b-breasts are too b-big, her sto-tomach keeps g-growing, her ank-kles look like an eleph-phant's and she f-farts without realize sometimes." Gray stared at the woman with incredulity. "T-then that Ve-Veronica woman ap-appears and g-gets all over G-Gray-sama. Of co-course he would p-prefer her over Ju-Juvia, because Ju-Juvia's fat now!"

The man couldn't believe that an S-Class Mage, one of the most powerful Water Mages in the whole country was currently crying like a kid who lost her favorite doll, because she was feeling fat. It was _obvious_ she was going to get fat: she was carrying a child!

After a few minutes of indecision, Gray did the only thing he could think of to make the situation better: he tried to use reason.

Big mistake.

"Juvia." He sighed and went to stand next to her. "You're pregnant. You're supposed to get bigger." She looked at him with disbelief.

"And you tell in Juvia's face that she's _fat?_" She cried again. "Gray-sama is so mean to Juvia! Why doesn't he just kill her and stop the pain in her heart?" She said loudly and he was sure that everyone outside heard it, but he wasn't really caring about it at the moment. He needed to calm her down before she uses her magic again. "Juvia's carrying his baby and even then, Gray-sama doesn't care about Juvia!"

'Oh no, she did _not_ just say that.' He thought.

Gray grabbed her shoulders and made her look straight at him. He took a breath.

"I don't care about you?" He asked in a low tone. "I don't care about you?" His voice was louder then. "I am the one who needs to get concerned about you when I'm out for a job. I am the one who go out in the middle of the night to find you cake frosting, or buy more honey, because apparently we're going to have an ant for a baby. I'm the one who remembers you that you need to take the vitamins, that prevents you from falling from stairs! And I do those things without complaining because I care about you and that child."

She stayed in silence, but they still had their eyes locked on one another.

"And I do not like the fact that you think that I want a woman by just being friendly with her, or that I'm unfaithful, or that you think that you're ugly, or that you're upset because of the pregnancy giving you weight, and I _certainly_ do not like when you think that you _so_ stronger than me that you think that you could keep me somewhere against my will without breaking a sweat!"

"In Juvia's dreams, Gray-sama really doesn't _want_ to leave, so she doesn't need to _actually_ keep him against his will." She looked away from him and mumbled.

"That's hardly the point right now!" He said exasperated. "The thing you don't seem to understand is that you can say whatever you like about me, but do not say that I don't care about you because I do!"

Gray started to pant hard because of the speech he gave to her and Juvia's eyes widened with the declaration. Did her Gray-sama just…?

"You do?" She asked weakly.

"Of course I do, baka!" Gray was exasperated. "Otherwise I would've been out of the door a long time ago. Can't you see that?"

"But that woman…" Juvia tried, but he cut her midsentence.

"I can't deny that she's pretty, but I'm with _you_, Juvia. You're the only one who can drive me crazy and even after that, I want to kiss you senseless. Well, mostly to shut you up but also because you look hot even when you go insane." Gray sighed. "After dating you, any woman would be just too _normal_ for me to deal with. I don't think I can date normally ever again."

The Water Mage blinked twice. "Juvia will consider it a compliment."

"I don't know if it was, but whatever floats your boat." Gray rolled his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from her.

They stayed in silence for a minute before she spoke.

"Juvia's sorry, Gray-sama." She bit her lower lip. "Normally Juvia would've been more together than that…"

"I know." He returned his gaze to the woman. "You were right. You kind of held back all this time and I never realized that you could actually attack someone." She nodded. "My guess is that the hormones…"

"Oh, yeah." Juvia frowned and looked down to her stomach, put a hand over it and spoke softly. "Sorry about complaining, my baby bunny. Mommy was a little bit crazy, but she's alright now." She strokes her belly. "But in her defense, you really shouldn't make all those changes in her body." She smiled softly when she felt a soft kick. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. It's nature's."

Gray sighed in relief. The normal Juvia was back, thank God.

"Look, Juvia." She lifts her gaze to him, and he walks over to her side. "Whenever you feel unsure about our relationship, you come and ask _me_, alright? I won't lie to you." She nodded lightly. "Are we good?" She nodded again. "Okay, then. If you feel like you will have another mental break down, give me a heads up, so I can remove any reporters that might be in the room. I don't think you want to be known as the Crazy Pregnant Lady, am I right?"

Juvia snorted. "Yes."

Gray nodded. "Fine, then." He offered her a small smile. "And by the way, you call the kid 'baby bunny'?"

She blushed with the comment. "Only when we're alone."

"I see." He said and put his hand on her lower back and started to lead her towards the infirmary door. "Let's go beg Veronica to not publish your little outburst. Be nice." He warned her. "I _don't_ want to sleep with her. Keep that in mind."

"Okay. Wait. Gray-sama, where are your clothes?"

"Crap!"

* * *

><p>Veronica was very understanding with the whole 'A woman almost drowned me because I was talking to her boyfriend' thing and said that wasn't going to publish anything about Juvia.<p>

"I understand very well how you feel, Juvia-san." Veronica nodded, moving her lovely caramel curls. "When I was pregnant with my son, I was very jealous that my wife could find someone else because I was bigger."

Juvia let her head fall down to the side, signing her confusion. "Wife?"

"Yes." Veronica giggled. "Even though I think that Gray is a very example of a man, there's no way that I'd want him in anything but for a story for the magazine."

Took Juvia a few seconds to fully understand what the woman was saying.

"Oh." The Water Mage became very red with embarrassment. She made such a fuss about Veronica and Gray, while the woman was married. To a _woman_! She wasn't after her Gray-sama and she… "Oh, Juvia's so embarrassed right now."

"No need to be, Juvia-san." Veronica patted Juvia's hands softly. "I forget sometimes that not everyone know that I am happily married and without notice, I'm too friendly with other people. And I hate wearing my wedding ring. I hate rings." The woman giggled. "And if someone should be jealous here, is Gray. You look very beautiful. When I was pregnant I was a ball with arms and legs."

Juvia giggled with that. "Oh, Juvia's getting there. There's still 4 months to go." Veronica's eyebrows were raised as she became surprised with the information and the Water Mage nodded. "Juvia knows. The doctor said that she was bigger than other women, but to not worry."

"Have you considered the possibility of having twins?" Veronica asked. "For someone in her 5th month…"

"Twins? No." Juvia laughed nervously. "There's no way."

"You had an ultrasound?"

"No. We decided that we wouldn't have one. For Mages is very difficult to find a place that the equipment is qualified for it." Juvia said, but the truth is that Gray became very nervous when the doctor suggested it, so she dropped the subject but she wanted one.

"I see." Veronica nodded. "Well, you should make sure that there's only one baby in there." She pointed to Juvia's belly. "Specially if there's twins in your family."

"Juvia's mother was a twin." The Water Mage said after some seconds. Her mother, Stormi, was the twin of her sister Rainey and it have always been weird to see two people looking exactly the same in pictures, and her aunt had some of her sisters locked on a closet that Juvia learned to get in very quietly when she wanted to see her mother's face and wonder how she was like when alive.

"Oh, so you definitely have the chance of carrying two babies, Juvia." Veronica said, shrugging. "Anyway, before I need to come back to interviewing, wanna see my son?" Veronica asked reaching for her purse, where she took it out a picture of herself; a boy that wasn't older than 3 years and was obviously Veronica's son, since they looked exactly the same; and a beautiful blonde woman with blueish eyes and soft features. "This is Ricky and that's my wife, Glenda."

Juvia smiled to the woman and thought of how beautiful Veronica's family was. And she put a hand on her own belly and wondered if what the reporter said was right. Could she be expecting twins? If she was, things just became way more complicated.

* * *

><p>"Why are we hiding in the Basement, Mira?" Lucy asked looking around and putting an overprotective hand on her stomach. The basement was full with the women of the guild.<p>

"Because we're gonna organize a Baby Shower, girls!" The barmaid said excited.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, I think that now I _finally_ wrote right Juvia's personality, ne? She's the jealous one of the duo, and I've been putting Gray in this role to show how Juvia matured over the years but she still feels jealous, but she's more used to it than he is, so she can control it better. And I know, no 'I love you' but we're getting closer and closer.

And yes, Veronica's married to a woman. I don't want any flames against homossexualism, please. Things like that happen wheter you approve or not. I just hope that this small thing doesn't prevent you from reading Baby Problem further. :) **And her getting pregnant, let's pretend that she had a male friend that helped her with the 'need a man to have a baby' part, alright? :D**

I just _love_ cake frosting. I bet that when it's my turn to have a baby, I'll only eat that. Seriously. I eat the frosting, but the hell with the cake. So, that part I based on myself. ;D

And yes, I already know the names of Gray**x**Juvia and Natsu**x**Lucy children. But I thought that Juvia would want to name the baby something 'Gray', and… Gray Jr or Graysina? I hope for a boy if those are the names they've chosen, right?

Oh, by the way, tomorrow I'm going to my family's beach house and I won't be updating anything until **January 2nd**, at least. We don't have internet there (it's a freaking island. Even my cell phone barely works there), but I'll ask to my cousin's laptop so I can write, that way I'll update first thing when I come back, 'k? If my cousin didn't bring her laptop, the update will take even longer. Sorry.

Anyway, Merry Christmas and a _fabulous_ New Year to all of you! Bonney sends her love to ya! S2

Review and give me a gift! :D


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** I need to warn you: sex talk. Nothing too major, but be aware of it. I just arrived from the beach and camt to my pc like a robot: 'Must update! Must update!' Hope you enjoy it!

-**Nineteen**-

"You need to rest, Juvia." Gray was leading the woman towards the bedroom. He was deadly worried about her since she used magic and the last time that she did that, it was a super scare when they ended up at the hospital and the last thing Gray wanted was to lose her and the baby.

"It was barely magic, Gray-sama." Juvia rolled her eyes. "Juvia didn't even change her body into water. It was such a silly form of magic…"

"Don't care." Gray helped her lay in the bed. "The doctor said that you shouldn't do magic and you did. Now I'm freaking concerned and I'll fuss around you until I'm satisfied. Do you have a problem with that?" He didn't give her time to respond and started to talk again. "No? Good." He sat next to her lying form. "I never noticed that moving water around was so easy for you."

The woman giggled. "Juvia is strong, Gray-sama. Move water is such simple magic that she doesn't even realize doing."

"I'm impressed." Gray said with new gained admiration for the woman. He knew that she was freakishly powerful; otherwise she would never enter Element four, or become an S-Class Mage from Fairy Tail. And he knew that when mages lost control of their emotions, their magic would go crazy as well. He noticed something like that 7 months back.

_Gray and Juvia just had an incredible night in each other arms. She had arrived from a mission and found Gray walking home and stopped to talk with him. He had ask her how the mission was, if she was hurt; the normal questionnaire. Juvia responded that it was so easy that it was lame. He had smirked and asked if she was too tired._

_She realized his intentions at the very moment, he could say. Juvia became very red and told him that during the mission she didn't even break a sweat. That's how they ended up back to his apartment. It was around two in the morning and it was raining slightly._

_Juvia was curled next to him, with her head pressing on his chest and with closed eyes, while Gray was with an arm around her and, with his thumb, was caressing her hip. He noticed something when looked in the direction of the window._

"_Is it always raining when we sleep together?" He asked quietly thinking back of their little encounters, even though he knew she wasn't asleep, he didn't want to disturb the peaceful moment they were having. His room was dark and the only light was coming from outside and he could see the patterns of the raindrops on his window glass._

"_Sorry." Juvia said opening her eyes and the rain stopped almost immediately._

_Gray raised an eyebrow. "Was it you?"_

"_Gray-sama messes with Juvia's concentration when he touches her." She mumbled almost ashamed. Gray, on the other hand, was very proud to learn that he could take away her concentration that much when he touched her. The animalistic part of him growled in delight._

"_Is that so?" He smirked._

"_Yes." Juvia whispered back._

"_You noticed that before?" Gray was curious of how long she had known about that._

"_Since the second time." Juvia moved her head so she could look at her lover. "That afternoon Juvia tried to stop the rain very quickly before people start to complain about it." _

"_I see." Gray nodded. He hadn't notice for 3 months? He usually was very observant but was he losing his brains? "What else did I miss?"_

_Juvia thought for a moment before speaking. "Oh, Gray-sama makes the room really icy sometimes."_

"_What?" He asked surprised. Did he? _

"_Oh yeah." Juvia nodded. "Especially if Juvia go kissing his body until she reaches Gray-sama's…"_

"_Tatatata!" Gray said to prevent Juvia from talking. Gosh, the woman could blush with a simple joke about sex, but she could be very graphic when she wanted to and didn't even blush. "I get the image. It's just hard to understand that I didn't notice."_

"_Well, it is very difficult to see the icy fog when you put your head back and close your eyes, Gray-sama…"_

"_Juvia!" The man exclaimed with disbelief._

"_What?" Juvia was confused with his reaction. "Juvia knows that sometimes you like to watch and it's actually very flattering that you have only eyes for her when you do that and doesn't even notice what else is happening."_

"_Oh, god." Gray groaned._

"_You say that too, Gray-sama!" Juvia sat, excited. "But it more like: 'Oh! GOD!'" She made it sound like a moan and Gray groaned with that. He knew at that very moment that they would be up for another couple of hours until he felt satisfied. "That's how Juvia knows she's doing the right thing down there and…"_

_Gray grabbed her face and leaned to kiss her. Sometimes that was the only way to shut her up. It was his favorite way of shutting her up, actually._

Gray sighed. He should've known that Juvia could do things like that. It wasn't like he had no idea of how powerful she was, but she always found new ways to impress him. He liked that. When life gets predictable, it gets boring. And he was sure that his life with Juvia by his side would be anything but boring.

"Anyway, if you feel the baby kick the wrong way, just tell me and we'll be at the hospital, okay?" Gray said and Juvia nodded. "We'll show this damn curse the Fullbuster way of kicking ass."

She giggled. "Juvia's not a Fullbuster, Gray-sama."

"Well, you should be." He said before containing himself. "I asked you to be one, Juvia."

The woman sighed. "Gray-sama…"

"Come on, Juvia." He groaned. "We've been living together for three months, almost four, now. We work. I don't think I could work with anyone else but you."

Juvia patted his hand. "It's good, Gray-sama. Juvia's happy that you feel comfortable around her, but…"

"No buts. Come on. What I need to say to you to make you…" He stopped when Juvia gave him a small kiss on his lips and smiled to him. He sighed.

Maybe he wasn't the only one who used kisses to shut up someone up.

* * *

><p>The month passed without any big events. Gray was still working very hard to get enough money to make Juvia and the baby comfortable. The baby's future bedroom was finally ready and every time he passed through the door, he got really excited and scared.<p>

He was going to be a father. A father!

He still didn't believe even after all that time. Juvia was so natural about the whole thing, talking to the baby as if he was already there that it was amazing. The first time he spoke to her stomach, she needed to encourage him many times.

_Gray groaned when he saw Juvia's smile. He had promised to her that would talk to the baby. The book they were reading said that it was good for both the baby and the father that they connected and he was pushing the 'conversation' with her belly as long as he could. It was lame. He wasn't sure that the baby could hear him anyways._

"_I'm coming." He said against his will and went to lie beside his girlfriend._

"_Ready?" Juvia asked when he was finally comfortable._

"_No." He crossed his arms in annoyance. "It's ridiculous, Juvia. The baby can't hear me."_

"_The book says it is good to talk to the baby, Gray-sama." She tried to reason with him. "Please?"_

"_I don't know." He sighed. "I'll look silly."_

"_No, you'll not." Juvia was excited. "I'll go first to make you feel more comfortable." Gray rolled his eyes in annoyance. She had been talking to the baby non-stop for weeks; he was used to it already. He saw her look down to her belly and start to stroke it in a loving way, like she was caressing her baby, instead of her stomach. "Hi, bunny."_

"_If this kid is a boy, he'll be traumatized." Gray mumbled and Juvia shushed him._

"_You were kicking very hard today, you know." She continued. "You see, I know that there isn't many things to do in there, but kick mommy's stomach isn't the best thing you can do with your time, is it? That makes mommy sick."_

"_What?" Gray frowned. "How often does it happen?"_

"_Shh… I'm talking to our baby." Juvia looked up to Gray with a smile on her face, before look down to her stomach once again. "See, it's not large in there, but kick it lighter, right? Now… your daddy's here to talk to you, but he's afraid of looking silly." Juvia's eyes went up and met Gray's. "But I don't think that connecting to your child is silly. Do you?"_

_Gray groaned. "Fine, I'll do it. Stop badmouthing me to the kid." Juvia giggled with it and saw him leaning in the direction of her stomach and put his forehead on it. "This is ridiculous."_

"_Just talk, Gray-sama." Juvia put a hand on his hair and Gray relaxed a little. Her hands were so soft stroking his hair._

"_Hi." He said awkwardly. "I'm… your dad." He got up. "This is stupid."_

_With a little bit of force, Juvia pushed his head back to her stomach by pulling his hair, and Gray let her. He knew that it was important. "Ow, ow, ow." He complained, but she knew he was just making drama. "Fine, I'll talk." He stared at her stomach. "Geez, your mother wasn't like that, you know? She was so tender, and now she's pulling my hair. People do change." He smirked when heard she let out a sound of fake discontentment "Well, if you can recognize my voice, you probably heard me around here." Gray stopped to think for a few seconds. "But you see… When dad was saying naughty things to your mommy, it was a grown up game. Put your hands on your ears every time you hear that. Or moans." He stopped for a few seconds again. "Actually, every time you hear my voice, stop listening."_

"_Gray-sama!" Juvia giggled with his words._

"_Shh. I'm talking to our baby." Gray was actually enjoying talk to her stomach. It was fun to imagine a small child while he was doing it. "So, let me tell you how I met your mother…"_

He began to talk regularly with her stomach, talking about magic, his missions, how the baby couldn't kick Juvia very hard, because you can't do that to people that you loved. Juvia would just giggle and continue to read the book she was previously reading. She tried the best not to interrupt his time with her belly.

Gray hated to go on missions and leave Juvia alone, even when he knew that she was with someone else. It was their time, their child. He should have been there every step on the way, but he needed to work, since she couldn't.

A month passed since Veronica Jason was there to interview Loke and Laxus (the last refused to appear in the magazine), and Juvia was six months pregnant, looking like she was seven months pregnant. And Gray was very concerned with it. Juvia wasn't small, not at all. She had wide hips and was very proportional up on her chest, but when looking her stomach, she became so small and fragile.

The deep bags under her eyes were indicators of how she was suffering in silence. Juvia wasn't sleeping well for quite some time. It looked like the baby became more active during the night, preventing her to sleep. But Juvia didn't complain at all. A few days back, she finally had a few nights of good sleep. She found a good position for her and her stomach that made the baby be quiet for a while.

He was currently helping Juvia enter the guild. Erza had said to him to go there with Juvia around two in the afternoon because that Master Makarov wanted to give an announcement to everyone.

"You should've stayed home." Gray said to her, while fussing around his girlfriend walking freely. She didn't want his help.

"Juvia's still a Fairy Tail mage." She said annoyed. "If Master will make an announcement to the mages of the guild, she'll be there."

Gray sighed. She became very stubborn when realized that she couldn't do things alone anymore. For a girl that had been taking care of herself alone for almost all of her life, it was frustrating to ask people for help when she wanted to do anything.

With her growing stomach, Juvia started to walk like a duck, the way every pregnant woman does to prevent herself of falling. That happens because the belly button is the gravitational center of the primates, but when the stomach grows bigger because of the pregnancy, the woman tend to bend to the back to compensate the big belly, hence the duck walk.

And because of how stubborn she was, Gray was feeling uneasy. She could do something stupid to prove that she wasn't an invalid or something.

"Fine. But go easy, Juvia." He walked a little faster so he was standing in front of her. "I don't want you tired over…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She walked to the other side of him and started to enter the guild. "Come on, Gray-sama. We're gonna be late because you walk too slowly."

Gray groaned with her words. Gosh, Juvia could be such a bitch when she wanted to. He liked the woman, sure. But it was true. She could be nicer with people trying to help her.

Of course, she had motives to be bitchy: her stomach was so big that she couldn't walk the right way, couldn't pick something on the floor, couldn't do magic, was sleep deprived and needed to go to the bathroom all the time. Maybe that's why nobody complained about her harshness. Pregnancies sucked.

Still by her side, Gray and Juvia entered the guild, and when they did, they heard yelling.

"Congratulations, Gray and Juvia!"

Both of them were surprised with the outburst: it looked like everyone from the guild was there. The place was decorated with balloons of all colors, some ribbons and a band which had painted: Congratulations!

"What the…?" Gray asked in awe.

"We're throwing a baby shower for you!" Mira said overly excited, with Luke in her arms. "You thought you wouldn't get one?"

"We… forgot about it, actually." Juvia was surprised with it, but tears of happiness were threatening to fall down.

"Like Mira-san would let you have a baby without throwing a shower." Lucy said, while Natsu had a protective arm around her shoulders.

"I surprised you, right? Right? Right?" Mira jumped a little, making Luke giggle.

"Yes." Juvia smile to the white haired woman. "Thank you, Mirajane-san."

"You're very welcome, Juvia. Now go enjoy your party!" The barmaid smiled back to Juvia and went to search for her husband. When she finally found him, she squealed in happiness. "See! They were surprised!"

Fried smiled back to her and nodded.

"Come with us, Ju-chan!" Levy grabbed Juvia's arm gently and pulled her towards the center of the room. Lucy came to the Water Mage's other side and did the same.

"We have lots to do today!" The blonde smiled. Juvia noticed that her stomach was starting to show the pregnancy.

While the girls started to walk away, Natsu put an arm around Gray's neck and squeezed it, and Gajeel came too and slapped his back in a friendly way.

"You need to come too, Ice head." Natsu smiled happily.

"Oh, man…" Gray groaned with the thought of actually having everyone's attention towards them.

"You knocked her up, Stripper. Now you need to go all the way." Gajeel smirked. "Even if you need to put a diaper and suck a pacifier."

Gray looked to the men in horror. "What?"

Natsu let out a laugh. "I don't think they'll make you do that."

"I don't know… I heard Titania talking about it…" Gajeel said and Gray's face became paler. If Erza suggested, it was everything but a suggestion. It was an order.

"If I put a freaking diaper, I'll make sure to make you suffer the same when your wives have their Baby Showers." Gray said with venom dropping out of each word. Natsu frowned with that. Lucy would have a Shower in a few months and he was sure that Gray would keep his word.

Gajeel, on the other hand just laughed. "It'll be a couple of years before I'll be worried about that. And I won't miss you wearing a diaper. When the time comes for me, at least I'll know that you did it first!" He pushed the Ice Mage towards the center of the guild. "C'mon, Fullbuster. You have to be embarrassed."

* * *

><p>Juvia was having the time of her life! Baby showers are always fun, but are even better when it's yours! The previously ones she enjoyed, but not like that. Everyone was there for her, Gray and their baby.<p>

They played lots of games; like to guess Juvia's stomach size, and then Erza made Gray put a balloon inside his shirt and people had to guess _his_ stomach size. The guys were laughing so hard with the sight of the Ice Mage looking like a pregnant lady that she was sure that they were having a better time than she was! The only ones that held back their laughter as much as they could were Fried and Alzack, since the same thing happened to them.

But Gray endured everything it was asked for him to do. Sometimes, Juvia could hear him mumble something like "If this kid ever says that he hates me, I'll murder him." Or "Just remember that it's a necessary discomfort." And would go do whatever it was asked.

When the time for gifts came, Gray could finally rest, but he was blushing. Juvia needed to give him some award after it was all done. He was very patient with the whole thing.

And the gifts were the most adorable ones; they received a photo frame from Lucy and Natsu, it was blue and had some drawing of rain and snow; Gajeel and Levy gave them a bunch of cutesy towels that Juvia was sure the Levy was the one to pick; Mirajane and Fried gave some toys; Wendy gave some cute sheets; and they received lots more.

But the one the couple really loved was the gift from Reedus.

The large man came closer to Juvia and gave a large gift. It was probably about one meter of length and 70 cm of wide. Reedus wasn't close to Juvia, but she knew that he knew Gray since he was a little boy and she never had any conflict with him.

Juvia ripped the wrap paper and gasped with what she saw: it was the most beautiful painting ever.

It was made with yellowish tones above the white of the QUADRO. The image was of her, looking down to a big stomach, while with a hand under the belly, and the other above it. She was smiling and her hair was in her usual curls. Gray had his hand on top of her stomach, and the other above Juvia's. His forehead was touching Juvia's and he had the same smile while looking down to her belly.

Juvia's eyes watered with it. Was she and Gray that loving as portrayed in the painting? Because if they were, they were the most beautiful thing anyone could ever see.

"Thank you, Reedus-kun." Juvia gave him a smile.

"Yeah, man." Gray said still looking at the painting in awe. "It's very good."

"Oui. It would've got better, but I had just returned from a long mission when I was informed about the shower, so…" He blushed, a little ashamed. "Sorry that I didn't actually buy something..."

"No." Juvia shook her head. "This is perfect. Thank you." She grabbed the man and gave him a hug. He was surprised at first, but hugged her back.

As they finished receiving gifts, Master Makarov went up to the stage and yelled to get everyone's attention. He grabbed a beer.

"You little shrimps…" He looked to Gray and Juvia. "I saw you so young and now here you are, having your own child." Makarov was staring at Gray. "I couldn't be happier for you. Both of you are like my own children." He looked pointedly to Juvia. "Even if I didn't see you grow up, you are my child. And as a parent, and grandparent, I want to tell you that you will have the most amazing adventure you can ever have." He smiled. "Sometimes you'll think you're doing it wrong, and sometimes you'll think that you could've done it better, but that's what will make you good parents. Love your child and the rest you will come to you. A toast for Gray and Juvia!" Everyone cheered

Juvia smiled brightly when Gray took her hand and offered her his own smile. They had the most amazing family someone could ever have.

* * *

><p>"So, Juvia…" Lucy was sitting next to the Water Mage. "Have you been to the doctor recently?"<p>

The blue haired woman nodded. "Yes. Marcella-san said that everything's alright." Juvia smiled when Levy appeared with a glass of juice. "Thanks, Levy-san."

"You're welcome." She responded. "What are you talking about?"

"Doctor appointments." Lucy said. "I will have another one in a week. Natsu gets all excited about it, even when we just go there to just learn how much weight I gained. He says that as a father, he needs to go every time." She smiled and the other two women giggled.

"Gray-sama went to every appointment I had since he found out about the pregnancy." Juvia said. "He's very concerned about… you know… the curse?" She finished with uncertainty. Juvia was aware that everyone knew by then. Gray told Natsu and Natsu told Lucy, who told Levy, who told Gajeel (not that Gajeel actually said anything to someone else), Jet and Droy, and it went.

"Oh, yes." Levy nodded seriously. "Are you doing everything the doctor ordered, Ju-chan?"

"Yes." Juvia guaranteed. "And Gray-sama is making sure of it."

"The doctor didn't ask you to get an ultrasound?" Lucy asked frowning. "Because to us, she said that there is a research facility that does one to mages like us."

"Yes, she mentioned." The Water Mage agreed. "But… we decided that we wanted to wait."

"Natsu and I agreed to wait too. We want to get surprised when we find out if we're having a boy or a girl." Lucy was talking but Juvia stopped paying attention to her. Gray and Juvia talked about having an ultrasound, but he was being really stubborn about it.

"_Gray-sama, the doctor said that it is a very safe procedure." Juvia walked behind her lover into the kitchen. They were discussing about having or not an ultrasound. The doctor had suggested again when they went to the last appointment, since she was bigger than expected. The doctor didn't think it was something to be concerned about, but suggested anyways._

"_No, Juvia." Gray was being very stubborn about it. He wasn't going to bulge anytime soon._

"_Why, Gray-sama?" She asked, being a little more forward than she was before the pregnancy. "We could watch our baby and find out if we're…"_

"_No, Juvia. Dammit!" He half yelled at her and she backed a few steps, with a hurt look on her face. Seeing her reaction, Gray's features became softer. "Sorry. I…. Sorry, Juvia."_

"_What is troubling you?" She asked softly. Juvia knew that Gray wouldn't react with yelling with her unless he had a very good reason to. "Why don't you want to go have an ultrasound?"_

"_It's not the ultrasound." Gray sighed. "It's…"_

"_Yeah?" She stepped closer to him. And put a hand on his forearm. _

"_When I was a child, I heard my master, Ur, talk about how she lost her daughter." Gray was looking to the floor. "Her daughter was born with too much magical power, so she went to a Research facility. There, after sometime, she was told that her daughter was dead."_

"_Oh…?" Juvia knew that Ultear was alive. Gray had told her about the woman; so why the people from the Research Facility lied?_

"_They made Ur suffer, thinking that she lost her daughter, while the girl was a guinea pig for them." His jaw became stiff. "Ur died thinking that her daughter was dead, while Ultear hated her mother for abandoning her."_

"_Gray-sama…" Juvia squeezed his arm. "Not everyone will lie…"_

"_I can't, okay?" Gray snapped. "What if they do the same thing with you? What if they want you? Or the baby? You are strong and use an elemental magic, which is rare, and the baby have the genes of two powerful mages. What If they want you two? They can disappear with both of you before I…" Gray gasped. "I can't lose my family again. It happened twice already. I won't make it a third time."_

_Juvia stayed silent for a moment, before closing the space between them and give him a hug. He was stiff for a moment, before let her embrace him._

"_Okay, then." She said softly. "We don't need to go." She stroked Gray's dark hair. "But you need to know, Gray-sama, that Juvia will always come back to you. Always." Gray nodded, putting his own arms around her._

"_You better." He mumbled._

Juvia smiled and returned her attention to Levy and Lucy, who were now discussing how soon she blonde woman could start to plan the baby's bedroom. Juvia was now even closer to the man she loved, and she promised that she would always come back to him, and she would.

Her love was strong like that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> HAPPY NEW YEAR, PEOPLE WHO LIVE IN MY HEART! Sorry, I'm overly excited about my week at the beach house (it was _awesome_), new years, Gruvia fluffiness and all the e-mails on my inbox! *-* You guys are the best!

You know, while I was typing this chapter, people of my family (20 individuals stayed at the beach house) came and looked at me weirdly because I laughed alone while writing. And when they came closer to take a look, it was in English and they don't know how to speak or read it. They looked at me shaking their heads and would say something like that: "You're crazy, Lee." Or "Don't laugh alone, stupid." Or my favorite: "Close that laptop and go to the freaking beach, Lee! You're too white. I'll call you Ghost now." My family's so loving that moves my heart. :)

Oh, by the way… We'll have **Wendy** next chapter! :DD I like her. She's _SO_ cute!

While I was at the beach house, I wrote the last chapters of The Baby problem. I need to tell you, guys… **We only have 5 more chapters to go**.I wrote this one and the next, the last two but I kind of have a block in chapter 21. I know, I know! I am SO sad right now! This story is _my_ Baby Bunny! And I did the math, I think that I'll will finish it by January 25th, when BP completes 10 months! Maybe less, maybe more. Let's hope that my block goes away! Everything else is ready, only chapter 21 is giving me trouble, the one that I'm supposed to post it January 13th my birthday.

But everything will turn out just fine, I guess! Next chapter will be posted January 8th, and if you guys review, it'll come sooner. A little spoiler: The chapter is small, but the events are going to be big. **Very**** big**.

If you're following Can you Hear the Wedding Bells?, I'll be updating it as soon as I finish writing. Which is going to happen as soon as I catch up on my TiVo! Expect it by tomorrow!

How about you review and make this year start awesomely for moi? :D

PS: I updated my profile, if any of you are interested :)


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **Tiny chapter ahead, but **big** events!

**-Twenty-**

"So, we both agree on those names?" Gray asked looking to the list they made during the month. Neither could fully agree with the other, so they discussed for some time and wrote down the five names they liked the most to girls and to boys.

"Yes, Gray-sama." Juvia nodded. She wanted names that could show to people that her child was normal and not an Ame Onna like herself, even if the baby did not want to learn water magic in the future.

"Good." Gray sighed and put the list on the drawer. "Now we just need to wait the baby to pop out so we can see his or her face." He got closer to Juvia and put a hand on her belly. "See? We're waiting for you, kid. Now, you can't kick your mother during the night, she gets tired when you party in there." He said, stroking her stomach lightly.

And it was true, Juvia was having trouble to sleep for two months now. Sometimes, she could find a position that she and the baby liked and could have a full night sleep (after around two in the morning), but most of them were just about her rolling around the bed to get comfy.

"Juvia doesn't mind." She said quietly. It was small price to pay. Sleep that was. She just loved to feel the baby kick. Not her lungs. Of course. It made her almost faint when it happened the first time.

_Juvia was waiting for Natsu and Lucy to want to go home to go with them. The one that had offered to be with her while Gray was out in a mission was Erza, and she went home to grab a few things she was going to need. Juvia guaranteed the Titania that she wouldn't come home alone and asked Natsu and Lucy to go with them. They happily agreed. At that point, Lucy was showing her pregnancy, but not as much as Juvia, of course. _

_The water mage felt like she was going to have a litter, not a baby._

_Lucy went to talk about something with Levy about the engagement party, one month away and Natsu was fighting with Elfman. Nothing out or the ordinary._

"_Juvia-san." Wendy appeared beside her and Juvia grinned. The young girl was so sweet, she was like everyone else's little sister._

"_Hello, Wendy." The Water Mage said kindly._

"_Do you need anything?" She asked shyly. Even after more than six years that the Dragon Slayer became a member of the guild, she was still very shy most of the time._

"_No, thank you." Juvia responded and Wendy nodded, but didn't left, just stayed in there looking at the other woman stomach. Juvia frowned. "Is there something else?"_

_It was like the young girl was waking up."N-no! Sorry for staring. I-it's just…" Wendy said fast._

"_It's alright, you can tell Juvia." She smiled and Wendy chewed her lower lip._

"_I was just wondered how is it like…" The young girl asked. "To be pregnant, that is."_

"_Oh." Juvia nodded in understanding. Everyone that never had a baby was curious about how it felt like. "Let's see how Juvia can explain to you…" Wendy nodded smiling. She sat beside Juvia and waited for her answer. _

_The water mage needed to choose right the words. She wouldn't want to frighten the girl forever with tales of how her back ached with every breath she took, how she fought everyday to get up of the bed, how she needed to go to the bathroom every five minutes. But she couldn't lie either._

"_Well, Juvia will not going to deceive you, Wendy. There are some moments that are… uncomfortable." Wendy nodded. "There are moments that it is difficult but…" Juvia grabbed the eighteen year old's hand and put above her stomach, where the baby was kicking furiously and Wendy made a surprised face. "…when this happens, I remember that this baby was sent to me, to love and protect. To cherish. So everything that seems bad, it's a small price to pay for this new life that Gray-sama and I made. This life that was made by us; for us."_

_Wendy nodded again and still had her hand on Juvia's stomach. "I see, Juvia-san." They stayed like that for a few more seconds, until the baby stopped kicking. "This is wonderful."_

"_Juvia knows." She smiled. _

"_I asked Mirajane-san and Visca-san about it too, and your answers were very close to each other." Wendy said moving her hand._

"_Maybe every mother feels that way." Juvia shrugged._

_Wendy got up, thanked Juvia and returned to where Charle was. _

"_People are very curious about you, baby." Juvia said to her stomach. "I want to see you too. But don't come out of me in a hurry, alright? Take your time to get strong and healthy." Suddenly, Juvia stopped breathing with the intensity of the kick. She literally saw stars when it happened. Everything was darkening around her, when she heard Natsu's voice calling her._

"_Calm down. Breath in and out, slowly." Juvia grabbed his hand and did what he was saying._

"_What happened?" She heard Lucy's voice, concerned._

"_I don't know." Natsu responded, while Juvia continued the slow breathing. "She looked like she had something on her throat. Like she was choking."_

_Lucy sat beside Juvia and put a hand on her back, while the Water Mage was still grasping Natsu's hand, for some comfort._

"_What was it, Juvia?" The Stellar Spirit Mage asked with concern evident in her voice. "Do we need to take you to the hospital?"_

_Juvia shook her head. "No. It was just a powerful kick." She was still a little breathless, but was better. "My lungs were just in the way."_

"_Let's take you home." Natsu helped Juvia up. When noticed that she was still grabbing the Dragon Slayer's hand, she let go, blushing._

"_Sorry about that, Natsu-san."_

"_No worries." He grinned. "Everyone once in a while needs a hand." He joked to lighten the mood. "Now, you're staying with Lucy and me."_

"_It's not necessary…." Juvia said and Natsu cut her._

"_It is. If what I just witnessed happen to you, happened to Lucy, I would want someone to do the same to her." He said and Lucy smiled to her husband, while on the other side of Juvia._

"_We'll be happy to have you there, Juvia. And it's not like it is far from your place." Lucy nodded and they went to their building._

_Of course, when Erza found out what happened while she was supposed to be with Juvia, when the Ice Mage returned from his mission and leaned what happened, Titania said to him that wanted Gray to punch her for her carelessness. Gray didn't do it, of course. He was more concerned about his girlfriend's safety than punching Erza._

_When the Ice Mage asked if she was alright, Juvia just smiled and said: "This is your baby as well, Gray-sama. Juvia would be surprised if he or she wasn't strong like you. That's just it: we have a strong baby."_

_He smiled to her and hoped that was true. He needed Juvia and the baby to be strong._

"Come on, Juvia. Let's write down on the Baby Book our choices of names, so he or she can laugh about it when it's older." He said and went to grab the book, which was being used to document everything they could. And had mostly Gray's handwrite on it.

He became such a silly man.

* * *

><p>With 31 weeks of pregnancy, Juvia had enough of it, really. Her doctor, Marcella Garry, had prohibited her to get out of the bed to anything other than going to the bathroom, and showering. She was forbidden to even leave her own house! The doctor was worried that Juvia could fall down somewhere because of her large stomach and the history of dying women in childbirth.<p>

She couldn't even come to Polvora's first birth because of it!

Juvia had cried all day long because she would lose it. And she was surprised when Visca and Alzack appeared with the little one to visit.

"_Gray told us that you were feeling bad because of Polly's birthday, so we brought her here so you could give her a hug." Visca said smiling when Polly happily climbed Juvia's bed to hug the blue haired woman. Polly and Juvia liked each other very much._

"_Oh, thank you!" Juvia hugged Polvora. "You are so big, Polly-chan!" The girl mumbled something in her baby language and Juvia giggled. "I know, right?"_

_Gray appeared at the room with a big box. "This is our gift to her." He handed to Polly, who pointed to Alzack and to the wrapped gift, so he could open up._

"_Oh, Juvia! Gray! It is so beautiful!" Visca exclaimed. The gift was a doll, but not any doll, it was… Polvora! It had the exactly same hair style, the clothes Polly usually wore and in each hand, there was a gun. "Where did you find it?"_

"_She made it." Gray said proudly._

"_You did?" Alzack asked with surprise. The doll was very well made._

"_Juvia have too much time on her hands now that she is stuck in bed." She was playing with Polly's hands. "She perfected her sewing skills. Juvia liked to sew a lot when she was a child." The Water Mage looked to Visca and Alzack. "Juvia hopes that you three liked the gift."_

_Visca smiled. "It is perfect, Juvia." Alzack nodded._

They stayed for about half an hour and went to the guild, where the party would take place. Gray noticed that Juvia's mood increased considerably with the visit and encouraged everyone else to pass to say a hello one in a while.

The people who were constantly around were Levy and Lucy. The three women were planning the engagement dinner very carefully, and since Juvia couldn't go out, the bedroom became their QG. They discussed everything, since the colors of napkins to what they should wear during the event, which was going to take place in four weeks.

And Juvia was being irreducible about going.

"It's Gajeel-kun's engagement party, Gray-sama." She said stubbornly. "Juvia will go! She's the one who'll be entering the church with Gajeel-kun! Juvia will not miss the dinner. No way."

Yes, Juvia was the one who would go with Gajeel through the aisle. The tradition was that the mother of the groom should take him there, but since the Dragon Slayer had no family left and Juvia was the closest thing to a sister he ever had, it was her task in the wedding, and the Water Mage was very proud of it.

Gray wasn't all that excited about her doing that. He didn't like that Juvia was going to walk through the aisle with Gajeel first, even if it was to 'give him away' to Levy, who would walk down the aisle alone, because she didn't want to choose between Jet and Droy, but they both knew that if it was available, she would choose them.

After taking a shower, one night, Gray went to bed and saw Juvia reading, what seemed to be a girly novel. And she was reading it so eagerly that he became curious about it.

"What the book's name?" He asked, drying his hair with the towel.

"The Secret Passion." She said without looking up to him, and he felt kind of insulted.

"Is it _that_ good?"

"Oh, it's _awful_!" She said excited, looking up to the book to stare to Gray. "There's this duke… he's such a womanizer! And he sleeps with the sister of a very close friend when they were both drunk and she was pure before meeting him, so he feels obligated to marry her and save her reputation." She was so excited that he couldn't help but smile. "But he doesn't know that she's a spy for the government! And there's this really handsome and charming guy that is trying to make her betray the duke because he knows this secret about a treasure! Juvia's at the part where the Duke got shot to protect his wife, who, by the way, he only slept with once, but fell for her!"

Gray frowned. "It sounds like you're enjoying it."

"Oh, I am!" Juvia smiled. "But this is one of the worse books Juvia ever read!" His frown deepened and she explained. "You see, sometimes the way it is written it's not the best, but the plot caught your attention in a way that makes you eager to know what will happen!" She stopped to think for a moment. "It's like this song you hate that gets stuck in your head and you end up liking. It is so bad, but it feels so good."

Gray grinned to his girlfriend while she continued to talk about the Duke's old mistress, who was trying to kill the main character and he laughed about her eccentricities. She had the heart with the size of the world and he was sure she wasn't completely sane, but God, he loved that woman.

Wait, what?

His eyes widened with the thought.

He _what_ Juvia?

"Oh, crap."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> FINALLY! Fiiiiiiiiiiiinally! Gray finally realized he loved Juvia! Ha! It took him almost seven years, but he realized it! Men are so dense! But he caught up in the end! Told ya that the events were big! But fear not, folks! We'll see the internal battle of Gray's feelings now that he knows that he loves Juvia.

Man, I can't say enough times: Gray loves Juvia! And he freaking knows it now!

'The Secret Passion' is a made up novel! I don't know if it exists of if there is some story with the crazy plot I wrote, but if there is, by any chance, I do not own!

Last night I had a realization and alreadt have the idea for my next Gray x Juvia fanfic! *-* It's gonna be called '_Forgotten_' and it'll be up the day I publish the last chapter of Baby Problem! :) I hope you like it!

How about leave a review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter? Or maybe I should wait another month to post the next one... ;D


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** I need to tell you this: Chapter 265? Could it have been more awesome? '**Don't just go taking what's mine**'? I need to say that I squealed like if I had won the freaking lottery! Anyway, here's my humble chapter. I hope I portrayed things right!

**Warning:** Heavy Fluff ahead. Aftewars, you may thow up a rainbow. :)

-**Twenty One**-

"Natsu! Natsu, open up!" Gray was slamming the Dragoneel's door with ferocity. He needed to talk to someone and the one that was closer was the Dragon Slayer.

"What the fuck, man!" Natsu opened the door, mad. "It's two in the freaking morning! I was sleeping with my wife!" The Ice Mage entered the apartment.

"I know! I could only sneak out now! Look, I need your help!" Gray said the words he never thought that would come out of his mouth. "I… Juvia…"

"Something happened to Juvia?" Natsu's rage changed to concern in a heartbeat. He knew that she was confined in bed and if something happened to her, with Gray's rage, it was going to be one frozen hell.

"No! I mean, yes!" Gray sounded exasperated. "Well, no!"

"Just say already!" Natsu was confused with his frenemy's actions. Usually Gray was the last one to lose his cool, but there he was, walking in his living room from one side to another, as if he needed to decide the fate of the world.

"How did you know when you were in love with Lucy?" He asked stopping for a moment.

The question was so sudden that Natsu didn't fully understand for some seconds. "What?"

"How do you know you're in love with someone?" Gray asked and Natsu blinked.

"Well…" He scratched his head and thought for a moment. "It was the small things, really."

"What small things?"

"Let me see…" Natsu thought. "I liked the way she smelled, the way she smiled." Natsu himself smiled with the thought. "Even more if I was the one making her smile. The way she acted towards another people." He raised a finger. "The way she was always there to help me." He raised another one. "I didn't like other guys being too friendly with her. She was the first person I wanted to talk when something good happened." He stopped to think. "And especially if it was something bad. She always knew what to say to ease my heart." He nodded. "She was the first person I thought about in the morning and the last one when I went to sleep. And when I was away from Lucy, I was always thinking of her."

Gray thought about everything he and Juvia passed through while together.

She helped him when he was down, by saying soft words and calming him when no one else could, so she certainly knew what to say to make him feel better. Gray just loved to see her smile, to him or for him especially. When he returned from missions, he wanted to find her soon to tell everything that happened and see her eagerness to know it all. And he hated when Lyon came to town and bugged her about going on a date.

Juvia was always kind with random people. People that didn't even deserved it most of the times, and it was a quality that Gray appreciated. When he woke up, he always thought of what Juvia would do to make him concerned with his own sanity during that day, but when the night came, he would go to bed smiling with the thought of how freaking crazy his world with Juvia in it was. And when he was away from the Water Mage, he thought of how much she would've enjoyed wherever he was at the time.

And all that since _before_ they start sleeping together. Afterwards, god knew that he grew fonder to her!

Had he loved Juvia for so much time and couldn't notice? No. He was a smart guy. Gray Fullbuster was known for his strength and brains.

He looked to Natsu, who was looking at him as if he was crazy. Which, he probably was; barging in someone else's house at two in the morning wasn't exactly normal, was it?

"Natsu, I…" Gray gasped. "I… I love Juvia."

Natsu blinked. "Yeah, so…?"

"What do you mean by 'yeah'?" Gray was the one confused now.

"Everyone knows that you love her." The Dragon Slayer frowned. "It's kind of obvious; you don't have to tell me."

"'Everyone' who?" Gray asked in horror.

"What? Are you brain dead, baka?" Natsu rolled his eyes. "Anyone with eyes can see that you love her."

"Really?" The Ice Mage frowned. It wasn't freaking possible that he was the last one to notice it.

"Of course." Natsu was going to say something more, when something occurred to him. "Wait… Are you saying that you just realized that?"

"Why else I would be at your house at two seventeen in the morning, asking of how you know when a person is in love?" Gray was exasperated.

"How could I know? God knows that strangest things happened to me!" Natsu sounded offended for a moment and then the pink haired man laughed. "And people say that I'm the dense one! Even _I_ knew that you fell for her."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What am I? A woman?" Natsu said crossing his arms above his chest. "Besides, I thought that you knew. The way you drool all over her when you think no one else is looking. You're having a baby together and it is very obvious!"

"People can have children together without loving each other, Natsu." It was Gray's turn to cross his arms. "It's called sex."

"Yeah, but it is different with her, isn't it?" The Dragon Slayer said satisfied with himself when Gray stopped for a moment to think.

Since that first day Gray had slept with Juvia, he knew that it wasn't the regular fling he always had. Deep in his mind, he knew she was different, but he always told himself that it was because she was a nakama, nothing more. All that time, he was fooling himself.

"It is different." Gray mumbled. "It always has been."

It was never about the sex. Okay, it wasn't all about the sex, which was amazing by the way. It was her company. It was the way she would curl up next to him and with her index finger, creates crazy patterns on his chest. It was her giggles when he grabbed her by the waist when she was trying to sneak away from his house. It was the way they talked about everything. It was the way she looked at him. It was the way Juvia was.

That's why it has always been different: it was because it was Juvia who was with him.

"You need to tell her every day." Natsu said and Gray stopped his thinking for a moment to look to his friend. "You see, when you love someone and that person loves you back, is a gift. Most of the people wander away searching for it, but most of them never do. You and I, bro, are the lucky ones. Don't you ever take it for granted." The ice Mage was surprised with the wisdom of the Dragon Slayer's words. He was right.

Gray sighed. "Yeah, but look, Natsu… I asked her to marry me a few times during those months, and every time she said no. what if her feelings changed since we started living together?"

"Oh, please." Natsu scoffed. Juvia stop loving Gray? Yeah, and Laxus had a collection of stuffed bunnies with the colors of the rainbow. "And well, you don't need to be married to love someone." Natsu looked to Gray as if he was retarded.

The dark haired man stopped to think about it. Everything that was happening in his life was amazing; he was living with Juvia and they were having a baby together. It was so obvious! How could he not see it before?

"You know what, Natsu?" The Ice Mage smiled. "You are right. I'll go tell her right away."

* * *

><p>Gray didn't tell her. He got nervous. Yes, the powerful Ice Mage was nervous with talking to Juvia. He didn't find the right way of telling what he felt. It wasn't something he could say it like: "We're out of milk. Oh, I love you, by the way."<p>

Three weeks had passed and he was still thinking about how to talk to her, and since she didn't push the subject of feelings, he was a little bit unsure of how to proceed there. It was a whole new level of unknown territory there.

When he finally had bought her a ring, he had more courage. It was a solid reminder for him of what his feelings were.

_Gray decided that he was going to do things the right way this time. A week had passed since he discovered his feelings towards Juvia and he knew that this time he would be telling her what was inside his heart and it needed to be perfect._

_There was a jewelry store few blocks away from their apartment, _Your Jewels_. When Gray had entered it, he was bombarded with so much shining that he thought that he was going to be blind. And wasn't even from the jewelry, it was from the small man, who was wearing a bright and shining coat. His attendant was a small middle aged man who had an accent and didn't speak right._

"_Ello, young mann. Can I elp you?" He asked, formally._

"_I guess." Gray shrugged. He was going to need every help he could get. "I am looking for a ring."_

"_Oh! Si! Si! Si!" The small man clapped hands in delight. "Me loves to elp peoples find the erfect rring to peoples they loves! The name of me is Rowafskorvsky." Gray blinked. "Just call I Rowa. Now geets in boy and you and me will find a rring for you belle."_

_Gray had a hard time understanding his words but found out that Rowa was actually a very good help. He was patient when the Ice Mage didn't like the ring he was currently showing._

"_Sorry, Rowa." Gray groaned when he was showed another ring, but he didn't like it. He was starting to think that he wasn't going to find the ring for Juvia._

"_No worried, Gr-Ray." After a few hours, Gray and the old man were already in the first name base. Rowa said putting back the ring, which was very charming, but wasn't Juvia-like, as Gray thought. "Sometimes you has to be atient to find erfection!" The old man started to search for another one. "We waits many times to find the erfect woman, and when we does, we needs to only give 'er the best!"_

_Gray nodded with his words. After two hours with the man, he understood him better and faster. And Rowafskorvsky was right: He wasn't going to give anything to Juvia that wasn't a perfect fit to her._

"_Me has new rrings that is not in display. Gr-Ray wants to see? Me will not rrest til we finds rring for yourr belle!" The Ice Mage nodded and Rowa went to get the new lot of rings. Gray looked around and noticed that he probably saw every single one of the rings Rowa had in his store and the probability of finding one that fitted Juvia was getting lower._

"'_Ere, Gr-Ray!" The old man exclaimed. "This rrings come yesterday. You like any?" Rowa opened the box and Gray's eyes were glued in one particularly spot._

_There was a silver ring with a blue rock. But it wasn't a normal rock; it was a little fogged, like the blue of the stone was frozen unlikely every other stone on every ring he ever saw, and somehow, still shined a little. _

_It was perfect._

_Seeing Gray's gaze towards the ring, Rowafskorvsky smiled and grabbed it to show to the younger man._

"_Si, si, si!" The old man said with a smile. "That is a look me likes to see! This are the rring for you, Gr-Ray! Blue Garnika are difficult to finds! Me thinks that you has good liking!"_

Gray grabbed the small velvet box hidden in his pants pocket and opened, to look at the Blue Garnika ring. It was so unique, so beautiful. So like Juvia. And the most important thing, it kind of symbolized that Gray would be around her to protect forever without taking away her freedom to shine.

Or maybe he was starting to lose his mind with his upcoming declaration of love.

Gray groaned. He had the ring but would he say to her? "Hey, babe. *insert sexy face here* I love you, you love me. Wanna get married? *blink*" No, that wouldn't do. He needed to make it special. Once in their relationship, they needed to have a freaking normal event!

After a few days of thought, he knew exactly where and how to ask her the question. He was being freaking romantic, she better not say no to him!

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked when Gray had helped her walk towards the Park of Magnolia. He had told her two hours before to put a nice dress and that they would be having dinner out. She wasn't supposed to walk around as her doctor ordered, but the man had told her that he spoke to Dr. Garry and that she said that it was fine if she had someone beside her all the time and if she rested a lot before and after the walk.<p>

"You'll see it when we arrive." He smiled at her, whom became more apprehensive. Gray was nut about her bed resting so when he asked her to go out with him, she was a little confused.

"Why are we at the Park?" Juvia asked confused. "Juvia thought that we would eat at a restaurant."

"You won't starve, I promise you that." He led her between the trees, in a path made of bricks. If anyone but Gray was the one leading her, she would have been really scared. She never liked to not know what was happening around her. Juvia needed to learn that early.

"Here we are." He said and she finally understood where they were. It was the big fountain at the park. But that night, it was different. It was all lighted up, and the Rainbow Cherry Blossoms were reflecting the lights and everything Juvia saw had all the colors.

There was a table close to the fountain prepared for two people to eat. Juvia could see the crew from Franky's: the waiter, and two chefs were preparing the food. Everything was just so beautiful.

"What…?" Juvia said. "How…?"

"The keeper of the park owed me one, so I asked to use this place today." He grinned when saw her reaction with the preparations. So far, so good. "I remembered that every year we come here to see the Rainbow Cherry Blossoms with the guys from the guild, but today, I think that we should come alone."

"It's so beautiful." She smiled. "But why…?"

"Let's eat first." He led her towards the table. "You need to sit to not stress yourself too much."

* * *

><p>The meal was extraordinary, everything was perfect, but Juvia still had no idea of what they were doing there. Not that she was complaining. The waiter was very polite and was removing hers and Gray's plate from the table. She had the night of her life; she and Gray talked about everything that they had been though for the past seven years and she was surprised to learn that he remembered some things even she didn't.<p>

When she commented about it, he laughed and said: "I have been reviewing our relationship for two whole weeks now, Juvia. My brain is filled with memories like that one."

Juvia frowned. "Two weeks? Why two weeks?"

Gray leaned towards her and said in a secretive tone: "I found out something two weeks ago."

She leaned too and spoke quietly as well. "And what did you find out?"

"My feelings for you."

Juvia's frown became even deeper with his words. "What?"

He returned to the original position, staring at her for a few seconds and got up. He walked towards Juvia and sat in the corner of the table, close to her since he knew that she would struggle a little to get up from the table with her big stomach. He stared at Juvia for some seconds.

He was doing the right thing. In his gut, in his mind and in his heart, he _knew_.

It was her.

"Juvia," He took a breath. He was going to do it and god helped him if she says the 'n' word again. "I met you 7 years ago and during all that time, you've been part of my life. A big part and I was too stupid to realize that you were always there and how wonderful you were. And as time passed, you became even more amazing. You are such a big part of my life that I can't see myself without you, and no." He spoke fast when saw her opening her mouth to talk. "It's not about the baby. It's about how you make me feel. You. I never have been in love before. Not until you appeared, and since I never felt it, I didn't know that I loved you." He laughed a bit, he was a little nervous. "We lost so much time because of my late discovering and… Not anymore."

Gray leaned closer to her and cupped Juvia's face with his icy hands and stared right into her eyes and said softly.

"I love you, Juvia." He made sure to say her name. She was crazy enough to think that he was talking to a squirrel or something.

Juvia's eyes widened with his words and for a moment Gray thought that she was going to pass out, but she held together.

"Juvia… No..." She whispered after sometime. "_I_ love you more than anything, Gray-sama." He smiled and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes to appreciate the feeling of warmth that was spreading all over his body. Gray let her go and kneeled before her and Juvia gasped when he took a dark blue velvet box from his pocket.

"When I realized my feelings for you, I was freaking out. I was scared that someone could make me feel that way. And you, Juvia… You make me feel like I am the strongest man alive when you're next to me and the most fragile one when you're away. You make me feel like I can live forever when you by my side, and when you're far, I feel like I'm gonna die." Gray looked to her smiling _slash_ crying face and smiled. "That's how I realized that I don't _need_ to get married to you. I _want_ to get married to you, don't get me wrong. But that's not what I am asking you tonight." She looked confused for a moment.

"We don't need a church or a piece of paper to keep us together, because if you say yes, I'll never let you leave my side; which, by the way, is where you belong." He grinned and opened the box, showing the Blue Garnika ring while she gasped with the beauty of it. "Tonight I'm asking you to stay with me. Juvia Loxar, I love you and would be an honor if you accepted be with me forever."

Juvia gave him the biggest smile he ever saw and even though she was crying, Gray knew that she was happy. And that's all he could ever ask for: her happiness.

"Yes, Gray-sama. I'll stay with you forever." Her voice came a little squeal-ish, but it didn't matter. Gray Fullbuster had just told everything she ever wanted to hear. Gray got up and gave her the most wonderful kiss and embraced her like he was the happiest man alive.

He loved her and that was all she could ask.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry for the fast update (?). It's just that the latest chapter of Faity Tail made me so excited! And this was already ready... I swear that I'll take a little longer to chapter 22. It's the only one that it's no ready yet. The rest of **Baby Problem is already finished**. Yes, I know! ;;'

I hope that was fine the way he proposed and that it wasn't too OOC. I mean, he's asking the woman to 'marry' him. He kind of needs to be a little corny. ;O Tell me your thinking about it!

And why the **Rainbow Cherry Blossoms** from Special Chapter 182.5? I just thought that could be special to someone other than Natsu and Lucy. :D I mean, imagine how beautiful would have been? The man you've been in love for 7 years, admitting that he loved you too while the lights hit the rainbow trees? I'm sorry, but for me, it looks like freaking a dream!

And guys, Rowa's accent is such a mixture! I tried French, Spanish, Portuguese… I hope you understood him! You see… I found out that he turned to be quite adorable with his shiny coat and crazy talk! And **Rowafskorvsky**'_s_ name is made up. I have no idea if it exist anyone called like that, but it's fun to say his name. Really. Rowafskorvsky, Rowafskorvsky! It's fun! Try it!

_Blue Garnika_ does not exist. I made that up, so the stone could look like that. I don't know rocks, so I had no idea of which one to put on Juvia's ring, so the solution? Make one up! I'm such a genius. LOL

**Spoiler:** No do we Love or do we hate Leon? He kind of interrupted Gray and Juvia's date. But he made things **SO** interesting! *-* And anyone noticed that Juvia's talking less and less in 3rd person? :D

And to be a total meanie, I'm going to show you a little **preview of next chapter**!

_"What is it, Charle?" Wendy looked weirdly when the white female cat stopped walking._

_"Something will go wrong with Juvia, Wendy." Charle mumbled._

I update faster with reviews. Seriously. It makes me so happy that makes my will of posting later tremble!

Hated it? Liked it? Review it? :)


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** I'm so excited right now! *-* And sorry: my background description sucks. And Master Makarov rocks.

**-Twenty Two-**

Juvia of course, couldn't sleep after all that happened. Gray Fullbuster had told her about his feelings; and it was love. The way he said those words, the way he described her. It was really love, she couldn't deny it. Not the she would. She just had the most amazing night ever and wouldn't forget anything about it.

Juvia and Gray came back to their apartment and there, they made love. Juvia knew that sex with Gray was different, but _making love_ with him was another level of pleasure. It was the way he was gentler and saying sweet words that she knew it was true. It was the way he hugged her. It was the way his eyes shined when he gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Let's not say to anyone yet." Juvia spoke softly to Gray, who raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why?" He sounded confused. "I thought that you would tell everyone as soon as you could."

She giggled. "Oh no. Juvia wants to go out there and scream so every person in Earthland hears that you said you loved her, but it's Gajeel-kun and Levy-san's moment." Gray rolled his eyes. "Don't be like that! We're already having a baby, and now it is time to let the attention to them. After the engagement dinner, I will make sure to let everyone know that you are the most _amazing_ man ever." She kissed his jaw lightly.

"I _do_ have to agree with you there."

She snuggled closer to him and smiled. She was the happiest woman alive.

* * *

><p>It was the night of Gajeel and Levy's engagement party and Juvia was overly excited about her best friend getting married. Two weeks had passed since that night at the park of Magnolia and things came back to the way they were. Gray was still the same towards Juvia, and it was a little disappointing to the woman.<p>

She was expecting him to be all lovey dovey with her. It wasn't his personality. At all.

He was way out of character when he proposed that they should stay together forever. The Gray Fullbuster she met almot seven years back wouldn't say those words to anyone. Ever. And it made her happy to learn that _she_ was the one that he chose to proclaim the most beautiful words ever.

'_I love you, Juvia.'_

Everytime she thought of that moment, the woman smiled like a silly teenager and let out a small 'kya'. And Gray made sure to say the three most beautiful words everyday and just for a moment, she could see that same man who prepared the perfect evening for her.

The said man was currenty with her, with his white jacket in hand, while Juvia was sitting, trying to look to her sandals.

"Gray-sama… Can you see Juvia's feet?" The Blue haired woman asked her… fiancé? Yeah, that could work. She was sitting, waiting for him to put his jacket so they could go to the party.

"Yeah." He frowned with her question and look to see her feet. She was wearing a dark blue dress (almost black) 'To make me thinner', she said; and dark sandals. Nothing was out of the ordinary there. "Why?"

"Well, at least one of us can see them." She crossed her arms above her belly and pouted. She looked adorable with her hair tied up in a loose bun and a few hairs free of it.

Gray laughed. "They look very good. Don't worry about them. You will see your feet in a few weeks."

"Juvia wants to see them now." She said stubbornly.

"It's not like you stared at them that much anyways." He rolled his eyes and helped her get up. "Now let's go. Unless you gave up, which will be great and…"

"Let's go, Mr. Grumpy Pants." Juvia smiled to him, forgetting about her feet.

Gray groaned.

* * *

><p>The party would be held at the Guild, of course and everyone appeared; to celebrate and to see if the petite and kind Levy would <em>actually<em> dare marry the Dragon Slayer. They were so improbable to happen as a couple that people who didn't know them were surprised to learn that those two were together.

The Fairy Tail building was full of light, laughter and looked very beautiful. The ceiling had some tiny lights and silver paper, and there were flowers everywhere.

Of course Levy was the one to choose everything.

Looking around, Gray frowned. It was… different to say at least. The mages from the Guild were all dressed up, including the groom to be; Gajeel. He was wearing a tux, his hair was combed and he didn't look pleased with the fact.

Not at all.

"Don't you look all fancy." Gray smirked when he and Juvia got closer to the Iron Dragon Slayer and his fiancée.

"Shut up, you bast…" Gajeel was saying, but Levy cleared her throat, making him stop and groan. "Fine." Gray laughed and the other man narrowed his eyes. "Keep it up and I'll forget that I promised to not start fights tonight, Stripper."

"Please, don't, Gajeel-kun." Juvia said softly. "I need him in one piece."

"Wait. Do you think I'm gonna lose?" Gray frowned and Juvia smiled.

"You wouldn't." She put a hand on his cheek and caressed.

"Hey!" Gajeel exclaimed offended. "I wouldn't lose to _him_!"

"There's no way to please you both!" Juvia smiled, turning to Levy. "Anyway, congratulations Levy-san!" The women hugged, while Gray and Gajeel stared daggers to each other.

"Thank you Ju-chan." The Solid Script Mage smiled. Juvia then, turned to look to the Dragon Slayer.

"Come here, Gajeel-kun." She opened her arms and, knowing what she was after, Gajeel frowned.

"No way." He took a step away.

"Don't make me cry, Gajeel-kun." The Water Mage pouted and Gray smirked. If Juvia wanted a hug, she would get a hug and she was going to use her pregnancy as advantage. "I will."

Her eyes watered and Gajeel shook his head. "No."

"Gajeel-kun…"

"No." The Dragon Slayer looked away.

"Please?" Juvia used her soft voice while Gray and Levy smiled to each other with their lovers' silly discussion.

"No!"

"Juvia came all the way to be here for Gajeel-kun and he doesn't even give her a hug." Juvia sniffed and immediately Gajeel looked at her watering eyes and groaned, knowing that she had already won the battle.

"Fine. But quick." He sighed and stepped closer to Juvia, who put her arms around him very tightly. For a moment Gajeel felt really uncomfortable, until he heard her small voice.

"I'm so glad, Gajeel-kun." She said in form of a whisper. Her voice was a little shaky, as if she was going to cry. "If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you."

The Dragon Slayer finally hugged Juvia back. He was already being hugged anyways so he better do it right.

"Thank you." He said for only Juvia to hear, and she understood that he wasn't just thanking her because of her previous words, but because of everything she ever did for him and never thanked before. He held her a little tighter and they let each other go.

Levy was hugging Gray's arm and was a little emotional herself, while Gray was staring with understanding eyes; they knew that Gajeel and Juvia were sometimes closer than siblings by blood were and they needed to have their own moment.

"Well…" Juvia found her small purse and took a tissue out of it and started to dry some of the tears she wasn't able to hold. "We'll let you talk with other people now." She smiled and Gray stepped closer to her.

"Yes. And you need to sit down." He said concerned. "We walked all the way here and you need to rest now."

"Alright." Juvia nodded and waved a good-bye to the couple of the night.

Gray was following her, when he came back and offered a hand to Gajeel, who took it.

"Congratulations, man."

"Yeah." Gajeel nodded.

Gray smiled and went to where Juvia was waiting for him and they started to walk, searching for where they were suppose to sit. They were stopped very often by people asking about Juvia's health and to ask things about the baby. When the couple finally found the table they were supposed to be in, Natsu and Lucy were already there with Happy, Wendy and Charle. They were very well dressed and the young Dragon Slayer even had her hair down, unlike the usual pigtails.

"Hello." Juvia said nicely when they arrived at the table.

"Hi!" They all responded.

Gray helped her sit and sat beside her, next to Natsu. "Yo, Fire Breath."

"Ice Bastard." Natsu nodded and started to look around. "Everything is good, but there isn't any fire for me to eat and I am _starving_."

"Eat _that_ fire." Gray pointed to the candle that was in the middle of the table.

"That thing is a centerpiece." Natsu looked at Gray as if he was crazy. "You can't eat those, moron."

"_That_'s your logic?" Gray asked exasperated.

* * *

><p>Juvia wasn't feeling very well for a while now.<p>

No, she was not, but she wouldn't tell anyone about it. It was a light pain above her kidneys' area that she didn't want to make everyone worry about her over nothing. If she did, Gray would freak out and take her home and she would not go away until the party ended.

A sharper pain hit her and she groaned a little, earning a look from Lucy.

"What is it, Juvia?" The blond asked.

"Nothing." Juvia took a deep breath and smiled. "It's been a while since I wore these shoes, so my feet hurt a little."

"Oh." Lucy nodded. "I know. My feet are killing me right now." She sighed. "Men can wear anything black and they're fine. _We_ are not that simple, are we?"

"No, we are not." Juvia giggled and start talking with the other woman for some minutes, before Gray and Natsu sit beside them, each holding a plate with food.

"Here we go." Natsu placed the plate in front of Lucy, who, as a lady that she was, pick one; while her husband was eating like there wasn't a tomorrow.

"I made sure to choose the sweet ones." Gray offered to Juvia one piece of cake and it did look tasty, but Juvia wasn't in the mood for food. Not while she was feeling unwell like that.

"Thank you, Gray-sama." She smiled. "Juvia will eat it later."

The Ice Mage frowned with her words. Juvia was crazy about sweets; so much that he had to go find some during the night sometimes, and now she was rejecting them?

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled. "Just tired. It's been a while since I have been awake until ten p.m."

Since she found out she was pregnant, Juvia was tired most of the time, always trying to take a nap wherever she was and after the baby started to move, she slept badly.

"Juvia…" Gray used a warning tone. "If you feel tired, we should go. People will understand."

"It is true, Juvia." Lucy said nodding with Gray's words. "Levy and Gajeel are happy that you are here. You shouldn't stress yourself or the baby."

"True." Natsu said. "After Jiji gives the speech, Lucy and I are going home. And she's not even in bed rest, like you."

Juvia chewed her lower lip and nodded with their words.

"After Master's speech, we can go, alright?" She said.

"Okay." Gray responded and got up. "Hey, Jiji!" He yelled and Juvia looked to him with surprise. And so did everyone present. "Go on and give your speech already. Juvia's tired and she needs to rest!" The water mage blushed with all the attention they gained with Gray's outburst.

Master Makarov got up almost immediately and went to the stage, where Levy and Gajeel were, as the center of the attention during that night.

"Sorry, brats." Master smiled. "Sometimes I forget that I'm getting older and new lives are coming to the world." He raised the cup with beer that he was holding towards the table Lucy and Juvia were in. "I'll try to make it short so you can rest. You are already tired with being married to those idiots."

"Hey!" Natsu and Gray; even though he wasn't exactly married to Juvia, he felt insulted; exclaimed at the same time and everyone laughed.

"Now, let's talk about Levy and Gajeel here." Makarov looked to them. "They really surprised me by asking if I could celebrate the ceremony; like I did in Mirajane and Fried's wedding. All I could think was: 'Why not?', so here I am." He grinned. "I remember when I invited Gajeel to our guild. A certain girl insisted that her friend was a good person and he shouldn't be alone." Everyone looked towards Juvia's direction "Yeah, that is right. It was Juvia-chan. Maybe if it wasn't for her truthful eyes talking about Gajeel, I shouldn't have gone to talk to him." Makarov returned his gaze do Gajeel. "But when I looked to him, I knew that he would become my child, even if he was very bad." Gajeel made a 'che' sound. "But what a parent does is let the child learn with his mistake and supports him. And then forgive." The old man grinned. "And you made me a very proud parent, Gajeel." The Iron Dragon Slayer was looking to Master Makarov with surprise while Juvia was crying so hard that Gray needed to take all the tissues she brought (she knew she was going to get emotional, but not _that_ emotional).

Master Makarov continued his speech.

"I remember the day I first saw Levy. She was even smaller than she is right now. Believe me." There were some laughs. "She was so shy and curious; always with a book and I remember that she asked me about everything: why is the sky blue?, why only some people have magic?, why do we have two eyes?'" Master laughed a little. "My answer for her was: Levy-chan, some things just are that way." Master stopped for a moment before continue.

"And it is the same with love. When you love someone, you shouldn't be asking the 'whys'. Why do I love that person? Why does he/she makes me happy? Why my heart beats faster when I'm around that person? So, I repeat my answer: Some things are just that way. Sometimes, you don't need to know why, you just want to feel. And you two…" He raised his glass towards Gajeel and Levy. "You two feel that way about each other and that's the most important thing." Levy grabbed Gajeel's hand and they stared at each other, with a smile. "Forget about the whys. If you love each other, let everything else be damned!" There were some cheers. "You two are Fairy Tail mages." More cheers. "Fight for your happiness, fight for each other!" Some people clapped and yelled. "We all wish the best for you, Levy and Gajeel!"

Everyone got up and clapped, yelling and laughing, while Levy was drying her face, because she was crying by the end of the speech, while Gajeel was a little startled with all the happiness that everyone was wishing to him. After overcoming the dumbfounded feeling, he grinned.

"Let's get this party started!" Master jumped and pointed up, while everyone else cheered as well.

* * *

><p>"Juvia, this was supposed to be a happy night!" Gray handed his girlfriend another tissue.<p>

"I kn-know. Tho-those ar-are t-tears of hap-happine-ness." The blue haired woman accepted the tissue and sniffed on it. "Ma-Master is su-such a g-go-good pe-person."

The Ice Mage sighed. Juvia thought everyone was a good person, even if it was deep inside and she was always trusting people that she shouldn't. Like that ex boyfriend of hers.

Gray shuddered. '_Better think of something else_.' He thought.

"Juvia, please, _please_, control your magic." Gray said and she nodded. "You can't lose control of it again, alright?"

"Ye-yes." Juvia said and blew her nose on the tissue, earning some looks. Gray looked around, daring someone to say a word about it.

"Hey." They heard Natsu's voice and looked up, to see him returning with Lucy, Gajeel and Levy. "Man, is she still crying?"

"Yeah." Gray sighed and got up looking to the Iron Dragon slayer and his fiancée. "Shouldn't you two be up on the stage?"

"We heard that you were leaving and we wanted to come and say goodbye and thanks." Levy was glowing with happiness. "Juvia-chan came even though she was in bed rest."

"Of course Juvia would come." The woman tried to get up, and Gray was fast beside her, assisting. "Oh, come here again, Gajeel-kun." Before the Dragon Slayer could respond, she was already hugging him. Again. Gajeel looked around in horror, while everyone else laughed.

He sent a 'Please help me' look to Gray, who just shrugged.

"Hey, she's pregnant. She needs to hug people."

Gajeel groaned and tried to make her let him go, but the damn woman was a strong gal.

"Let it go, woman."

"Oh, yeah." She finally released him. "Sorry."

"Hey… what's that water there?" Natsu asked looking to a small pool of water that was under where Juvia was sitting before attacking Gajeel.

Everyone stared to where the pink haired man was looking.

"She probably cried too much." Gray frowned, but he didn't believe that. He was looking around all the time she cried to see if she was losing control of her magic and giving Master Makarov a hug. With water.

"Or maybe she peed." Happy said flying around. Immediately everyone looked to the confused Juvia and her legs were indeed wet, as if she…

Everyone stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"D-don't worry, Ju-chan." Levy was blushing.

"You're pregnant." Lucy said fast, going to stand next to the Water Mage. "Things like that happen to anyone."

"No, wait." Natsu looked to Gajeel, who nodded. "That water doesn't have any smell."

Gray frowned. "What?"

"Yeah." Gajeel said. "If she had…" Levy smacked his arm. "What? It doesn't have a smell. She didn't pee in her pants!"

"Insensitive." The petite woman sighed.

"Wait…" Juvia said and everyone looked to her. "I… think that I know what's happening."

"What is it?" Gray put his arm around her.

"The pain, the water… I think it's time." She said quietly and Gray frowned.

"Time for what?"

She looked up to him with fear and excitement in her eyes.

"The baby's coming."

* * *

><p>Everyone could hear the mess that the party became after Juvia announce that she was in labor; Gray started to yell to everyone that he needed hot water and clean towels. Gajeel started to run around trying to find water, while Natsu let his fire go crazy and Happy was asking everyone for towels.<p>

While the guys were freaking out, Levy and Lucy helped Juvia walk and soon, Mirajane and Erza joined them. The red haired woman yelled for the men to shut up. They needed to go to a hospital, not search for water and towels!

Wendy and Charle saw it from afar, close to the food table. Of course, they were going to see Juvia after the mess dissipate a little. Maybe her healing skill was needed. The Dragon Slayer looked to Charle and saw the white cat frowning deeply and with a scared face.

"What is it, Charle?"

"Something will go wrong with Juvia, Wendy." Charle mumbled.

"What?" Wendy's eyes widened with her words.

"The future changed. Juvia will die."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm such a meanie! I'm as excited as you are right now, really. FINALLY we're gonna meet the reason this story exists: the child of Gray and Juvia! But Charle's words… :O

And… Master speech. I cried with it. Seriously. I'm pathetic! LOL Makarov is so awesome! *cries again*

Gray's reaction to Juvia getting into labor… I think that he read 'The Secret Passion'! Because boiling water and getting towels? Only in novels! LOL Oh, and amniotic fluid have no smell at all but it was fun to have people think that Juvia peed!

I am sorry for the delay. I was having a block, and then my BEST FRIENDS IN THE WHOOOOLE WORLD gave me the best gift ever: a pink laptop! Really! Since my mother broke mine, they were planning giving me one and she is just gorgeous! She is pink and I call her Lady Diva. So, I'm saying here: I love you, Danielle and Maiana. I can fucking write anywhere now! (L)

And another **fanart** was made based in Baby Problem! Yes! I cried when I saw it, because it is exactly like I thought the scene in chapter 5 was! The fanart link is on my page and it was made by **xBebiiAnn!** It's a very awesome job! I loved it! **Check it out**! *-*

So, the delay was also because I was putting everything I own in my Lady and for a few hours I thought that I lost the Baby Problem chapter I wrote. I was almost having a heart attack! :O

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Comment! *0*

Next chapter is already done. Review and I'll post it by tomorrow! :D


	23. Chapter 23

**AN**: It is my birthday today! I'm oooooooold! I'm twenty! My life is over! Oh, gosh. I'm such a drama queen! This chapter is dedicated to **Hestiana**. Happy birthday to us!

A little bit of swearing ahead! Just to remind you: Women in labor are freaking scary, but Juvia is too nice for her own good. :O And sorry about the small chapter.

**-Twenty Three**-

Juvia Loxar loved Gray Fullbuster more than her own life. She truly did. She would die happy if it was to protect the Ice Mage. But at that very moment Juvia Loxar couldn't care less about Gray Fullbuster.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled to no one in particular. And her boyfriend winced in pain when Juvia grabbed his hand. He didn't complain, of course. He knew that the pain he was feeling was nothing compared to hers; he read it in a book that the pain women feel during childbirth, is so great that it is the same level as twenty bones breaking. At the same time. So, he would just let her grab his hand and squeeze his bones out if it was what she needed at that moment.

Gray was just glad that the nurses had a special room for mages, which blocked their magic while giving birth, otherwise, all the occupants of the room would be drowning and Magnolia would have a freaking storm.

"You're doing great, Juvia-san." Doctor Garry said, while looking between Juvia's legs. "You're already 6 centimeters dilated. You have four more to go."

"Four more?" Juvia exclaimed breathless. "I've been here for the last _sixteen hours_! I don't think I can last another four _seconds_ of this!"

"You can, Juvia." Marcella said calmly. "The first childbirth is more painful."

"Yeah, because it's not you feeling pain every ten minutes, you bitch." Juvia said and Gray looked at her in horror.

"Juvia!"

"Oh, shut up Gray!" She left the -sama out of it for the first time. "You try to push a watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon, and then you can tell me whatever you want in an offended voice."

Gray was surprised with her words. Juvia was normally so cute and together. But again, she was feeling pain for the last sixteen hours. Even though she was strong, she was eventually going to break and yell. So, she was allowed to be a little less lady-like.

"I'm sorry about that, Doctor Garry." Gray looked apologetically to the brown haired woman. "She's not like… this." He waved towards the blue haired woman.

Marcella gave a nod. "I know. She's actually being quite nice." Gray looked skeptical. "Believe me, being called a bitch is love, coming from a woman in labor." She smiled. "You should've seen that friend of yours, Mirajane Justine. Now _that_ is one scary woman."

Gray was surprised. Mira was so lovely, but then again, she was scary back in the day. Actually, she was scarier than Erza when she wanted to.

"Juvia-san." Marcella said. "How about we walk again?"

The water mage winced in pain with the thought. During the sixteen hours that she's been in labor, she had walked the whole hospital, to see if the gravity made the baby come sooner.

It did nothing to her cause so far.

"Do I really have to?" She asked and Marcella shrugged.

"If you want. I won't force you, but I strongly recommend. The sooner the baby gets into position, the sooner the birth will end."

Juvia thought for a moment and gave in. She wanted the birth to take as little time as it could. So far, she wasn't enjoying it very much.

* * *

><p>"You are ten centimeters dilated, Juvia-san!" Marcella announced. It's been twenty hours and a half since they arrived at the hospital. Twenty hours of excruciating pain and name calling from Juvia's part. "You'll feel the urge to push, but you can't do it yet, alright?"<p>

"Alright." The blue haired woman nodded, weakly. She had been in pain for too long and was finally the time for the real thing. She was going to truly be a mother.

Gray looked to his sweaty girlfriend and concern washed over him. She looked like she couldn't even breath right, let alone push a baby out of herself. So far, this whole experience with childbirth had been a scary thing. He saw his normally stoic Juvia, yell and moan in pain, while he was there. He heard her say words _he_ didn't know existed.

"Marcella. Isn't she too weak to push?" Gray asked the doctor, while massaging his hand, that he was sure was broken. "It's been twenty hours and…"

"Don't worry, Gray." Juvia said putting an effort to not moan in pain anymore. "I'll be alright. This child _will_ be born." She moaned again when she fought the urge to push, since the doctor said that she couldn't do it yet.

He stared at her, helpless. God, he hated the feeling of not being able to help through her pain. He hated see her weak like that.

No, that wasn't right.

The moment he saw Juvia grab each side of the mattress she was on, and start to push, like Marcella start ordering her to… Gray had never seen true strength until that day. Every fiber of her being was hurting, but she kept pushing, and pushing. That woman was amazing.

"You're doing great, Juvia." It was all he could say, while she made sounds of pain.

"I can see the head, Juvia-san!" Marcella exclaimed and looked to a panting Juvia. "You need to give big pushes, alright? Don't hold back. Push with all your strength." Without power to speak, she just nodded.

"This is it." She whispered to Gray.

"Yes, this is it." He smiled to her. "You can do it, Ju. Just think about having our baby in your arms." She nodded.

"Now, Juvia! Push!"

And she did. And again, and again, and again.

Then the most amazing sound Gray ever heard happen. The most beautiful thing he ever saw.

Their child.

"It's a girl!" Marcella Said with a big smile and all Gray could do was look to the red squeamish, yelling thingy in her hands. The baby yelled very loudly when she realized that she was cold and everything was different of what she knew. She wanted to go back in there, where she was warm.

Gray couldn't take his eyes off the baby. He had a daughter! He… a _daughter_!

His chest was filled with so much love for that small thing, that he had no idea he could produce those kinds of feelings. He saw Marcella cut the umbilical cord and give the infant away to a nurse to clean.

"Is… she…?" Juvia tried to speak. Gray looked away from his daughter to stare to the woman of his life. She was sweaty, her cheeks were pink with the effort, her hair was messy and looked like she's been through hell, but for him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"She's perfect, Juvia." Gray didn't notice that his eyes were watering. He kissed her hand. "She's perfect."

"Thank god…" Juvia sighed in relief and started to catch her breath, while Gray just smiled like a fool. After a few minutes; she let out a groan of pain. Gray immediately yelled for help. "The pain is back. What…?" She asked between her gritted teeth. Doctor Garry frowned and went closer to Juvia. The groped the blue haired woman stomach, and then looked between Juvia's legs again.

"Oh, it seems that there's another one on the way." Marcella said happily.

Gray was confused for a moment. "Another _what_ on the way?"

"It looks like you're having twins." Marcella smiled.

"Wait, twins?" Gray started to panic. He couldn't father two children! He didn't think he could raise one child, let alone two! He would screw up in double?

Juvia grabbed his hand and said in a weak voice. "It's gonna be alright, Gray. You'll be a terrific father."

Only Juvia would be in the middle of labor and still calm him down like that. He nodded and squeezed her hand tighter. It was all that he could do while Juvia endured the pain. Again.

"C'mon, Juvia-san. You need to push."

Gray had no idea from where Juvia took strength. If _he_ was tired from only staying by her side those twenty hours, _she_ should been exhausted, but she pushed. And pushed, and pushed again, until they heard another cry.

"It looks like you have another girl." Marcella smiled to them and Gray was in shock. He was a father. Of two children. The most beautiful children he ever saw, even though they were all wrinkled and red. And it was his and Juvia's. The best combination of the world.

Their daughters.

"Let me see them." Juvia whispered, and raised her arms weakly to hold the babies she waited eight months to meet. Immediately, two nurses came and gave her the tiny girls, putting one in each arm. When she saw them, Juvia gave each a kiss on the bunch of black hair and started to cry. "Hi there my little drops of sun. We finally meet after all that time," Juvia could only look to the girls, who were crying, but less loudly, as if they recognized their mother. "I love you so much. You two are the most amazing thing I ever saw." She was looking in awe to the little ones.

"Yes, they are." Gray nodded, letting his tears finally flow. To the hell with the _macho_ posture. He just witnessed the birth of his children. "I love you, Ju. Thank you for this. "

"You never called me that." Juvia said a little breathless, that Gray took as if she was happy to hear him give her a nickname.

"Well, I did now." The nurses came to take the twins away to clean them up, while Juvia grabbed Gray's hand, real tight and he looked away from the nurses taking their children to be cleaned up.

"Take care of them, Gray-sama. I have no regrets." Juvia said weakly.

"What?" He was confused.

"I love you." Juvia smiled and then let her head fall to the side. For a moment, Gray thought she was just resting, since she had been in labor for almost twenty one hours. But he soon realized she wasn't breathing.

"Juvia?" He called her. "Don't joke like that." When he didn't answer, he became more concerned. "Juvia?" Despair was taking over each inch of his being. "No, Juvia! Don't you dare die on me!"

"Get out of the way." Marcella said and started to listen to Juvia's heart. She looked up to the nurses and yelled to the women to bring a defibrillator.

Juvia was having a cardiac arrest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'm such a bitch, you can say. Making Juvia have a cardiatic arrest? :O I'll burn in hell for this!

What will happen to Juvia? Well, at least she met her daughters. TT-TT We'll learn their names next chapter, the **last** chapter of The Baby Problem. I'm getting sad with the thought of finishing this! I'm proud of it, sure, but I'll miss! I'll try my best not to cry when I change 'In Progress' to 'Complete'. I'll shut up before start crying.

"_he read it in a book that the pain women feel during childbirth, is so great that it is the same level as __**twenty bones breaking at the same time**_" You need to tell every day to your mother that you love her, because childbirth is _that_ painful. :O

And I looked. Most of the times, when the water breaks, it usually a sign that the baby will be born soon, but not every time. Juvia, unfortunately, was the exception to the rule and endured twenty hours. The first labor is always the harder one and it usually takes more time.

And yes, the babies were born earlier. 36 weeks. Twins are commonly born with thirty six weeks, they are fully developed by then!

Reviews, please? *-* It's my birthday. Review as a gift! ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** I'm crying. This is the last official chapter of Baby Problem. I hope you like it. It was made with love.

**-Twenty Four-**

Juvia opened her eyes and for a moment she could only see a light. Where was she? What…? Oh yeah… she had her babies. When were suggested to her that she could've been expecting twins she had fantasized about it for a while, but she never actually thought that it was going to happen. But she had the two most beautiful girls in the world.

Even though she held them for just a few seconds.

She was going to miss their first words, their first steps, their first day going to school, their first lesson in magic, their marriage, their own children. She would lose it all. But she was at peace. If they were alright, she was too.

She blinked a few times and when her eyes got used to the light, she saw herself. What? She frowned. Wasn't she dead? Why was she staring at herself? Why was she surrounded by Gray-sama, who two male nurses were trying to take away from the room, Marcella-san, and some other nurses? Why was she so pale? Everything surrounding her was passing so slowly, like the time wasn't normal anymore. What was happening?

"You're dying." She heard a voice coming from beside her. And turned away, only to see a woman. Her hair was straight and in a muddy tone of brown. Her eyes were black and she was quite beautiful if you looked close enough.

"What?" Juvia asked in disbelief.

"There." The woman pointed to where the other Juvia was. "Your heart stopped."

Juvia's eyes widened and she looked again to the other her she looked to Gray's expression while the nurses were trying to push him away. The blue haired woman wanted to go there and do something. He shouldn't cry for her. He was so heartbroken, so… alone. The male nurses finally got him out of the room. She hated that he was looking at her like that. He should smile in the say he became a father, not cry over her dead body.

"How can I come back?" Juvia asked the woman.

"You can't. The curse prevents you from doing it." She responded and Juvia's ears peaked at the mention of the curse.

"Who are you?" Juvia thought that she was the person that should guide her towards the next life, but when she talked about the curse… she knew something.

"I'm the woman who put the curse in your family. My name's…"

"Fan." Juvia said in awe. "How can you be here? You died 300 years ago!"

"And I cursed your family. I'm not exactly normal, am I?" Fan rolled her eyes. "But you should be more concerned about what's happening there." She pointed with her chin where the doctor was trying to save her life. Juvia looked to Marcella and then back to Fan.

"Why you still persecute our family?" Juvia asked.

"Because the man I loved traded me for another woman." Fan said with fury in her eyes. "He changed love words with me and he married to someone else...!" She took a breath to contain herself. "I loved him and he did that." Juvia shook her head.

"No, you didn't love him. It was an obsession, not love." That pissed Fan off.

"What are you saying?"

Juvia felt a strong pull on her heart when Doctor Garry used the defibrillator to try to make her come back, but she didn't returned to her body. So, Juvia continued to talk with Fan.

"You loved him? Really?" The Water Mage said exasperated. "Love is not like that! 'If you can't stay with me, you can't be with no one else'? Is that what you think love is? Love isn't that selfish. If you really loved him, you would've let him be happy!"

"Easy for you to say, Lancaster girl." Fan said with hate. "You have your man crying for your loss, while Julio was happy when I died! I tried to tell him over and over again how much I love him and he ignored me every time after he met that woman!"

"And you think that it was always like that?" Juvia answered. "Juvia suffered _years_ before Gray-sama look at her as more than just a nakama. Years of pure torture; seeing him coming back from missions with hickeys on his neck. Years of hopeless love! Years of hoping that he would see Juvia as a true woman…" Fan frowned with that. "I would've stayed away if that's what he wanted. I would see him with another woman if that's what made him happy. I would be hurt, but would never, _ever_ make the man I love suffer the way you did." Juvia's eyes watered a bit and she raised her chin with pride. "You're not the only person in the world that had suffered because of love, and not everyone goes around cursing their families just because it wasn't reciprocated! Juvia's heart couldn't take any more pain and when Gray-sama finally admits he loves her, your ridiculous curse takes me away." Juvia looked at the woman with disgust. "And my daughters… I'll never see them grow."

"You're the descendent of the man who broke my heart!" Fan yelled at Juvia, who kept her cool.

"Yes. And Juvia will pay for something she wasn't even born when it happened?" The Water Mage asked, trying to be calm. "You couldn't do anything to the man you loved, so you attacked everyone he ever cared about? His wife died early, his children weren't happy, you made him suffer for not choosing you. You can call what you felt whatever you want, but it wasn't love."

"It was!" Fan yelled and started crying hopeless. "I loved him!" The brunette said weakly. Juvia came closer to Fan and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can stop this, Fan." She said with kindness. "Take me if you want, but make it stop. Neither of my daughters will need to pass through that and you can finally rest. All the hate you're holding… you're tired of taking lives, aren't you?"

Fan nodded and looked to Juvia with curiosity. "Over hundreds of years I came to see women scream over dying but you didn't. Why?"

"The man I love and my babies are safe." Juvia said kindly. "And as much as I wanted to be with them forever, as much as I hate to go now, before seeing they grow up to be wonderful girls…" She smiled. "Quoting a very wise young woman called Mariska-san, those precious moments we were together, were worth anything that may come. Good or bad. Gray-sama made me feel like we were the only people in the world, like our troubles didn't exist… I held my daughters for a few moments, and even though it will never be enough, I held them, and told them how much they were loved. My babies are in good hands, Fan. And that's all I can ask."

Fan was looking to Juvia with complete disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes." Juvia looked down for a moment. "There's only one thing I regret."

"What is it?"

"Juvia promised Gray-sama that she would always come back to him." Juvia's eyes were watering, when looked to the door from where the young man was thrown out. "Juvia hope he doesn't get mad at her for breaking the promise."

Fan looked to Juvia for a few seconds, before straight her body up. That woman was one amazing girl.

"Thank you, Juvia."

"What for?" Juvia frowned.

"Open my eyes." The brunette was serious. "I've been ruining people's lives for 300 years. Julio's not even alive anymore and I am still holding this anger…" Fan shook her head. "Not anymore."

"What are you saying?" Juvia tremble with the new hope. Could she be allowed to feel hope after all that?

Fan took Juvia's hand and placed above the other Juvia's.

"Go back to your daughters. And fear not from me anymore. You broke the curse forever." Juvia's vision became blurry. "I'll try to get some peace now."

The Water Mage saw black again.

* * *

><p>Gray couldn't help but stay away as the doctor and the nurses tried to help Juvia. The two male nurses grabbed him and threw him out of the room where Juvia was. Because of the runes that were put in it, he couldn't do magic, and when he got out he gave up of trying to break in the room.<p>

What he could do to help Juvia? Yell at her until she came back to him? No, he needed to stay away while she was fighting for her life. He started to walk from one side to the other at the hall. He wasn't going anywhere and the male nurses didn't even try to push him to the waiting area; they knew that if he wanted, Gray could _seriously_ kick their asses.

All kinds of thoughts passed through his mind: was he going to lose her? When he finally said that he loved her, when life was good… When he finally had his own family again? Was he going to lose it all? Did fate hate him that much?

This time, it wasn't a demon created by a dark mage to take lives. It was a curse, created by a jealous and mean woman that would break his life apart again.

Could he ever recover if he loses Juvia?

Gray knew he had his daughters and he promised Juvia that he would be the best father he could, but it wouldn't be complete. A piece of his soul would always be missing if she died. His children needed their mother. He needed their mother. And if she left him…

No. Gray shook his head. Juvia wasn't going to die. She promised she would fight, and he, of all people, knew how much of a fighter Juvia was. How much she wanted to be there with him and the children. How much she wanted to _live_.

But he did something he didn't do for a long time: he prayed. He prayed to whoever was listening to not take her away. He couldn't be with their daughters alone.

He _needed_ Juvia.

She was his other half. She was his sunshine, even though her name didn't show that. She was the good of his life. She was the woman the loved. After a few minutes, the worse of his life, the door of Juvia's room opened and Marcella came out, sighing tiredly.

_Oh, no_. He thought. _No, please don't say that she's gone. Please, I beg_.

"Your girlfriend is one hell of a fighter, Fullbuster-kun." Marcella said and Gray's heart stopped for a moment. "When we were giving up, she returned by herself."

Gray couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, and couldn't think. What that meant?

"She's alright." Marcella said when she noticed that Gray was in shock. "It was a scare, but she's alright now." Gray nodded.

"Can I see her?" His voice came out rough, as if he hadn't used in years.

"Yes." Dr. Garry nodded. "We'll have to keep her here for a few days, but I don't think that she'll have anymore complications. Come in."

Gray walked in carefully. Like if he walked too fast, she would vanish. Juvia had a tube on her nose, to help her breath and had her eyes closed. As if sensing Gray's presence, she opened her eyes. Only then, when Gray saw those magnificent deep blue eyes of hers open and look straight to him, he believed that she wasn't going to leave him.

Juvia was _never_ going to leave him.

Not if it was her choice.

Not if he could do something about it.

Gray let out a breath when he saw her smiling to him. He walked fast and grabbed her hand.

"Juvia… said… that… she… would… always… come… back… for… you." She said between deep breaths. Gray squeezed her hand, kissed it and started crying again. But those were tears of happiness. Juvia was alive and that was all that mattered.

"One day you will kill me, baka." He laughed between tears.

"Juvia showed the curse the…" She gasped for air and he completed it for her.

"Fullbuster way of kicking ass." Gray smiled. And he thought of something that made his chest fill with hope. "You're not a Fullbuster, Juvia."

She smiled. "I will be if you want me to."

Gray scoffed and smiled widely. "Of course you will. It was just a matter of time before you cracked. But don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Juvia will try her best." She smiled to him and squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>Gray had a baby in each arm when he finally appeared in the waiting room. Everyone knew that Juvia gave birth already, but didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. The nurses said that for a few minutes he could take his daughters to see the other mages, but fast. They needed to be in the incubator, since they were born a little sooner.<p>

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned to see Gray. They stayed there all the time Juvia was in labor, except for Lucy, whom, because of the pregnancy went home to rest after Natsu dragged her there, but she returned as soon as she could. "I'd like you to meet…" With his chin, he pointed to the baby in his right arm. "Summer Day Fullbuster and" He did it again with his chin but to his left side. "Sunny Skye Fullbuster." He was smiling like an idiot, while everyone else looked perplexed with the sight of Gray holding two infants.

"There are two babies." Count with Natsu to say the obvious.

"We had twins." If it was possible, his grin widened even more.

"Oh. My. God!" Levy was the first to come closer to Gray and look to the girls and everyone else followed.

"They're so beautiful, Gray!" Mira squealed, looking at the two sleeping babies in awe.

"Thank god. They look like Juvia." Loke, who came from the Spirit World to see the child of his friend, said and earned a mean stare from Gray.

"Congratulations, Gray." Erza was about to pat him on the back, but held back because of the children.

"How's Juvia?" Lucy asked looking from the babies to Gray. "Is she alright? Charle said that something awful happened, then the future changed back to how was supposed to be."

Gray wasn't going to lie. "There were complications." Everyone gasped. "But she's alright now."

Charle sighed. "I don't know what happened." Everyone stared at the white cat. "I knew Juvia was having the babies like she was supposed to have, but when she went into labor, it was like some… dark shadow came over her. I saw death." Charle shuddered with the thought and Wendy hugged her friend.

"Let's not talk about it now, alright?" Gray asked kindly. He didn't want to revive the worse moment of his life. "Juvia's alright now and that's all the matters."

To change the subject, Gajeel spoke. "Summer and Sunny, han? I like it." The Iron Dragon Slayer had a real smile on his lips. He was happy to finally become an uncle.

"How did you choose their names?" Levy asked.

_While looking Juvia's sleeping form, he couldn't believe of that day; they had two babies instead of one; she died and came back to him. That woman… was amazing in so many levels. And she chose him to be with forever. _

"_Hi, Gray-sama." He looked up to her. Juvia had some tubes in her nose for precaution to get her oxygen. "Hey." He smiled to her and got up to be next to her. _

"_How're you feeling?" _

"_Like I _really_ want to see my girls." He laughed with that, but understood the feeling. He wanted to hold his daughters as well. _

"_They'll bring them here for you to feed them." Gray stared heavily at her. He couldn't stop. _

"_What?" Juvia asked, confused with the intensity of his gaze _

_He sighed. "I freaking love you." He said and she smiled._

"_Juvia doesn't think she'll get tired of hearing that." He squeezed her hand. _

"_Good." Gray leaned and gave her a small kiss. _

"_Excuse me." A nurse entered the room with a small bunch and then another one came right behind her with another one. "I guess that there are two little hungry girls that want their mother." _

_The woman smiled. Juvia tried to seat and Gray helped her. The nurse who spoke, gave Juvia the small baby and guided the new mother on how to breastfeed the infant, while the other nurse, gave the other baby to Gray, coaching him of how to properly hold the child. Once Juvia mastered the art of breastfeeding, the nurses went away and let the family together. _

"_Hi." Juvia said to the baby in her arms and then to the one Gray was holding, while sitting beside her. "So, you two were the ones kicking mommy's ribs, right?" _

_Gray laughed. "I think that they were trying to kick_ each other_ for more space." _

"_Possibly." They both stayed in silence for some time. _

"_How can they be so perfect?" Juvia asked quietly, while looking at the baby on her arms, like she was the most precious thing in the world. And to them, the twins were now their world. _

"_They're ours. Of course they are perfect." Gray snorted slightly and became serious again, but still had a spark of happiness in his eyes. "But I know what you mean. They're the most amazing thing I ever saw." _

_Juvia nodded and they stayed in silence for a couple of minutes more. _

"_What will we name them?" Juvia was counting the baby's fingers again, and again to see if she missed one, with the happiest smile on her face. _

"_We had a list, remember?" Gray was too smiling like a fool, looking to the baby on his arms. "The first one on it was…"_

"_Summer Day." Juvia said still staring to the little girl. She looked to the baby's wrist where she had a bracelet, saying 'Loxar-Fullbuster baby 01' "Since this one is the oldest, she should be Summer Day Fullbuster." _

"_Okay." Gray nodded, staring at the baby in Juvia's arms, agreeing. "Summer Day is a very bright name. It suits that little princess." _

_Juvia giggled. "That's the intention." She looked up to the baby in Gray's arms. "The second one on the list was…" _

"_Sunny Sky." He grinned. _

"_I think we should add an 'e' on Sky, Gray-sama." He looked to her in question. "Summer Day has nine letters, if we add the 'e' in Sky, they will have the same number of letters on their names and since they're twins, it would fit." Gray frowned with Juvia's logic._

"_Sunny Skye?" _

"_It's not like it'll change much." Juvia smiled. _

"_Sunny Skye Fullbuster." Gray grinned. "Man… I am a Fullbuster, now there are two more and you will be one soon enough. I don't think there never were that many Fullbusters in the world at the same time." He laughed proudly. _

_Juvia giggled and when Summer Day stopped 'eating', the Water Mage looked to Gray. _

"_Let's trade, Gray-sama." He looked at her in horror. He knew how to hold a baby without dropping, but not how to trade babies. _

"_I think we'll need some help here." Gray said. _

"_Nonsense, Gray-sama." Juvia rolled her eyes. She put little Summer, very carefully to not wake her up, above her legs, when she knew that the baby was alright, she raised her hands towards Gray, to get the other one. "Now you give me Sunny-chan, Gray-sama, and grab Summer-chan from where she is." _

_Gray gave her the baby and a little clumsily took Summer from her spot. _

"_You're very smart, Ju." _

"_Juvia likes when you call her that." She smiled._

_He thought for a minute. "You know what? I like calling you that." _

"Juvia said that they are our sunshines, so the names fit." Gray shrugged and Levy nodded. The petite woman looked to her fiancée and said,

"Be prepared: in a couple of years, we'll be having one of these." She said serious, while Gajeel groaned.

"Yeah, yeah. I want a couple of brats as well, but first things first. Before that day comes, just play around with _them_. We don't need to be in a rush." Everyone laughed.

And the fuss went for about five minutes more, before the nurse come and say that the babies needed to return to the incubator. Gray said good-byes to everyone and went back to where his fiancée was currently sleeping.

Gray Fullbuster was currently the happiest man alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight months later<strong>

"Summer! Sunny!" Gray yelled when the girls started to crawl towards the beach. They were the most beautiful little people he ever saw. Both of them had their black straight hair in pigtails, only letting the bangs free. That was the only indicator that he was related to the kids, because they were the spitting image of Juvia, the same pale skin and the same format and color of the eyes: deep blue, like the ocean.

And Gray loved the ocean.

He grabbed Sunny and Summer and put them back safe away from the water.

"Gray-sama. They're fine." Juvia said when he came back to sit beside her. "Juvia can control water. If they get too close to it, I'll bring them back."

"Yeah, yeah." Gray said. He looked to his wife's hand and grinned when saw the ring on her left hand. "You know, your new surname fits with you."

Juvia blushed, but inside was squealing happily.

"Well, there's a good sound on it, but it is very difficult to get used to be called anything other than Loxar."

"Juvia Fullbuster." Gray's grin widened. "It sounds better than Juvia Loxar, if you ask me." The woman leaned to kiss her husband.

It had been a month since they got married. Juvia insisted to wait at least six months after the birth of their children to get married, but in the end, with the babies and all, they waited seven. She needed to lose weight if she was going to be pretty on her wedding day. And she was. When he saw her walking down the aisle, he fought the urge to run towards her. She was wearing a strapless white dress, which got loose under her breasts, where a light pink ribbon was. Her hair was in a plait, and it was long, around her waist.

Gray never saw her more beautiful.

Gajeel was the one who gave her away, since her father was gone and Master was the one who was going to celebrate the wedding.

When Gajeel offered Juvia's hand to Gray, the Dragon Slayer gave the deadliest stare he could, to send a message.

'_Hurt her, and I'll murder you' _

Gray nodded.

'_If I hurt her, I'll let you do it.' _

To everyone's surprise, Gray stayed with clothes the entire ceremony, thank god. Maybe he was too nervous to even think about stripping. Master Makarov's words were the most beautiful thing ever. He talked about soul mates, about the probations that life would give them but if they loved each other everything would be alright.

Summer and Sunny slept through the ceremony in Levy's and Gajeel's arms, while Leon cried because Juvia was marrying someone else (Jura needed to shut him up when Master Makarov, who was celebrating the ceremony, asked if anyone was against the wedding). The son of Natsu and Lucy, only three months old, stayed with the Nanny, because he was too young to go out and didn't like to stay quiet. He was very like his father. The Dragoneel couple just stayed during the ceremony and went home to be with their son.

Gray and Natsu, now parents, fought through their children. Natsu would brag about having a son, and Gray would brag about making _two_ gorgeous girls. And it was by _accident_, if he really put an effort, he and Juvia would get a little atomic bomb… Gajeel, on the other hand, was relieved that his wife (they married two months after the twins were born) wasn't expecting. By the look on Gray and Natsu's face, he would be up all night. Lucy, Levy and Juvia just sighed and ignored their husbands while they discussed about who would be the strongest of the new addictions to the family.

Juvia and Gray decided that each of the babies would have a couple as godparents: Summer had Natsu and Lucy as godparent, while Sunny had Gajeel and Levy. If anything ever happened to both of them, the children would be safe.

To celebrate one month of marriage, Gray brought his girls to their first weekend out on the beach. The little ones loved the sand and water.

"Go to the sea, Gray-sama. I'll stay with the girls." Juvia smiled and got up. The babies were already crawling close to the water again.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." Juvia had her feet in the sand, where the waves broke. The girls were sitting there, splashing the water with their tiny hands, while giggling. Gray stole a kiss from Juvia (he got used to it, since when they moved in together) and his daughters and went to take a dive into the sea.

The sea.

Ur.

After some minutes swimming in the water, Gray stopped and spoke looking to the horizon.

"Hi, Ur. It's been some time." He sighed. "So much happened since the last time I came to the sea. Now I'm married and have two daughters." The water became icy around him and he laughed. "Yeah, I know. How can a baka like me find someone to stand my eccentricities?" Gray looked to where Juvia was sitting close to the girls, digging a hole and grinned. "Well, she's crazy herself, so we work." He stopped for a moment. "Hey, Ur… Did I ever thank you for everything you did for me? If I didn't, I am doing it now." Gray closed his eyes. "Now that I have my own daughters, I understand how much you loved me and Leon. Sorry for being such a brat." He sighed. "Anyway, I still miss you."

He started to go away, and dived one last time before getting out, when he heard a voice inside his head.

'_They're beautiful, Gray. Be happy my boy_.' It was Ur's voice. When he emerged, he looked around, but as expected, he didn't see his master.

"Gray-sama! Look!" Juvia exclaimed and his gaze went to the sand, where she was. Summer had thrown sand on Sunny, who didn't even blink before throw sea weed back to her sister. Juvia was laughing and trying to clean them up using her magic and Gray couldn't help but to laugh as well. Those two were going to be handful. And he couldn't want any other way.

All he could think was: _How the hell did I ever thought that having a baby was a problem?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And that's the freaking horrible line that I waited 24 chapters to say.

The Juvia x Fan moment… I think that it was good. Juvia have this gift to change people's heart, it's just so good when she sees the best in a person that was supposedly bad and make it grow until it overcomes the bad. Maybe that's why I love her character so much. And Gray is right, she is the good in his life. :D

And I actually used _Mariska_, from chapter 4. Do you remember her? :) She died because she loved a man that she couldn't be with. When I thought of Juvia giving birth, I was going to use Jon. He was going to kidnap her to make her pay. He was in pain for years and only then he could take revenge of Juvia. But I let it go. Revenge is never a good thing. Besides, the curse idea came up, and I thought that a conversation between Fan and Juvia would be good, since they both suffered for love.

And yeah, Leon cried during the weeding, and if wasn't for Jura, the wedding would end with an ice fight between Gray and the white haired boy. Now _that_ would be fun to see!

I just love the way **Juvia Fullbuster** sounds. I know that she will be called that someday. But, if Rave Master is any indicator of what we can expect to the ending, my humble guess is that it will have a picture of Natsu and Lucy's wedding, with the couples together, but not explicitly. I really wanted to see someone call Juvia: 'Hey, Mrs Fullbuster' and see her faint.

Guys, my heart is breaking into pieces right now.

When I start writing this story, I would never, **EVER** guess that I would receive more than 550 reviews, 207 favorites, 208 alerts, 55,544 hits from all over the **world**. I've met some amazing people and you all made me very happy. I can never thank you enough. So, **thank you for sticking with me for almost nine months**!

And yes! 11 more days and it would have been 9 months! LOL We passed through a whole pregnancy together!

Thank you for your patience, your support and kind words. You guys are the best. This one is for you!

I hope this end didn't suck! Oh, by the way… I'll be posting the **Epilogue** too!

Wanna see what happens eighteen years in the future? I didn't say the name of Natsu and Lucy's child because the Epilogue is dedicated to the new generation, people! :D Review and encourage me to upload it! *being a meanie*


	25. Chapter 25

**AN**: I just **loved** this new generation. Really. Everything that it's not explained during the story, will be in the AN down there.

-**Epilogue**-

_17 years later_

"Look over there! The Ice Princesses!" All over Magnolia people would say that when the girls passed. Actually, it was very hard not to notice them, with the way they walked: like they owned the town.

They were Summer and Sunny Fullbuster, and despite their warm names, they were powerful ice mages.

The two girls' faces were exactly the same and the only thing that could tell them apart was the hair style, even though they both had black hair, it were different. One had long wavy hair that reached her waist, and her bangs were tied up, giving her a cute look, but the aura of power she exhaled was enough to make people think twice to talk to her the wrong way.

The other one had the same aura surrounding her, but her hair was different. It was straight and it was short around her neck, but as it came to the front, it was longer. Her bangs were cut in a straight line above her eyebrows, giving her a deadly look, contrasting with her sister. She was always serious, unlike the other one, who changed when was around her boyfriend.

They could always be seen wearing shorts and a top, so they wouldn't be hot and start to strip like her father still did. But the color they liked the most was light blue, like their mother.

"Summer, did I bring Luke's gift?" The long haired woman asked the short haired one, who responded bored.

"For the hundredth time: yes, Sun." Summer rolled her eyes to her twin. She was so clumsy when the subject was Luke Justine that it was silly. The older people of the guild said that she was a new version of their mother when she was that age.

Summer could very well believe that.

Her mother, Juvia Fullbuster, made no effort to hide the fact that she loved her husband. She was always trying to do things to make him happy and honestly, Summer couldn't understand how a woman as strong as her mother could change into a little girl when her father was in the room.

And there was Sunny.

Summer's twin was cold like herself most of the time. It was who they were, not showing their emotions to people, because if you did you were vulnerable; but when Sunny saw the green haired boy…

"Luke-kyun!" Summer heard Sunny yell and looked up, and coincidently saw the Justine Boy a few meters away from them. Hearing the yelling with his name, Luke turned around and saw the twins.

He smiled right away, and Summer couldn't help but think that he was a very handsome fellow. He had a built up body and he was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt to show it, his green hair was tied up in a tight pony tail. His blue eyes were as kind as his mother's and his personality was like hers as well. And man, he was tall. He was taller than his father. Luke probably got the genes from his mother's side, since his uncle Elfman was very tall himself.

"Hey, Sun!" He exclaimed happily and jogged a little to meet Sunny midway, embracing her in a bear hug. "Missed you!" He kissed the top of her head. "How was the mission?"

"Kya, Luke-kyun." Sunny put her hands in her face and started to sway her hips. "You're concerned with me? You make me so happy!"

"What's up, Lu." Summer greeted the man in a bored tone. Luke looked to her with a big smile.

"Yo, Mer!" He let go of Sunny, who was still in her own little world, but kept his arms around her shoulders. "How's going?"

"Rainbows and puppies all the way." Summer raised her fist. "Where's…?"

"Summer-chan! You're back." She groaned with the voice of Yuri Barnaby, one of Luke's teammates. He had appeared at the guild when she was five, and he was six. Yuri was such a crybaby back then. Of course, Fairy Tail received him with open arms and the Barnaby boy was quickly part of their little family. Summer was the first one to get to the boy, saying that she would protect him, but only if he stopped crying.

Big mistake. Since then he was obsessed with her.

The girl looked towards the way the voice was coming from and saw him running in their direction. She groaned again. He was giving such a big smile. God, how can you date someone and hate his personality?

"Summer-chan. I'm so happy you're here!" He said when finally reached them. He wasn't bad to look at, actually. He had brown curled hair with gorgeous green eyes and a body that could make some men jealous and he was actually very nice. But what irritated Summer the most was the constant attention he always gave to her. It was kind of annoying.

And what irritated her even more that she actually liked the fool.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand. "Nice seeing you again, Yuri."

"Don't treat him like that, Summer!" Sunny said while hugging Luke's waist like her life depended on it.

"It's alright, Sunny-chan." Yuri sighed. "She's softer when we're alone and…" Summer, blushing, hit him in the head to shut him up.

"I told you to not make a scene, Yuri." A woman joined them. She was wearing black shorts and a white top. Her hair was red and cut very shortly, like a man's, but her body would throw away any thought that she could possibly be male. Her face had some freckles and her eyes were blue-ish. "Hello, Summer. Sunny." She said nicely.

"Virginia." Sunny nodded but looked at the woman with caution and tighten her grip in her boyfriend's waist even more. She didn't like that the blond woman was spending more time with Luke than she was. Teammate or not.

"Hello, V." Summer said and rolled her eyes to her twin. Couldn't Sunny see that Virginia didn't want her boyfriend? She was in love with another man and saw a brother in Luke. But she decided that telling Sunny that would only make things worse.

"We were going to the guild. Are you going too?" Summer asked and the others nodded. "Yuri, let go of me, dammit!"

Çççççççççççççççç

The guild didn't change much during the years. The only big change was the master; ten years ago, Master Makarov had died. Every Fairy Tail Mage felt like they lost a father. The new master, Laxus Dreyar was trying his best to live up to his grandfather's footsteps.

Luke went to see his parents, and his team went with him, while the twins went to search for their own parents.

"My babies!" It was the first thing that the twins heard when entered the Guild. Their mother could be very loud when she wanted to. "Are you hurt? How was the mission? Do I need to go out and murder someone?" The older woman embraced the girls.

"We're alright, Mom." Summer rolled her eyes, while hugging back her mother.

"It was an easy mission, Ma." Sunny responded, smirking because of the older woman reaction.

"I was so worried!" Juvia let them go to take a look to her daughters. Juvia was now forty one years old. And looked like she was still thirty five. Maybe it was the water. Her hair was still in her usual curls, her eyes were very gentle and she still dressed the way the girls knew she dressed twenty years before. It was kind of lame, but it was just like their mother to be that way.

Juvia started to turn the girls so she could check if there was any injury that needs attention. "You are alright? I just hate to see you going away without supervision!"

"It's been three years since our first mission alone, Ma." Sunny was the one to roll her eyes then.

"You need to understand that we can take care of ourselves, Mom." Summer said, sweetly. Even though she didn't want to show emotions, it was hard when her mother was concerned about her safety.

"It's true." Gray approached from behind. He was wearing a blue shirt and dark pants. He still looked like it's been only 10 years since the day of the wedding, the photo album the twins liked the most. "I was their teacher, Ju. I know that they can kick ass…" He stopped talking.

"Fullbuster Style." The twins completed smiling widely.

"Exactly." He smirked and the girls went to hug him. They were daddy girls, of course. When they said to him that they wanted to learn Ice Magic, he was so proud of his daughters. And of course, he set firm rules, like: Always, always wear a top and shorts, no matter what kind of clothes you put above whatever they would wear. No one, no one would see his kids stripping. No, sir.

Gray let go of the kids and stepped closer to Juvia, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You worry too much, Juvia."

"Well, they're my little girls. I'll always be worried." Juvia pouted.

"Where's Uri?" Sunny asked, looking for the younger one of the family. He was ten years old and was a very good surprise to Gray and Juvia, since they decided not to have more children after the complications with the twins birth and with two children, they were happy. Of course, Gray was fussing around his wife even more that time, since he knew that anything could go wrong, even though Juvia insisted that the curse was broke; but the pregnancy went very smoothly.

When Urian Storm Fullbuster was born without any complications, it was a big party.

Both Gray and Juvia were concerned about the twins' reaction towards the new baby, but they were okay with him. Actually, they were overly protective with the little one.

And besides his eyes, Urian was a copy of his father. Black messy hair, the same body type… Everything. But, like the twins, he also had the dark blue eyes of his mother. And to Gray's disappointment, Urian decided to learn water magic. And was actually very good with it.

"Training." Gray smirked. "My only requirement was that you always wear shorts and a top, but _sh_e makes the poor kid walk over water. Your mother is worse than me with training."

"Am not! Juvia is just making her baby strong, so he can protect himself." Juvia sounded offended. "Besides, Urian said that he wanted to get stronger, so he could come with me next time I went on a mission. I am just preparing him. He already has the gift with the water." She said proudly. When Urian proclaimed his wish to become a Water Mage, Juvia was actually very happy. She liked the idea of teaching her baby boy everything she knew.

And one thing she knew for sure, it was that no matter how much rained, there was always someone enjoying it. So, she taught Urian that his powers would get a little out of hand sometimes and a storm would come up, but he would always had his family, no matter what. In whichever **weather**.

"Yeah, sure." Gray looked away and added. "Dictator."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed. The girls sighed and walked away from their parents. They knew that that was the foreplay of their parents; sometimes they looked like teenagers, when their father teased their mother about something and she would blush all shades of red.

They waved goodbye to the older couple and started to walk away, when they heard:

"Yo, Ice Cubes!"

"Uncle Gajeel!" The exclaimed in delight. Since they were small, Gajeel was always playing with them when no one else was looking, of course. He didn't want the image of a person that actually enjoyed play with kids. They hugged him at the same time. He was in his forties as well and the only change the girls could tell about his appearance from the pictures from 20 years before was that his hair was a little bit shorter and now he had a scar on his left cheek.

"You two are still small." He patted their heads with affection, like he did with everyone he was really fond of.

"Where's Anna?" Summer asked looking around. The girl was always close to him.

"Out with her mother and Liria." Gajeel scoffed. Liria was the daughter of Panther Lily and was friends with Anna since the day the two of them put an eye on each other. Liria and Anna were inseparable. "Levy's trying to make her wear something other than black." The girls giggled. "And to smile more."

"Well, she should…" Summer said smirking.

"Hell, no." He shook his head. "That frown on her face and my mean stares will keep boys from look at her until she's at least fifty."

"That's what you think. Mer frowns all the time and she's dating Yuri." Sunny smirked and Summer sulked with it. "And since Anna really stands out when she walks in the room, the boys will start to notice her sometime, Uncle."

Everyone but Gajeel and Natsu knew that a certain Dragoneel was head over heels for the Redfox Girl. Not that she was going to notice anytime soon. She was very naïve when came to love, like her father was. Anna was actually very pretty if you dared to stare at her long enough and saw through the thick bangs, piercings (Three in both ears and one in the chin) and unusual sense of style. Her short blue hair and soft features were very appealing. She was so petite and looked like she couldn't defend herself from a breeze, but her red eyes, like her father's, betrayed that image. She was an Iron Dragon Slayer. She ate iron, spoke bad words and only wore black. When asked why the choice of clothes, she responded: It is to hide the blood.

She was one creepy girl.

Outside, at least. Everyone knew that she still had the stuffed unicorn her Aunt Juvia gave to her when she was five.

"What?" Gajeel narrowed his eyes to the girls.

"Nothing, uncle." Summer said rolling her eyes.

"Yes." Sunny copied her sister. "You have nothing to worry about for some time." Gajeel still stared at the girls.

"And Gale? Where is him?" Summer asked and Gajeel's face changed to a proud one in a nanosecond.

"He's out, training with Panther Lily." If anyone was proud of his son, was Gajeel. When Gale was four, the usual age that children start to show magical power, Gale didn't. He was a normal kid, not a mage. Levy was afraid that her husband would not accept his child not having the capacity of doing magic. When Anna showed interest to learn the Slayer Magic, Gajeel was so prideful that everyone else was scared of his reaction towards Gale, but surprisingly to everyone, he just shrugged and told them that he just needed to find another way to bond with his son.

And he did.

Gale Redfox was smart as his mother, smarter if you get in account that he was only ten years old, and was already kicking ass in hand-in-hand combat. The blue haired boy was the only member of Fairy Tail that wasn't a mage. But even in that early age, everyone knew that he was truly the son of the Iron Dragon Slayer, since he was good in close combat and handling swords. The boy had the blue hair of his mother and like his older sister, had his father's red eyes. But his features remembered more Gajeel's than Levy's and to honor his father, he also had piercings on his eyebrow line and ears. His personality was like his mother's, but when he got pissed, it was very obvious that Gajeel Redfox lived inside him as well.

"Lily told me that in a couple of years more, Gale will beat him without breaking a sweat." Gajeel said proudly.

"Yeah, well…" Sunny shrugging. "It's weird to know that little bookworm Gale can kick ass the way he does."

"True." Summer nodded.

Gajeel snorted. "No one that looks at you two thinks that you can do much either, Ice Cube One and Ice Cube Two." He patted their heads again after saying the nicknames he gave them once Summer and Sunny decided to be Ice Mages. "I'm going now. Tell Urian that Levy wants to give him something for his birthday, since she was out in a mission when it happened."

"Sure. Bye Uncle." Summer and Sunny said at the same time.

They walked around a little more, saying hello's to some people they knew, like Aunt Cana, Polvora and Aunt Lisanna with her husband Don Beeble and Kiara, their daughter, by their side, finally spotting the people they were looking for. The table where they were sitting had five people.

The first in sight, was a blonde haired man, not as tall as Luke, but close enough. He had brown kind eyes and the smile of his father. His name was Ignatio Dragoneel, the eldest son of Lucy and Natsu Dragoneel. Ig, as he was called, may had the outside looks as his mother's but his personality was like his father's and was a Dragon Slayer as well; always fired up to fight someone and he was also silly, most of the time. He was currently in love with Anna Redfox. Not that his or her dad knew, god forbid _that_ pandemonium happening. He liked the way Anna was, being creepy and all. His way to get her attention was to challenge her all the time for a fight.

Ignatio's sister, Lyla Dragoneel, had long pink straight hair, like her father and had her mother's eyes. She was a Stellar Spirit Mage, like Lucy. And she was a sweet girl that had a liking on reading, instead of writing, making her very close to her Aunt Levy. Lyla was 12, and was starting to blossom as a girl, so she was very curious about it and bugged Maka Dreyar with her curiosity.

"Ne, Maka! With your magic, can you enlarge your breasts?" Lyla asked excited.

Maka Dreyar was the daughter of Olivia and Laxus Dreyar. Laxus had met Olivia right after the birth of Summer and Sunny Fullbuster when the man came to visit the Water Mage with his grandfather. Olivia was there as a nurse and had no magic at all. Laxus fell in love with her and three years later, they got married and a year after that, Maka was born. The late master Makarov was thrilled with her great-granddaughter, and the couple named their daughter Makarovska in his behalf. The girl even learned the same magic as Makarov, the ability to enlarge any part of her body.

"Yes, Lyla." Maka rolled her blue eyes. "I can enlarge my breasts, but I don't do it." She had short blonde hair, like her father's and the soft features of her mother. "Well, I don't usually do it. I actually did it once for some guys I met and…"

"You what?" Her father was passing by the table when heard his daughter. Maka smirked with satisfaction and looked to the Master of Fairy Tail.

"Gotcha, old man."

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "You're so like me that I it gives me the creeps, Makarovska…"

"If you had given me a prettier name, I'd be nicer." She shrugged when Laxus continued to walk to wherever he was going in the first place.

"You're too mean, Maka." Lili said to her best friend shaking her head. "Fairies aren't supposed to do that." Lili was the daughter of Elfman and Evergreen. _Thank god_ that she looked exactly like her mother, except for the white hair. Lili and Maka were best friends, even though the blonde girl was a little harsh, Lili counter measured it by being very calm most of the time. When she lost her cool, she changed herself into a monster. Literally. "You need to be as beautiful as a flower in the spring!"

"Let her be, Lil." Henri Scarlet rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was the son of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes. He and Erza had a secret marriage seventeen years before, since the council was still looking for Jellal and he was in the run. He lived like a fugitive, but he and Erza always met up. When she got pregnant, she was afraid that people would find out about it and use it as an advantage to get to Jellal.

Well, fifteen years passed and no one dared to challenge the Titania and all mages of Fairy Tail. T

he boy's entire name was Henri Scarlet Fernandes, but for safety measures, he hidden the last one. And he was always meeting up with his father. His hair was as red as his mother's, but he had his father's eyes, his features and his mark on his right eye in a blue tone, but only above the eye, different from Jellal's, that went through his cheek as well.

And of course, everyone was scared of him. He had the same effect with the others as his mother did to everyone else.

"How's it going guys?" Sunny asked and all of them looked towards the twins' direction.

"Hi!" Lyla waved happily.

"Yo." Maka said, boringly.

Henri nodded.

"Hey, you two" Ignatio pointed to the twins. "You took a mission without me! We were supposed to be a team!"

"Your mother tried to wake you up, Ig." Summer shrugged.

"But you were sleeping like a rock." Sunny finished.

"You should've tried harder!" Ignatio crossed his arms. "Or asked Bert to call me!"

"Aye!" The cat yelled from where he was with his parents: Charle and Happy. The white cat was five years old and he was the best friend of Ignatio. If it wasn't for his color, everyone would've guessed that he was Happy when the blue cat was younger.

Summer and Sunny laughed and sat with their friends. It was good to be home again, and knowing Fairy Tail, they would have lots of adventures very soon.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Just to make it clear:<p>

**Gray x Juvia**:

- Summer Day Fullbuster (17) - Mer

- Sunny Skye Fullbuster (17) - Sun

- Urian Storm Fullbuster (10) - Uri

**Natsu x Lucy**:

- Ignatio Dragoneel (17) - Ig

- Lyla Dragoneel (12)

**Gajeel x Levy**:

- Anna Redfox (15)

- Gale Redfox (10)

**Fried x Mirajane **

- Luke Justine (20) - Lu

**Alzack x Visca **

- Polvora Cornell (19) - Polly

**Laxus x Olivia** (OC)

- Makarovska Dreyar (14) - Maka

**Gerard x Erza**

**- **Henri Scarlet Fernandes (15)

**Elfman x Evergreen**

**- **Lili (14)

**Happy x Charle**

-Bert (5)

**Panther Lily x Unnamed OC**

-Liria (6)

**Don (OC) x Lisanna**

-Kiara Beeble (8)

Well, I loved them all. Really. The names, I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but I think it suits them.

The reason **Urian** was named that way was because of 'Ur', but I don't think that only 'ur' would be nice, so we have Urian, and when I looked the meaning, I saw somewhere that meant 'ray of light' 9but I can't find where TT-TT), so all of Gruvia children had bright names. Talk about coincidences, right? And Storm, it was because of Juvia's mother, Stormi. Hence Urian Storm Fullbuster. :D

**Anna**, it is kind of obvious that is because of Metalic**ana**. And **Gale, **I think you guessed! **Ga**jeel e **Le**vy. I thought it was cute. :D

**Liria**, Lily's daughter was named like that because Lily in Portuguese is 'Lirio', so I changed the last letter to 'a' and called her Liria.

**Ignatio** because of **Ig**neel, and he's actually called more Ig than Ignatio. **Lyla** because of Leila Heartphilia, Lucy's late mother. I thought that it was fitting.

**Makarovska** was explained during the chapter, but she prefers to be called Maka, for obvious reasons.

**Lili,** I thought that it was a cutesy name for a fairy, as Evergeen would say. And it would be fun to see Elfman have a girly girl as a child. My guess is that he would be a sucker for her.

And I was going to name the son of Charle and Happy: Smiley, but… I don't know. The '**Bert**' name came into mind and I thought that it fits: Ig and Bert, like the Natsu and Happy duo!

And **Henri**… I loved him. Erza and Jellal can't be together freely, so I made them have a hidden relationship. The reason I named him that way, is because I don't see 'Jellal' I call the man 'Gerard' and Henri is a pretty French name, like Gerard's so… Henri Scarlet Fernandes!

I didn't show all of our beloved characters after eighteen years, but I mentioned them and I couldn't think of a way for all to show up, so forgive me for that.

Anyway, I introduced some **new characters** because it is bound to happen. Fairy Tail would never be still, so I added Olivia, Yuri, Virginia and Don, Lisanna's husband. I hope you understand why they appeared, alright?

And I know that you wanted one of the girls to end up with Natsu and Lucy's son, so I surprised you there, right? LOL But, Urian and Lyla are definetly meant to be. :) And I liked Sunny with Luke (no one saw it coming, i am sure!) and Summer with Yuri. They're like their parents! :D And Ignatio with Anna... wo dragon slayers dating? OMG.

So, this is the end of The Baby Problem. I'm tearful, but I won't cry! This story is my baby and now is finished. Gosh! What am I gonna do now?

Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you for your support. You have no idea of how much you made me happy during those months the story lasted! You're all in my heart!

Bonney says good-bye. TT-TT


	26. Bonus Chapter

**AN:** Yes! You are seeing right, a bonus chapter! I know, I know… I said it was over, but… Here we are. :O

**Bonus Chapter**

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span> and Sunny Fullbuster, 2 weeks old

A loud shriek woke Gray up and he groaned, while feeling his girlfriend get up to see what the babies wanted.

"They ate 2 hours ago!" He exclaimed sitting in the bed with a scowl. "Not even _Natsu_ needs to eat at every hour!"

Any other day, Juvia would laugh about it, but she was too tired to think straight. It had been eleven days since they brought the girls home and she hadn't slept much during those days, not that she was complaining. Juvia had died for a few minutes, so coming back was a great thing and she wasn't going to complain about her babies waking her up.

"Go back to sleep, Gray-sama." The woman yawned and Gray groaned. He couldn't let her go there alone; if he was tired, she was even more, because he knew that sometimes he didn't wake up, while she did. And most important, she calmed the girls down before they could wake _him_ up.

"I can't. One will always be screaming if you have the other in your arms." Gray got up as well, wearing nothing but his boxers. "I'll help you out." Juvia waited for him to reach her by the door and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." He walked pass her. "Now let's go see those two before the neighbors think that we are killing them, or something."

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span> and Sunny Fullbuster, 2 months old

"They are so _big_." Levy said picking her goddaughter from Juvia the moment the Water Mage stepped in the guild. "You look so pretty, Juvia. You don't even look like you had twins two months ago."

"Thank you, Levy-san." Juvia smiled to her honorary sister-in-law. And looked behind her, where Gray was coming with Summer in his arms. "Gray-sama, do you want Juvia to take Summer-chan?"

"Nah… We're fine." He smiled to the little girl in his arms. "Aren't we, Summer?" The little girl stayed in silence. Gray sighed and looked up. "She's two months old and _already_ ignoring me. I can't wait for the teenage years."

Juvia giggled and turned around, following Levy, who was going in Lucy's direction, but passed through her to get closer to her fiancée. The Spirit Stellar Mage was nine months pregnant and wasn't moving around very much, but she went to the Guild everyday with Natsu, who was beside his wife, of course.

"How are you feeling, Lucy-san?" Juvia said, sitting next to Lucy, who was reading a book.

"Like I'm about to burst any time now." Lucy sighed, and smiled to Gray, who arrived with the baby. "Which one are you holding, Gray?"

"Summer." He said, standing between Juvia and the blonde woman. "We had this bracelets made with their names on it." Gray raised the little girl's arm where the silver bracelet was. "But they are very different already."

"Oh, speaking of Summer…" Lucy smirked. "Yesterday I was looking at this book, and I was looking into meaning of names and when I looked into Natsu's…"

"Oh, boy…" Juvia groaned and Gray frowned.

"Did you know that 'Natsu' means 'Summer'?" Lucy smirked evilly and Natsu chocked with his food, while Gray looked frozen on the spot.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked frowning, not fully understanding what Lucy was implying.

"Natsu means Summer." Lucy smiled and Juvia groaned. She was expecting to none know that. During the time she looked for baby names, she knew almost everyone else from the Guild's name meanings. "So, I guess that you honored my husband by naming your daughter like that."

"I…" Gray was confused.

"You named your kid in my honor?" Natsu asked, confused.

"No! What the hell?" Gray looked to everyone in the table, horrified. "I didn't… I had no idea!"

"That's weird, man." Natsu was still looking at Gray, but now with a face.

"I had no idea!" Gray yelled, and looked down to his daughter. "Sorry I named you that way!" He looked up to Juvia. "We need to change this girl's name right now!"

Juvia sighed and put a hand on her forehead, knowing that she wouldn't be hearing the ending of it for a very _long_ time.

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span> and Sunny Fullbuster, 8 months old

Gray's eyes opened up and he could feel the sweat all over his body. It was dark and he immediately put his hand to the side of the bed where his wife was supposed to be and found it empty. Panic passed through over his body and he was up, almost running towards the babies' room.

_That's when you can build a bridge of light,_

_That's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

He heard Juvia's voice coming from inside and he relaxed a bit, but not completely. Gray opened the door just a little and took a glimpse of her. She was singing a lullaby and holding one of the girls in her arms.

_That's when love turns nighttime into day,_

_That's when loneliness goes away,_

_That's when you gotta be strong tonight,_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

"Can Mama put you in your bed now, Summer?" She asked quietly and put the baby down to her crib, careful not to wake her. That's when Gray entered the room. Juvia looked up and smiled. "Sorry if we woke you, Gray-sama."

Juvia was about to say something else, when Gray took a few steps and hugged her as hard as he could. At first, Juvia was confused, but soon enough she put her arms around him as well, but a lot softer.

After a few minutes of tight arms and heavy breathing, Juvia finally asked, knowing that he only got that worked up in the middle of night if he had a nightmare. "What was it about, Gray-sama?"

"You never woke up." He said into her ear. "The day the girls were born… you didn't wake up. You stared me with dead eyes and when I woke up and you weren't there… I thought…" He took a deep breath. "You can't leave me, okay?"

Juvia pushed him away a little bit and put a hand on his cheek with tenderness. "Juvia told you: not if she can't help it."

He needed her assurance that she wasn't going anywhere. "Okay." Juvia smiled and he smiled back at her. "Why were you up anyways?"

"Summer cried." Juvia looked into the direction of her oldest daughter's crib. "Sunny didn't wake up, so I just needed to calm her down a bit."

Gray wanted to grab his girls and hug them, but he shouldn't wake them up just for it, so he did the next best thing: he got closer to the cribs and stared at them while holding Juvia in his arms. His family was safe.

"Juvia…?"

"Hm?"

"How about we go to the beach next weekend." He suggested. "The girls never saw the ocean."

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span> and Sunny Fullbuster, 10 months old

"Papa!"

Gray and Juvia stopped in their tracks when they heard the word come out from the black haired baby, who was all dirty because she was eating by herself the potatoes Juvia had smashed earlier.

"Did she just…?" Juvia stared at the baby, who turned out to be Sunny, smiling brightly to them.

"She called me?" Gray couldn't believe what he was hearing. His baby girl just said her first word! And it was papa!

"Papa!" She called again, throwing her arms to Gray.

"Yes!" He broke a big smile and went to the baby chair to pick her up, without caring that she was dirty and he had just changes to clean clothes. "You called me, Sunny!"

"Papa!" Sunny repeated happy in her father's arms. She understood that whatever the reason was for that word was make the man so happy, it made her go to the man's arms.

"She said her first word!" Juvia's eyes were watery. She turned to Summer. "Did you hear that, Summer? Your sister called your dad."

"Dada!" Summer pointed to Gray as well and he stopped jumping around with Sunny to look to the other baby.

"Now _she_'s calling me?" He let go a fit of laughter. "Those are my girls!" Gray leaned in and kissed Summer's head. "You two are amazing!"

"Hey!" Juvia fake-protested.

"Okay, you three." He gave Juvia a kiss on the lips and then passed Sunny to her mother and took Summer out of her chair. "Can you call me again?"

"Dada." She did and complimented with some baby talk, but it didn't matter. He was freaking happy!

* * *

><p><span>Summer and Sunny Fullbuster, 13 months old; Ignatio Dragoneel, 10 months old<span>

"Say: Gray!" Gray had his godson in his arms, while Lucy had Sunny in her arms and was talking with Juvia. Summer was with Natsu, giggling over his funny faces. Since Gray learned that Ig finally called 'Mama' in the week before, he had been trying to make him call his name, but the boy never did. "Come on, Ig. You can do it."

The blonde boy smiled every time Gray tried to make him say his name but that day, he decided to give it a try, so, the baby yelled:

"Gay!"

Mortal. Silence. The whole guild stopped talking, which was rare.

"W-what?" Gray asked terrified and everyone started to laugh.

"I knew I loved that child for a reason!" Natsu yelled, laughing harder than anyone else.

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span> and Sunny Fullbuster, 18 months old

"Maybe I should postpone it for a few weeks…" Juvia said while putting some clothes inside her bad. "It's too soon to go back to heavy missions."

"Juvia…" Gray sighed and put Sunny down, who ran towards the living room to play with her sister. "You had been taking light jobs for a year now. And you're strong. You like difficult missions and you miss them." He pointed out.

"Yes, but…" She chewed her lower lip. "I never left the girls for more than a few hours. What if they get sick? What if they wake up in the middle of the night or…"

"I'll be here." Gray assured her, putting his hands in her shoulders. "It'll be a three day mission, tops."

"Juvia knows, Gray-sama, but…" She hesitated.

"Look, I would be a lot more relieved if you didn't go." Gray said serious. "I hate when you go to difficult missions; even though you are very, _very_ strong. I get worried. But I also know that you are dying for a mission." Juvia looked down to the floor. "I know you are and there's nothing to be ashamed of. You were a mage used to fight before being a mom."

"Juvia should stay home with her babies, not go away in missions." She said. "They need me."

"Yes, they do. So come back in one piece." Gray smiled. "There's nothing wrong with you being a mother and still be a mage, Juvia. That's why I am here, to back you up."

She smiled and hugged him. "I'll be worried the whole time."

"That makes both of us." Gray sighed. He had talked her to go and was trying to be supportive, but the truth was that he preferred her home, safe with his children. But he loved Juvia, so he needed to tell her to go. He was going to stay home with the girls and hope that he would return home safe.

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span> and Sunny Fullbuster, 2 years old

Gray and Juvia were having their 'alone time' while the girls were painting with some crayons at the living room. They couldn't go very far with them wide awake like they were, but it didn't mean that they couldn't have some very hot kissing and touching.

"Dad, why you hand are in Mama butt?"

Juvia and Gray untangled themselves so fast that Gray actually fell on the floor, instead of landing safely in the other side of the bed like Juvia did.

"Summer and Sunny, darlings." Juvia said, straighten up her clothes and lowering her skirt while Gray got up from the floor, trying to hide his 'contentment' of being alone with Juvia with a pillow.

"Dad, why you hand are in Mama butt?" Sunny was the one who asked that time and she was frowning.

"Nothing, princess." Gray smiled a little.

"Why was she making those noises, then?" Summer asked, frowning.

"It's a grown up game, girls." Juvia said gently combing her hair with her fingers to look more presentable. "Moms and Dads play them sometimes."

"Oh…" The girls shrugged and ran back to the living room, happy.

After a few seconds of silence, Juvia turned to Gray, horrified. "I thought you locked the door!"

"I can't just lock the door while out two two-years-old play in the next room!" Gray said back, still holding the pillow over his lower part. "If anything, you're too loud!"

"What?" Juvia was mortified at that but didn't say much more. She was and she knew it.

More silence.

"Do you think that tonight's a good night for them to have a sleepover with Ig?" Juvia asked, blushing a little.

"Hell, yeah." Gray nodded.

"I'll make the overnight bag. Go drop them off at Lucy-san and Natsu-san's place." Juvia said, running to the girls bedroom while Gray nodded and went to the living room and yelled:

"Who wants to go play with Ig?"

"Meeeee!" The girls yelled back.

"Good! Make sure to be troublemakers to Uncle Natsu, okay?" Gray said and the girls smiled to him and he was very relieved that the Dragoneel's lived at the same building as they did. In five minutes, he could drop the girls off and come back to his willing wife.

Life was good.

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span> and Sunny Fullbuster, 3 years old

"Anna-chan, come to Aunt Juvia." Juvia and Gray were visiting Levy, who was at the hospital after having a baby. A girl with blue hair like her mother and red eyes like her father. "She's so small." Juvia said smiling to the little girl.

"Let me see, Mama!" Summer pleaded, pulling her mother's skirt.

"Me too, me too." Sunny pulled the other side of Juvia's skirt.

Levy, who was lying in the hospital bed, giggled with the sight of the girls. Gajeel, who was very happy for becoming a father, picked Summer while Gray picked Sunny up to help the twins see.

"What's her name?" Sunny asked, looking to the baby.

"Anna." Gajeel said looking to his goddaughter.

"She looks funny." Summer said and Gajeel looked to the girl in her arms.

"You looked funny when you were born too, Ice Cube!"

Juvia giggled. "She looks beautiful, Gajeel-kun and Levy-san."

"Are you relieved that she looks like Levy, Gajeel?" Gray asked smirking.

"Hell, yeah." He nodded.

"Hell yeah!" The twins yelled happy.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed. "There are kids here!"

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia looked terrified to him. Now the girls would say the new words all the time!

"Sorry." He shrugged.

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span> and Sunny Fullbuster, 4 years old

Juvia looked around and didn't see the girls. She had just turned around for a second to get their cotton candy.

"Summer? Sunny?" She called, looking everywhere as her heart began to beat faster and faster with worry and anticipation. No mother liked to not know where her baby was, and with Juvia's profession, she was vulnerable with the danger of someone try to put her beloved in harms way.

"Sunny? Summer?" She dropped the two pink cotton-candies and started to search more frantically, while hoping that her little girls would be fine.

"Juvia?" She heard her husband calling her as she called her daughters like crazy. Where they were? "Juvia?"

"I can't see the girls." She said, desperate and trying to look through the people. "I turned for a second to…" The woman was babbling and Gray grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down." He said. "We're gonna find them, okay?" He tried to be confident about it, but he panicked inside. What if someone took them? Both of their parents were not liked by very nasty dark guilds. "Stay calm and we'll find them."

Juvia nodded, trying to control herself. "I can't lose them. They're our babies."

"I know." Gray nodded. "We'll find them."

After a few minutes of absolute hell… "Mama!" They heard a happy squeal and turned around, only to see Gajeel with each one of them in his arms and giggling.

"Oh my god." Juvia let go of Gray's arms and ran towards her best friend and grabbed Sunny away from Gajeel, putting her on the floor, then she did the same with Summer and patted them, looking everywhere for something wrong with their perfect little bodies. "Are you two alright?"

"I ran into them and heard you yell their names, so…" Gajeel said looking down to Juvia, who was kneeling in front of her children and looked up to see a relieved Gray. "I brought them back…"

"Answer me, are you okay?" Juvia almost yelled to the girls who were confused.

"Yeah." Both of them said and their mother started crying and hugged them tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She kept telling them and Gray had to pull her away from the girls, who, of course, were scared.

"Calm down, Ju." Juvia nodded and let them go, while her husband kneeled and looked to the dark haired children. "You scared us, girls."

"Why? We were just looking for Ig." Summer asked, not understanding what the fuss was all about.

"Because we don't like when you go away without telling. Your mother and I were scared." Gray said calmly to the girls.

"Oh… Sunny nodded, understanding a bit. She put her arms up and towards Juvia. "Sorry, Mama."

"Sorry." Summer did the same as her sister and Juvia kneeled again beside them.

"It's okay, my sun drops. Just don't make mommy scared like this anymore." Juvia hugged the kids and Gray smiled, but he would never forget the panic he felt when they couldn't find the girls. It was the worst feeling in the world.

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span> and Sunny Fullbuster, 5 years old

"Mama. Papa. We need to talk to you." Sunny said entering their parents' bedroom, where Gray was lying on the bed reading some magazine about motorcycles and Juvia was by his side, reading a novel.

"Yes?" Juvia sat and tried to not smile with how serious the two girls sounded. They were so adorable. Juvia elbowed her husband and he lowered the magazine to pay attention to his daughters.

"We don't want to have another sister." Summer said while her twin nodded in agreement.

Gray looked to Juvia's direction surprised and angry.

"Really? _Really_? Can't I know for _once_ that you're pregnant by normal means like hmmm… I don't know… you actually _telling _me? I have to find a baby book under the bed and the girls have to tell me? Really, Juvia?" He half-yelled.

"What?" Juvia exclaimed looking from her husband to her kids. "I am not… What? I am not pregnant!" She looked to Gray and then to the girls. "Darlings… why do you think that Mama is having a baby?"

"We don't." Summer said.

"It's just that Ig has a new sister and…" Sunny said solemnly.

"She doesn't let him sleep much and she smells bad." Summer completed.

"So we don't want one." Sunny nodded.

Juvia sighed in relieve and called the girls to climb into the bed with them, settling themselves in the middle of their parents. "Look, Mama is not having a baby, okay?" They nodded. "You two are already my babies. Mama doesn't need another, alright?" They nodded again. "But… if someday Mama knows that she'll have a baby, I promise to tell you, okay?" They looked to each other having their twin conversation, as Gray and Juvia called, and then nodded again.

"Yeah. Tell them and tell me too, okay?" Gray pouted and Juvia smiled a little.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span> and Sunny Fullbuster, 6 years old

"Do you have any questions?" Juvia asked the twins, who were frowning with the news. She squeezed her husband's hand for support. A year before the girls were very strict about not having another sibling.

"Where's the baby gonna sleep?" Summer asked. Her hair was straight and long, like her sister's and was in a ponytail, while Sunny preferred twin tails.

"Will it smell bad like Lyla did?" Sunny asked frowning.

"Well, sometimes the baby will smell bad, but Mama and Papa will make the baby smell fine again." Juvia smiled softly to the girls.

"Yeah, Juvia. Where's the baby gonna sleep?" Gray asked, frowning too and looking to her. "I mean… The girls share a room and we have the other one. Where will we put the kid?"

"Gray-sama. First we need to talk to the girls, and then we can decide that." Juvia whispered to her husband and he nodded, but she could tell that he was still thinking about where to put the new baby.

"Well…" Summer said, after 'twin talking' mentally with her sister. "I guess that if the baby doesn't smell too bad…"

"…or screams too much, we can live with that." Sunny nodded.

Juvia smiled and kissed each one of her daughters on the cheek. "You two are going to be excellent big sisters." She said and went to cook dinner.

"Juvia, seriously: where are we putting the kid?" Gray went after her.

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span> and Sunny Fullbuster, 7 years old; Urian Fullbuster, 3 hours old

"He looks like a knee, mom." Sunny said, looking to the new baby.

"A knee with hair." Summer nodded.

Juvia giggled tiredly. She had been in labor for ten hours before Urian Storm Fullbuster decided to show up in the world. Gray was currently with the baby boy in his arms looking very proud of having a son, while Sunny and Summer were around him, staring at the baby.

"You two looked like a knee too." Gray smirked and the girls made a face.

"We didn't!" They said at the same time.

"No, you didn't. And neither does Urian." He said calmly. "You two are beautiful and now you two have a very handsome brother to take care of."

The twins nodded serious and stared to the black haired baby. Gray had told them about the duty of older sisters, to protect the little ones with more passion than when it is someone from the guild, because a baby can't protect himself, so, that was their duty to look out for him as much as they looked for each other.

"He looks better than normal knees." Summer said.

"Yes. He even has hair." Sunny shrugged and Gray smirked. They were already giving in.

"He'll grow up and won't be wrinkled like this anymore, princesses." He looked down to Urian, who was sleeping. "I bet that he'll be looking a lot like you two."

"Really?" The twins asked excited.

"Yes. So, you have to take very good care of him, okay?" He asked serious.

"Okay!" They said smiling.

"And he's very quiet." Summer said to her sister. "He'll sleep next to us, but I think that we won't be hearing anything, Sun."

"Good." The 7-year-old smiled.

The new house the Fullbuster family lived in had three bedrooms, so the twins would share one, as they always did. They actually preferred to be together since they never had been apart from each other anyway.

Gray looked to the sleeping form of Juvia and wondered when she fell asleep. It didn't matter. She needed the sleep. Take care of three kids wouldn't be easy for neither, but Gray wouldn't have wanted in other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> It's me again! :O I said it was over and all…. But… **I LOVE 'THE BABY PROBLEM', DAMMIT**! T_T I couldn't stay away! This will probably have a second part, even though I can't say with certainty or give you an specific day. But I wanted to picture them in teenage years! What do you think!

The lullaby Juvia sings is called Bridge of Light, by Pink and is AMAZING. It's in Happy Feet 2! Watch/heart it; It's very good!

And I am happy because I just found out that I'll have two new cousins! One will be born in August and the other in January (Maybe we'll have the same birthday date!) I am so freaking happy! *_*

Anyway... Bonney misses and loves you, Baby Problemers (?) s2


End file.
